


Diario di un Cortigiano

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 68,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Memorie e confessioni di Lord Lucius MalfoyQuesti occhi sono grigi, non grandi. Ciglia, sopracciglia e capelli sono di un biondo quasi bianco. Ho il naso piuttosto lungo e dritto ed un mento affilato. Direi che il mio viso é appuntito. Non propriamente a triangolo. Gli zigomi accentuano questa forma perché sono alti. Ho le guance abbastanza piatte. Mai avute paffute nemmeno da bambino. Non sono il tipo che può starsene al sole intere ore, o abbronzarsi. Questa pelle si arrossa quasi subito d’estate. Ho il collo abbastanza lungo e la pelle in prossimità delle spalle mostra piccole vene azzurrine in trasparenza.Ah si, e mi piacciono uomini e donne.Ecco, l’ho detto.Contrariamente a quanto si dice e si pensa soprattutto in pubblico, i maghi hanno una gran quantità di pregiudizi in merito. Guardate che cosa é successo quando i riflettori del pubblico hanno illuminato le preferenze sessuali di Albus Silente: c’è chi addirittura ha insinuato che lui e Potter - Potter!- avessero un rapporto ‘ambiguo’. Non metto in dubbio che Grindelwald e Silente siano stati amanti… però vedete, queste cose ‘ si dicono ma non si fanno’(...)





	1. 1

_Diario di un cortigiano_

 

Mi piacciono le autobiografie.  
Nutro un discreto interesse anche per le biografie in generale.  
Non fraintendetemi: non parlo di quei prodotti auto-celebrativi che il mondo magico ama e divora. Silente ha avuto la sua biografia, discutibile dal punto di vista del buon gusto… ma ha ottenuto un discreto successo di pubblico.  
Oh, molte delle cose che Rita Skeeter ha sbandierato come succulente rivelazioni io le sapevo da tempo, e come me altre persone. Non se ne parlava… certo il grande mago, il grande eroe che aveva sconfitto un potente e terribile mago oscuro ma nascondeva una terribile storia familiare... ed aveva probabilmente causato la morte di sua sorella Ariana. Era tutta cenere ben nascosta sotto il tappeto.

Il punto é che sotto un certo punto di vista io sono nessuno.  
Non sono quello che la gente definisce ‘grande mago’ capite? A dirla tutta non sono neanche un grande pozionista o per inciso un grande uomo in generale. Non ho scoperto gli usi di una qualche rarissima e preziosa sostanza magica, non ho sgominato nessun pericoloso dittatore, niente del genere.  
Io ero e sono il tipo d’uomo che si muove dietro le quinte in un modo del tutto particolare.  
Comincio con il guardarmi allo specchio, é un grande specchio a parete dalla cornice argentata, diciamo che mi ritrae da capo a piedi.  
  
La mia statua si aggira intorno al metro e novanta centimetri. Non sono basso quindi. Alcuni definirebbero la mia figura ‘imponente’. Sono completamente d’accordo. Spalle larghe, fianchi stretti, lunghe gambe secche… e un accenno di pancetta. Tanto vale essere sinceri.

Questi occhi sono grigi, non  grandi. Ciglia, sopracciglia e capelli sono di un biondo quasi bianco.  
Ho il naso piuttosto lungo e dritto ed un mento affilato.   
Direi che il mio viso é appuntito, ma non propriamente a triangolo.   
Gli zigomi accentuano questa forma perché sono alti. Ho le guance abbastanza piatte, mai avute paffute nemmeno da bambino. Non sono il tipo che può starsene al sole intere ore o abbronzarsi. Questa pelle si arrossa quasi subito d’estate.   
Ho il collo abbastanza lungo e la pelle in prossimità delle spalle mostra piccole vene azzurrine in trasparenza.   
I miei capezzoli in tutto questo pallore sono di un rosa molto scuro, quasi color caffè, al momento non ho una espressione migliore sotto mano.  
  
Non ho mai avuto molta peluria. Peli sottili, soprattutto in prossimità del centro del petto e sotto le ascelle. Ho qualche piccola efelide concentrata sulle spalle e sul petto, ricordo di certe rare ma prolungate esposizioni ai i raggi solari. Giocavo a Quidditch ogni tanto, ci gioco tuttora e capita di togliersi di dosso la maglia quando si é troppo sudati, specie d’estate.  
  
La peluria del mio pube é lo stesso molto chiara. Il mio affare non é circonciso e dicono sia piuttosto imponente anche a riposo. Ho sempre avuto una vena piuttosto evidente lì sotto, soprattutto in erezione. Da che ricordi in quarantun anni di vita, fin dai piacevoli esordi della mia voluttà il mio glande é sempre stato rossastro, piuttosto scuro rispetto al resto della pelle.  
A questo punto va detto che la mia schiena, abbastanza lunga e solida - (ho una certa forza nelle braccia) tende a far risaltare leggermente la curva del mio sedere che é piuttosto stretto ed alto. Ho sempre avuto due fossette in prossimità delle reni che mi guadagnavano sporadiche battutine salaci da parte dei miei compagni di Casa, per esempio nelle docce o nei dormitori. Come al solito le persone esagerano.

Le mie caviglie sono secche e piuttosto sottili per un uomo, per giunta sono fragili - cosa non piacevole ve lo assicuro  quando si cade dalla scopa. Ho piedi grandi e piuttosto curati. Detesto le unghie lunghe e mi procuro facilmente ferite alle dita dei piedi. Questo ad esempio é il motivo per cui calzo solo scarpe in pelle morbida.

Le mie labbra sono sottili, tendono a screpolarsi facilmente soprattutto d’inverno. Non amo ridere apertamente in modo chiassoso, sorrido abbastanza di rado anche quando sono molto divertito per qualcosa.

Ah si, e mi piacciono uomini e donne.  
Ecco l’ho detto.

Contrariamente a quanto si dice e si pensa soprattutto in pubblico, i maghi hanno una gran quantità di pregiudizi in merito. Guardate che cosa é successo quando i riflettori del pubblico hanno illuminato le preferenze sessuali di Albus Silente, c’è chi addirittura ha insinuato che lui e Potter - Potter!- avessero un rapporto ‘ambiguo’. Non metto in dubbio che Grindelwald  e Silente siano stati amanti… però vedete, queste cose ‘ si dicono ma non si fanno’.  
  
Così Rita Skeeter ha venduto un sacco di copie rimestando proprio questo genere di gustosi pettegolezzi. Un uomo - un mago di quella levatura poi! - a cui piacciono gli uomini, ah! Chissà quali segreti nascondeva, oh!  
Così va, da queste parti.  
  
Quindi non c’è da meravigliarsi se un mucchio di persone - me compreso - non agisce e non vive tranquillamente alla luce del sole. A dire il vero io non sono il genere di persona che direste ‘ diretta’, ma questo é un altro discorso.

Il mio primo amante di sesso maschile era molto più grande di me ed era sposato. Orion Black, padre di Sirius e di Regulus Black: un uomo piccolo di statura con certi occhi color della pece e una muscolatura solida, scarna, il tipo d’uomo asciutto anche nei modi, movenze secche e contenute, grandi mani calde. Avevo sedici anni e frequentavo casa Black. Orion era mio zio.  
Mio cugino Sirius era già la vergogna di famiglia, ricordo le liti furibonde, le porte sbattute, le urla di sua madre. Suo padre mi guardava spesso con un misto di orgoglio e qualcosa di più sottile e fremente, lui e mio padre intrattenevano rapporti sia economici che sociali.  
  
Un pomeriggio di primavera, mentre mio padre e mia zia chiacchieravano animatamente di che disgrazia fosse avere un figlio come Sirius Black in salotto, Orion venne vicino alla poltrona sulla quale io oziavo dondolando un piede e mi propose di mostrarmi un antico, prezioso cimelio di famiglia.  
  
I pianti di sua madre mi fendevano le orecchie, adorava sfogarsi con mio padre.  
Accettai. Non mi erano sfuggiti certi suoi lunghi sguardi, soprattutto quando mio padre Abraxas e sua moglie non guardavano. Salimmo al piano superiore. Il cimelio risultò essere una ampolla di sangue appartenuta - lui diceva - al capostipite dei Black e per ciò vecchia di secoli.  
  
Era una stanza ombrosa quel salotto, tutti i cimeli di famiglia scintillavano nelle loro teche graziosamente esposti. D’un tratto sentii le mani di Orion posarsi sui miei fianchi in un tocco gentile, quasi timoroso.  
Mi piacevano quelle mani, tuttora guardo spesso le mani prima ancora di ogni altra cosa in un uomo. Quei tocchi misurati eppure ardenti mi scavarono nella schiena un gran senso di languore.  
Restai immobile di fronte alla teca di legno. All’epoca ero già alto quasi quanto lui, un adolescente magro e flessuoso nei suoi ricchi abiti da pomeriggio. Quando capì che non intendevo spostarmi o chiedergli rabbiosamente cosa stesse facendo si avvicinò ancora un po’ a me - ed io che ardevo di curiosità ed eccitazione a seguito di lunghe fantasticherie indietreggiai fino ad aderirgli addosso.  
Sospirò forte contro il mio collo e quelle mani mi cinsero con forza la vita scendendo fino alla mezza erezione che quei suoi sfioramenti e quei suoi respiri rochi avevano risvegliato in me.

Ricordo che presi delicatamente quella mano - era rigida, esitante - e me la feci aderire sulla tunica in silenzio. Era la mia prima esperienza sessuale in assoluto. Lui fu molto dolce con me e la cosa si sviluppò e continuò per un paio di mesi ancora.

Fu quella l’estate in cui persi la mia verginità. 

Era molto caldo, mia zia non c’era, Orion ci aveva invitati come spesso accadeva per bere qualcosa e discutere con mio padre gli ultimi sviluppi politici, mio padre ad un certo punto si assopì con il bicchiere in mano. Mio zio non lo chiamò, ma volse uno sguardo solenne su di me.   
  
Mi lasciai condurre in un piccolo salotto adiacente, sentivo qualcosa di tiepido e possente risalire a fiotti le mie vene. 

Non parlava quasi mai Orion, ed anche quella volta non fece eccezione. 

Lasciai che divaricasse le mie cosce, che mi spogliasse dei miei abiti. 

Avevamo poco tempo, in più c’era il rischio che mio padre si svegliasse, nessuno aveva pensato di fargli un incantesimo per far durare quel suo russare sommesso. Quando insinuò le dita sotto di me spalancai la bocca, più per sorpresa che per dolore: peró mi faceva male nonostante avessi accarezzato più volte quel punto prima mentre mi masturbavo. Usò un olio per prepararmi dedicando un bel po’ di minuti all’operazione.  
Poi lasciò che afferrassi la sua erezione, che la appoggiassi un po’ titubante su di me. 

Mi guidò accarezzandomi piano il fianco sinistro… avvicinandosi fino a sprofondarmi dentro.  
Strinsi i denti in un ringhio. Il dolore era stato accecante, c’erano stati tre secondi di puro dolore.  
Ricordo il volto scarno, anelante di Orion sopra di me, poi quelle mani ai lati del mio volto. 

Mi guardava negli occhi accarezzandomi le guance con i pollici, le dita affondate nei miei capelli.  
Quando iniziò a muoversi oscillando dentro di me, risalendo il mio corpo metodicamente mi dimenticai completamente del dolore.  
Era sconvolgente. 

Venni con tanta violenza da lasciare tracce piuttosto evidenti, che lui pulì con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Poi divenne paranoico. 

Mi chiedeva se ne avessi parlato con qualcuno, no vero, non dovevo farlo, doveva rimanere un segreto.  
Anche quando ci allontanammo - per forza di cose, la fine della scuola, i progetti per il mio matrimonio, il mio ingresso ufficiale nella vita pubblica - lo ricordo scrutarmi con quei suoi occhi torpidi, ravvivati da un lampo cupìdo. Metà voglia, metà terrore.  
No, se fosse venuta alla luce una cosa del genere ne sarebbe nato uno scandalo incredibile: di nuovo, osservate il successo di Rita Skeeter, prestate orecchio alle chiacchiere delle casalinghe se vi capita.  
  
Quello sguardo sfuggente gettato spesso nel bel mezzo di un ricevimento, unito a quel furtivo sfiorarmi il dorso della mano nel prendere un bicchiere - in modo del tutto casuale - riassume tutti gli sguardi di quel genere che ho ricevuto nel corso della mia vita.  
  
 _‘Che resti tra di noi’_ , Lucius.  
    



	2. 2

Avevo quasi diciassette anni, gli amplessi con Orion si erano diradati fino a scomparire, non osava più niente quando eravamo in casa sua e non voleva farmi visita in questo enorme castello che all’epoca dividevo con mio padre.  
  
Viveva nel terrore che qualcuno scoprisse ciò che era accaduto tra di noi, i suoi occhi erano freddi e sfuggenti. Anche quando ci trovavamo da soli raramente si avvicinava tanto da toccarmi.  
  
Mio padre in quel periodo sospettava qualcosa, se pure non mi parlò mai apertamente, a parte in un unico caso.  
Era un uomo alto con un volto severo dai tratti piuttosto marcati. Ho preso da lui questa pelle così chiara e forse anche la piega amara delle labbra. Abraxas Malfoy possedeva un naso aquilino, completi sempre impeccabili, ampi mantelli foderati di stoffe costose ed aveva compensato la sua scarsa propensione al contatto fisico viziandomi oltre misura.  
Mi scrutava con quei suoi penetranti occhi azzurri mentre impartiva le sue lezioni di politica, di economia, di - penso non sia eccessivo usare questo termine - intrigo.  
Un mattino mentre facevamo colazione come sempre nella enorme sala da pranzo al pian terreno posò il cucchiaino d’argento nella tazza, alzò il volto e mi disse: “Te la fai anche con i ragazzi, Lucius?”  
Così, secco e diretto.  
Mio padre non era un uomo che parlasse apertamente, non mi aveva passato questa dote. Me ne restai lì interdetto, la tazza stretta tra le dita. Sostenni il suo sguardo per un paio di lunghi, sgradevoli istanti.   
Non sapevo che accidenti rispondere, dopo tutto ero ancora _così giovane._   
Sentivo una gocciolina di sudore scorrermi lungo il collo sotto quello sguardo freddo, impassibile.   
  
  
Poi mio padre abbassò di scatto il volto - prese a mescolare ancora il suo caffè, mentre io a stento riuscivo a respirare.  
  
Lui evidentemente non aveva davvero bisogno di farmi quella domanda.   
Conosceva già la risposta, chissà come.   
  
“Questo potrebbe aprirti molte strade. Sai di cosa parlo. Hai decisamente qualche arma in più, no? Ma, Lucius… fai in modo che non si dica questo di te in giro. Credimi, é per il tuo bene.”  
  
E fu tutto.   
Non ricordo che sfiorò mai più l’argomento in nessun modo, a parte in un unico altro caso sotto circonstanze del tutto particolari. Ancora oggi non ho idea di cosa lo avesse spinto a parlarmi così quella mattina, non più di quanto ne sappia su mia madre.  
Non avevo idea di chi fosse e lui non volle dirmelo se non due anni fa sul suo letto di morte.  
Probabilmente si é trattato di una conseguenza della febbre alta, però.   
Forse delirava, chissà.  
Il vaiolo di drago aveva ridotto molto male il suo volto ma ricordo quegli occhi velati abbrancarmi, cercarmi, poi la sua voce sussurrare: una Veela.   
Tua madre era una Veela.  
  
Deliri di una mente divorata, debilitata, di un corpo ormai allo stremo delle forze. Chissà.  
  
Ma all’epoca non ne sapevo niente e neppure mi ponevo troppe domande in merito.  
Vivevo in una casa enorme, ero un Purosangue, avevo tutto ciò che potessi desiderare… avevo sedici anni e mezzo, possedevo più oro di quanto la metà dei miei compagni potessero sperare di accumularne nel corso di tutta la loro vita.  
  
Avevo completi eleganti, manici di scopa, una discreta quantità di gemelli troppo preziosi per essere sfoggiati in pubblico tutti i giorni, Elfi pronti a correre al minimo cenno.  
Avevo sedici anni e mezzo e non mi bastava mai.  
  
Indulgevo ad accarezzarmi per lunghe ore, ogni pretesto era buono per approdare alla più feroce lussuria.  
Mi piaceva e ne volevo sempre di più. Mi piacevano le donne, con la curva pesante del seno trattenuta a stento dalla veste oppure appena accennata ed acerba, donne con le labbra tumide e carnose oppure sottili, poco generose, con i loro sguardi azzurri, verdi, neri, con i fianchi morbidi che si indovinavano sotto la veste, mi piacevano i ragazzi, con le spalle aspre e forti, la risata pungente, le labbra morbide schiuse sulla dentatura,  i colli forti e torniti in prossimità del pomo d’Adamo, le mani strette sui manici di scopa o a menar pacche sulla schiena dopo un duro allenamento.  
  
Certe volte le mie fantasticherie mi sorprendevano, ma soprattutto spaventavano a morte Severus.  
Severus diventava di un rosso acceso, abbassava lo sguardo e prendeva a tossicchiare quando io lasciavo cadere qualche allusione, seppur velata in merito.  
  
Era un ragazzo pallido e mingherlino con occhi e capelli neri, disperatamente innamorato di quella Lily Evans. Quando avevano smesso del tutto di parlarsi ne aveva sofferto per giorni.  
  
Era più piccolo di me di diversi anni: presi ad invitarlo regolarmente a casa verso la fine del mio settimo anno ad Hogwarts. Mio padre non era favorevole, lo scrutava a lungo, gli riservava certe occhiate penetranti, dure. Severus era un Mezzosangue e la sua famiglia era molto povera. Ma era anche un mago molto abile e all’epoca lui e mio padre erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Bastarono poche conversazioni a svelarlo. Dopo tutto io mi intendevo a meraviglia con lui e questo mio padre lo sapeva.  
  
Un pomeriggio, mentre era seduto su una poltrona nella mia stanza e si guardava intorno cercando di mascherare la sua meraviglia di fronte a quella ricchezza grondante, esibita senza alcuna vergogna, lo vidi imprecare e balzare di scatto in piedi. Io ero di spalle, intento a cercare un libro che mi aveva chiesto su uno scaffale. Lo avevo trovato e stavo per annunciarglielo quando esplose quel'urlo.  
Quella sua magra figura dalle spalle un po’ spioventi aveva di nuovo le guance in fiamme e guardava verso la finestra. Il mio sguardo scivolò sulla poltrona che aveva lasciato così di colpo, alla ricerca di una spiegazione per quel suo comportamento - e vidi il pesante, elaborato cilindro d’avorio dalla punta arrotondata che spuntava di traverso dal voluminoso cuscino di velluto verde.  
  
Lui aveva serrato le labbra, non mi guardava, probabilmente maledicendosi per quel suo scatto. In mia presenza si controllava molto, io ero l’amico ricco, il Purosangue sul quale voleva fare bella impressione.  
Con il suo libro in mano andai fino alla poltrona e sfilai la pesante ‘scultura’ da sotto il cuscino.  
Lo fissavo.  
Non potevo nascondere quanto fossi divertito.  
Mi sentivo leggermente in colpa. Lui aveva ripreso un contengo normale, anche se osservava con insistenza la libreria piuttosto che guardarmi. Appoggiai con noncuranza la ‘scultura’ sul basso tavolinetto di fronte al letto.  
  
“Che… che diavolo ci fa quell’affare qui?!”  
Mi chiese quando mi avvicinai per porgergli il libro.  
La sua era una semplice, pura domanda. Non c’era nessun disprezzo, nessuna acredine in quella voce, non mi stava prendendo in giro. Parlava senza guardarmi negli occhi, la sua nuova scusa era il mio libro che sfogliava febbrilmente quasi non lo vedesse, con uno sguardo stranamente remoto.  
Era leggermente più basso di me, quel suo naso sgraziato gettava una specie di ombra sul suo volto alla luce soffusa dei nostri pesanti doppieri.  
“Di tanto in tanto lo uso.”  
  
Quel ‘di tanto in tanto’ equivaleva a ‘ almeno una volta al giorno’.  
Lui mi lanciò una mezza occhiata neutra, sorpresa.  
Era la prima volta in assoluto che qualcuno arrivava così vicino alla mia vita da saperlo, specialmente un mio compagno di scuola. Nessuno sapeva di me e Orion, nessuno sapeva così tante cose di me.  
  
A Severus svelai quel segreto con estrema naturalezza.   
Lui non fuggì, non mi fece nessuna battutine equivoca, chiuse pragmaticamente il suo libro con quelle mani sottili e nodose mentre io mi domandavo perché diavolo non avessi nascosto di nuovo quell’affare nel cassetto della biancheria, visto che sapevo che avrei avuto ospiti. ‘Oh.’  
  
Poi i suoi occhi lo tradirono: lanciò una mezza occhiata al tavolinetto.  
Io colsi al volto quell’occasione. Sogghignai mentre mi voltavo per sedermi lo fissai ancora - lui era impacciato di fronte a me nella poltrona di fianco - “Piuttosto grosso, no?”  
Non avevo paura che andasse a spifferare strane cose in giro.  
Non avevo paura che mi insultasse, che mi schernisse.  
Lui era Severus, forse il mio unico vero amico a pensarci bene - anche se all’epoca non me ne rendevo ancora conto.  
Eppure ero certo che non avrei incontrato scherno o ferocia o battutine salaci, non da parte sua.  
  
“Si, beh…porca miseria, Lucius non tenerlo lì in bella vista sul tavolo.”  
In quel momento mi riscossi.  
Aveva ragione.  
Mi sporsi, afferrai quel pesante ‘soprammobile’ e lo chiusi nell’ultimo cassetto del comodino avendo cura di avvolgerlo in una pesante camicia invernale.  
  
“Ecco fatto.”  
Dissi tornando a sedermi.  
Lui era di nuovo chino sul suo libro, ora però sembrava che vedesse ciò che guardava.  
Accavallai le gambe.  
Quel suo volto olivastro era chino, un po’ corrucciato, le spalle magre avvolte nel completo nero, qualche ciocca di capelli gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Aveva una strana espressione tesa, meditabonda. Cercò qualche considerazione sul veleno di acromantula, ma la sua voce suonava stranamente secca, stentata. Era più piccolo di me di diversi anni ed in quel momento mentre cercava disperatamente di darsi un tono con in mano quel volume pieno di magia oscura sembrava più giovane che mai.  
“Mi piacciono quando sono d’avorio. Il legno non é indicato, la plastica non mi attrae assolutamente. Roba da Babbani. Questo mi piace, l’ho preso la scorsa settimana.”  
Alzò di scatto il viso come se una mano invisibile glielo avesse alzato contro la sua volontà.  
Mi fissò dritto negli occhi.  
“Come fai a…no, va bene non lo voglio sapere.”  
Agitò seccamente una mano nell’aria tornando a voltare una pagina.  
Ridacchiai. Non sarà stato educato, ma lo feci.  
“Ci sono degli oli adatti… é molto piacevole. Te lo presto?”  
“Diavolo, no!”  
Il libro quasi gli cadde di mano… ebbi paura di aver esagerato. Mi guardava un tantino smarrito, vedevo la sua mente formulare furiose, mute domande, il suo volto appena un po’ contratto.  
“A… a me piacciono le ragazze.”  
“Anche a me.”  
Silenzio.  
“Si, ma…”  
“Non mi dispiacciono neanche i ragazzi. Non... insomma non dirlo a mio padre.”  
  
A quel punto mi ero reso conto di avere la gola secca. Lui non replicò, accantonò il discorso. Se pure il suo ricco, brillante amico purosangue che spesso gli parlava di quell’ambizioso progetto politico - di quegli uomini che si facevano chiamare Mangiamorte - lo aveva sconvolto, non lo diede a vedere. Neppure smise di frequentarmi. Non mi fece nessun altra domanda, continuò a comportarsi nello stesso modo di sempre con me. Mi ammirava, mi rispettava e me lo dimostrava.  
Dopo quel pomeriggio ebbi cura di mettere via le mie cose quando sapevo che sarebbe venuto da me.  
Ah, Severus.


	3. 3

Avevamo comunque dei contatti a distanza con il mondo Babbano.  
Li abbiamo sempre avuti. Tenevamo dei conti nelle loro banche pieni di una discreta quantità d’oro. Usavamo pseudonimi e naturalmente una buona dose di Incantesimi di Memoria, nonché di Imperio. Tuttavia non frequentavamo Babbani, credo che quanto ho descritto dell’atteggiamento di mio padre nei confronti di Severus illustri bene quale fosse all’epoca l’opinione di mio padre sui Babbani e i Mezzosangue. Nonché la mia in linea generale, naturalmente.  
  
Avevo diciassette anni, ero fresco di diploma, quell’estate si scoppiava di caldo. Non avevo particolari progetti, oziavo, studiavo, mi occupavo di noiosi ricevimenti, accompagnavo mio padre, sorridevo, iniziavo ad interessarmi attivamente agli affari di famiglia… ed un tarlo implacabile mi rodeva incessantemente da mesi.  
  
Mi era capitato di attraversare la Londra Babbana, ovviamente ben celato agli sguardi dei “non-maghi”. Quel quartiere era pieno di luci, suoni, odori, abiti, facce sconosciute. Avevo ostentato il massimo disgusto per quella folla per i primi cinque minuti. Giunto nella grande e fumosa via principale che mi avrebbe portato fino all’ingresso più vicino a Notturne Alley celato dietro un anonimo muro di mattoni però i miei occhi avevano ceduto a quello spettacolo, non senza una punta di vivo disgusto. C’era un grande locale dalle vetrine in ombra che aveva attirato la mia attenzione. Ne avevo sentito parlare ma era la prima volta in assoluto che lo vedevo.  
  
Lo oltrepassai in fretta schivando all’ultimo istante una coppia che rideva abbracciata perché  continuavo a guardare indietro. Non potevo scorgere l’interno, grandi tendaggi neri oscuravano completamente la vista dalla strada. Non c’era insegna, solo un grande quadrante luminoso, rosso probabilmente, al momento spento.  
  
Se mai mio padre avesse anche solo sospettato gli occhi con cui avevo scrutato quella puzzolente via Babbana mi avrebbe con ogni probabilità diseredato.  
  
Ma quella sera a distanza di quasi due mesi i riquadri neri di quella vetrina continuavano a tormentarmi.  
Mi osservavo nel grande specchio sopra il camino. Eravamo appena tornati da un lungo pomeriggio nel salotto dei Parkinson, avevo ancora molto di quel loro tè nello stomaco.  
All’improvviso mentre la luce di una candela gettava sul mio volto mobili riflessi non potei più sopportare di restamene lì in piedi avvolto in quello sfarzo silenzioso. Fu con una punta di euforia che mi lanciai silenziosamente al piano superiore. Mio padre dormiva della grossa… era andato a letto da due ore, si coricava sempre presto quando non era nel nostro laboratorio sotterraneo di Pozioni.  
  
Andai in bagno, mi spogliai. Preparai il mio bagno in silenzio, immergendomi nell’aroma dolce e penetrante del benzoino e della magnolia. Mi concessi dieci minuti, dunque uscii, scivolai silenziosamente fino alla mia stanza. Oltrepassai la poltrona sulla quale un impacciato Severus aveva sfogliato quel libro proibito, aprii con una certa fretta il primo cassetto del comodino.  
  
Il mio sottile tubo argentato per _lavements_ era arrotolato  sotto le camicie. Lo riempii con cura facendo bene attenzione ai movimenti della bacchetta, usavo sempre una infusione di olio di gerbera in acqua tiepida. Lo utilizzai con tutta calma disteso sul baldacchino che gli Elfi avevano rifatto con cura. Sentii il flusso benefico distendermi i muscoli, allentare ogni tensione, sciogliermi piacevolmente.  
Sono uso tuttora accoppiare questi _lavements_ a opportuni sortilegi che mi garantiscono una protezione perfetta contro ogni malanno e possibile infezione.  
  
Attesi cinque minuti, poi mi diressi nel mio bagno silenzioso.   
  
Scelsi una camicia scura, pantaloni in tinta, morbide scarpe in lucida pelle. Mi assicurai - non senza una punta di stizza - di avere un aspetto il più possibile omologabile a quello Babbano di fronte allo specchio interno dell’armadio. Chiusi il colletto della camicia con una piccola spilla a forma di serpente, la scelsi tra quelle più leggere in argento.  
Mi pettinai lentamente osservando il mio riflesso. Giudicandomi soddisfatto da ciò che vedevo rovistai nel fondo dell’armadio, sotto le camicie, alla ricerca di una scatola di legno piccola come una tabacchiera.  
Mi tinsi delicatamente le palpebre di nerofumo fino a rendere straordinariamente vivido il mio sguardo così pallido. Era la prima volta che usavo quella roba: mi era venuta l’idea da certi vecchi libri ricchi di fotografie in bianco e nero che circolavano - assieme ad una discreta qualità di altra roba stramba- nella Biblioteca di Hogwarts da quando Silente era diventato preside.  
  
Mi piaceva il contrasto tra la mia carnagione quasi bianca e quello sguardo denso d’ombre in cui scintillava languido e vivido il mio iride quasi incolore.  
  
Infilai la bacchetta bene in fondo nella tasca dei calzoni assieme ad un piccolo bocchino d’argento e mi smaterializzai.  
  
  
Camminare tra la folla Babbana: a questo non avevo assolutamente pensato. Procedevo spedito schivando le persone, percorrendo a ritroso quella strada di notte, era così diversa da quando l’avevo attraversata di corsa alle tre del pomeriggio.  
  
Prima di tutto caddero le mie preoccupazioni per l’abbigliamento. C’erano signore Babbane con gli occhi pesti in anonimi pantaloni blu ferme ad attendere i loro trasporti cariche di buste e pacchetti, c’erano barboni cenciosi che dormivano ubriachi sotto le serrande abbassate dei negozi, c’erano stravaganti gruppetti di persone con capelli assurdi, impomatati e sparati sulla testa e tinti di ogni colore dell’arcobaleno possibile, c’erano ragazze con pesanti cinture di pelle ornate da pezzi d metallo, c’era di tutto.  
  
Non mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse lunga quella strada. Procedevo spedito, la schiena dritta, il passo lungo ed elastico che fendeva la folla.  
  
Arrivai in vista delle vetrine - che non erano più coperte da teli neri ma illuminate, sfavillanti nel buio - ed avevo appena intravisto l’interno quando sentii un aspro fischio provenire da dietro.  
Poi l’eco di un riso.  
Stavo per attraversare, non feci l’errore di guardare direttamente i due uomini che mi fissavano dalla fermata del tram.  
“ _Madonna mia!_ ” - Qualsiasi cosa volesse dire -   
“No cioè guarda quello, guarda quello!”  
“Bello!”  
“Ehi aspetta un attimo…”  
“Scusa!”  
“Cristo santo guarda che culo!”  
“Scusa! C’hai degli occhi che già loro da soli stendono. Lo sai?”  
Mentre cercavo di venire a patti con quegli aggeggi infernali che sfrecciavano a tutta velocità di fronte ai miei occhi il primo di loro, un ragazzo sui diciannove con corti ed ispidi capelli scuri si era avvicinato al mio fianco.  
Mi voltai lentamente a guardarlo.  
Un Babbano fatto e finito. Muscolatura soda ed abbronzata sotto la dozzinale maglia dal disegno un po’ sbiadito. Lunghe cosce forti inguainate in quei volgari pantaloni di ruvido tessuto azzurro tanto amati da uomini e donne di quelle parti, sguardo luccicante, famelico intento a scrutarmi.  
Avevo già avuto vari guai a scuola. Molte persone si erano beccate i miei sortilegi ed una volta ero arrivato a tanto così dall’usare la maledizione Cruciatus…  
“Sei nuovo da queste parti? Non ti ho mai visto prima. Cerchi qualcosa in particolare?”  
Deglutii. Nel frattempo l’altro, un biondino dall’aria timida si era avvicinato e non poteva trattenersi dallo scrutarmi sfacciatamente da capo a piedi.  
  
Che cosa cercavo?  
  
Per la prima volta quella sera di fronte a quella sode forti braccia con le mani ficcate in rozze tasche di jeans dozzinali lo domandai a me stesso… e fui in grado di fornirmi una risposta.  
  
“ _Madonna mia!_ ” - Ancora. Un vicolo proprio a ridosso di quelle vetrine scintillanti, la mia schiena premuta contro il muro, mani a frugarmi i fianchi, le mie labbra molli, schiuse in una specie di ansito. Braccia addosso, intorno, labbra fameliche sul collo…   
“Sì ma non é che sei impestato di porcherie, vero?”  
A quel punto parlai per la prima volta. Aderivo con le mani al muro di mattoni, le reni nude protese, mani a percorrere incredule ogni centimetro raggiungibile del mio corpo, stoffa ruvida e dozzinale addosso.  
“No. Vai tranquillo.”  
Mi giunse un basso, roco grugnito, inarcai il collo verso le stelle mentre il peso di quel torace sodo e tiepido raggiungeva la mia schiena. C’erano macchine oltre l’imbocco remoto di quella stradina, pochi passanti che non si voltavano, ombre protettive, puzza di smog ad attutire i nostri gemiti.  
  
 _Ma non vuoi niente? Non ci credo che non ti fai pagare. Chi sei? Oh ma passa ancora da queste parti!_  
  
Non risposi. Dopo mi ricomposi assicurandomi di avere ancora un aspetto presentabile, le sirene di un camion illuminarono a giorno il vicolo per lo spazio di un secondo, io ero già sparito, tornato lungo l’affollato marciapiede della via principale.  
  
  
Oltre quelle vetrine c’erano lampadari scintillanti e morbidi divani di un rosso profondo, tende nere a celare archi in fondo al salone da cui la gente entrava ed usciva. Specchi coprivano le pareti, mi riflettevano seduto con la schiena rilassata, le gambe accavallate, un bicchiere di qualcosa che non avevo toccato sul tavolino. Me l’aveva offerto una signora avvolta in uno scintillante abito verde. Aveva passato da poco la quarantina, il suo viso era piuttosto minuto, delicato. La vedevo seduta al mio fianco, riflessa nello specchio. Sorridevo, non le staccavo gli occhi di dosso. Voleva sapere quanti anni avevo,le parevo giovane, lì facevano entrare anche persone di diciassette o sedici anni, non era un posto…’pubblicizzato’.  
Accompagnò questa sua scelta di lessico con una risatina ed uno sguardo sfuggente. Aveva mani laccate di rosso, stringeva qualcosa che sorseggiava piano. Eludevo le sue domande, rispondevo con tutta l’abilità in mio possesso. Quello era un terreno infido… mi attirava quel posto, sapevo cosa accadeva tra quelle mura, ero lì apposta: vedevo le persone scambiarsi lunghi sguardi negli altri divanetti,  
ma probabilmente quelli erano tutti Babbani. Io dovevo stare attento... era già stato difficile Confondere senza dare nell'occhio il Babbano all'ingresso.  
La testa mi pesava, le mie vene bollivano, una oscura fame mi pervadeva quando la vidi alzarsi con un morbido ‘ andiamo?’. Seguii il movimento sinuoso di quei suoi fianchi di velluto fino alla tenda scura in fondo al locale.  
  
C’erano penombra, e gemiti, e sussurri, e molti divani, e carne dolcemente esposta a fremere nella tiepida luce rosea, qualcosa al centro del petto mi si fece d’improvviso molle e languido, lasciai che  quelle dita laccate di rosso scendessero pigramente sul mio basso ventre, dove la mia eccitazione ardeva ancora una volta furiosa ed indomabile. Venni sospinto contro uno di quei morbidi divani, atterrai al ridosso di un gomito o forse una gamba, mormorai qualcosa al buio, le mie dita impastavano morbidi fianchi di velluto.  
Avvertii un braccio pesante, maschile oltrepassarmi il collo, prendere a slacciarmi pigramente la camicia mentre lei armeggiava con la fibbia dei miei pantaloni - “Come ti chiami?”  
Aprii bocca, poi la richiusi.  
Lei mi scivolò a cavalcioni con uno scatto fluido, colsi i suoi seni ondeggiare selvaggiamente, strinsi i denti mentre il suo intero corpo pareva avvolgermi, mormorai: “Licisca.”  
Che nome insolito.  
Che nome insolito, mani intente a massaggiarmi per ogni dove, l’abito di velluto volò oltre la mia testa, gettato di fretta, mentre la notte ardeva consumandosi.  
  
Feci ritorno a casa intorno alle quattro del mattino, l’alba a ferire il mio sguardo, i muscoli piacevolmente indolenziti. Varcai il confine tra il mio mondo e quello, mi smaterializzai al primo angolo di una Diagon Alley ancora profondamente addormentata.  
  
A casa mi liberai dei miei abiti senza chiamare nessun servitore, riempii la stessa vasca che avevo abbandonato la sera prima di essenze.  
  
Poi immersi le mie stanche membra in quel tepore ed inspirai a fondo.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi, lasciando che il calore mi coccolasse. Una stanchezza profonda stava impossessandosi di me. Lasciai che l’acqua tiepida e profumata lavasse i residui di quella notte, il sapore di quegli sconosciuti. Avevo un livido vicino all’ombelico, ad un tratto mi avevano stretto in un viluppo brutale, tolto quasi il fiato. Sorrisi al soffitto lavando via gli ultimi residui di nerofumo dalle palpebre con un gesto stanco.  
  
Distesi i muscoli delle gambe, sentendoli fremere.  
  
Ero così esausto che nemmeno riuscivo ad arrabbiarmi pensando a Sirius Black. Black e Potter avevano nomignoli particolari per tutti, ma in particolare per me e Severus.   
Potter aveva coniato 'Snivellus' e ' Mocciosus' per lui, Severus andava letteralmente su tutte le furie quando lo canzonavano così. Sirius Black invece aveva fatto diventare 'Lucius' - ' Licisca'.   
Voleva dire cagna. Era il nomignolo con cui l'imperatrice Messalina si prostituiva.   
  
Black sogghignava di scherno quando mi apostrofava così, sembrava soddisfatto oltre ogni misura.   
Io sfoderavo la bacchetta ed immancabilmente finivamo per attaccarci, ma neppure questo riusciva a cancellargli il sorrisetto di scherno dalla faccia.   
  
Portando fin nel palazzo imperiale il lezzo del bordello.  
Si, ero io eccome.  
Sorrisi di nuovo in quell’alba silenziosa che maturava poco a poco.


	4. 4

Arthur Weasley era la persona verso la quale agli albori del mio sesto anno ad Hogwarts avevo quasi usato la maledizione Cruciatus.  
  
Fosse dipeso da me sarei andato fino in fondo e mi avrebbero arrestato, con ogni probabilità. Non sono sicuro che tutti i soldi di mio padre sarebbero bastati a salvarmi. Va detto per inciso che non avevamo, come si suol dire 'una bella nomina'. Il mondo magico ci conosceva come ricchi, potenti ma… non rispettabili.   
  
La rispettabilità non ci calzava mai del tutto, non ci veniva mai associata completamente, restavamo sempre pericolosamente in bilico, sottilmente aperti ad ogni tipo di intrigo possibile. Noi eravamo quelli che frequentano i salotti bene e nell’arco della stessa giornata contrattano il prezzo di sostanze proibite e veleni con assassini prezzolati in piccoli sudici vicoli pieni di sordidi punti di ritrovo per ogni tipo di gente ‘dubbia’.  
All’epoca in cui io mi diplomai comunque la nostra aura di rispettabilità era considerevolmente più solida di adesso. Era d’uso negli ambienti che frequentavo appoggiare e sostenere l’operato di Lord Voldemort, quel nuovo brillante politico che stava facendo rapidamente un sacco di strada mettendo a soqquadro la stasi opprimente di quegli anni. Le famiglie purosangue di mia conoscenza, quelle che ci gravitavano intorno, quelle che occupavano posti di spicco all’interno del nostro Ministero ci vedevano comunque di buon occhio.  
Quando mi unii ai Mangiamorte nessuno ebbe di che ridire e mio padre si dichiarò profondamente orgoglioso di me.  
Mi sentivo forte, scaltro, invisibile… ed ero alquanto giovane ed alquanto idiota, ma non mi sentivo tale.   
A me non é mai piaciuto agire in prima persona a viso scoperto. I Mangiamorte portavano pesanti, neri cappucci sul volto durante le loro imprese, ma scendevano in campo di persona.  
D’un tratto il sangue prese a scorrere. Non accadde dall’oggi al domani, ma quando la violenza esplose… insomma, non mi é mai piaciuto torturare, uccidere, stuprare. Loro invece parevano trovarci tutti un grande gusto. Ben presto lui divenne L'Oscuro Signore, il mondo magico intero tremò al sentir pronunciare l'altro nome, quello che neppure noi Mangiamorte pronunciavamo più. Divenni uno dei suo favoriti perché ero ricco, perché la mia famiglia poteva finanziare la sua campagna politica, perché i Malfoy non potevano lasciarsi sfuggire quell'occasione.   
  
Nessuno di loro aveva la facoltà di evocare un Patronus, io mi vergognavo profondamente di quello stravagante pavone albino alto quasi un metro dal piumaggio iridescente, se potevo dribblavo l’argomento ogni volta che saltava fuori.  
  
Ma uno dei motivi per cui odiavo Arthur Weasley era proprio questo: aveva scoperto del mio Patronus.  
Ci punzecchiavamo di continuo, specialmente ai tempi della scuola.  
Arthur Weasley non aveva una buona opinione di me, d’altra parte le nostre famiglie si detestavano apertamente. Quanto a me non potevo trovarmi nella stessa stanza con lui senza ignorare l’occasione buona per punzecchiarlo.  
  
Lord Voldemort era al culmine del suo potere… e quei Weasley lo avevano sempre avversato, dall’inizio alla fine. Mentre i Mangiamorte davano alle fiamme ignare abitazioni Babbane nella notte ed io facevo finta di nulla sentivo i penetranti occhi di Arthur scrutarmi.  
  
Un pomeriggio aprì la porta sbagliata e mi vide in piedi, la bacchetta levata, avvolto in quello scintillio inequivocabile.   
Mi voltai a guardarlo, mi rigirai con la stessa rapidità di un serpente calpestato. Lui mi fissava, pareva incapace di decidere se ridere o inorridire, i suoi occhi andavano da me al punto in cui c’era stata quella scintillante ruota di piume.  
Forse fu per dire qualcosa, a tutt’oggi non ne sono sicuro… mi fissò e gli sfuggì una specie di sbuffo, gli angoli delle sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso che non poteva più trattenere.  
Era lì con le mani affondate nelle tasche di quella sua divisa da quattro soldi, alto e secco come una pertica.  
Disse: “Mai vista una roba più da checca in tutta la mia vita.”  
  
Esplosi. Lo attaccai immediatamente, lui rispose con la stessa violenza, finimmo in corridoio lanciandoci addosso ogni genere di fattura ci venisse in mente, quasi dimentichi di essere a scuola… finiva così praticamente tutte le volte tra di noi.  
  
Ricordo che Walden Macnair mi afferrò appena in tempo per le braccia sollevandomele con forza.  
Era un ragazzo più basso di me con un profilo aspro, già segnato da una cicatrice sotto lo zigomo, aveva certi capelli neri come il carbone ed una voce sommessa, rasposa.  
  
“Che cazzo fai?”  
  
Veniva punito spesso per il suo linguaggio poco consono alla scuola, anche. Avevo appena iniziato a pronunciare la maledizione e lui mi aveva bloccato subito per non farmi finire nei guai. Di solito a differenza di me, lui non si curava di mantenere le apparenze. Aveva una pessima fama. Fumava, bestemmiava, spesso e volentieri saltava le lezioni che non gli andavano a genio.  
Ad ogni modo mi fermò appena in tempo mentre un Weasley furente scarmigliato si rialzava in piedi e ci fissava con occhi vitrei d’odio.  
  
Il giorno dopo incontrai Molly, la sua ragazza, quella che poi sarebbe diventata sua moglie. Intravidi quella sua figuretta bassa e formosa dietro uno scaffale della biblioteca mentre ero intento a finire i miei compiti seduto ad uno dei tavoli.  
  
Non mi riuscì semplicemente di trattenermi. Lei era lì, mi dava le spalle indaffarata, non mi aveva visto. Mi alzai silenziosamente, mi avvicinai a quella sua chioma rossa trattenuta in una treccia sulla nuca. Non si accorse della mia presenza fino a che non feci scivolare lentamente, dolcemente la mano sinistra lungo il suo fianco, soffermandomi a stringere per un secondo verso il fondo.  
  
Cacciò un urlo da spaccare i timpani, ma visto che non sembrava aver riportato danni evidenti e non stavamo duellando, al mio mese di punizione non si aggiunsero altri giorni.  
  
Lei aveva la bacchetta sfoderata, me la puntava dritto tra gli occhi, io però non avevo estratto la mia, non avevo fatto in tempo… a dirla tutta non ne avevo intenzione. Sogghignavo fissandola sfacciatamente. La bibliotecaria accorse immediatamente per buttarci fuori imprecando e la trovò semplicemente lì a tenermi sotto tiro, il respiro affannoso per via della collera.  
  
Qualche ciocca le era sfuggita dalla treccia, aveva le guance rosse, lo stesso sguardo vitreo di Weasley. Abbassò con riluttanza la bacchetta e corse via a passo di carica, quasi marciando, ancora alquanto inferocita dopo avermi apostrofato aspramente. Io, sospinto con stizza dalla bibliotecaria, indugiavo prima di imboccare il corridoio guardandola scomparire.  
Aveva la vita stretta che creava un bel contrasto con quel suo fondoschiena alto, forse un tantino troppo abbondante. Quel suo petto imponente dondolava al ritmo furibondo dei suo passi.  
Tra una cosa e l’altra mi era venuto duro.  
Tornai in dormitorio con tutta calma e mi distesi sul mio letto tirando bene le tende.  
  
Il giorno dopo Arthur Weasley evitò di sfoderare la bacchetta contro di me: il suo pungo mi centrò in pieno la guancia mentre ero con i miei compagni fuori da una delle serre di Erbologia.  
  
Mentre Macnair, Severus e Goyle si voltavano immediatamente ed estraevano le bacchette puntandogliele tutte addosso, io sentii il riso salirmi alle labbra. Arthur stava dando un bel da fare a due suoi compagni di Casa per tenerlo fermo, non volevano usare la magia per quello scopo, lui mi fissava come se volesse ammazzarmi, divincolandosi.  
Sentii il mio sorriso allargarsi.  
Intanto i miei tre amici avevano abbassato le bacchette, visto che il professore veniva verso di noi proprio in quel momento.  
  
Anche Arthur lo avvistò, la sua collera scemò di colpo… smise di dimenare le spalle, la stretta dei suoi compagni si allentò appena, anche se erano riluttanti a lasciarlo andare.  
Da qualche parte dentro di me sapevo di aver fatto una cosa sbagliata.  
Ma di fronte a quel lungo volto pieno di lentiggini il mio sorriso non si incrinò.  
Aveva apostrofato aspramente il mio Patronus, echeggiando - sapevo - le mille voci che c’erano in giro su di me a scuola. Voci insinuanti, maligne, di quelle venefiche… non semplici chiacchiere.  
Non pensavo a cosa potesse dire Narcissa, che avevo conosciuto da poco mentre esordivo: “Ha un culo che palperei per ore. Giuro, parola mia. Mi ci riempirei le mani, e strizzerei, strizzerei, strizzerei…morbido, sodo, caldo…gran culo, la tua ragazza.”  
  
Arthur muggì letteralmente di rabbia e si lanciò ancora verso di me, tornarono in un lampo le braccia dei suoi compagni a trattenerlo, ma ormai la classe si stava muovendo, la lezione iniziava.  
Mi voltai per entrare nella serra.  
La guancia mi faceva male, dovevo avere un bel livido… ma non smisi di sorridere per tutta la lezione.


	5. 5

Se Arthur Weasley era uno dei miei costanti nemici, non era tuttavia l’unica persona verso la quale fossi profondamente diffidente.   
Bellatrix Lestrange, la sorella della mia promessa sposa era, oltre a questo una Serpeverde, quindi una mia compagna di Casa… ma c’erano giorni in cui mi faceva saltare i nervi.   
Intendiamoci, c’erano molte persone, anche tra i Serpeverde alle quale io non piacevo.   
La cosa era d’altra parte reciproca: molti di quei ragazzi e molte di quelle ragazze avevano avuto problemi soprattutto di natura economica con la mia famiglia… erano accaduti un paio di spiacevoli incidenti che ci avevano condotto in tribunale, ma questo addirittura prima della mia nascita.   
Bellatrix Lestrange.   
La evitavo il più possibile.   
All’epoca era una ragazza alta, con un seno pesante che risultava in qualche modo fuori posto rispetto a quella sua corporatura snella, la carnagione olivastra ed un volto altero incorniciato da folti capelli neri.   
Gli occhi di Bellatrix mi scrutavano, lucenti, con estrema minuzia. Era una persona decisamente più irascibile di me: bastava un minimo insulto a farla saltare… ed era anche esplicitamente schierata dalla parte dei Mangiamorte, direi quasi fino al fanatismo.   
  
Era un fanatismo che io non condividevo: lei pareva leggermelo in faccia, o almeno così mi sembrava. Questa era una delle ragioni che mi facevano sentire a disagio nei suoi confronti.   
  
In una occasione, durante il mio settimo anno ad Hogwarts, Bellatrix aveva sogghignato apertamente quando mi era stata rivolta una battuta salace alle spalle. Eravamo in cortile.   
Chi mi aveva gridato sfrontatamente ‘ ehi, chiappe allegre!’ Tra la folla che rientrava nel Castello non era stato raggiunto da una maledizione, ma mentre io mi voltavo furibondo per scoprire chi avesse osato tanto la vidi.   
  
Inequivocabilmente, rideva.   
  
Ora… questo fatto è bizzarro. Molta della gente che avanza battutine di un certo stampo lo fa a senso unico. Diciamo che é il ruolo passivo… da parte dell’uomo ad essere oggetto di scherno.   
Quale che fosse l’opinione di quella voce levatasi dalla folla di studenti, questo era comunque il background di riferimento.   
  
Non ho la più pallida idea del perché di questo fatto, mi limito a constatare che è così. Comunque, Bellatrix sogghignò, mentre Narcissa invece inveiva ferocemente.    
  
Mentre mi voltavo ed attraversavo il prato a grandi passi mi pareva di sentire i suoi occhi incollati alla schiena.   
  
Una settimana circa dopo quella faccenda, iniziò.   
  
Accadde durante un pomeriggio piovoso.   
  
Ero nella Sala Comune, mi ero quasi addormentato con il mio libro in mano…la Sala Comune doveva essere deserta, lo scoppiettio del fuoco morente e il lento sciabordare delle onde del lago contro le spesse mura di pietra avevano sempre il potere di cullarmi, ma quel giorno dovevo essere così stanco da assopirmi direttamente nella mia poltrona preferita.   
  
Mi svegliai con una specie di ansito spezzato ed un sobbalzo del tutto involontario delle ginocchia.    
Il mio inguine era stretto in una specie di morsa…o almeno così mi parve. Poi i miei occhi misero a fuoco una mano snella, olivastra. Era tra le mie cosce, sul mio inguine e mi stava massaggiando, non stringendo.   
Trascinai il mio sguardo ancora stordito ed attonito verso l’alto… incontrai il volto imperioso di Bellatix, mentre le sue labbra si arricciavano in un sussurro invitante al silenzio.   
“Cosa dia…?”   
Lei si curvò ancora un po’ su di me, prendendo a massaggiarmi più dolcemente, insinuando le dita sotto, con piccoli tocchi gentili, pratici della faccenda, oserei dire.   
  
“La-lasciami!”   
Mi guardavo intorno sconvolto, rendendomi conto di colpo di quanto fosse tardi: il fuoco era un ammasso di tizzoni, il silenzio era quello tipico delle ore tarde.   
  
Afferrai il polso di Bellatrix, con una certa decisione, per scostarlo. Stavo uscendo del tutto dal mio torpore, fui abbastanza brusco. Lei, per tutta risposta arrivò molto vicino al mio profilo con il suo.   
  
“Tu e mia sorella vi sposerete…”   
Battei le palpebre.   
Lei sussurrava ad un centimetro dal mio volto quelle parole, con una espressione strana, seria, gli occhi ardenti.   
“Vi sposerete…come si conviene tra nobili rampolli di antiche casate…tuttavia…Lucius…”   
Fece una piccola pausa. Io emisi un gemito: quasi contro la mia volontà, quegli sfregamenti avevano sortito una reazione che iniziava ad essere evidente. Le labbra sottili di Bellatrix si aprirono in un sogghigno.   
Tornò a piantarmi gli occhi in volto.   
“Se non ti piacciono le donne, Lucius… renderai mia sorella infelice.”   
Ringhiò quell’ultima parola nei miei occhi.   
“Io…”   
“Tu rendi mia sorella infelice ed io ti ammazzo.”   
Era un tono definitivo, il suo, accompagnato da una specie di sorriso soddisfatto.   
Poi si mosse. Con un gesto deciso si portò tra le mie ginocchia. Io le chiusi automaticamente…incontrai l’ostacolo del suo corpo, la sentii ridacchiare.   
Contemporaneamente mi accorsi di quelle sue dita sottili, insinuanti, intente a sbottonare la mia veste su quell’erezione.   
“No…no, Bellatrix, non…”   
“Sta buono.”   
  
Poi, lo tirò fuori.   
Era una bellissima ragazza, Bellatrix Lestrange, oh si nessuno lo metteva in dubbio.   
Ma mentre la sua mano circondava rapidamente, pragmaticamente l’asta del mio sesso eretto un brivido non gradevole attraversò i miei lombi. Persi leggermente turgore, lei alzò le sopracciglia ed iniziò a farsi scorrere tra le dita la mia carne nuda, esposta contro il velluto di quella poltrona.   
  
"Però..." - la sentii flautare attraverso lo schermo delle palpebre serate- "Uno strumento notevole...anzi, direi tranquillamente, che é decisamente enorme." Serrai più forte gli occhi, rovesciai il collo all’indietro, deglutendo saliva amara. La mia mano si serrò intorno alla bacchetta. Lei se ne rese conto, la sentii ridacchiare  forte, quella sua risata folle, che ha conservato tuttora.   
Le sue dita si muovevano fluidamente, velocemente, avanti e indietro, con quella che mi parve molta perizia…   
poi, a sorpresa, sentii l'altra mano insinuarsi più profondamente nella veste, sotto il mio corpo.    
Allora le ringhiai di lasciarmi ma quella sua mano, veloce come un fulmine aveva già sfiorato velocemente il punto in cui il mio corpo aderiva alla poltrona.   
  
“Uuuh…” la sentii dire, nel tono di chi ha scoperto un gustoso pettegolezzo nuovo in giro.   
“Allora é vero…”   
Cantilenò.   
A quel punto mi riscossi. La spinsi con forza indietro, allontanandola, lei inciampò, imprecò, io non le staccavo lo sguardo di dosso mentre mi coprivo con gesti secchi, impacciati.   
Non era nel mio carattere essere sorpreso così, ne’ starmene buono, obbligato a farmi toccare… non lo é tuttora.   
Lei, forse un po’ contrariata da quella mia reazione violenta mi fissò con il solito contegno altero di sempre, la schiena ritta, le palpebre dense di ombre.   
  
“Vedi di fare il tuo dovere…”   
“Fatti.. fatti gli affaracci tuoi!”   
  
Non era una risposta degna di me, e forse proprio per questo la soddisfece. Si defilò con un ultimo sguardo spavaldo, le labbra increspate in un sorriso venefico.   
  
Narcissa non ne ha mai saputo niente, non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo.   
  
Non ho idea di come l’avrebbe presa… ma suppongo, non propriamente bene.   
Ad ogni modo per un certo periodo, a questo episodio assurdo non ne seguirono altri.   
Bellatrix prese a comportarsi con me come se nulla fosse accaduto: d’altra parte anche per lei c’era un matrimonio nell’aria. Un delizioso, rispettabile matrimonio purosangue.   
  
No, fu solo molti anni più tardi che io e Bellatrix Lestrange ci trovammo di nuovo faccia a faccia… in quel senso.   
  
Continua a non piacermi, a non piacermi affatto, per onor della cronaca.


	6. 6

Il giorno del mio matrimonio mi svegliai con un sapore orribile sotto la lingua.  
La cerimonia era fissata per le tre di quel pomeriggio… ma naturalmente casa nostra era al culmine del suo splendore da svariate settimane. Anche quel giorno c’era un clima sospeso, scintillante, la tipica atmosfera che precede una festa.  
  
Feci il bagno lentamente, prendendomi tutto il tempo necessario.  
Ero tornato varie volte, di nascosto ovviamente a percorrere quella strada Babbana dopo il calar delle tenebre. Mi ero ritrovato anche piuttosto vicino alla polizia Babbana, naturalmente senza mai imbattermi in quei ridicoli, goffi ometti dai ridicoli cappelli: mi smaterializzano sempre al momento opportuno. Non mi aveva visto nessuno che io riconoscessi, alcune volte per evitare di ripetere lo stesso incontro, quando la mia faccia restava fastidiosamente impressa nella memoria di qualcuno ricorrevo alla magia. Funzionava.  
  
Pensavo di essere al sicuro.  
Per ciò fui abbastanza sorpreso quando, uscito dal bagno e pronto ad indossare il mio abito da cerimonia mi imbattei in mio padre. A dire il vero mi piombò addosso, lasciandomi lì con la camicia aperta, le mani ancora strette intorno al colletto nell’atto di allacciarlo, bloccate.  
I suoi occhi scintillavano di collera, parevano due biglie di vetro.  
Lui era già vestito…mi si avventò addosso - lo avevo visto pochissime volte così arrabbiato, era un uomo dal contegno piuttosto pacato- ma quella mattina mi sibilò a pochi centimetri dal volto: “Io ti introduco nei migliori salotti…faccio in modo di farti conoscere il fiore della società, le persone più rilevanti del nostro mondo… _e tu apri le tue lerce gambe con dei sudici Babbani!_ ”  
  
Mi ci volle del bello e del buono per calmarlo.  
Prima di tutto ero sconvolto: balbettavo - cosa che odio, ma a volte mi capita quando vengo colto di sorpresa così, e quello scoppio di collera era una cascata di ghiaccio durante una torrida giornata estiva.  
  
Gli ricordati della vedova Saint-John, gli ricordai del signor Lovelace…tutti maghi molto importanti, personalità di spicco, influenti, purosangue…sopratutto questo.  
  
Lo ricordo allontanarsi lentamente da me, respirando con un po’ di affanno. Ero lì lì per chiedergli come diavolo avesse fatto a saperlo…chi potesse avermi riconosciuto…ma qualcosa nel modo in cui mi scrutava in quell’istante, lo scintillio di quei suoi occhi pallidi forse, mi indusse a desistere.  
  
“Ora finisci di vestirti, e vedi di presentarti in giardino ad accogliere i nostri ospiti.”  
  
Poi uscì, con le spalle rigide e l’andatura che tradiva tutta la sua collera.  
  
Io mi lasciai sfuggire un profondo sospiro non appena fui solo, e finii di vestirmi arrovellandomi ancora su quella specie di fulmine a ciel sereno.  
  
Stavo ancora pensandoci su quando, quasi quattro ore dopo, la sorella di Narcissa Black fece il suo ingresso nel nostro giardino. Quel giorno indossava un abito verde scuro, e numerosi gioielli di famiglia. Le andai incontro… mi rivolse un breve sorrisetto tagliente.  
  
Nessuno mi aveva ‘imposto’ una sposa. Nessuno era saltato su a dirmi: sarà Narcissa Black, e non discutere. No, niente del genere. Molto semplicemente, ad un tratto avevamo stretto rapporti sempre più amichevoli, graziosamente prolifici con i Black ed i Parkinson. I coniugi Parkinson avevano due figli, il maschio era in Europa da qualche parte, la femmina aveva sposato un ricco funzionario del Ministero della Magia quasi tre anni prima.  
La mia scelta doveva, ovviamente essere orientata verso rispettabili, nubili, graziose signorine purosangue.  
  
Non é che i petali della rosa siano così numerosi, ho sentito dire in alcuni casi.  
Narcissa mi piaceva. Era piacevole parlare con lei - al contrario di sua sorella non era incline agli eccessi di collera, ne’ aveva la sua arroganza. La trovavo molto bella, con quella sua carnagione diafana, i lunghi capelli chiari e lo sguardo capace di scivolare delicato sul mondo, senza mai scomporsi.  
Le avevo proposto il fidanzamento un anno prima e, quando l’occasione si era rivelata particolarmente propizia, il matrimonio. Andromeda Black si era resa protagonista di un vero e propio scandalo sposando un Babbano: la famiglia aveva accolto con gioia quasi eccessiva la notizia che io e Narcissa ci saremmo sposati.  
Volevano dimenticare, così raccontavano le loro voci ridenti e liete in quel pomeriggio di sole, sotto il nostro enorme gazebo pieno di ogni sorta di libagione. C’erano folte siepi sistemate per l’occasione in giardino, a comporre un luogo deliziosamente intimo.  
Si, volevano dimenticare. Specie Bellatrix, intenta a scolare d’un fiato un bicchiere di sherry addossata ad una delle scintillanti colonne del gazebo.  
La incrociai mentre oltrepassavo una siepe, era lì con il bicchiere in mano.  
  
Volevo defilarmi un attimo, non ne potevo più di rispondere con garbo, sorridere, raccontare aneddoti, assorbire gli sguardi indecifrabili che mio padre continuava a lanciarmi di tanto in tanto. Iniziavo a sentire caldo nel mio abito da cerimonia.  
Bellatrix mi piantò addosso quel suo sguardo vivido mentre passavo, me lo sentii formicolare quasi sulla pelle, sotto quella elegante giacca. Era maggio, perché faceva già così caldo? Pensavo mentre mi precipitavo nel nostro piccolo salotto da tè, e pensavo distrattamente che avrei potuto cogliere l’occasione per strigliare qualche Elfo, spronarlo nel suo già febbrile lavoro.  
Alla fine mi lasciai cadere semplicemente su una poltrona, assaporando quegli attimi di benevolo, attutito silenzio.  
Chiusi un attimo gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprii lei era lì, a fissarmi con gli angoli delle labbra appena sollevati, appoggiata allo stipite della porta.  
  
Un fiotto di irritazione di attraversò da capo a piedi.  
“Il vino della casa non é di tuo gradimento, Bellatrix?”  
Feci, mentre il mio sguardo correva al suo, che riluceva, scivolava sulla sua snella, elegante figura, sulla pesante collana d’argento e opali che aveva al collo.  
Notai che non aveva più il bicchiere in mano.  
Alla mia domanda, il suo sorriso si allargò, ebbe una specie di sbuffo ironico, oserei dire.  
  
“Manca poco, ormai. Le sarà qui tra mezz’ora…circa. A meno che non voglia seguire la tradizione ed arrivare con venti eleganti minuti di ritardo…”  
Sussurrò, varcando con uno strano passo strascicato la soglia. Captai un leggero odore di sherry, mescolato al suo profumo. Arrivò fino alla mia poltrona, se ne stette per un po’ lì in piedi a fissarmi, io, memore di un certo nostro precedente incontro non la perdevo d’occhio un solo istante.  
  
“Povera…”  
sussurrò mettendo fuori una specie di broncio affettato.  
“Come, prego?”  
Feci subito, aspro, mentre quei suoi occhi neri mi fissavano ora apertamente divertiti.  
  
Non mi rispose, non subito. Stava giocando…si voltò lentamente, incamminandosi ancora verso la porta, lentamente… solo quando fu ad un passo dalla soglia, sussurrò: “Secondo me, questa notte le va in _bianco_ …se sai cosa voglio dire… _ehi!_ ”  
  
Ero in piedi, senza sapere quando mi fossi alzato. Ricordavo di aver fissato per alcuni istanti quella lunga schiena fasciata dall’abito verde.  
  
Lei ringhiò mentre la afferravo per la vita, ma si lasciò trascinare di peso, ridacchiando…senza mettere mano alla bacchetta, cosa alla quale feci caso.  
Mentre imprecava mi fiondai sulla curva del suo collo con certi baci quasi famelici, ebbi cura di stringer un po’ la pelle, risucchiandola, fermandomi un istante prima di lasciare segni visibili.  
  
_“Uh! Oh…che cosa ti ha morso, Lucius? Di colpo ti piacciono le…ouh!”_  
  
L’avevo spinta in ginocchio contro la poltrona dalla quale mi ero alzato così di scatto. Ancora una volta il modo in cui si aggrappò prontamente allo schienale, salendo sopra con le ginocchia mi parve controllato. Le sue mani si aggrapparono allo schienale, ridacchiava, voltandosi indietro, lanciandomi brevi occhiate: mi stavo sbottonando quasi con furia la veste, devo averci messo meno di due secondi.  
Lei lasciò fluire una piccola risata ghigante: le fui addosso, aderii alla sua schiena.  
“Zitta. Ti sentono.”  
Fu tutto ciò che dissi con il profilo premuto contro il suo zigomo scarno, con lei che adesso si lasciava sollevare l’abito fin sui fianchi, scostare quella biancheria costosa, seta e pizzo.  
“E-ehi…”  
La sentii ancora, questa volta a voce più bassa, titubante, la voce di chi pensava fino ad un secondo prima, fino all’ultimo direi che tu non stessi facendo sul serio.  
La afferrai per i fianchi, forte. Pronunciai un breve incantesimo e glielo cacciai dentro.  
  
Bellatrix si irrigidì, mentre scivolavo interamente in lei, mi si aggrappò forte alle cosce: emisi un gemito. Mi sarebbe rimasto il segno delle sue unghie.  
  
_“Allora? In bianco, dicevi?”_  
  
Ma lei era in grado solo di gemere, ringhiare, conficcarmi le unghie nella carne - provai a staccarmi di dosso le sue mani un paio di volte, non ci riuscii, mi muovevo, lei aggrappata mentre continuavo a martellarla come un forsennato, fino a che non la sentii contorcersi, infine voltarsi ed aggrapparmisi forte alle spalle, trascinandomi giù, contro la poltrona.  
Appoggiò il volto nell’incavo del mio collo, ora il suo respiro era un rombo mostruoso contro il mio orecchio, le sue spalle nude occhieggiavano da quell’abito così elegante, la sentii aggrapparmisi alle spalle, i suoi capelli mi solleticarono il volto mentre mi affondava i denti nella carne.  
Ero piuttosto teso quel giorno…in quel momento trattenni a stento un urlo: aveva scelto di mordermi proprio mentre giungeva al culmine: sta di fatto che ho ancora una piccola cicatrice da quel giorno.  
  
Finii dentro di lei, rialzandomi subito bruscamente, lasciandola lì, stravolta, anelante, la gonna ancora per traverso sulle cosce nude.  
Ansimavo mentre ripiombavo in me stesso, guardandola senza vederla veramente.  
Mi riallacciai la veste lentamente, con gesti faticosi. La cosa straordinaria era che nessuno ci aveva visti: forse si erano chiesti dove fossi finito io, ma a quanto pareva in casa non c’era proprio anima viva, erano tutti in Giardino.  
Ormai, pensai rimettendo in ordine la camicia, manca poco. Lei sarà a momenti.  
Uscii senza aggiungere una parola.  
  
Dopo quel giorno comunque Bellatrix non fece più nessuna battuta, nessuna allusione.


	7. 7

Ora dirò qualcosa, l’ennesima di quelle cose che non ho mai osato dire ad alta voce.  
La prima notte di nozze andrebbe abolita.  
  
Quella sera ero abbastanza stanco, la mia non era una stanchezza fisica, quanto mentale.  
Io e Bellatrix eravamo tornati in giardino come se nulla fosse, e tutto aveva continuato a scorrere normalmente, fino all’arrivo della sposa e del funzionario del Ministero.  
  
Bellatrix aveva per me sguardi e parole di circostanza, fredde congratulazioni, senza mai sollevare gli occhi nei miei mi parlava, mi stringeva la mano come tutti i presenti e mi sorrideva. Ricordo di aver colto un lampo, forse il principio di un rossore sulle sue guance all’arrivo di sua sorella, splendida nel suo abito nunziale. Al contrario di Bellatrix, Narcissa sembrava molto nervosa. Era la prima volta in vita mia che la vedevo nervosa, ad Hogwarts, e tutte le volte in cui ci eravamo trovati insieme - sempre sotto lo sguardo vigile della sua famiglia - non lo era stata. Quel giorno il suo volto pallido non poteva nascondere tutta la sua tensione, non potevano nasconderla nemmeno i suoi sorrisi. Aveva piccole perle lucenti nei capelli, acconciati per l’occasione in una treccia molto elaborata.  
  
Il ricevimento dopo la cerimonia durò fino a tardi, ebbi il tempo di vedere gli occhi dei presenti - Bellatrix compresa - appannarsi dopo molteplici brindisi. Le voci si spensero gradualmente, le conversazioni languirono solo intorno all’una di notte. Gli ospiti si congedarono lasciando dietro di se’ una composta, opulente rovina, era il campo di battaglia tipico delle grandi feste. L’indomani, ad ogni modo erano tutti di nuovo invitati per pranzo: desideravamo fare le cose in grande stile, in particolare modo mio padre, prima di trasferirsi nella sua tenuta di campagna voleva che fosse così.  
La testa mi rimbombava ancora, mentre aprivo la porta della nuova, sfarzosa camera da letto.  
  
Narcissa mi dava le spalle, seduta sul letto.  
Io ero in vestaglia. Avevo posto una particolare cura nel mio bagno questa volta, e scelto una delle mie eleganti vestaglie da camera. Quella che indossavo era di un blu scuro, con ricami argentati.  
  
Lei non si mosse, non ebbe un solo fremito mentre la porta si chiedeva alle mie spalle con uno scatto discreto.  
  
Silenzio.  
Solo l’ardere impercettibile delle candele nei loro supporti, ed il suono dei respiri.  
All’improvviso mi sentivo incredibilmente a disagio.  
Proprio io.  
Di fronte a me c’era mia moglie, l’elegante acconciatura ormai disfatta, i capelli liberi sulla schiena.  
Avanzai lentamente, con passi felpati, la sua testa bionda rimase immobile, solo le sue spalle ebbero un piccolo guizzo, ma lei non si voltò.  
  
Era mia moglie adesso… la signora Malfoy.  
Avrebbe condiviso con me quell’enorme castello.  
Giorno dopo giorno. MI avrebbe dato un erede, con ogni probabilità, vero?  
Si. Era questa l’idea.  
  
Lì di fronte a me c’era una donna che avrei rivisto il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora…per molti, moltissimi anni. Deglutii scacciando le parole ‘per tutta la vita’.  
  
Improvvisamente, scivolando seduto all’estremità di quel grande baldacchino pensai a Severus.  
Lui odiava i ricevimenti e le occasioni mondane. Se n’era stato tutto il tempo in compagnia di Nott e Goyle, onorando con discrezione il vino Elfico della casa. Quando mi ero avvicinato per parlargli, aveva sorriso. Uno dei suoi rarissimi sorrisi. Severus era la sola persona, di mille e più inviati con cui mi fossi trovato veramente a mio agio quel pomeriggio.  
Mi aveva piantato in volto quei suoi occhi scuri, penetranti. D’un tratto aveva chiesto…”come va?”  
Era l’unico ad avermelo chiesto.  
  
Narcissa si mosse, finalmente, quando mi sentì aggravare quello sfarzoso baldacchino del mio peso.  
  
Il suo profilo delicato si girò a guardarmi. Indossava una camicia da notte di seta, che le lasciava scoperte le spalle chiarissime.  
  
Il suo imbarazzo, unito al tentativo di mettere in fila qualche parola. Non é stato stancante? Si, molto stancante. Mi fanno male i piedi, quelle scarpe erano troppo alte.  
Non la conoscevo, e stava sdraiandosi rigida di fianco a me, senza guardarmi in volto.  
  
Il mio sguardo vagava in prossimità delle sue spalle nude, registrando quel suo profilo pallido pervaso di tensione, quando il braccio di lei scattò verso la luce sul comodino.  
A quel punto, dissi qualcos’altro: “No.”  
  
Lei si bloccò, sorpresa, impegnandosi molto per non darmelo a vedere.  
Vedete non ci sono mai riuscito, al buio.  
  
Ma in quel momento non glielo dissi. Mi limitai a sussurrare: “Luce accesa, se non ti spiace”, poi mi allungai verso di lei, le sfiorai la spalla nuda con le dita.  
  
Allora colsi un primo, vero autentico fremito di panico su quel volto. Ma era una cosa che lei si sforzava di tenere a freno. Anche per lei ero, in fin dei conti un perfetto sconosciuto. Le sue snelle gambe spuntavano dalla camicia da notte, abbassai lo sguardo, erano tanto più sottili della mia alta figura imponente.  
  
Senza guardarla, senza pensare, mi chinai fino a baciarle la spalla.  
  
  
Ho sempre avuto un certo talento nel sondare le persone.  
Questa cosa la riconoscono anche i miei nemici.  
  
Cinque minuti dopo l’elegante camicia da notte di Narcissa Malfoy, nata Black era sollevata sui suoi fianchi, ed io ero scivolato tra quelle sue ginocchia rigide, sfiorandole dolcemente l’intento coscia con le dita, preparandola piano.  
  
Se lei era sorpresa per il fatto che mi fossi disteso con il volto a pochi centimetri dalla morbida inforcatura delle sue cosce, puntellandomi sui gomiti, non lo diede a vedere.  
  
Era arrossita furiosamente. Era chiaro che nessuno, prima di allora l’aveva sfiorata così. la sua rigidità non mi aiutava, non mi aiutava qualcos’altro che sentivo provenire da lei, secco, guardingo, restio nonostante la sua schiena se ne stesse mollemente abbandonata sui cuscini. D’un tratto salii a sfiorare la curva del suo seno, e lei come ricordandosi di avere ancora addosso la labile camicia da notte se la abbassò con un gesto alquanto frettoloso, forse troppo efficiente.  
Aveva piccoli seni dai capezzoli chiari, la pelle era così pallida da mostrare l’ombra traslucida di una vena al di sotto.  
  
Le sfiorai lentamente il capezzolo sinistro con il pollice, piano, sentendolo inturgidirsi appena.  
Poi, forse stupendola, tornai  con la testa tra le sue cosce.  
  
Non provava la minima eccitazione. Non poteva essere più chiaro, dal modo in cui reagiva ai miei timidi sfioramenti. La raggiunsi con la lingua, piano, tenendo le labbra aperte. C’era un punto che si gonfiava timidamente, sotto quel primi guizzi: mi concentrai su di esso, circondandolo con guizzi delicati, tutti di punta. Finalmente percepii in lei una debole reazione, ed il suo busto rilasciò un pesante, profondo sospiro. Ma fu un calore di breve durata, il suo. Presto la mia saliva rimase il solo sapore percepibile. Mi rialzai. Lei aveva voltato il capo, abbandonandolo sul cuscino, con gli occhi chiusi non dall’estasi mi pareva, ma dallo strenuo tentativo di far fronte alla situazione.  
  
Le afferrai le cosce e gliele divaricai ulteriormente. Non mi sentivo a mio agio, di fronte a quel bellissimo corpo esposto, abbandonato. C’era stato un bacio, non appena ci eravamo trovati soli ed ancora prima di fronte a tutti, accolto da scrosci di applausi ed ovazioni. Erano, di fatto i nostri primi baci.  
  
“Sei mai venuta?”  
  
Mi ritrovai a sussurrare, così di punto in bianco.  
Come ho detto, ho un certo dono.  
  
Lei sollevò appena le palpebre, mi rivolse uno sguardo appannato, distogliendolo subito, rapidamente.  
  
“Io…no.”  
  
Tornai tra le sue cosce. Ad un certo punto le presi delicatamente la mano, la portai nello stesso punto che avevo accarezzato, sussurrandole che era bellissima e la desideravo. La osservai toccarsi timidamente, con un certo impaccio, come se non avesse mai fatto niente del genere prima. Vidi le sue dita cercare il punto che avevo sfiorato prima, una espressione concentrata, assorta sul viso pallido. Le sue guance erano deliziosamente rosse, il suo sguardo sempre remoto, impacciato, languido.  
Mi impegnai con tutte le mie forze, giuro. Dopo aver baciato ed accarezzato il suo corpo ancora a lungo sentii i suoi capezzoli diventare turgidi, bucarmi il petto mentre le mie labbra percorrevano il suo lungo collo chiaro, strappandole uno o due sussulti appena più caldi. Alla fine mi assicurai che ci fosse abbastanza saliva e usai molta, molta cautela.  
  
Ricordo il suo sguardo sgranarsi, in un sussulto quasi involontario quando mi abbassai lentamente gli slip. Questa volta la sua manina si allungò con meno titubanza. Ero quasi prono su di lei, la presi piano per il polso, guidandola con discrezione, avvolgendole le dita intorno all’erezione.  
  
“Vedi? - le dicevo - “Così piace a me…”  
  
Più di una volta fui sul punto di aggiungere: se non sei pronta, se non vuoi, non fa niente.  
Ma c’era una terribile, fredda risoluzione in quei volto pallido che mi fece desistere, nonostante la reazione del suo corpo.  
  
Usammo di comune accordo tutti gli incantesimi adatti al caso.  
  
  
Nonostante la mia cautela, ero certo di farle male. Lei non me lo diceva - alla fine stringeva forte il mio petto, nascondendoci il viso - era la sua prima volta, questo lo avevo pur messo in conto.  
Ma non avevo messo in conto quel sesso che mi accoglieva senza alcun fremito, senza schiudersi del tutto, nonostante le mie cautele.  
Non le piaceva, provava dolore, i muscoli della sua schiena sottile fremevano.  
A un certo punto le presi ancora le dita, facendole di nuovo scivolare in basso, là dove ora le mie spinte si succedevano, regolari. La sua labile eccitazione mi facilitò il compito quando iniziò di nuovo a sfiorarsi, sentivo il suo polso muoversi debolmente…poi, mi ritrovai al culmine, riverso su di lei. Capitolai con un gemito roco, mentre lei era ancora agli esordi di un debole, pastoso calore.  
  
  
Scivolandole via di dosso mi sentivo esausto, ma mi accoccolai comunque al suo fianco. Lei  rimase riversa, abbandonata, come travolta. Feci scivolare ancora la mano tra le sue cosce, ignorando la sua sorpresa. Ad un certo punto le sue dita si sostituirono alle mie, mentre io continuavo ad accarezzare il collo ed i seni, a baciarla.  
Ricordo che arrivò anche lei all’orgasmo, gradatamente. Le ci volle un bel po’ e mi si strinse forte addosso, quando alla fine arrivò.  
  
Per quanti sforzi abbia fatto, con Narcissa é sempre stato così. Le mie carezze approdavano nel vuoto, le mie attenzioni non riuscivano a schiudere per me la sua porta.


	8. 8

Ho fatto delle cose di cui mi vergogno… anche se naturalmente non ammetterei mai ad alta voce di vergognarmi, io… nemmeno sotto tortura.  
  
Ci avevano portato Luna Lovegood, la figlia Xenophilius.  
Lui continuava a parlare pubblicamente contro l’Oscuro Signore, contro lo stato attuale delle cose. La portammo in questa imponente dimora dopo aver messo a ferro e fuoco la sua bizzarra casa. Rinchiudemmo Luna Lovegood nel nostro sotterraneo che era dotato delle più sofisticate protezioni. Non ce la passavamo bene all’epoca anche se ci impegnavamo bene nell’affrontare la situazione con quanta più dignità possibile. Le mie occhiaie ormai erano piuttosto evidenti, anche se non profonde come quelle sul volto emaciato di Draco. Ci vestivamo ancora con cura anche se ci domandavamo in cuor nostro che importanza potesse mai avere, visto che potevamo morire da un secondo all’altro, ma questa é una storia diversa.  
  
Io bevevo parecchio in quel periodo, ero passato da un occasionale bicchiere di vino durante i pasti a scolarmi quasi metà bottiglia, specialmente a tarda sera di fronte al caminetto, con le membra abbandonate alla disperazione più nera. Ma non succedeva tutte le sere. La sera in cui arrivò la ragazza ero sobrio. La tenemmo lì sotto per una settimana circa - a far compagnia al vecchio Ollivander. Una mattina, incrociai mio figlio mentre risaliva con tonfi furiosi le scale che portavano al sotterraneo. Urlò a quel salotto miracolosamente deserto e tranquillo, alla sola presenza di suo padre che Luna gli aveva sputato in faccia.  
Il suo volto pallido era distorto dalla furia ma si calmò quel tanto che bastava per alzare su di me uno sguardo interrogativo, scintillante, ancora ardente di collera.  
  
Quel giorno indossavo il mio elegante completo nero ed avevo messo lucide scarpe in pelle di drago. Senza una parola presi la ripida scala di pietra, Draco mi seguì immediatamente.  
  
Avevamo già interrogato Luna Lovegood per non ricavarne nulla.  
Una settimana prima era stata perquisita, prima di essere rinchiusa nel sotterraneo… le avevamo tolto la bacchetta, ogni possibilità di difendersi, avevamo rivoltato le sue tasche e sequestrato un po’ di oggetti.  
  
Ad un certo punto, finito l’interrogatorio le avevo intimato di rialzarsi e seguirmi.  
  
Lei pallida come un cencio aveva obbedito.  
  
Aveva arrancato nella mia scia fino ad una porta in fondo al salone.  
“Dentro.”  
Ordinai, poi bloccai la porta e mi voltai lentamente a guardarla.  
  
Luna Lovegood ricambiò la mia fredda occhiata, il volto di nuovo remoto ed impassibile nonostante i segni della recente maledizione. La vidi sussultare solo quando le dissi freddamente: “Togliti tutto.”  
  
Tremava quasi, iniziando ad obbedirmi. Inciampò nelle calze rischiando di cadere, alla fine le appoggiò in terra accanto agli altri abiti. Non c’era alcuna sedia, solo una specie di lungo divano di velluto in quella stanza.  
Il suo volto era rigido, i suoi movimenti impastoiati dalla paura mentre la facevo stendere su quel morbido sedile di velluto.  
Il suo labbro inferiore tremò, era l’unico segno di quanto fosse prossima al pianto, teneva il volto abbassato mentre mi avvicinavo e le afferravo forte le cosce divaricandogliele in un gesto secco, pragmatico. Emise un verso inarticolato, un puro singulto quando le mie dita arrivarono alla sua intimità, divaricando la tenera peluria chiara del suo basso ventre, scoprendo le tenere carni.  
“Tossisci. Forte.”  
  
Obbedì. Glielo feci fare più volte. Il suo volto in quel momento pareva pietra… avrei potuto farlo con la magia, vero? C’erano incantesimi molto utili che potevano supplire bene all’ispezione manuale. Ma in quel periodo non possedevo più una bacchetta… e la cosa mi faceva sentire spaventosamente debole.  
Odiavo ed odio tuttora sentirmi debole.  
  
Così l’esito di quella prova mi soddisfaceva, ma per buona misura scesi fino all’inforcatura delle natiche ed affondai il mio indice in quel corpo. Strinse forte le labbra, strizzò gli occhi.  
Due grosse lacrime le scivolarono lungo le guance… era praticamente l’unica cosa che mi lasciassero fare. Bellatix non si sarebbe mai abbassata a tanto - a lei piacevano da matti gli interrogatori.  
  
Ruotai delicatamente il polso verso l’alto - le dissi: “Non fare così…” senza sapere nemmeno io bene  perché.  
“Non…non ho n-niente!”  
Sussurrò lei disperata senza aprire gli occhi, con voce lacrimosa.  
Ora lo vedevo anche io, tra quei suoi muscoli contratti. Non replicai.  
Invece le cercai delicatamente la piccola piega del clitoride con il dorso del pollice, sfiorandola un paio di volte con secchi movimenti alternati, sapienti.  
  
Una sezione del tutto meccanica, la sua: emise un suono garrulo, strozzato. Ritrassi lentamente il polso dalle sue carni ora umide.  
  
La gratificai di un venefico, mellufluo: “Ti piace, vero puttanella. Però l’ispezione é finita…” poi la feci rivestire e ricondurre nel sotterraneo da Codaliscia.  
  
  
Quando entrai in quel sotterraneo quel giorno sbattei forte la porta, avanzando con la bacchetta levata. Lei si limitò a gettarmi uno sguardo calmo, di nuovo imperturbabile. Come se non l’avessi mai sfiorata con un dito in vita mia.  
Era una ragazzetta minuta, con gli occhi un po’ sporgenti e folti capelli di un biondo sporco.  
Ollivander dormiva, probabilmente: era solo un fagotto avvolto in coperte in un angolo del sotterraneo.  
Lessi su quel volto pallido, calmissimo una certa sorpresa. Mi seguì con gli occhi mentre mi avvicinavo rapidamente a lei. Era seduta sul suo pagliericcio, le arrivai di fronte, con Draco che si teneva a qualche passo di distanza… incontrai i suoi impassibili, pallidi occhi. Aveva alzato il viso verso di me, mi guadava mentre le puntavo in silenzio la bacchetta _non mia_ contro la gola, anzi la infilzavo leggermente con la punta.  
  
“Come hai osato un simile gesto?”  
Sibilai.  
“L’ho… ho cercato di farle sputare il rospo.”  
Sentii dire da Draco con voce un po' esitante.  
“Ma propio non vuol parlare.”  
Scrutai quel volto meditabondo. Luna Lovegood non sapeva niente su Potter. Potter e i suoi amichetti quell’anno non si erano fatti vedere ad Hogwarts.  
Erano tempi duri, l’Oscuro Signore non riusciva ad individuare il ragazzo.  
Il semplice pensiero che quella bacchetta non era mia ma di mia moglie mi bastava a gettarmi nel panico, se solo permettevo alla mia mente di indugiarvi un secondo. A volte Draco mi lasciava prendere la sua, anche. Tutti e tre avevamo stretto quella specie di tacito accordo da quando l’Oscuro Signore mi aveva privato della mia. Non me ne avevano parlato, sapevano quanto mi avrebbe ulteriormente umiliato sentirmi proporre qualcosa del genere.  
In più, c’era la consapevolezza di lasciare anche solo per breve tempo mia moglie o mio figlio senza bacchetta, _indifesi_ , una cosa che non potevo sopportare. Così impugnavo le loro bacchette solo ed esclusivamente in casi eccezionali.  
Oh, era pericolosissimo trovarsi nella stessa stanza dell’Oscuro Signore in quei giorni, molto più del solito: anche e soprattutto per i Malfoy, come avevo scoperto di recente a mie spese.  
Quella ragazzina che se ne stava lì pallida e tranquilla a fissarmi, pareva insensibile a quel clima, insensibile a quella tensione. Quando l’avevamo interrogata non eravamo stati teneri, specialmente Bellatrix. Non era stata gradevole neppure la mia perquisizione approfondita, per lei.. ma non aveva mai implorato, pareva non ci fosse nulla in grado di sconvolgerla. Anche sotto la maledizione Cruciatus tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato rannicchiarsi sul pavimento, il volto nascosto nelle vesti.  
Lei si aspettava una maledizione… o forse di peggio... potevo leggerlo nella vaga tensione che attraversava i suoi muscoli, le irrigidiva le spalle.  
  
Ero a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo maglione ormai impolverato e strappato. Poi, come se fosse dotata di vita propria sentii la mia mano sinistra muoversi. Scese fino al cavallo dei pantaloni… lì, proprio di fronte al suo naso.  
Mi massaggiai sfacciatamente attraverso la stoffa avanzando ancora un po’. Ero praticamente sotto il suo naso. Lei mi diede il profilo per evitare che la mia mano venisse in contatto con il suo volto… ma non emise un fiato.  
  
Sentivo lo smorto fremito dell’eccitazione spandersi pigro nel mio ventre, dietro di me Draco era rimasto in silenzio, probabilmente sotto shock… ma in quel momento non pensavo affatto a lui, anche se d’un tratto mi sentii dire: “Guarda come si fa, Draco.”  
Mi stavo sbottonando la veste con gesti rapidi. La mia erezione sbucò soda e trionfante, la punta turgida sfiorò la guancia di lei, poi venne premuta sulla pelle.  
  
“Padre…”  
Un sussurro sgomento.  
La obbligai con la forza a voltarsi, teneva di nuovo gli occhi strizzati.  
Draco non aggiunse altro, non sentii la porta del sotterraneo sbattere, anche se non volevo guardarlo in quel momento sapevo che non se ne era andato. Affondai la mano tra quei capelli serrandola sulla nuca fino a che la resistenza di lei si fece più labile, infine si annullò e prese a farsi guidare, probabilmente sperando che il tutto finisse prima possibile.  
Non guardavo Draco, ma parlavo.  
  
“Quando non vuole usare la bocca per parlare… puoi fornirle un altro scopo…così, forza. Così…”  
  
Draco non ne fece mai parola con nessuno dopo, neppure con me. Dubito fortemente che abbia ripetuto il mio gesto. Si limitò ad evitare di guardarmi negli occhi per i due giorni successivi quando si trovava in mia presenza e forse fu leggermente più rigido in quel periodo con il sottoscritto.  
  
  
Questa é una società profondamente ingiusta sotto molti punti di vista.  
Mi aspettavo - anzi, ero assolutamente certo - che Luna Lovegood mi avrebbe denunciato, se mai fossimo sopravvissuti a quella guerra. In effetti lei lo fece… a nemmeno un anno dalla fine del conflitto.  
Ma sapete cosa? Anche se non avevamo più il prestigio di un tempo, alla fine riuscimmo a cavarcela egregiamente per aver aiutato Potter proprio all’ultimo minuto, quando tutto sembrava perduto. Così lei mi denunciò, ma perse la causa. Nessuno di noi si preoccupò eccessivamente della cosa. Narcissa quel giorno non era semplicemente in casa e si rifiutò per principio di credere a qualsiasi accusa mossami sotto quel frangente. Draco? Draco non disse una sola parola. Ollivander era ormai troppo vecchio e malato per potersi presentare in tribunale, anche se era sopravvissuto alla guerra: inoltre al momento dei fatti era immerso in un sonno profondo, di puro sfinimento a causa di una prolungata logorante prigionia.  
Eravamo sempre una famiglia molto ricca. Io ero stato integrato nel nuovo Ministero come consigliere, in quanto conoscitore delle più terribili forme di Magia Oscura.  
Venni assolto. Non c’erano testimoni, caddero tutti i capi d’accusa.  
Non lo direi nemmeno sotto tortura… ma una parte di me pensa tuttora di meritarsi un bel po’ di Azkaban per quel fatto. Sul serio. Fate finta però che io non abbia mai detto nulla del genere, specialmente se ve lo chiedono. Va bene?  
 


	9. 9

  
Credo sarà meglio andare con ordine.  
Qualche anno dopo quella prima, impacciata ‘notte di nozze’ - e dopo che molte altre notti si susseguirono così, tra un mio profondo sospiro gemente e il guizzo raro, remoto del piacere di lei - mia moglie rimase incinta. Draco Lucius Malfoy, erede maschio concesso da un fato piuttosto avaro venne alla luce in un caligionoso,opprimente giugno del 1980.  
Solo pochi giorni prima a pensarci adesso, di quell’ Harry James Potter che avrebbe cambiato per sempre le sorti del nostro mondo.  
  
Quello era tutto sommato un buon periodo per noi. Se pure la nostra intesa in camera da letto non fu mai delle più felici - ed ho tuttora il sospetto che nonostante i miei sforzi e le mie attenzioni molte delle estasi di Narcissa fossero simulate - io e Narcissa avevamo raggiunto un piacevole grado di fiducia e complicità. Lei sedeva alla mia sinistra mescolando il suo caffè e nel suo pallido volto affilato si rifletteva sempre quell’aria pacata, di rilassata stasi. Era una donna tranquilla, che viveva circondata nel lusso, aveva contratto un matrimonio felice. L’Oscuro Signore, cui suo marito era… diciamo così, molto devoto si fidava completamente dei Malfoy.  
Lei era al corrente di tutte le attività ‘segrete’ dei Mangiamorte, io non le nascondevo nulla… il che la diceva lunga su quanto fossi giunto a fidarmi di quella pallida, impacciata fanciulla nel suo abito troppo costoso, con la sua monumentale acconciatura ornata da piccole perle.  
Adesso, in retrospettiva, quel periodo di tempo mi pare venato da una sordida angoscia, come un suono troppo alto per l’orecchio umano, onnipresente quanto impossibile da percepire.  
Ma c’era, naturalmente. Nel modo in cui Narcissa finalmente pareva decidersi ad arrendermisi più tardi - o a non arrendermisi affatto. Questa sua attitudine continuò fin dopo la gravidanza e la nascita di Draco, si consolidò.  
  
Non litigavamo, non c’erano malumori o dissidi, mai un battibecco, neppure urla o scenate. Ma quando a tarda notte facevo scivolare la mia mano lungo il suo fianco in una lenta, leggera carezza la sua schiena di luna si muoveva a rallentatore, riluttante come se io l’avessi strappata al suo sonno.  
Mi appoggiava spesso la testa nell’incavo del collo poi lasciava che le mie mani vagassero sul suo corpo offerto eppure rigido a dispetto di quella sua posa di languido abbandono.  
In poche parole: non le piaceva proprio e si era stancata di darsi pena di ricercare un piacere che per qualche ragione la evitava anche sotto la carezza delle sue stesse dita.  
Non volle mai affrontare l’argomento, per lo meno non a voce alta: sapeva naturalmente che gli ‘appetiti’ di suo marito erano piuttosto vivi, ma non ho mai capito se sospettasse quanto ero solito soddisfarli in giro.  
  
Frequentavo i salotti importanti, frequentavo le cene di gente ricca e famosa, scivolavo nelle loro camere da letto chiassose, lasciavo fuggire piccoli sorrisi carichi di presagi che si arpionavano con estrema precisione sul volto di qualche ricca, spesso decrepita moglie di un pezzo grosso…ma questo perché faceva parte del gioco. Non coltivavo le smanie e le occhiate di coloro che io desideravo, li sceglievo in base a quanto potessero tornarmi utili. Ne' più ne’ meno che una donazione, una cena, un utile aggancio.  
Avevo questo lungo corpo diafano che veniva talvolta raggiunto da certi sguardi ardenti tra un bicchiere di sherry ed il sussurro più in voga sulle ultime novità nel gabinetto del Ministro della Magia, avevo questi pollici di carne fremente, dura tra le cosce, anche l’apertura rosea tra le mie natiche era oggetto di certe inconfessabili attenzioni da parte di insospettabili, ricchi maghi con una certa influenza… sorridevo.  
Mi svestivo dopo essermi fatto desiderare a lungo, a discapito di questa gran faccia di bronzo forse troppo pallida e troppo aguzza.  
Lasciavo che mi si presentasse in una piccola, intima saletta da tè, noioso incontro, faccende noiose dopo tutto, no Draco e Narcissa non volevano accompagnarmi, si sarebbe fatto tardi e si sarebbe fumato, bevuto qualcosa di più forte del tè, discusso di argomenti _molto_ noiosi.  
Lord Lucius Malfoy faceva sentire la sua educata, pacata voce melliflua e volgeva le ampie spalle fasciate di nero al luccichio famelico nell’occhio di una facoltosa zitella.  
  
“Così lei é Lucius Malfoy… lietissima di fare la sua conoscenza, oh si parla così bene di lei…”  
  
Proprio io in persona. _Piacere_ é una parola grossa… ma la mia bocca mente straordinariamente bene.  
  
Ero anche tornato a sgusciare furtivo tra le ombre della notte Babbana… con una compagnia spesso singolare: Severus. Divenne l’unico a conoscenza delle mie ‘sortite notturne’ - come le chiamava. Con lui mi sentii così straordinariamente a mio agio da rivelargli questo, ed altri particolari intimi. Credo di aver raggiunto con Severus - il mio Severus - un grado di intimità mostruoso per i miei standard.  
  
Nessun altro essere vivente sapeva così tante cose sul mio conto, neppure Narcissa… neppure Draco.  
  
Quando il mondo magico esplose quello sciagurato trentuno ottobre Severus non era al mio fianco.  
Ricomparve una settimana dopo, pallido e stravolto da qualcosa che non intendeva sottoporre alla mia intenzione. Venne direttamente al Manor, dove tutti noi oscillavamo in un silenzio simile al fragore sordo che succede l’esplosione di una bomba di proporzioni atroci, quel genere di bomba che spazza via in un sol colpo vite e case, gli versai uno sherry mentre Narcissa era accoccolata sul nostro tappeto, accanto ad uno sputacchiante, ridente, amabile Draco.  
  
Mentre beveva Severus alzò gli occhi neri nei miei. Quello sguardo per qualche ragione mi trafisse  
oltre l’umanamente accettabile.  
  
Lunghe gambe secche fino all’eccesso e nervose, capelli neri come due bande lisce ai lati del volto e quel profilo già duro, segnato da qualche ruga in più rispetto ad Hogwarts, abiti scuri, mantello dignitoso acquistato di recente, il mio Severus abbassò la pallida mano dinoccolata in un gesto veloce e furtivo, un zampettio di ragno e mi disse che avrebbe insegnato ad Hogwarts.  
  
Voleva dirlo a me prima che a chiunque altro.  
  
Più tardi avrebbe reso noto ufficialmente a noi Mangiamorte come il Signore Oscuro lo avesse collocato ad Hogwarts sotto il naso di Silente per poter meglio spiare i suoi nemici. Fornì anche agli altri molti dettagli di ciò che sussurrò a me quel pomeriggio, con lo sguardo che seguiva senza vederli i primi incerti passi di Draco sul tappeto. Bellatrix lo punzecchiava alacremente, proprio non si fidava, sosteneva che Severus facesse il doppio gioco, che in realtà non fosse affatto fedele all’Oscuro Signore dopo la sua caduta.  
Severus mi aveva incrociato per caso in uno di quei sordidi quartieri, lui sempre così duro e composto arrossiva, evitava di accompagnarmi mentre mi concedevo in quei primi tempi, si tirava fuori, imperscrutabile, al centro dell'azione eppure così clamorosamente estraneo.  
Ma sapevo che spiava le mie carni sussultare nell'ombra, il pallido guizzo immondo del mio sorriso disciolto dal ritmo esperto di una mano o di una lingua: glielo lasciavo fare. Si portava tutto dietro in quegli anni, incapace di confessare che restava nei dintorni, a spiare... senza mai parlarne dopo. Questo ragazzetto un po' troppo cresciuto, con le nervose membra avvolte in austera stoffa nera, con il suo naso troppo grande, il cipiglio spesso e volentieri fosco - mai arrabbiato, solo 'contrariato' in pubblico' mi scatenava qualcosa in fondo ai lombi, come un brivido possente ed insensato che nessun atro rusciva a risvegliare neppure lontanamente.  
Non sapevo cosa mi eccitasse così tanto.  
Volevo passare la lingua su quelle labbra aride già a diciassette anni, forse per il gusto di sconvolgerlo, spiazzarlo, ma probabilmente avrei compromesso la nostra amicizia, mi dicevo. Non aveva poi lui messo in chiaro in quell'occasione qualcosa sulle _ragazze_? L'aveva fatto. Per ciò mi limitavo a scivolare con sguardo assente su quelle magre cosce accavallate, su quelle labbra strette durante una riflessione particolarmente grave.  
  
Ma poi lui iniziò aveva iniziato a spiarmi. Non riuscivo a credere che _per puro caso_ ci fossimo incrociati proprio in quel sordido quartiere Babbano quella notte.  
  
  
  
  
Adesso comunque dirò qualcosa io su questa faccenda del suo 'doppio gioco'.  
Io non ‘sospettavo di Severus, _io sapevo da che parte stesse in realtà._  
  
  
Ah, Severus. Potessero le poche ciance di un depravato cambiare il passato, mitigare il futuro, potesse questa mano che ti accarezza avere ragione del tuo dolore.   


 


	10. 10

Draco cresceva con sano, arrogante vigore in quel periodo. Benché sia sempre stato un ragazzo alto per la sua età e sempre un filo troppo magro per la sua altezza non gli mancava l’esuberanza.  
  
  
La sua però era una di quelle esuberanze che si manifestava specialmente nelle parole e negli sguardi… poteva  starsene seduto per ore di fronte alla mia scrivania mentre lavoravo, rivolgendomi caute ma implacabili domande su questo o quello, sempre radiografandomi con quei suoi implacabili, grandi occhi verdi. Gli era stato insegnato da me e da sua madre che non era ‘bello’ disturbare le persone che lavorano, o sono occupate, sapeva che suo padre lavorava quando era in quel grande studio, lo sguardo ombroso chino su qualche missiva… eppure non mi sarei mai sognato di cacciarlo. Lui taceva per lunghi minuti, intimidito, prima di arrischiarsi a parlare, e capitava anche che semplicemente se ne stesse lì a giocherellare con uno dei suoi innumerevoli doni, seduto di fronte al mio sguardo distratto solo all’apparenza, osservando un rigoroso silenzio fino al momento in cui io posavo la penna e mi alzavo in piedi.  
  
Non mancavo mai di sfiorare la sua spalla con le dita, di accarezzare la sua guancia, di sorridergli. Era un bambino incline a furibondi capricci, capace di malumori feroci, specialmente quando si metteva in testa di avere bisogno di questo o quell’oggetto costosissimo… che comunque ne’ io ne’ sua madre gli negavamo mai.   
Severus frequentava casa nostra con regolarità in quel periodo. Draco era abituato a vederlo entrare ed uscire… Severus era spesso presente quando io gli parlavo di Lord Voldemort, perché lui era una ‘persona fidata’, di fronte a lui si poteva parlare di determinate cose: ma guai a farlo fuori, con persone che non si sapeva bene come la pensassero!  
Il rischio era mandare il galera suo padre, far precipitare nel dolore la mamma.  
Draco annuiva solennemente, il pallido esile volto un po’ più alto, le spalle esili nei suoi sei anni, una luce ardente baluginava in fondo a quel suo sguardo pallido.  
Parlavamo di tante cose, anche di quell’Harry Potter, ma sempre lodavamo i tempi andati e deprecavamo quelli odierni.  
Draco pendeva letteralmente dalle mie labbra, fino quasi alla soggezione. Evitavo con cura sfuriate, sculacciate, schiaffi anche per questo, credo - inoltre la sola possibilità di provocargli dolore, o peggio lasciargli un livido mi faceva orrore.  
Se avessi usato la mano aperta sulle sue terga, se avessi fatto uso della cinghia, di castighi, di punizioni corporali, di sfuriate, probabilmente quella soggezione si sarebbe trasformata direttamente in terrore, puro e semplice.  
Avrebbe preso a starsene rigido ed impacciato in mia presenza, con quella terribile aria legnosa e tesa che hanno i ragazzi che hanno conosciuto la cinghia o la guancia rossa per lo schiaffo… no, non potevo sopportarlo.  
  
Così non gli misi mai una mano addosso, non varcai mai quel confine. Anche quando se lo sarebbe meritato, da me lo schiaffo non arrivò mai. Narcissa supplì a quella situazione con qualche rapido, dimostrativo sculaccione in un paio di occasioni che proprio lo avevano richiesto, lui era capace di urlare per due o tre terribili minuti di fila anche se di certo sua madre non lo colpiva per fargli male, il volto esangue all’improvviso rosso, lacrime lucenti sulle guance, come tutti i bambini di sette otto anni piangeva quasi gli avessero strappato il cuore.  
In quelle occasioni io non intervenivo mai per consolarlo - anche se le visceri bollivano sotto la pacata espressione con cui ignoravo i suoi furiosi capricci e morivo dalla voglia di accoccolarmi di fronte a lui, prendergli il volto tra le mani, quello strazio, dio… non era niente ma non riuscivo a sopportarlo.  
Lasciavo com’era giusto che il suo sfogo passasse e che fosse Narcissa a stringersi la sua testolina al petto, nella benedetta pace che seguiva il pianto e la sfuriata.  
  
Non piangeva quasi mai, non pestava mai i piedi, non faceva capricci di fronte a Severus.  
Lo fissava con quei suoi occhi lucenti mentre mi sedeva accanto - colazione, mattino, l’irreprensibile Potion Master ha appena accompagnato papà per le vie più sordide della notte, popolate di bordelli Babbani e stravaganti locali, mescola il caffè senza guardare padre di cui prima, forse le immagini del suo pallido, lungo corpo arreso a mani sconosciute galleggiano ancora ignare nel suo caffè. Il suo amico dalle pallide membra e dal viso aguzzo siede come nulla fosse al suo fianco, camicia molto elegante ad esaltare spalle larghe, corporatura prestante, spilla argentata serpentiforme al collo, non lo guarda, mescola a sua volta il caffè con le pallide dita eleganti. Lui sa che io so che lui sa, é uno scioglilingua che ribolle una insospettata, paradisiaca lussuria in quel mattino mite. L’amico purosangue, ricco, facoltoso sogguarda la sua piccola affascinante replica seduta proprio di fronte a lui, é avida di notizie dei tempi del marchio nero… sorride. Draco abbassa la voce quando parla del ‘marchio’ come in preda ad un terrore reverenziale.  
  
Severus, fascio di nervi contratti nella sua divisa… la sua eccitazione in quel periodo non poteva essere più evidente di così.  
Ce l’aveva nei pori, trasudava inebriante mista a confusione, vergogna, senso di colpa.  
Quando ci eravamo incrociati e riconosciuti la prima volta ui non aveva chiesto cosa ci facessi là a quell’ora, io mi ero astenuto a mia volta dal domandargli da quanto tempo si mescolava ai Babbani a tarda notte.  
  
  
  
Ormai almeno tre volte a settimana dormivo in una elegante stanza singola dall’imponente baldacchino, invece di condividere il letto con Narcissa.  
All’inizio si era trattato di una tacita, reciproca risoluzione: non ne avevamo parlato, avevamo semplicemente iniziato a farlo. Passavo la notte in quella grande camera da letto matrimoniale solo quando mi attraversava la voglia estemporanea di quel suo lungo collo chiaro e flessuoso. Allora spinto da un mero, dolcissimo impulso incollavo lo sguardo all’ondeggiare delle sue anche smilze, assorbendone il movimento, mi pareva di sentirne la consistenza addosso mentre lei si muoveva con disinvoltura, magari prendeva posto sulla sua poltrona preferita. Sulle prime non mi respingeva mai quando la seguivo fino alla soglia della camera da letto e le sfioravo la guancia muto.  
Però iniziò ad accadere sempre meno spesso.  
Così dormivo di nuovo in quella grande stanza da letto piena di ogni confort che avevo occupato da ragazzo.  
Ogni tanto per un curioso, terribile effetto di rifrazione del destino e delle coincidenze Draco scivolava là dentro la sera, quando avrebbe già dovuto essere profondamente addormentato.  
La sua alta, snella figuretta sostava un secondo sulla porta, le manine strette contro la stoffa serica del suo pigiama - aveva paura di sfidare così apertamente suo padre, glielo leggevo in faccia. Ma suo padre lo invitava ad entrare con un cenno della mano. Lasciavo sempre che si accoccolasse al mio fianco e sbirciasse dentro il giornale che io magari stavo ancora leggendo.  
Rispondevo ai frammenti assonnati delle sue domande. A volte quando si rilassava accanto a me gli passavo delicatamente un braccio attorno mentre si assopiva. Allora accarezzavo il profilo delicato del suo viso - e sentivo il suo respiro lento, cadenzato. Tutte le sue parole erano morte, io mi voltavo nel silenzio della stanza… lui dormiva con le labbra un po’ socchiuse, la testa girata di lato, sodo e profondo. Lo lasciavo stare fino al mattino anche se come ben diceva sua madre era una abitudine che era meglio perdesse in fretta.  
  
Fu in una di quelle sere, mentre lo lasciavo adagiare la testolina sotto il mio braccio che disse d’un tratto con riverita ammirazione prima di assopirsi : “Severus… é veramente forte.”


	11. 11

Severus era ‘veramente forte’. Mi trovavo completamente d’accordo con mio figlio.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo avere Severus con me, durante una di quelle cene, di quei noiosi ricevimenti pieni di sguardi celanti palesi doppi sensi… ma non era semplicemente il suo ambiente, ecco tutto. Ma lo volevo non fosse altro per poter alzare un gran sospiro al cielo durante l’ennesima prolissa reminiscenza di qualche vedova, ed incontrare la sua assoluta, seppur muta comprensione.  
  
Io facevo una gran fatica a sorridere fingendomi divertito, per nulla annoiato, lui non aveva la mia stessa abilità. Comunque, accettò di accompagnarmi una volta, dopo la caduta di Lord Voldemort. Il nuovo Ministro della Magia - che tutti sapevano essere dipendente in modo quasi disperato dai pareri e dai consigli di Silente - aveva organizzato un piccolo party discreto… solo per una ristretta cerchia di ‘amici’. Io avevo fatto in modo di esserci, in quella ristretta cerchia.  
  
Così una sera convinsi Severus ad accompagnarmi, facendo leva proprio su Silente. Aveva parlato così bene di lui al neo Ministro, Silente! Niente adulazione, niente secondo fine… non manifesti almeno. Ma mi fornì un ottimo pretesto per varcare insieme a Severus l’intimo raccoglimento della casa di Cornelius, quel martedì sera a metà novembre.  
  
Cornelius di venne immediatamente incontro, facendosi largo nella piccola folla eterogenea di maghi e streghe intenti alle loro conversazioni ed ai loro bicchieri. Era un ometto basso, alquanto in carne, quella sera aveva pomelli rossi sulle guance - vino Elfico - ed indossava un completo verde ed oro molto sfarzoso, che però aveva un che di ridicolo. Caramel non si é mai liberato del ridicolo, lo ha sempre accompagnato come un tragico sudario durante tutto il suo mandato.  
  
Quella era la prima volta in assoluto per me, faccia a faccia con lui. Fino a quel momento avevamo avuto solo pacate, amichevoli conversazioni, mi ero garantito l’ingresso nel novero dei suoi ‘amici’.. quella sera mettevo per la prima volta piede in casa sua. Si congratulò pacatamente con Severus, lasciò cadere qualche considerazione su Albus Silente, dunque volse quel suo sguardo lucido e quel suo sorriso alticcio verso il sottoscritto.  
Sobbalzai, senza darlo a vedere mentre gli stringevo la mano. Deglutii, le mie labbra si aprono, infilavo frasi di circostanza, intanto quegli occhi mi brillavano in faccia, densi di sottintesi.  
Severus, accanto a me sembrava improvvisamente molto a disagio.  
Mentre il Ministro mi lasciava finalmente andare la mano, si allontanò con un fruscio della tunica, cogliendo al volo l’occasione per salutare un suo vecchio collega, un insegnante di Pozioni che poi volle scambiare due parole anche con me.  
  
Cornelius non aveva notato Severus allontanarsi, seguitava a scrutarmi - i suoi occhietti mi si stavano appiccicando addosso, mi arrivava a stento alla spalla ma quei suoi occhi lucidi e quel sorrisetto muto erano come miriadi di insetti. Afferrai al volo un bicchiere colmo di qualcosa dall’Elfo di passaggio, inspirai a fondo in quel salottino soffocante, dai tendaggi di velluto. Rispondendo qualcosa che ora non ricordo a qualche sua osservazione presi prontamente posto sul divanetto di fronte alla finestra. Cornelius mi seguì, aveva anche lui un bicchiere in mano.  
Continuava a parlare, a cianciare, era alla mia sinistra, pareva volesse sbranarmi, conoscevo quella rigidità, quelle movenze, quel retrogusto nei gesti e nella voce… la vedova accanto a me era tutta risatine e bisbigli con una sua amica, Cornelius mi si chinava impercettibilmente addosso.  
Mentre sorridevo, e spostavo il bicchiere dalle labbra colsi uno scorcio delle sue mani strette intorno al cristallo in una posa un po’ dura. Cornelius aveva (ed ha tuttora naturalmente) delle mani orribili. Tozze, con le dita corte e le unghie irregolari, neanche tenendole curate quelle mani potevano risultarmi attraenti. C’era un accenno di peluria sulle sue nocche, mentre il disgusto mi serrava lo stomaco in una morsa distolsi la mia attenzione… lo fissai e sorrisi ancora.  
Le sue parole erano come acqua, non ne afferravo veramente il significato verbale, me le sentivo scivolarmi addosso, aggrapparsi. Facevo finta di niente. Mantenevo come potevo la conversazione su terreni neutri. Affari, soldi, meste considerazioni politiche… ero all’indomani della mia riabilitazione. Avevo preso il Marchio Nero, avevo combattuto dalla parte di Lord Voldemort… ma ero stato assolto relativamente poco prima che lui fosse nominato Ministro.  
Una bella fetta del mio patrimonio e delle mie conoscenze era stata necessaria affinché mi si dichiarasse innocente, si credesse che agissi perché soggiogato dall’Imperio.  
  
Doveva aver seguito il mio processo, quell’uomo… avevo fatto dei nomi, condotto alla cattura di molti dei miei antichi compagni.  
  
I miei occhi sfrecciarono nell’angolo di Severus… alto, sottile, mi dava le spalle, conversava con quel Lumacorno - ecco come si chiamava - tornai a fissare l’orlo del mio bicchiere e contemporaneamente alla mia sinistra la sentii.  
La voce di Caramell bisbigliava qualcosa che non riguardava più le ultime proposte in fatto di tasse.  
  
“…come una specie di afrore, capisce?”  
  
Fingendo di non capire, di non aver sentito abbastanza mi girai appena verso di lui, la schiena dritta, il bicchiere tra le dita, lo guardai: “Come, prego?” Sussurrai nello stesso tono molto intimo, molto vellutato che lui stava cercando di usare… poco più di un graspo rauco ad esclusivo beneficio del sottoscritto.  
I nostri occhi si incontrarono per una frazione di secondo - e quelli scuri dell’ometto percorsero brevemente, impudicamente la mia intera figura seduta in una frazione di secondo.  
  
Ora aveva la schiena molto rigida, il suo sguardo tentava fughe laterali, le sue labbra quasi non si muovevano.  
  
“Lei, Lord Malfoy… emana da lei qualcosa…” oh, dio le guance gli stavano andando a fuoco. In silenzio, mi morsi la lingua per non ridere, nonostante il disgusto montante.  
Fortunatamente non mi stava guardando in quel momento. “ _Come da una bestia in amore._ Oh mi perdoni…se… non so cosa mi sia preso…n-non si arrabbi…p-posso darti del tu? Non arrabbiarti, Lucius…” E la sua voce deragliò in un breve singulto alcolico.  
  
A quel punto, con una parte di me che esultava freddamente, l’altra che invocava un angolino appartato in cui vomitare in santa pace appoggiai il mio bicchiere con un gesto lento, elegante delle mie lunghe pallide dita e sussurrai, in rimando: “Lei crede? Non si preoccupi, non sono affatto offeso.” Era un soffio, quello, proprio un mormorio intimo, da stanza da letto. Era fatta.  
Lo sentii reprimere un altro di quei suoi singulti, schiarirsi piano la gola.  
  
Era il momento di giocarmela. Diedi una buona occhiata intorno… nessuno pareva origliare la nostra conversazione, alla mia sinistra le due signore erano ora impegnate in un fitto, cupo borbottio. Giunsi le mani in grembo, le intrecciai. Senza guardarlo - sapevo che lui era lì a bermi avidamente, non si perdeva una singola espressione - feci, piano: “ _Una bestia in amore,_ dice?”  
“I-io… ecco mi perdoni se il mio linguaggio…”  
Ma in quel momento gli piantai gli occhi diritti in volto: le parole gli morirono in gola.  
  
“ _Una di quelle con la lunga schiena fremente, lungo bacino dagli scatti fluidi, la cui furia monta sempre di più, sempre di più, ad ogni istante della furibonda copula…?_ ”  
  
Era mio.  
Era fatta, ebbe bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo, e come lo fece! Pareva che, in quel salotto pieno di gente fossimo rimasti solo noi due.  
  
  
Una settimana dopo eravamo amanti.  
Le sue mani mi davano la nausea… ma era il nuovo Ministro, ed era prodigiosamente sciocco ed inesperto. Le sue mani mi facevano letteralmente _vomitare_.  
Ma sorridevo, lasciavo che corressero sul mio corpo, pensavo alle mani di Severus. Pensavo sempre a Severus quando ero con qualcuno…per tutto il tempo.


	12. 12

Quando presi a frequentare il Ministero della Magia - orbitavo, in poche parole intorno a Cornelius - Severus mi accompagnava ormai solo di rado per vicoli e strade Babbane, nei quali mi recavo per essere trattato come non avrei mai permesso a nessuno dei miei conoscenti, Maghi o Babbani che fossero.  
A volte mi fissava con uno strano sguardo ardente, che distoglieva subito quando lo incrociavo… tanto in fretta che mi pareva di immaginare solo quella smorfia fugace all’angolo della sua bocca sottile.  
  
Non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi - senza crederci neppure io fino in fondo - se Severus avrebbe finito per costituire una minaccia, a lungo andare. Era l’unico essere umano in tutto il pianeta Terra a sapere di quelle strane notti di furia, insensatezza e lussuria.  
Eppure, lui non ne fece mai parola.  
Poco a poco, mentre le conversazioni con il Ministro di infittivano - e si facevano più sfacciati anche gli itinerari delle sue tozze, sgradevoli dita - smisi di uscire tutte le settimane. Narcissa non mi chiedeva mai dove andassi, non era nelle sua indole: forse capiva che le raccontavo una bugia, mescolando quelle sortite clandestine alle cene ed ai piccoli ricevimenti politici che non richiedevano la sua presenza.  
  
Comunque, senza gli occhi di Severus intenti a fissare in un angolo remoto il mio lungo corpo pallido trafitto e gemente, quegli incontri non mi davano lo stesso piacere.  
  
Cornelius Caramell era letteralmente euforico: alternava momenti di assoluto terrore - momenti in cui scriveva a quell’Albus Silente che io vedevo come il fumo negli occhi - a momenti di assurda, infantile esaltazione.  
  
Era un pomeriggio di fine dicembre, ormai Cornelius mi conosceva.  
Ero scivolato nel suo letto da scapolo, avevo lasciato che quel suo corpo pallido, tozzo e flaccido mi si scuotesse contro i lombi, stretto forte occhi e labbra ricambiando le sue carezze. Non una, ma molte volte.  
Entrammo nel suo studio, lui era in uno dei suoi momenti di euforia.  
La porta si richiuse silenziosamente… lasciandoci soli, padroni del piccolo, lussuoso ambiente circolare.  
A volte mi chiedo se qualcuno non si sia fatto in passato delle domande, specialmente i miei detrattori… quelli che non hanno mai creduto alla mia ‘innocenza’. Come facciamo ad essere sicuri che se il Ministro non resta da solo con uno come Malfoy, questi non tenterà di soggiogarlo attraverso la maledizione Imperio, per esempio.  
  
Già, come fate ad esserne sicuri?  
  
Quel giorno indossavo il mio scuro, austero completo da giorno preferito. Cornelius volse quei suoi occhietti eccitati intorno, come un bambino che non riesce a credere all’immenso dono ricevuto, infine arrivò a me. Seguì i miei movimenti in silenzio. Non indossavo guanti quel giorno: in silenzio, mi stavo slacciando il primo bottone del mantello.  
  
L’aria si saturava e si allungava del nostro silenzio e dei miei gesti mentre scioglievo quel bavero elegante, gettavo di lato il mantello con un cupo fruscio.  
  
A Cornelius non interessava di rischiare.  
Pensava che bastasse chiudere la porta a chiave.  
Anche quel giorno, mi si lanciò incontro- senza spendere, al solito una sola parola - ed io lo vidi indietreggiare contro l’ampia poltrona, lo sentii ghermirmi la vita con quegli artigli tozzi e sgraziati.  
La fredda viscosità di qualcosa, laggiù, sulle mie carni denudate ed esposte - una carezza frettolosa, sbrigativa, le braccia di lui intorno ai fianchi - infine, quello scatto secco. Bruciante.  
A Cornelius non interessava se mi piaceva o meno.  
Gemeva spesso lasciando cadere dei vaghi, soffocati ‘ ti piace, vero’ ma quelle erano constatazioni forse, nell’andirivieni accorato, ridicolo di quei suoi fianchi grassi.  
Io puntellavo i piedi, divaricavo le ginocchia, e per buona misura emettevo un profondo sospiro gemente. Non resisteva mai troppo a lungo, andava semplicemente via di testa, dopo massimo dieci minuti mi serrava forte le dita tra i capelli - non troppo forte - ed immancabilmente capitolava.  
  
Anche quel pomeriggio andò più o meno così.  
Un altro fatto curioso di Cornelius era questo, dopo non indulgeva come altri in parole gentili, o leziose, non mi diceva in poche parole - come facevano altri - che mi adorava, e neppure si lanciava in un profluvio infinito di lagne, preghiere, invocazioni, dichiarazioni di imperitura passione ed eterno amore. Mi erano capitati episodi del genere…sorridevo, affabulavo quella gente.  
  
Cornelius non mi guardava dopo essersi impadronito goffamente, frettolosamente di quanto io gli offrivo. Una fredda, impacciata aria pragmatica dominava i suoi movimenti a dispetto del fiato ancora corto. Pareva vergognarsi, accartocciarsi in se’ stesso, costringersi disperatamente ad un cordiale, educato saluto.  
  
Mi ascoltava, però. Sapevo farmi ascoltare… anche se ovviamente a quei tempi lui era ancora totalmente, interamente dipendente dal Preside di Hogwarts.  
Bene, mi dicevo quel giorno…questo sodalizio andrà spezzato prima o poi Ridiscendevo lentamente le scale che portavano in corridoio, il soprabito di nuovo impeccabile, l’alto, austero Lord Malfoy procedeva impettito con passo elastico, il colletto della camicia chiara di nuovo impeccabile come poche ore prima, il mantello gli frusciava pesantemente intorno alle caviglie, enfatizzando il suo incedere, la gente che lo salutava non aveva idea del sordo, sgradevole bruciore lì in alto, nella delicata piega segreta delle sue pallide carni ammantate di nero.  
  
Tornai a casa - avevo finito per quel giorno - e mi concessi un lungo bagno, nonché uno dei miei ‘lavaggi’.  
Mi sentivo meglio mentre, ormai passata l’ora di pranzo varcavo la porta del mio studio deserto, silenzioso… che era forse silenzioso, ma non deserto.  
  
“Severus…”  
  
Lo fissai, interdetto. Era lì, sulla poltrona che occupava di solito. Mi aspettava? Alzò lentamente gli occhi scuri e solenni contro il mio volto ed aveva uno sguardo strano… come se contemplasse la replica di uno spettacolo di blando interesse.  
  
Andai piano verso di lui. Draco dormiva già… era il momento del suo sonnellino pomeridiano, quello.  
  
Severus continuò a guardarmi, mentre indugiavo di fronte alla mia scrivania.  
Lunghe cosce secche, avvolte in quella veste scura, il colletto della veste al solito copriva interamente il suo collo.  
  
Veniva ancora molto spesso a casa. Draco, ovviamente lo adorava, e noi parlavamo per ore ed ore…soprattutto di quello che passava per la testa di Silente, a volte: o almeno, io sapevo che le sue informazioni erano esatte…diciamo fino ad un certo punto. Come ho già detto ero certo che fosse una spia.  
  
“Qualche novità?”  
  
Ma la mia domanda era pacata, strascicata in quell’ambiente luccicante, di mobili lustri e lettere fragranti in attesa di essere aperte. Mi sentivo alquanto strano da quando Severus non mi spiava più. Il fatto che avesse smesso quella sua stralunata, ma tacita abitudine mi pungolava. Mi pareva che proprio questa novità mi obbligasse ad affrontare apertamente l’argomento: e per qualche ragione non volevo.  
  
“Niente di che. Come sai, presto Potter sarà ad Hogwarts.”  
  
Mi limitai ad annuire seccamente. Ne avevamo già discusso.  
  
Per un po’ Severus restò lì, seduto di fronte a me, accettando il bicchiere colmo di ottimo vino Elfico che il padrone di casa gli fece delicatamente volare di fronte con un colpo di bacchetta, bevendo a piccoli sorsi.  
  
Poi non so cosa sia successo.  
Non so ancora se fu per via di qualcosa nell’aria, di una particolare atmosfera, dell’intimità riverberante del mio studio, o forse accadde perché in quel momento, prodigiosamente non pensavo a quanto lo volevo ma ero assorto, per una volta veramente nella corrispondenza.  
  
  
Appoggiò il bicchiere con un tintinnio.  
  
“Non credo di riuscire a tollerarlo.”  
  
Sentii il mio collo muoversi. Il suo pallido volto olivastro non era rivolto verso di me - fissava senza vederle le fiamme nel caminetto.  
  
“Che cosa?”  
Chiesi lentamente a quel volto di pietra… non riuscendo a credere di averlo sentito usare la voce.  
“Tu. Caramell.”  
  
Solo le sue labbra si mossero.  
Il resto del volto pareva pietra, gli occhi rivolti al bagliore delle fiamme.  
  
Mi si serrò la gola, per qualche ragione, ma non me la schiarii. Cercai in tutti i modi di recuperare me stesso, ma avvampavo, e quasi balbettavo.  
  
“Che cosa…ehm perdonami Severus ma non capisco cosa c’entri il…”  
“Andiamo.”  
  
Bastò quel suo basso mormorio, quell’unica parola. ‘Andiamo’. Lui fissava il fuoco, pareva torturato dall’interno quel suo volto ardente, sgraziato.  
  
Qualcosa in quell’unica parola troncò l’abile panegirico del politico sulle mie labbra, lo uccise senza  lasciare tracce.  
  
 Tacevo. Mi rendevo conto solo delle guance che bruciavano.  
‘Andiamo’, nel tono assai eloquente di chi ha capito tutto.  
  
“Non insultare la mia intelligenza.”  
D’accordo.  
A quel punto raddrizzai la schiena, portai le mani sul piano di lucido abete e mi alzai.  
Lo raggiunsi - ancora lui evitava di guardarmi - passi lenti, dolci, cadenzati, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
  
“E perché non riesci a sopportarlo, sentiamo?”  
  
Silenzio. Già, perché non ci riusciva, Severus? Ma adesso che ero lì di fronte a quella figuretta scarna, a quelle spalle ormai ampie da uomo fatto eppure troppo sottili, con un accenno di strana magrezza immatura che le faceva rassomigliare alla struttura dinoccolata di un pipistrello, di fronte a quella fronte regolare, solcata da una nuova piccola ruga mi sentivo morire.  
Le sue mani erano aggrappate ai braccioli della poltrona, mentre esibiva tutta la dignità del mondo, ostentava impossibile contegno nonostante le sue insolite espressioni.  
Mani forti, affusolate dalle dita perfettamente modellate, unghie corte, pulite, il delineo di alcune vene intrecciate spiccava come un qualche gioiello stravagante  sul dorso - le nocche erano dure sporgenze un po’ arrossate dalle intemperie, forse - gli vedevo quasi i polsi spuntare dalla divisa  
nera… “Che cosa devo dirti? Non ci riesco e basta.”  
  
Ma quel suo cupo mormorio seguiva titubante l’itinerario dei suoi occhi. Si era agganciato al mio sguardo che vagava, che non abbandonava mai quella sua figura cupa, atrocemente desiderabile, io impazzivo. Letteralmente.  
  
Qualcosa nel caminetto diede in uno schiocco sonoro.  
  
“Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che hai avuto qualcuno nel tuo letto, Severus?”  
Era una pessima idea, e lo sapevo. Lui ebbe un guizzo quasi indispettito.  
“Oh, non mi interessano cose come sposarmi, o mettere su famiglia.”  
  
“Severus…hai capito a cosa mi riferisco, amico mio.”  
mi mossi, debolmente, sposandomi ancora un po’ nel cerchio della luce, perché lui non potesse evitare di guardarmi.  
Alzò quei suoi liquidi occhi neri su di me, fissandomi con un cipiglio duro, interrogativo.  
Continuava a rimanere mollemente rilassato, a dispetto della tensione che gli leggevo addosso.  
Ero l’amico ricco che,ogni tanto se ne usciva con cose alle quali bisognava cercare di non reagire troppo duramente, vero? Certo… ero Lord Malfoy, dopo tutto: ero sempre stato piuttosto stravagante.  
  
“Ti sei sempre limitato ad attività solitarie, in questo senso, vero?”  
“Non capisco come siamo finiti a parlare di questo!”  
  
Sbottò.  
Ma, mentre quasi urlò questa risposta, in quel preciso istante… mi affondò negli occhi quel suo sguardo tumido, nero, bruciante.  
  
Quello sguardo corrusco che implorava qualcosa, nel guizzare delle fiamme.  
  
“Scusami, Lucius. Io non…insomma, mi conosci da tanto, ormai. Sai che quando ne ho bisogno, com’è naturale, non disdegno insomma…”  
Le compagnie dei bordelli che io ti procuro, Severus? Finii per lui. Non fosse stato per via del fatto che una di quelle ragazze mi aveva informato, tempo prima sul mio bizzarro amico che pagava la su ora ma si defilava senza combinare niente avrei quasi potuto crederci.  
Severus era totalmente, praticamente vergine.  
Caddero nel vuoto le sue parole di fronte a quelle urlate nei suoi occhi dentro i miei e d’un tratto mi ritrovai vicino, sempre più vicino a quegli ardenti occhi neri dal taglio stretto, leggermente obliquo…perché la mia pallida mano destra era, a coppa contro la sua guancia.  
  
“Lucius…” sussurrò in un attimo di ultimo sgomento, capendo ciò che stavo per fare - poi premetti forte le labbra contro le sue.  
  
Mugolò, di sorpresa. Tentennò, si ritrasse appena: ma il suo collo non scattò violentemente contro lo schienale della poltrona, non mi spinse via.  
I miei occhi si erano chiusi, il cuore era tutto lì sulla mia lingua che, guizzando saggiava i tiepidi contorni di quelle labbra sottili, appena un po’ secche, le mie labbra circondavano quella forma con la loro ‘O’ molle, carezzevole.  
Poi lo sentii aprirsi.  
Così, di colpo - il suo mento tremava distintamente - non sapendo chiaramente cosa fare lasciò che insinuassi la polpa sensibile della mia lingua tra i suoi denti. Cercai il suo sapore, lo sentii venirmi incontro, guizzare contro di me…il mio cuore era tutto lì adesso, nella sua bocca e sulle sue labbra, credo che vi rovinò contro, credo che sia ancora lì e lì rimarrà, fino alla fine del mondo.  
  
Il suo respiro interruppe quel contatto, lentamente - tiepido, lo sentii lambirmi le narici - gli catturai piano il labbro inferiore, ancora una volta.  
  
Ricordo che dissi: “Per lo meno, adesso puoi considerarti baciato.”  
  
Puoi considerarti baciato, disse il navigato seduttore, lo scaltro uomo politico, l’intrigante, il Mangiamorte, quello senza battito cardiaco, freddo come un serpente, si diceva: in quel momento, quell’uomo era tutto fiotti di sangue bollente e correnti fredde alternati.  
 


	13. 13

Severus non si fece vedere per tutta la settimana successiva… e per buona parte di quella dopo ancora.  
Descrivere come mi sentissi é quasi impossibile.  
Mi pareva di essere impazzito. Non potevo allontanare i miei pensieri da lui, qualsiasi balordo percorso la mia mente tentasse prima o poi era sempre lì che approdava: Severus.  
Mi comportavo come sempre, nulla nella mia quotidianità o nel mio atteggiamento verso gli altri era cambiato.  
A quei tempi Draco era in procinto di iniziare il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts. Per fortuna i lunghi racconti su Serpeverde, le prospettive che si aprivano di fronte al mio eccitato ragazzo in quei giorni mi fornivano un aiuto, per quanto riguardava la questione ‘Severus’.  
  
_Un aiuto che nascondeva, tuttavia le sue insidie._  
  
“Padre… Severus é un insegnate molto rigido, vero?”  
  
Sussurrava il mio rampollo verso le sette e mezzo di una smorta sera rischiarata da tremule luci piene dell’argento del mio lampadario, all’indomani della sua partenza. Suo padre, diviso tra il buco cocente al centro del suo petto - un buco dagli esatti contorni di un volto olivastro, di mani nervose e labbra secche e roventi - e l’idea del suo primo, vero lungo viaggio si chinava su di lui al suono di questa domanda.  
  
“Sì, Draco. Molto rigido. Ti prego di prestare attenzione… ad Hogwarts, quando ti trovi in classe con lui, o quando non siete soli devi assolutamente chiamarlo ‘signore’, oppure ‘ professore’. Va bene?”  
  
Lui mi scrutò con i pallidi occhi increduli. Il suo visetto si tese verso di me: “Ma certo, padre. Me lo hai ripetuto mille volte…”  
Era vero.  
La mia mano scattò, accarezzando distrattamente la sua piccola spalla. Tutti i suoi bagagli erano pronti. C’era qualcosa in quella casa, gocciolava dalle pareti, misto al mio struggimento.  
Draco, il mio coraggioso ragazzo sembrava trattenere a stento lacrime ed eccitazione.  
“Adesso penso che dovresti andare un po’ nella tua stanza, rilassarti… vedere se hai preso tutto ciò che potrebbe servirti.”  
“Sì, padre.”  
Si era alzato in piedi, la sua voce tremava. Si guardò ancora un po’ intorno. Per quanto fosse stato eccitato, per quanto non stesse più nella pelle dall’arrivo della sua lettera, ora non poteva impedire che la nostalgia ed una certa dose di paura dominassero il suo viso pallido ed affilato.  
Dopo tutto era stato seguito da un istitutore fino a quel momento.  
Dopo tutto, quello era il suo primo vero viaggio da solo.  
  
Mi obbedì senza aggiungere altro, i suoi passi nervosi si persero in lontananza, lungo la nostra grande scala di marmo.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Le lacrime arrivarono, inevitabili il giorno dopo. Se ne concesse solo una, il mio coraggioso Draco. Eravamo alla stazione, in attesa di Tiger e Goyle. I Babbani naturalmente erano dappertutto, ed io ero piuttosto concentrato sul disgusto che la loro vista mi ispirava… ciò nonostante notai la piccola mano muoversi fugace, rabbiosa verso il volto di Draco, e capii. Feci finta di nulla, lasciai passare qualche istante prima di fargli scivolare silenziosamente la mia mano sulla spalla.  
  
Quando Tiger e Goyle arrivarono, a loro volta scortati dai loro genitori, due miei vecchi amici, corsero tra di noi cenni di assenso e pragmatiche strette di mano. Draco, rincuorato dall vista dei suoi amici si voltò raggiante verso sua madre e suo padre per salutarli prima di oltrepassare la barriera magica, e non c’era traccia di quella piccola lacrima nei suoi tratti volubili ed eccitati.  
Scrivi, gli raccomandò Narcissa scrutando la sua figuretta tra le imponenti colonne di quei due giovani giganti come lui infagottati in mantelli e sciarpe.  
Scrivi e comportati come si deve, aggiunsi io.  
_Voglio dei dolci da casa!_  
_Draco, ti verrà una indigestione devastante, non vai certo a fare la fame._  
Ma mia moglie sorrise, dolcemente. Gli disse _certo, tutti i giorni._  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa gli mandò effettivamente un piccolo pacco di dolciumi tutti i giorni, quell’anno.  
Io sedevo nel mio studio… lavoravo ai miei conti, continuavo a fare quello che facevo di solito  
ed intanto aspettavo notizie di Severus.  
Il tempo si allungava crudele, verso una meta che non riuscivo a scorgere e forse nemmeno esisteva.  
Lui pareva aver colto l’imminente inizio dell’anno scolastico come una scusa per non farsi vedere: sapevo, ovviamente che era molto impegnato.  
  
Gli avevo scritto, a due mesi esatti dall’inizio della scuola.  
Non fosse altro per sapere come se la stesse cavando mio figlio.  
La mani mi tremavano sul piano della scrivania, la finestra dello studio restava aperta tutta la notte, in quei momenti lo amavo e lo odiavo in parti uguali.  
Finalmente, una sera - ero appena tornato da un lungo, noioso estenuante incontro con Caramel- riconobbi la scrittura sulla pergamena che il Gufo aveva lasciato cadere sulla mia scrivania.  
  
Ricordo che mi lanciai letteralmente in avanti… ridendo miseramente della mia inettitudine: non avevo avuto idea di come comportarmi con Severus, tutto ciò che avevo potuto fare era starmene lì, come un imbecille trepidante, incapace di fare la prima mossa. Ma eccole, le sue parole nero su bianco, finalmente.  
  
I miei occhi bevevano avidamente ognuno di quegli stretti, scarni segni neri.  
  
_“Caro Lucius,_  
  
_il tuo rampollo sembra aver preso molto sul serio la sua nuova, recente inimicizia con Potter.”_  
  
Sorrisi.  
  
_“Quel ragazzo é incredibilmente arrogante, nonostante sia stato cresciuto dai suoi parenti Babbani, sembra che la sua testa sia piena di arie, esattamente come quella di suo padre un tempo._

_Si sentono speciali, capisci?_

_Questo genere di persone si pensa sempre una spanna superiore al resto del mondo._

_Potter in questo é disperatamente identico a suo padre: inutile che tenti di nasconderlo, la sua vera indole esce comunque sempre allo scoperto. Pensa che Draco gli aveva porto la sua mano, la sera del suo arrivo ad Hogwarts… e lui ha rifiutato con una serie di osservazioni sarcastiche. Potter era insieme al suo nuovo amico, indovina: é Ronald Weasley, quei due creano già qualcosa che definisco senza problemi ‘ associazione a delinquere’._

_Quel Weasley, il maschio più giovane credo di quella nidiata, ha riso quando Draco si è presentato e Potter - di sicuro aveva sentito una gran quantità di pettegolezzi, visto  e considerato chi sono dopo tutto quei Weasley- gli ha detto che ‘poteva riconoscere da solo le persone sbagliate’. Ho detto a Draco che avrebbe fatto comunque meglio a non sbilanciarsi tanto, doveva limitarsi secondo me a parlare con Potter, ignorando quell’altro._

_Comunque, te ne sto parlando perché questa cosa ha indispettito molto tuo figlio. Non è facile, alla sua età accettare di essere trattato in quel modo. Inoltre Draco é un ragazzo piuttosto tranquillo… anche se devo dire che Potter ha già fatto del suo meglio per cacciarlo nei guai: mai avrei pensato possibile che Draco si lasciasse attirare fuori dal suo letto di notte, e tutto per brigare con lui!  
Ti prego, non sgridarlo per questo. _

_Ricorda com’eri tu ad Hogwarts, amico mio. Non avresti mai tollerato una offesa senza reagire. Per ciò, non essere duro con lui quando lo rivedrai per le vacanze di Natale._

_Comunque, ha preso un bel voto durante la sua prima esercitazione pratica.”_  
  
Avevo seguito quelle parole con il cuore accartocciato nel petto. Draco, lui mi scriveva per parlarmi di Draco… sapevo che avrebbe avuto dei problemi con Potter, me lo sentivo! La mia mente indugiò per un istante nello sgradevole ricordo della faccia di quel Weasley… il padre di quell’insolente pel  
di carota era Arthur Weasley, e non c’era di che stupirsi, se Ronald aveva sparso una quantità di voci venefiche sul conto della famiglia di Draco, dopo tutto. Suo padre doveva averlo istruito a lungo.  
Beh, mi dicevo appoggiando con mano tremante la lettera di Severus sul tavolo, e cercando di ignorare con il cuore ridotto ad un enorme, sordo tamburo nel petto che non c’era chiusura nelle sue parole… avrei anch’io raccontato un po’ di cosette a Draco su quei Weasley, se così stavano le cose!  
  
Poi, lentamente, nel silenzio del mio studio strinsi di nuovo tra le dita la lettera… voltandola.  
Era come se una misteriosa corrente mi guidasse fino a quelle parole, me le aspettavo, forse perché le invocavo con tutto me stesso.  
  
_“P.S. Sarò da te questo fine settimana, se ti va.”_  
  
Seguiva la sua firma.  
_‘Se ti va’._  
Che cosa significava?  
Severus sapeva quando trovarmi, non aveva bisogno di concordare con me una data, non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno.  
Ora quelle sue enigmatiche, bravi parole mi ballavano dentro.  
  
Gli risposi con un breve cartiglio: _“Certo che mi va. Parleremo di tutto questo sabato.”_  
  
  
* *  
  
Se mi andava, buon cielo blu.  
_Se mi andava._  
  
Mentre sistemavo i due bicchieri di brandy, e disponevo alle nostre solite chiacchierate lo studio dovevo impormi di non sudare, di dissipare la stretta al mio basso ventre.  
  
Lui era a momenti.  
  
_Stai calmo, idiota. Non é chiaro che vuole mantenere i rapporti con te entro un certo limite?_  
  
Fissavo il caminetto.  
  
La mia mente mi ammoniva, cercando di aver ragione di quello slancio solitario. Bruciavo come le lingue di fuoco ardevano il legno, senza appello, terribilmente, fatalmente.  
  
_Idiota. Che cosa ti prende? Pensa se qualcuno ti vedesse in questo momento, se sapesse cosa passa per la testa dell’altero, sprezzante, facoltoso Lord Malfoy.  
Idiota…_  
  
Poi, la sua nota figura ammantata di nero fu nella stanza… ed sangue fu di nuovo libero di circolare nelle mie vene.  
  
* *  
  
Severus non mi guardava. Era sera, dava le spalle al caminetto. Pochi istanti prima aveva salutato Narcissa, tutti insieme avevano chiacchierato delle ultime novità… poi, come sempre Narcissa si era ritirata, dandoci la buona notte. Era a dir poco furibonda per la faccenda di Draco e Potter, la sua collera aveva lasciato una smorta eco nell’aria immobile del mio studio, come un fantasma che ci aleggiasse ancora addosso.  
  
Le dita di Severus stringevano il bicchiere. Giovani, quanto mi parevano giovani quelle dita: il fuoco giocava sul suo profilo olivastro. Il Potion Master di Hogwarts aveva avuto un rapido scatto del collo in direzione del suo buon vecchio amico, il quale lo ascoltava con le lunghe gambe accavallate nella poltrona di fronte.  
Solo che le sue dita sudavano intorno al bicchiere.  
  
“Ha talento, Draco, quanto meno nella mia materia.”  
  
Alzò quella sua mano scarna, la luce la sottolineò al mio sguardo contratto, buttò giù cautamente un sorso.  
Infine, perché proprio non poteva evitarlo, mi guardò.  
Deglutii.  
  
“Immagino che tu abbia fatto un buon lavoro, negli anni passati, Severus. Gli hai impartito delle buone prime basi.”  
  
“Oh, si.” - e viidi il suo sorriso storto aprirsi di colpo, mettere in luce quella sua dentatura appena irregolare, che io non avevo mai trovato sgradevole nonostante questo - “non ci crederai… Potter non conosce le cose più elementari! Praticamente gli ho chiesto cosa sia l’Aconito…qualsiasi casalinga saprebbe dirmelo, ma Potter non ha saputo rispondere! Ma non é finita qui. Uno si aspetterebbe che quanto meno uno studente ignorante accettasse in silenzio di esserlo e ponesse rimedio no? Invece quel piccolo arrogante mi ha invitato a chiedere alla sua cara amichetta Granger - quella ha ingoiato ogni singolo libro di testo. Ci crederesti? Incredibile, mi pareva di rivedere quel James. Disgustoso.”  
  
Il suo sorriso un tantino venefico si spense piano, lasciando la sua soave, maligna eco sul suo profilo.  
Aveva odiato James Potter, non avrebbe mai smesso di odiarlo, e quel ragazzo glielo ricordava troppo.  
Il mio stomaco di contorceva. Qualcosa dentro di me scioglieva la mia lingua, qualcosa pareva guidarmi nella giusta direzione quella sera. Proprio come quanto avevo voltato la lettera sicuro di trovare, a discapito di tutte le mie ansie il suo post scriptum.  
Magari era folle, magari era solo il mio torturato, insensato desiderio a parlare.  
  
“Lo so, non é facile avere a che fare con uno che sembra essere già la copia sputata del suo odioso padre…”  
  
Lasciai fluire con voce lenta, melliflua.  
Severus balzò quasi sulla sua sedia, sembrava un sottile fascio di nervi in quello scatto. Il brandy lo scaldava, inoltre come me si scioglieva sempre… come sapevo non gli capitava con altri.  
  
“Lo hai detto!” Poi il suo dispetto culminò in un basso verso di disgusto, Severus appoggiò il suo bicchiere con un gesto secco - “Tendono a crearsi sempre un gruppetto di amiconi, quelli come lui. Potter ha già quel Weasley e quell’altra Granger… ah, so io cosa vedo in loro. Ho già visto come vanno a finire, queste cose…”  
  
“Già - risposi con lo stesso tono di voce sommesso di prima, mentre la sua rabbia lentamente stemperava nei tratti gravi del suo volto. Gli piantai gli occhi addosso, cercando i suoi.  
  
“Ricordo come non si separava un attimo da… come si chiamavano? Lupin, quell’altro Minus, e.. dunque, Sirius Black se la memoria non mi inganna.”  
  
“Non parlarmi di Black!”  
  
E mentre il disgusto si rinnovava al suono di quel nome Severus alla fine volse fatalmente lo sguardo su di me. I suoi scuri occhi guizzarono, a rallentatore mentre qualcosa in quei tratti mi pareva sciogliersi, qualcosa che non aveva a che fare con Black, con Potter, ma con quel nostro contatto di sguardi.  
  
“Molto sciocchi, e molto prepotenti, nonostante tutti li osannassero. Oh, naturalmente Black sta avendo dei guai…” Sciorinò la mia voce, concedendosi una breve pausa. Poi: “Lo sapevi che Orion Black é stato il mio primo amante?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Lo avevo spiazzato. Il suo volto si fece liquido.  
  
“Il…il padre di… insomma, suo padre?”  
“Ma si.”  
“Quanti anni avevi?”  
“All’incirca sedici. Suo padre era un tipo a posto…”  
  
Mi ero alzato in piedi. Severus aveva di nuovo quella smorfia in volto, pareva diviso tra gravi pensieri, e l’osservarmi. Mi seguì con lo sguardo. Lord Malfoy si portò disinvoltamente di fianco al caminetto, per versarsi altro brandy senza la minima intenzione di berlo. Mentre il liquido ricco riluceva in fondo al bicchiere, Severus si tese nella mia direzione.  
  
“Sedici anni.” Osservò, meditabondo. Pareva sforzarsi di parlare. Era ovvio che da qualche parte dentro di lui l’imbarazzo stava avendo la meglio. Ma lo vedevo nel suo scuro cipiglio, lo vedevo nella piega delle sue labbra sottili… il mio potere di metterlo a suo agio ed anche qualcos’altro, che ormai ero sicuro di non essermi sognato.  
Il fuco ardeva nel caminetto. L’orologio ticchettava inesorabile, il bandy luccicava nel mio bicchiere, la mia quieta follia assumeva contorni di sogno, si ammantava di qualcosa di ineluttabile, che ora avrebbe proseguito il suo corso.  
  
“Tu sei sempre stato migliore di me in queste faccende.”  
“Severus…”  
“No, dico sul serio.” Sospiro, la sua postura rigida che si rilassa appena: “Io non ho mai avuto il tuo talento.”  
“Si dice, ad ognuno il suo.”  
  
Rise di quei mio azzardo, guardava dritto di fronte a se’, ora non vedevo la sua espressione, l’ombra me la celava.  
  
“Credo che si dica così, in effetti. Tra parentesi, questo brandy é ottimo. Il migliore delle tue scorte, vero?”  
“Assolutamente. Grazie per averlo notato.”  
“Fatto dai folletti, vero? Ha questo retrogusto non proprio dolce, che ti… incanta. Cos’è, di preciso tra parentesi? Dipende dalla lavorazione? O dalla loro magia?”  
  
Mi formicolava il polso. Alzai le mie dita contratte, misi sotto la lingua un sorso di quel ricco liquore, mentre lui non mi guardava.  
  
“Dipende dalla distillazione, assolutamente particolare. E dalla loro magia, ovviamente.”  
Mi avvicinavo alla sua poltrona, la mia mente si contorceva nell’ultima protesta razionale, i miei piedi la ignorarono, approdai sul tappeto fino al suo braccio avvolto nella tunica. Mi chinai come a rallentatore. Percepii il suo profumo, una zaffata di certe radici amare e volgare sapone per il corpo.  
“Immaginavo. Il gusto principale é…”  
_“Il gusto principale é questo.”_  
  
Gli voltai delicatamente il volto scarno con la mano, lo sollevai e lo baciai.  
  
La sua lingua mi saettò tra i denti, decisa, senza tentennamenti, nonostante la sorpresa: lo sentii emettere un suono gemente, metà supplica, metà sorpresa. Affondai le dita nel suo collo, attirandolo verso di me. Chiusi gli occhi, sentendolo respirare contro di me, sentendo quelle sue nervose, goffe membra scattare. Mi portò le mani intorno alla vita, poi le lasciò ricadere, c’era in quel gesto tutto il suo nervosismo, la sua terribile, stravolta innocenza andata a male.  
  
Ci staccammo con la colpa che gli rodeva i lineamenti disfatti dal fuoco e dal desiderio. Balbettò qualcosa che suonava molto come ‘Narcissa’, ma io lo zitti sfiorandogli lo zigomo con le labbra.  
  
Si lasciò condurre in fondo alla stanza… tra ombre più mobili e confortevoli.  
Tremava. Aveva perso il suo solito contegno. Cercava disperatamente di non dare a vedere quanto fosse spaventato, mentre il suo sguardo veniva involontariamente catturato dal mio corpo sinuoso, pallido che si offriva al suo sguardo.  
Mi stesi sotto la sua contratta figura, che restò a sogguardarmi in piedi. Mi liberai con certi gesti lenti e studiati della mia elegante camicia. Severus si aggrappava ai miei movimenti, le sue dita salirono ancora una volta, goffamente… voleva doppiare i miei gesti, ma tremava nell’armeggiare con i bottoni del colletto, come se si rendesse conto di quel che faceva, come se tremasse alla sola idea.  
  
Le mie lunghe dita si intrecciarono silenziosamente alle sue, con scandalosa, clamorosa praticità lo aiutai a liberarsi dei suoi abiti.  
  
“Lucius, il mio corpo non é proprio…”  
Lo zittii ancora una volta con un sibilo mentre tuffavo la mia bocca contro quella pelle arida, quel corpo tutto angoli, finalmente nudo, puro trionfo illuminato dalla luce del fuoco alle sue spalle, lo sentii gemere, mi pareva di divorarlo.  
  
La sua erezione, laggiù era disperatamente gonfia. Ebbi bisogno di cautela, o quella dura carne contratta allo spasimo non avrebbe resistito. Mentre  mi riempivo la bocca e la gola del suo sapore  
Severus mi infilò le dita nei capelli, ormai sciolto in ciò che aveva smesso di respingere, completamente molle e completamente mio.  
  
Ombre si allungavano nei suoi occhi, facendo risaltare il delineo ampio della sua fronte, sussultare le sue magre spalle. Lo feci inginocchiare- quanta dolce goffaggine in quel corpo amato - gli cinsi i fianchi con le cosce.  
Allora lui guardò in basso, con una espressione molto concentrata. Afferrai la sua mano e senza parlare la guidai sulla mia erezione, poi più in basso… dove avevo preparato con cura il mio corpo, massaggiandolo con oli appositi.  
Colsi un breve, insopprimibile lampo di sorpresa.  
“Uso sempre certi oli dopo il bagno…” mi sentii soffiare, anticipando la sua domanda. Ero o non ero il suo ricco amico dalle attività inconfessabili?  
Severus si contorse goffamente, si avvicinò ancora, sentii la punta del suo sesso eretto rispondermi, scivolarmi titubante addosso. Lui ne afferrò la base con altrettanta goffaggine, io alzai sapientemente i lombi… e fu dentro di me.  
  
“Ooh…”  
Gli circondai le spalle con le braccia, percorrendo delicatamente quella sua pelle appena ruvida sotto il mio tocco. Affondava in me ogni centimetro di quella sua bruciante virilità, affondava con cautela, sospinto dai miei polpacci, rigido in quella sua impresa… respirava ad un centimetro dal mio orecchio sinistro, le mie labbra incontrarono il suo zigomo, con un gesto secco mi liberai di una ciocca di capelli.  
“Ecco… adesso muoviti.”  
Soffiai.  
La sua schiena ebbe un sussulto, su di me. Le mie mani strinsero prontamente i suoi lombi incerti.  
“Così…”  
Lasciò partire un gemito di puro desiderio, un basso grugnito e lo sentii assestarmi la prima, liquida spinta. Mi vide inarcare il collo… mi fissò per alcuni remoti istanti, forse credendo di avermi fatto male, immobile dentro di me.  
Io non ne potevo più: la sua presenza era dura e calda al mio interno, l’erezione mi si tendeva davanti come una corda, era quasi doloroso, misi una mano tra me e lui, le mie nocche impattarono contro il suo ventre teso e piatto nel loro metodico movimento, fu a quel punto che lui mi ghermì con forza le cosce, raddrizzò le spalle scarne e mi impresse un altro liquido, deciso strattone, poi un altro.  
Questa volta fui io ad urlare, o quasi.  
La schiena dritta, rigida, il volto concentrato e sciolto, Severus mi affondò le unghie nella carne, ed i suoi fianchi presero ad agitarsi fluidamente, seccamente in un ritmo finalmente sciolto e violento.  
Violento.  
“O-oddio…Severus, Severus…!”  
Goccioline del suo sudore mi piovvero addosso, gli circondai la vita esile con le mani, una delle sue spinte impattò con forza contro un punto dentro di me, spalancai la bocca, ormai oscillavo, travolto, quasi sbatacchiato da quella sua furia, mi ritrovavo a ricambiarla a tentoni. Mi divorava. Mi stava mangiando, non chiedevo altro, non volevo altro.  
“Ti faccio male?”  
“No…no…più forte, più forte!”  
Guaii, letteralmente. Non mi capitava da anni di gemere così, non mi capitava da anni di invocarne di più, più in fretta, più tutto, tutto: Severus prese a scuotersi faticosamente, il mio bacino gli veniva incontro ritmicamente, i lombi mi dolevano ma in quel momento non me ne curavo, non era abbastanza, i nostri corpi si sollevavano e poi di scatto di ricongiungevano, non bastava, l’unico modo per soddisfare una smania del genere sarebbe stato berci vicendevolmente il sangue, le lacrime ed il respiro, divorarci fino ad arderci, non essere più. Lo vedevo mentre capitolavo in una densa resa biancastra, al centro del suo petto e lui con una ultima, terribile spinta mi ricadeva infine addosso, un po’ di traverso, vinto e  scosso dai sussulti dell’orgasmo.  
 


	14. 14

_Un uccello rapace, furibondo, ferito e per questo letalmente pericoloso, più pericoloso di quanto non sia mai stato prima. Scatta verso di me, la fonte della sua frustrazione, nonché il suo sfogo._  
 _Lucius Malfoy é irriconoscibile, un occhio chiuso e gonfio, il volto pallido e stravolto segnato dal dolore, la sua nuca é sul pavimento. Sotto la collera del suo padrone é finito riverso, i suoi abiti eleganti ormai sono troppo larghi, quasi un mucchio di stracci._  
 _Ha perso molto peso, dopo aver passato tutto quel tempo rinchiuso ad Azkaban._  
 _Ha perso carne il suo corpo, ma il suo spirito é un ferro acuminato, freddo._  
  
_Il volto dell’Oscuro Signore é una maschera oscena di incredulità, sadismo e pura furia frustrata: perché, sul viscido pavimento di quel molo umido, con Hogwarts che brucia ed urla là fuori Potter sta per venire a lui, questo sciocco uomo riverso in terra ha avuto l’ardire di chiedere una sospensione dell’attacco._  
 _Vuole andare a cercare suo figlio, quest’uomo, perso chissà dove nella battaglia e questo l’Oscuro Signore non può perdonarglielo._  
 _Una scarpa impatta dolorosamente contro lo stinco di Lord Lucius Malfoy, che sussulta, riverso a terra sulla schiena, e mentre l’orrido ghigno di Voldemort si apre ancora, contorto, Lucius lo sente dire: “Mi auguro che quel piccolo bastardo inetto sia morto.”_  
 _E la mano innaturalmente lunga, pallida come carne morta e putrida alza ancora una volta la bacchetta: “Crucio!”_  
  
_Lucius Malfoy ha un guizzo folle, si contorce sulla schiena, il suo lungo collo sottile scatta all’indietro contro il pavimento coperto di viscide alghe, quei suoi capelli chiarissimi spazzano il sudiciume ma lui, mentre riprende fiato… ride._  
  
_Lame di pura agonia trafiggono ancora il suo petto e quella risata, stridula viene fuori._  
 _Per un istante il suo padrone si blocca, interdetto… sulla collera prevale il puro, semplice interrogativo: sarà impazzito?_  
 _Avrà esagerato con il punire il suo più fedele Mangiamorte, adesso caduto rovinosamente nella disgrazia e nell’infamia?_  
 _Ma poi Lord Lucius Malfoy prende fiato._  
 _Ed arriva la sua voce._  
  
_“Rido su di te, povero coglione…”_  
  
_Baratro nerissimo, puro sgomento._  
 _Lucius ha tremato, ha tentennato, mentre Voldemort lo distruggeva con un ghigno di feroce piacere in volto, esponendolo ad una umiliazione dopo l’altra, via via più pesanti, via via più terribili, come se fosse curioso di scoprire fino a quanto il fedelissimo Lucius avrebbe sopportato. Andava punito, no? Ed era consapevole della sua collera, di meritarsela: avrebbe sopportato._  
 _Avrebbe accettato con gioia ogni Cruciatus, il massacro di suo figlio, la perdita della sua bacchetta, l’infamia e il degrado e lo scherno._  
 _Almeno, era ciò che aveva fatto finora._  
 _Ma quella sera, mentre il cielo rovesciava la sua collera e le ombre livide della battaglia finale divoravano il mondo, annegandolo nel sangue e nella morte, Lucius non aveva modo di sapere dove fosse suo figlio… e di fronte alla ormai fondata ipotesi della sua morte, qualcosa doveva essersi finalmente rotto._  
  
_Il braccio di Voldemort sembra semplicemente paralizzato._  
 _Lord Lucius Malfoy dà in una risata orribile, ancora la risata di prima, anticipando lo stupore del suo padrone, approfittandone parla ancora._  
 _Non gli importa del dolore che continua a tormentare il fascio di nervi e muscoli raschiati all’osso che ora é il suo corpo._  
 _Non gli importa se morirà._  
  
_“Ma si, povero coglione - ripete - Rido sulla tua inutile paranoia…ah, mi sono scopato la tua troia. Mi sono scopato Bellatrix Lestrange…é talmente cagna che le serve il pedigree…!”_  
  
_“Crucio!”_  
  
_Ma é lamentosa quella voce che infierisce._  
 _La voce di Lucius deraglia in un grido garrulo ma non tace. Buon Merlino, non tace._  
 _Come con quel Weasley, anni prima, se il paragone é quello giusto. Come con Weasley._  
  
_Da qualche parte là fuori Severus é ferito mortalmente, lui non sa che é stato soccorso, portato in salvo proprio da Potter, non sa che in questo preciso momento gli stanno faticosamente estraendo lunghe, letali zanne dalla carne, Lord Lucius Malfoy pensa che sia morto. Ne é convinto. Il suo Signore glielo ha detto senza giri di parole, addirittura con una punta di infastidita noncuranza._  
  
_Si, ma si, Snape é morto. Mi ha servito fedelmente... ma la sua morte si é resa necessaria, Lucius._  
 _Severus é morto._  
 _E vedete, per Lucius il mondo non ha più significato._  
 _Tutto é morto, Severus si è lasciato dietro una traccia insanguinata, segni rossi di suole zuppe, la battaglia é solo un triste spettacolo teatrale il cui epilogo non interessa più Lucius._  
  
_“Lei é la scopata di tutti quelli in tunica nera! Smettesse di fare la santa… smettesse di fare la seria!”_  
 _“Crucio!”_  
  
_Lucius urla in un latrato quelle parole, non smette di ridere, il respiro gli si mozza in petto… il suo signore colpisce ancora ed ancora, tuttavia non lo uccide._  
  
_Non lo finisce, non usa l’Avada Kedavra su di lui. Prima di scivolare nell’incoscienza, la benedetta e nera fine di ogni dolore Lucius pensa: se ne sta andando._  
 _Forse si sbaglia, potrebbe essere pura allucinazione l’eco dei passi dell’altro contro il pavimento, ma l’Oscuro Signore si sta effettivamente allontanando._  
 _Ha cose più importanti di cui occuparsi, quella notte._  
  
_Lucius Malfoy perde sangue dalle orecchie, dal naso lungo e appuntito e dalla bocca, rivoli rossi tagliano in due la sua pelle pallida, lacera e segnata._  
 _Forse pensa di averlo finito, che la maledizione Cruciatus abbia lacerato qualche arteria, oppure qualche vaso sanguigno di fondamentale importanza. Così Lord Voldemort si lascia alle spalle quell’uomo spezzato, poco più di un fagotto di stracci e va nel posto dove incontrerà Potter._  
  
  
  
_Solo che Lord Lucius Malfoy non morì._  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mi risvegliai con un gran mal di testa, ed un occhio velato di rosso.  
Questo incubo mi tormenta tuttora, di tanto in tanto.  
  
Mi tormenta anche qui, mentre rivango queste smorte memorie, nella corsia linda, bianca del San Mungo dedicata alla rianimazione.  
  
Severus giace in quel letto, addormentato, stordito dagli anti-dolorifici mi ripeto. Solo questo, stordito.  
In coma, é la definizione che non voglio usare, quella sussurrata dai Medimaghi.  
  
Sei lunghi giorni di coma, sei giorni che queste stanche memorie si dipanano, a ritroso nel tempo.  
Il presente é sospeso, arido e freddo.  
Fogli di carta tremolano nel mio grembo, la cartellina mi sfugge quasi di mano.  
La blocco appena in tempo, con un fruscio.  
Narcissa, pallida e stravolta al mio fianco non si volta a quel suono, pare sorda.  
Mi lasciano scrivere e scrivere. Neppure Potter, seduto muto al mio fianco si muove.  
Ho riempito quasi cento fogli. Li sistemo in fondo al blocco, Adesso ho un foglio pulito di fronte a me. Scrivo per ingannare il tempo, per invocarlo, per esorcizzare il dolore, per allontanare il presente. Luci aspre, da ospedale mi trafiggono occhi e cervello.  
Il foglio bianco sembra un baratro, mentre il filo dei miei pensieri si ricompone stancamente e la punta della piuma approda ancora una volta in cima a questo foglio vuoto.  
  
Ho deciso che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, comunque si risolverà questa terribile attesa, consegnerò questa biografia alle stampe.  
Un pensiero assoluto dentro di me, questo.  
Il mondo saprà. Che sia pronto o meno. Saprà.  
  
Riprendo  a scrivere da dove avevo lasciato.


	16. 15

Il primo anno di Draco ad Hogwarts mi catapultò, volente o nolente nella vita della scuola.  
Dico questo perché più che cercare l’incarico di Consigliere, lo afferrai prontamente quando mi si presentò.  
  
Cornelius Caramel aveva fatto delle grandi pressioni in questo senso verso Albus Silente, senza contare che la metà degli altri Consiglieri conosceva direttamente me e Narcissa.  
Così l’estate del primo anno ad Hogwarts di Draco, io mi insediai ufficialmente nella mia nuova carica.  
  
Draco non poteva trattenere il suo sorriso di trionfo: gli luccicava lo sguardo, nel vedermi tornare dalla prima riunione. Era luglio inoltrato, io avevo indosso il mio completo di lino scuro, la calura era opprimente. Il nostro giardino era al culmine del suo splendore. Draco alzò su di me quel suo sorriso raggiante - non disse niente, avevamo già discusso ampiamente della faccenda… io mi limitai a ricambiare il suo sorriso, passai oltre quello stanco pomeriggio, approdai al mio studio solitario.  
Avevo bisogno di quiete, e calma.  
Severus mal sopportava la mia vicinanza a determinate persone e le mie 'altre' frequentazioni.  
Ciò nonostante continuavamo ad incontrarci con regolarità, almeno una volta a settimana.  
Mi sono sempre chiesto se Albus Silente sapesse… lo sguardo di quei suoi penetranti occhi azzurri mi aveva accolto subito, piantandosi su di me per qualche istante, quasi non vedesse neppure gli altri Consiglieri.  
Sapeva di me e Severus? Sapeva... cosa facevo?   
  
Poi aveva distolto rapidamente la propria attenzione, per schiarirsi la gola sotto quell’alto soffitto affrescato, e dare il via alla riunione. Gli altri Consiglieri - quelli che mi conoscevano, quelli che avevano solo sentito parlare di me - presero a fissarlo avidamente. Per buona misura li imitai. Sentivo la loro ammirazione, il fremito smorto dell’adulazione in quei vecchi corpi tremebondi, ammantati di velluto nonostante la calura di quel primo pomeriggio.  
  
Quella prima riunione era stata segnata dal mio sgomento. Me l’aspettavo, in un certo senso. Silente non poteva certo lasciarmi andare così, dico bene? Aveva ceduto alle pressioni di Cornelius, io mi trovavo in quella Sala, ero il membro più giovane del Consiglio. Mi aspettavo una sua osservazione, qualcosa da un momento all’altro.  
Invece, accadde qualcosa di peggio del dover sostenere quei penetranti occhi azzurri dietro le loro lenti  a mezza luna.  
  
La riunione era finita, mi stavo alzando con il resto dei Consiglieri. Silente sedeva ancora qualche passo di stanza da me, due panche più avanti circa. Il sole baciava la sua tunica assurdamente elaborata, pioveva lungo quella sua argentea barba, indorava le sue anziane, affusolate mani.  
Non mi guardava, trafficava con tutte quelle carte, forse per mettere un po’ di ordine… all’improvviso il mio sguardo scivolò sul suo tavolo - per caso, mi stavo riallacciando il leggero mantello estivo - e per poco non gridai.  
C’era un biglietto da visita rosso e nero… con solo un piccolo nome stampigliato al centro. Piccole, confidenziali lettere verdi che lampeggiavano sfacciate.  
Avevo già visto quel biglietto, vedete ne avevo uno io stesso.  
Il locale senza nome all’interno della Londra Babbana non era affatto senza nome.  
Su quel biglietto da visita era stampigliato… Blue Parrot.  
Nome assurdo, bizzarro. Non mi sbagliavo, però. Potevo distinguere il biglietto, non ero certo a chilometri di distanza.  
Mi si rovesciò lo stomaco. Scavalcai con noncuranza la mia panca, imponendo alle mie ginocchia di non tremare mentre volgevo le mie ampie spalle al Preside.  
Ci eravamo già salutati freddamente… dio mio, non dovevo guardarlo in volto per fortuna.  
  
Silente  rovistò ancora per qualche istante, poi lo sentii alzarsi, ma io mi stavo già avviando verso la porta.  
  
La mia mente vorticava, sconvolta, incapace di calmarsi.  
Improvvisamente, quasi contro la mia volontà mi ritrovai a pensare alla sfuriata di mio padre, tanti anni prima.  
Da chi poteva aver saputo? Ecco, per esempio un candidato ideale.  
  
Non mi soffermai a riflettere sulle altre mille plausibili ipotesi in merito: entro sera, per me esisteva solo quella.  
  
  
* *  
Verso la metà del mese di Agosto accadde qualcos’altro di sgradevole. La prossima riunione del Consiglio era fissata per il trenta Agosto - un lungo, benevolo lasso di tempo mi teneva lontani quegli intollerabili occhi azzurri.  
Un bel giorno, prima di pranzo sentimmo bussare forte alla porta. Io ero in salotto, con le gambe distese di fronte a me, il collo sollevato. Mi godevo la brezza artificiale che avevo creato. Udii la voce di Narcissa dall’ingresso, mischiata agli squittii incerti dell’Elfo che aveva evidentemente aperto la porta. Raddrizzai immediatamente il collo, all’erta.  
Non mi piaceva l’atmosfera di improvviso pericolo per era dilagata in casa mia.  
Mi alzai ed andai verso l’ingresso del salone, raddrizzandomi in tutta la mia altezza nel mio completo color panna.  
  
Arthur Weasley era in piedi nel mio ingresso, sotto il cipiglio di mia moglie. Era stato assunto al Ministero due anni dopo la fine della scuola.   
Io non lo vedevo praticamente da allora, anche se mi erano giunte sue notizie.   
Il suo volto era una maschera di forzata impassibilità.   
Non era cambiato di una virgola, di una lentiggine.   
Lui e i suoi due compari del Ministero stavano portando dentro tutta la calura opprimente del giorno.  
  
Il mio Elfo si affrettò a chiudere la porta, poi scomparve. Io avanzai di qualche passo, piantai gli occhi dritto dritto contro Arthur.  
  
“In che cosa posso esservi utili?”  
  
Arthur Weasley immerse una mano nella tasca della camicia, sostenendo tranquillamente il mio sguardo.  
  
“Perquisizione Ufficiale, ai sensi dell’articolo…”  
  
Sicurezza. La nuova, maledetta legge per la sicurezza dei Babbani.  
  
Deglutii a vuoto, impedii a Narcissa di scoccarmi uno sguardo gravido e lucido, invece mi voltai con un gesto imperioso della mano. Volsi le spalle all’impacciato codazzo del Ministero, sentendo Arthur arrancare nella mia scia.  
Ero preparato ad una simile evenienza, vedete. Il clima politico non si stava mettendo propriamente benissimo, per noi. Sapevo che, se nelle perquisizioni si sarebbero svolte, noi saremmo stati i primi. Così, avevo radunato in fretta e furia una serie di oggetti pericolosi, e l’avevo chiusa nel nostro sotterraneo. Non mi sentivo al sicuro, ed i fatti dimostravano che avevo ragione. Decisi di vendere al più presto la maggior parte di quella roba. Si, bisognava che facessi un giro da Sinister. I miei passi calpestarono il tappeto che copriva il pavimento di pietra del nostro salotto, benedicendo l’ignoranza di quel Weasley, tenendo a freno me stesso dallo strangolarlo: frugava dappertutto, lui a mano, scoprendo contenitori in cristallo e frugando nei cassetti dei secrétaire per il solo gusto di farlo, evidentemente: gli altri si aggiravano nella sala con sensori segreti e bacchette alla mano.  
  
Il sospetto di Arthur era denso come crema pasticcera, si consolidava in dispetto. Non stava trovando niente. Io gli davo le spalle… ero contento non potesse vedermi in volto. Non volevo dargli il minimo pretesto. Narcissa ci osservava dall’ingresso con certi occhi acuminati come metallo.  
  
Lo condussi un po’ ovunque, anche nel mio studio. Quando ebbe finito di frugare anche questo ampio locale - giungendo a ribaltare i cuscini del divano sul quale io e Severus eravamo soliti amarci - dichiarò che la perquisizione era terminata, per quanto lo riguardava. I suoi due compari lo sentirono, ed abbassarono silenziosamente i sensori. A quel punto, e solo a quel punto mi voltai verso di lui.  
Weasley era alto, quasi quanto me. Avanzai cauto, con un sorriso che lui non ricambiò.  
  
“Deve essere stata una mattinata estenuante, non é vero?”  
  
Lui si mosse, deciso a non rispondermi, e fu in quel momento, quando passò impacciato di fianco ad una piccola scrivania ingombra di oggetti che mi venne da ridere.  
  
“Arthur - sussurrai dolcemente, lui si bloccò, si girò appena. Il suo sguardo luccicava, diffidente, abbracciando la mia intera figura come se non avesse mai visto qualcosa di tanto disgustoso in vita sua. Il mio sorriso si allargò, facendosi molto, molto venefico.  
  
“Prendi pure uno di questi piccoli vasi, ti va? Io non so cosa farmene.”  
  
Agitai la mano nell’aria, brevemente, indicando il contenuto del secrétaire, indicando gli scaffali della libreria.  
Macchie paonazze avevano deturpato le sue guance, le sue labbra si erano serrate…ah, dovevate vederlo. Dovevate vederlo.  
  
“Sul serio!” - flautò la mia voce, ancora. Ormai c’eravamo solo noi due, gli altri erano usciti, le loro nere uniformi ufficiali però mi brucavano ancora il fondo degli occhi. “Voglio dire, devi pur pagare i libri e le spese di tutta la tua ciurma, no? Credo che uno solo di questi ninnoli…magari quello d’avorio lassù, istoriato d’oro. Non so se fosse una tabacchiera, o che altro.  
  
“No, grazie.”  
  
Ogni sua sillaba era uno scoppio di collera, aveva cacciato le mani nelle tasche. Si voltò, con certe spalle rigide di muscoli contratti, probabilmente tenendosi a freno proprio per un pelo.  
  
“Come vuoi… ma, davvero: continui a figliare come un coniglio, mio caro Arthur! Non fare complimenti…”  
Stavo per aggiungere qualcosa sugli straordinari, quando lui si bloccò, proprio sulla porta.  
  
_“Vai a fartelo mettere in culo, Malfoy.”_  
  
  
Poi uscì in fretta, raggiungendo gli altri, fortunatamente senza accorgersi che nonostante il suo volgare insulto io ridacchiavo incontenibilmente.  
  
  
  
Venimmo alle mani?  
Oh, ma ci potete scommettere. Accadde poco dopo, in effetti.  
Avevate ancora qualche dubbio?  
Lui fornì il pretesto ideale al mio piano, al luminoso piano che avevo ideato in una notte folle, all’alba del secondo anno ad Hogwarts di Draco.  
  
  
La seconda riunione, quella del trenta Agosto si rivelò una gran fonte di tensione per il sottoscritto.  
Non mi piaceva Silente.  
Non mi piaceva che mio figlio fosse sottoposto al suo influsso. Non mi fidavo di quei suoi modi pacati, gentili, amabili, del modo in cui dissimulava qualsiasi pensiero negativo sul sottoscritto, su chiunque. La sua voce era sempre pacata, non perdeva mai il controllo, neppure quanto controbatteva alla mozione di qualcuno giudicandola ‘folle’.  
Ormai, tra di noi c’era un muto, tenace gioco di potere. Quelli intorno a noi ne erano consapevoli.  
Faceva ancora un caldo asfissiante il trenta di Agosto… Silente iniziò a sciorinare l’Elenco dei Libri Facoltativi per gli studenti di quell’anno. Io, assieme agli altri accusavo ogni annuncio di quella pacata voce, senza ascoltare veramente. Erano testi che ogni studente di Hogwarts doveva aver letto almeno una volta, alcuni erano in circolazione da decenni, io stesso avevo a casa una copia di Storia di Hogwarts… ad un tratto, però sentii risuonare un titolo in particolare e mi riscossi.  
  
Silente captò quel mio improvviso movimento, lo ricambiò con una occhiata luccicante, assolutamente cordiale. Era come se si aspettasse pazientemente una mia obiezione. Sedeva proprio di fronte alla mia panca, nel suo scranno, l’elenco stretto tra le vecchie, affusolate dita.  
“Assolutamente no. Questo… questo particolare titolo deve essere rimosso dalla Biblioteca dell’Istituto, altro che lettura consigliata!”  
Avevo parlato a voce leggermente più alta del normale. Mormorii da parte degli altri Consiglieri.  
Tutti ci guardavano. Io fissavo Silente, Silente fissava me.  
  
“Voglio dire… - mi schiarii la voce, che discese ad un registro più pacato, più ragionevole - “Signore, lei… nella sua immensa saggezza, ecco… sicuramente conoscerà a fondo l’argomento di quel particolare racconto, anzi di quella particolare raccolta di racconti. In tutta franchezza, non desidero che mio figlio, in questa fase della sua vita sia esposto a simili, ecco… a simili influenze. Veramente si tratta di un testo che contiene molti punti in contrasto con l’educazione di Draco. Potrebbe confonderlo, ecco.”  
  
Mi parve di scorgere un impercettibile sorriso, nella barba di Silente.  
Deglutii amara collera, senza smettere di fissarlo. Sotto la panca il mio pugno cereo si contrasse.  
  
Gli altri Consiglieri continuavano a mormorare, ma non si perdevano un solo istante di quel confronto.  
  
Un libro che parlava liberamente dell’amore tra Maghi e Babbani… figuriamoci! Io, tacere all’ipotesi che mio figlio leggesse una simile porcheria!  
Ma forse non era questo il vero punto della questione.  
Forse - e fissavo quel volto di pietra, quella lunga barba sontuosa pensandolo - si trattava semplicemente di una sfida, da parte di Silente che non intendevo accusare.  
Quel testo era così sfacciatamente anti-purosanguista che mi pareva un affronto, un vero affronto il suo inserimento tra le letture consigliate.  
Un affronto diretto proprio a me. Draco aveva già accesso ad una grande quantità di materiale non proprio 'adatto' se vogliamo, lo trovava nella nostra biblioteca, oh si: anche vecchie riviste Babbane. Roba tipo annuari sui grandi disastri o le grandi guerre dei secoli passati, che io tenevo solo per le splendide - seppure immobili - immagini.  
Ma nessun romanzo d’amore che lodasse i miscugli, dannazione!  
Nessuna stupida, inutile favoletta su…  
  
“Comprendo le sue preoccupazioni, Lord Malfoy. Ma vede, queste letture facoltative… possono essere scelte liberamente. Se lo desiderano, gli studenti possono anche ignorarle, semplicemente e dirigersi altrove. Questo é solo un elenco di ipotetico, diciamo così orientamento. Ne’ più, ne’ meno.”  
  
Ma neppure per sogno. A quel punto la misi giù dura.  
  
“Non credo che lei mi abbia compreso, Preside. Inoltrerò formale richiesta se necessario, in virtù di Consigliere. Considero l’opera assolutamente malsana, e desidero che sia rimossa dalla Biblioteca della scuola, che non sia più accessibile agli studenti.”  
  
I consiglieri presero a ronzare, letteralmente come uno sciame di api contrariate. Nessuno però levò la voce per intervenire in quel testa a testa.  
Ora il sorriso era inequivocabile, in quella candida barba.  
  
Silente si limitò a rispondermi che se lo ritenevo opportuno, ovviamente potevo inviare una protesta formale. Questo, dichiarò soave, esulava però dall’argomento del giorno. Mi dispiaceva se  attendeva la mia protesta ufficiale, per riparlarne?  
  
Mi dispiaceva eccome.  
Mi rilassai - per così dire - e presi a riordinare seccamente i miei appunti.  
La riunione proseguì per altri densi, lentissimi venti minuti.  
  
  
* *  
  
Gli altri Consiglieri avevano lasciato quasi tutti la Sala, quando il Preside, nell’alzarsi, mi parlò di nuovo.  
Era alle mie spalle, anche se non lo avevo visto avvicinarsi. Prima di dirigersi verso la porta, nel suo solito passo calmo, aveva colto l’occasione offerta dal mio indugio nel riassestarmi il mantello sulle spalle.  
  
Avevo le dita un po’ rigide, rimuginavo ancora sulla mia collera, attardandomi, sobbalzai quando sentii quel suo basso sussurro pacato, gentile ad un _centimetro dalla mia spalla destra.  
  
“Tolgo di torno il libro che ti dà tanta noia e paura, Lucius… se ti fai fare il lavement da me. Ho una utile creazione… che potresti trovare interessante.”_  
  
Spalancai la bocca, a dir poco travolto, ma prima che potessi accertarmi di non star sognando, Silente mi oltrepassava, senza più degnarmi di una sola occhiata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tornai a casa ancora incapace di credere a quel basso sussurro o di togliermelo dalla testa.  
Non erano mistero le preferenze di Silente, ma per me fu un autentico shock sentirmi proporre una cosa simile. Quanto sapeva di me e del Ministro? Quanto sapeva dei miei…insomma delle mie attività segrete? Soprattutto, che cosa credeva di fare? Voleva contrattare?  
Una utile creazione!  
  
A sera, mi rigiravo tra le dita il mio bicchiere di brandy, incapace di una risoluzione.  
Avrebbe fatto davvero ciò che prometteva? L’incorruttibile Silente?  
Il mio stomaco si torceva alla sola idea, ma spinsi da parte quel disgusto. Invece, affondai con calma la piuma nell’inchiostro, chiamando a raccolta tutta la calma e la diplomazia di cui disponevo.  
  
Non avevo la minima intenzione di abbassarmi così, a dirla tutta non avevo nemmeno la certezza che Silente avrebbe fatto quanto prometteva. Davvero, avrei inoltrato comunque un reclamo alla direzione.  
  
Imposi alla mia mano di non tremare. Il biglietto rosso mi balzò, non richiesto di fronte agli occhi.  
Il richiamo lo avrei inoltrato _eccome_.  
Ma qualcosa mi dicevo che, se quel basso sussurro nella stanza vuota del Consiglio non avesse ricevuto risposta, Silente avrebbe bellamente e tranquillamente ignorato la mia protesta, poteva farlo eccome: aveva il potere e l’appoggio di quella massa di vecchi ruderi del Consiglio.  
  
Questi erano all’incirca i miei vorticosi pensieri, mentre scrivevo in veste informale al Preside.  
  
_“Che cosa intendeva dire? Mi risponda.”_  
  
E basta. senza Egregio, senza Caro - figuriamoci - senza firmarmi.  
  
Mi rispose esattamente due ore dopo. Davvero, il tempo di percorrenza del mio Gufo verso Hogwarts.  
L’uccello mi depositò con un frullo d’ala la riposta sulla scrivania: era un biglietto informale, poco meno di un ritaglio di pergamena, proprio come il mio. Il contenuto era altrettanto stringato, ma nel leggerlo le mie pallide, lunghe guance si infiammarono.  
  
_“Venga da me domani pomeriggio, verso le cinque meno un quarto e lo scoprirà. Il primo giorno di lezione non  é mai troppo faticoso, ci sarà del tempo. A proposito: ‘ Scarafaggi a Grappolo’. ”_  
  
  
Quale sfacciataggine!  
Quale tensione mi accompagnò a letto quella notte!  
  
  
Tra l’altro, ripensai alla rissa che io ed Arthur avevamo avuto al Ghirigoro, non più tardi di una settimana prima.  
  
Per quanto poco mi fosse riuscito di dormire quella notte, pensare a Weasley aveva portato qualche risvolto positivo: la rissa aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo. Lo avevo provocato apposta… il prezioso diario dell’Oscuro Signore era stato infilato tra i libri della più giovane delle ragazzine Weasley e nessuno se ne era accorto. Questo valeva bene il labbro sanguinante che avevo riportato al mio castello, pensai mentre mi allacciavo il mantello con un sorrisetto e partivo alla volta di Hogwarts.  
  
Il sole aveva appena iniziato a tramontare.  
Non incontrai nessuno, accanto al caminetto dei visitatori di Hogwarts. Le lezioni erano terminate, ma quel corridoio era ancora pieno di echi. Il fatto di essere solo non aveva nulla di rassicurante.  
imposi alle mie spalle una postura rigida, mentre i miei piedi trovavano il giusto corridoio ed infine quella scala a chiocciola ascendente. Tra l’altro, non ricordavo di aver mai autorizzato Silente a chiamarmi per nome. Io non mi rivolgevo mai a lui chiamandolo ‘Albus’… lui usava tranquillamente ‘Lucius’ con me. Quella specie di confidenza mi pareva un affronto. Non potei mai comportarmi con la discinta, sfacciata familiarità che usavo con Caramel ed altre mie... frequntazioni, con Silente  
. Odiavo ammetterlo, odio ammetterlo, ma é così.   
Di fronte al ballatoio mi bloccai con una smorfia di disgusto.  
Com’era?  
“Scarafaggi a Grappolo.”  
Mormorai.  
La scala si srotolò silenziosamente fino ai miei piedi.  
  
Bussai energicamente alla piccola porta di legno. I miei occhi si incollarono allucinati ad un dettaglio dell’architrave… sentii rispondere, da dentro: “Avanti.”  
  
Ero teso come un blocco di granito, e davvero questo paragone non era azzardato.  
Imbarazzo: ecco cosa provavo, cosa ho sempre provato di fronte a Silente.  
Facevo di tutto per mascherarlo dietro la mia espressione altera, pratica e professionale certo: ma non mi stava riuscendo, lo sapevo.  
Silente mi aspettava tranquillamente seduto alla sua scrivania. Mi indirizzò un pacato cenno di saluto, e mi incollò quei suoi enigmatici occhi addosso.  
Sapeva di Caramel, sapeva di tutti gli altri. Ero giunto a questa conclusione. Sapeva cosa facevo, forse fin nei minimi dettagli, non era forse quel rosso biglietto una terribile conferma di ciò?  
  
Ma di fronte a Silente, il mio sguardo non riusciva a farsi ardente, ad affabulare.  
Come poteva l’altero Lord Malfoy sbrigarsela con il vecchio avvolto nella sua sontuosa tunica, la cui barba luccicava nel tremolio delle candele?  
  
Mi schiarii la voce, rumorosamente.  
Tanto valeva arrivare subito al sodo, anche perché quel balletto era stato veramente estenuante.  
Ancora non lo sapevo, ma molti mesi più tardi, quel pomeriggio sarebbe stata la ragione principale della mia collera. Avrei stretto i miei pugni cerei, frenato a stento me stesso dallo scagliarmi contro Albus Silente… il tutto sotto lo sguardo di Potter.  
  
“Cosa… insomma, mi spieghi, di grazia che cosa vuole mostrarmi.”  
  
E tanto per fare qualcosa iniziai a slacciarmi il primo bottone del mantello. Albus Silente non mi invitò a sedere, ma sorrise appena. I suoi occhi luccicarono.  
La sua testa si inclinò appena di lato, per un secondo il suo sguardo azzurro vagò su di me, sorvolandomi appena, come se pregustasse qualcosa.  
  
“La prego, si toga quel pesante mantello, lo lasci pure sul divano.”  
  
E nel dire ciò, si alzò. Era un po’ più alto di me, si portò di lato alla scrivania. I suoi occhi seguirono con calma i miei movimenti. Gettai il mantello sul divano senza voltargli le spalle, fronteggiandolo con sfida.  
  
Lui non solo non si scompose minimamente, ma proprio come se fossimo in corso all’ennesima riunione, si avvicinò ad una piccola porta laterale - invitandomi con un cenno a seguirlo.  
  
  
* *  
  
Era un delicato meccanismo munito di un lungo tubo argentato. Galleggiava placido nell’aria, da solo.  
Se ne stava tra il letto e la poltroncina di quella che era, evidentemente parte degli alloggi privati del Preside.  
  
Somigliava ad uno dei bizzarri strumenti che occupava lo studio alle nostre spalle… per qualche istante potei solo fissarlo.  
Poi, in quell’atmosfera pacata, dalle mura adorne di broccati sentii qualcosa sfiorarmi fugacemente la spalla, dunque il fianco.  
  
Silente mi oltrepassò, le spalle curve, capelli e barba candidi a coprirgli le spalle, realizzai di ave sentito il tocco fugace delle sue dita addosso, mi si rovesciò lo stomaco.  
  
Presi un respiro profondo.  
  
Mi augurai che il mio sorriso risultasse accettabile di fronte alla voce pacata, quieta con cui quell’uomo anziano, che ora sembrava proprio un predatore ai miei occhi iniziava a parlare.  
  
La stanza da letto era insolitamente piccola, o almeno così mi parve.  
Piccola ed angusta.  
  
“Interessante strumento, questo. Può contenere fino a cinque litri, oserei dire, di ottimo decotto…”  
Mi schiarii la gola, spostandomi verso la finestra della stanza: più per fare qualcosa, che per altro.  
  
“Sarebbe la sua invenzione? Mi perdoni, ma ho già visto cose del genere prima.” Lo interruppi. Lui mosse qualche lento, grave passo verso di me, senza perdere quella sua espressione amabile.  
  
“Oh si… stavo per dire, questo particolare strumento non necessita di essere ricaricato. Il suo flusso cessa quando il Mago lo desidera…”  
  
  
A quel punto mi si chiuse la gola.  
  
Ebbi bisogno di muovermi, di aggrapparmi al colletto della camicia.  
  
“Bene - sospirai con voce carezzevole, evitando di guardarlo, evitando di pensare. Presi ad armeggiare praticamente con il colletto della camicia, lui in piedi, a scrutarmi con un che di famelico, di sicuro non lo aveva avuto in pubblico, oh no: adesso riempiva tutta la stanza.  
Immobile, in piedi al mio fianco, non mi staccò un secondo gli occhi di dosso mentre mi spogliavo.  
  
Non mi voltai a guardarlo, non potevo: neppure quando fui infine nudo. Lui, completamente vestito, si mosse, chinandosi leggermente in avanti, la sua tunica elaborata frusciò contro il mio ginocchio…  
Mi morsi la lingua. Non potevi evitarlo. Mi sforzavo di contemplare con blando interesse il baldacchino davanti ai miei piedi nudi, e lui aveva allungato una di quelle lunghe, garbate mani per  
circondarmi con estrema nonchalance l’uccello a riposo.  
Mi sentii sollevare, sfiorare delicatamente . Le sue dita si ritrassero scivolando piano lungo il mio pube.  
  
“Notevole… ma non é di questo che ci occuperemo, oggi.”  
“Che… che cosa mi dice che lei toglierà veramente quella porcheria dalla Biblioteca Scolastica?”  
  
Lo sentii schioccare le labbra, mentre quella mano saliva con incredibile fermezza fino al mio gomito, sospingendomi inequivocabilmente verso il letto. “Lucius, Lucius…” lo sentii blandirmi con quel tono che usava sempre, ed aveva il potere di farmi saltare i nervi - “Non essere così diffidente.”  
  
  
Cercavo di respirare naturalmente. Quella pesante, elaborata sacca oscillava accanto a noi, sopra il letto. Quasi sopra le nostre teste, dondolava alle spalle di Silente. Lui aveva voluto farmi mettere in una posizione odiosa, almeno a mio dire. Le mie ginocchia erano ai lati del mio volto pallido, sollevate. Lui mi sorreggeva con quella che non avresti detto la forza di un uomo della sua età.  
Parve leggermi in volto con esattezza i pensieri, mentre lo contemplavo, ancora completamente vestito, sistemare con garbo il lungo tubo dorato culminante nell’impugnatura d’acciaio.  
Mi aveva introdotto quella specie di piccolo augello dentro, da qualche minuto sentivo il flusso farsi largo, lento e costante al mio interno.  
  
Non era niente di diverso da quanto conoscevo, ma Merlino essere nudo, in quella posizione, con quella maledetta barba argentea di fronte al mio campo visivo e quelle mani che ogni tanto, in silenzio mi massaggiavano la schiena.  
Solo questo?  
Il vecchio continuava a scrutarmi con interesse. Il flusso tiepido si spandeva piano, piano al mio interno.  
Mi voltai di profilo, sollevando le braccia per infilarle sotto il cuscino che Silente aveva voluto mettermi sotto il collo. Non volevo guardarlo, ricambiare quel suo sguardo fisso, la pacata attenzione con cui mi osservava. Solo quelle carezze tremanti, l’indugio saltuario delle lunghe dita nel solco della mia intimità esposta tradivano la sua eccitazione, perché tremava quando mi sfiorava l’attaccatura dei testicoli, o lasciava scorrere il dorso di una lunga mano sul profilo del mio affare esposto.  
  
Ad un certo punto, avvertii una fitta. Senza pensare, voltai il collo. Lui, che evidentemente se lo aspettava portò quelle sue lunghe, vecchie dita all’altezza del mio ombelico.  
Sotto quella specie di delicata pressione mi sfuggì un piccolo gemito: ma la fitta era più fugace questa volta… il mio ventre si rilassava sotto quel tocco morbido, che si stava già sollevando e - con mio sommo sgomento - quel massiccio flusso d’acqua aveva risvegliato mio malgrado una notevole erezione.  
Ringhiando, tornai a voltarmi rabbiosamente di profilo.  
Fu in quel momento che lo sentii sogghignare. Mi reggeva le cosce sollevate, le maniche del suo abito aderivano alla mia pelle nuda… “Sei un bravo ragazzo.” Sussurrò, sfiorando con un dito la curva di quella erezione svettante.  
  
Serrai gli occhi con una specie di ringhio, e dimenai i fianchi. Iniziavo a sentirmi il ventre teso, contratto, il respiro di Silente era salito di intensità, o almeno così mi pareva, lui non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso, come studiando ogni mio minimo sussulto, io evitavo con cura di guardarlo, se potevo.  
  
Mi accorsi di aver sudato appena, muovendomi ancora contro il lenzuolo.  
  
“Piano, piano…” Mi ammonì.  
Ancora quelle dita su di me, in un lento sfioramento: iniziavano a dolermi le ginocchia, per via della posizione… e mi pareva che Silente fosse una bestia famelica, adesso più che mai, più curvo su di me rispetto a prima, le sue spalle quasi mi abbracciavano.  
  
“Ritiene di aver finito?”  
“Tra poco, ragazzo…tra poco.”  
Ragazzo. Avevo raggiunto i quaranta, pensai mentre la testa mi spediva una specie di vertigine, e le mie spalle aderivano al cuscino. Ragazzo.  
  
Poi sentii le sue mani sospingermi ancora verso l’alto, sbilanciare appena le mie lunghe cosce, sorreggermi in quella posizione.  
La curva imponente della mia erezione mi lambì, per forza di cose il mento.  
Fu in quell’istante, credo che gli lanciai uno sguardo di puro, interrogativo sgomento. Vedevo il suo viso contratto, eppure ancora calmo, contro quel soffitto rischiarato da lampade magiche.  
  
Captando quella mia occhiata, Silente la interpretò alla perfezione: sorrise, amabile.  
  
“Vecchio… vecchio pervertito!” Soffiai a quel punto, incapace di trattenermi, senza pensare più al Consiglio o a quel ridicolo libretto, la mia schiena aderiva in larga parte alla tunica di quel silenzioso Silente, il cui sorriso accompagnò il gesto garbato con cui le sue dita mi sfiorarono ancora… per avvicinarmi al volto la mia stessa eccitazione.  
  
“Lei… lei vuole solo umiliarmi! Lei, vecchio pervertito!”  
  
La mia voce aveva un che di soffocato, Silente si curvò ancora un po’ - “Suvvia…” mormorò a voce bassissima, ed in quel momento la punta della mia eccitazione raggiunse il mio mento.  
  
Non avevo scelta, ma il mio sguardo lo incenerì - lo fissai con odio, mentre lo assecondavo, non senza una certa fatica e riuscendo solo in piccoli, lenti guizzi di lingua.  
Tuttavia, sembrava esattamente ciò che voleva.  
  
“Bravo ragazzo. Com’è il tuo sapore? Ti piace, Lucius? Si dice, a meno che le mie informazioni siano manchevoli, che tu ne combini parecchie, in giro di cosette interessanti…”  
Vecchio, lurido…!  
Forse capì che non avrei retto oltre, perché lasciò che chiudessi gli occhi, e abbandonassi di scatto la testa sul cuscino, vinto e furente.  
  
Poi mi liberò dell’augello che mi aveva insinuato all’interno e mi fece riabbassare con cautela le gambe.  
Ogni muscolo mi fremeva, all’improvviso la mia testa era pesante… l’umiliazione urlava, il mio ventre urlava, i miei occhi rimanevano chiusi. I miei pugni erano serrati spasmodicamente, quando me li sfiorò.  
  
“Respira, rilassati… adesso vorrai fare visita alla toilette, credo…é da quella parte.”  
“Si… si ritiene soddisfatto? Ah, vecchio pervertito che non é altro! Vecchio sporcaccione!”  
Continuavo a ripetere con rabbia.   
“Era da tanto, mio caro Lucius che volevo vederti fare una cosa simile…”  
Vecchio odioso!  
Non gli permisi di accompagnarmi: ci sarebbe mancata pure questa.  
  
La testa mi pesava come un macigno, mentre mi liberavo in silenzio, gli occhi serrati, l’umiliazione che mi rodeva come e peggio di prima.  
  
Silente mi lasciò rivestirmi senza aggiungere una sola parola. Capì che non era il caso, forse. Ci congedammo sempre senza una parola, neppure un cenno. Io non mi sentivo certo di parlare, non con la testa pesante, le visceri vuote e contratte. Lasciai quell’ufficio a schiena dritta, con tutta l’alterigia e la dignità che mi riuscì di raccogliere.  
  
Silente lo ritirò, quel libro altroché. Non mi lasciò neppure inoltrare protesta formale. Scomparve dagli elenchi definitivi così. Non so cosa abbia raccontato agli altri Consiglieri… ma vedete, non é che i reclami ufficiali fossero proprio necessari, era uno dei Poteri del Preside, aggiornare e compilare quelle letture. Scomparsa dall’elenco e, ovviamente dalla Biblioteca della Scuola.  
Silente stesso si premurò di farmi sapere che aveva rispettato il nostro patto.  
  
Quella mattina, all’indomani del misero fallimento dell’altro mio piano, Potter non poteva intuire la vera ragione della mia collera di fronte di fronte a quel suo amato, amatissimo Silente.  
  
“Se un altro degli oggetti scolastici di Lord Voldemort dovesse finire in mani innocenti Arthur Weasley, per dirne una, farebbe di tutto per risalire a lei…”  
  
Avevo potuto solo abbozzare, stringere i miei pugni, e marciare fuori da quello studio. Ogni barlume di orgoglio era stato miseramente sommerso dalla collera: dovevo lasciare quello studio, limitarmi a sbattere con violenza la porta, assestando un bel calcio a quello sciocco Elfo che mi teneva dietro con tutte le forze - magra consolazione.  
  
Per la cronaca: dieci minuti dopo Potter liberava il mio Elfo con l’inganno e tutta la faccenda culminava con una mia rovinosa caduta lungo una deliziosa rampa di scale.  
  
Se volevo Silente morto? Lo avrei strozzato a mani nude, altro che Avada Kedravra. Detto da me, significa molto, credetemi.  
 


	17. 16

Quell’anno mi impegnai veramente con tutto il mio essere - sfruttai davvero ogni possibilità, rammaricandomi di quanto limitate fossero, ad un solo scopo: estromettere Albus Silente da Hogwarts.  
  
Ci riuscii, per due dorati mesi. Severus non poteva nascondere la sua preoccupazione in quel periodo. Vedete, la Scuola rischiava di essere chiusa, a causa dei misteriosi attentati che si erano verificati.  
Severus non aveva idea che fossi io la causa scatenante di tutto quel caos, anche se sapeva che io e Silente non ci amavamo.  
  
Lo tenevo tra le braccia, ancora senza tunica, silenzioso e stremato dopo il nostro furioso, ultimo amplesso. Il fuoco languiva nel caminetto, le mie mani si beavano della consistenza delle sue spalle, del ritmo del suo respiro. Abbracciati e muti, come gli ultimi sopravvissuti, come dopo una lotta feroce.  
  
Le mie palpebre erano abbassate, respiravo piano contro la sua spalla, sentivo le sue dita ossute premermi la vita. Ormai tra di noi non c’era più spazio per le parole. Veniva da me, dormiva spesso da me - ed io desideravo, colpevolmente ma con tutto il cuore di essere solo con lui. Che nessun altro al mondo fosse presente mentre il padrone di casa si abbassava alla pari di un Elfo domestico, sgattaiolando con la colazione fino alla stanza degli ospiti, consapevole e ignaro come solo un perfetto idiota innamorato può essere.  
  
Non gli dicevo che lo amavo, non arrivavo a tanto.  
Ma ero lì ogni volta che Severus onorava l’antica abitudine di dormire in casa mia - ed in quei giorni spesso sgattaiolavo fino alla sua porta, in silenzio quando tutti ci eravamo ritirati da tempo.  
Severus mi attirava dentro, mi stringeva a se’ senza una parola, precipitavamo sul letto divorandoci.  
  
Ma in quei giorni Severus era teso, e preoccupato.  
Quei Consiglieri, alla fine li avevo avuti in pugno: era bastato cavalcare l’apparente inabilità di Silente di fronte a quella scia di fango.  
  
Gli avevo consegnato di persona il suo ordine di sospensione, con in calce le gloriose dodici firme a suggello.  
Gli occhi di Silente mi avevano trafitto nella umida, squallida capanna del Guardia Caccia.  
Ostilità e qualcos’altro di taciuto, inconfessabile… ostilità ed un guizzo che andava lungo tutto il mio corpo, scatenandomi muti brividi di ripulsa.  
  
La Scuola chiudere? Che sciocchezza. La Scuola sarebbe semplicemente stata risistemata un po’.  
Tutto qui.  
Severus non aveva ragione di aver paura, vero?  
  
Sì, Lord Malfoy all’epoca pensava che un grosso, assassino Basilisco potesse in fondo essere perfettamente controllabile, perché ancora riponeva un bel po’ di fiducia in Lord Voldemort.  
  
Quella sera, Severus finì con l’assopirmisi addosso, mentre io gli accarezzavo debolmente la schiena.  
  
Severus era un Mezzosangue.  
Se lo era dimenticato, Lord Malfoy?  
  
Severus era una spia, oltre che un Mangiamorte.  
  
Inspirai a fondo, cacciando lontano quei pensieri, ricacciandoli nel silenzio.  
  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene, tutto per il meglio.  
  
Severus diede in un basso, denso mugolio, sistemando la propria scarna figura contro il solido incavo del mio petto.  
  
Mangiavamo insieme, parlavamo, discutevamo, degustavamo liquori… facevamo l’amore dopo lunghe, ruvide carezze.  
Certe volte, mentre lo lasciavo assopirsi al buio su di me, mentre il mio corpo ancora bruciava della sua presenza fissavo il soffitto buio, i resti della cena sul tavolo e mi pareva che tutto, fin nei minimi dettagli avesse un senso.  
  
Il corpo di Severus che si incastrava alla perfezione con il mio.  
Il suo piacere che mi colmava come un canto dolcissimo. Il suo respiro calmo, metodico, quel suo primo, malcelato imbarazzo, la ruvida, aspra complicità che ci accomunava in quei giorni e la sua resa nelle profondità del mio corpo, sempre accompagnata da un ansito o da un singhiozzo…tutto questo mi pareva un incastro mirabile, un collage perfetto.  
Potevo sopportare Caramel.  
Potevo sopportare le vedove e le funzionarie incipriate del Ministero.  
Potevo sopportare qualsiasi cosa.  
Bastava che ci fosse Severus, qui addormentato sul mio petto.  
  
* *  
  
Silente dopo tutto tornò Preside fin troppo in fretta, ed il Basilisco fu sconfitto.  
  
L’ultimo mortale colpo per me fu la vista del prezioso diario con un largo foro al centro della copertina nera, ormai bruciato e contorto, privo del suo potere, rovinato, distrutto e profanato.  
Proprio il veleno del Basilisco aveva compiuto quello scempio. Mi parve quello l’insulto supremo.  
Silente mi aveva irriso mentre ero lì, tremante di collera ed orrore. Il mio unico piacere era stato non bussare, scaraventare Potter contro il muro aprendo di colpo la porta dello Studio del Preside.  
  
Il terrore mi colmava mentre mi rigiravo il diario tra le mani, fissandolo come allucinato prima di appoggiarlo.  
Lo avevo gettato di lato quasi piangendo, detestandomi a fondo per quella odiosa debolezza.  
  
Era pomeriggio, la schiena mi faceva ancora un gran male ma era niente al confronto di quel largo buco nero, della distruzione di quell’oggetto e del terrore che infine mi minacciava senza appello.  
  
Ero lì, in piedi nel mio studio, fissavo il diario che era rientrato in quelle condizioni in casa mia, dopo esserne partito sano…. e di colpo pensavo solo alla sua collera. La collera dell’Oscuro Signore… non sapevo che genere di oggetto fosse quello, a quei tempi! Se lo avessi saputo, probabilmente niente mi avrebbe salvato da un infarto, eppure non ero propriamente uno sprovveduto.  
Anche così però, il terrore mi paralizzava.  
Perché sapevo che sarebbe tornato - una piccola parte di me non lo credeva affatto finito - e mi avrebbe chiesto di questo prezioso oggetto che avrei dovuto tenere solo al sicuro… ora lo vedevo, era stata una follia dall’inizio quel mio piano.  
Serrai le palpebre. Dure, cocenti lacrime lottarono per uscire, non glielo concessi, le ricacciai indietro con rabbia.  
Cosa avevo ottenuto quell’anno?  
  
Ah, che un libro non di mio gradimento fosse eliminato dalla Biblioteca scolastica.  
  
Al prezzo di una umiliazione che non avrei dimenticato per il resto della mia vita.   
  
Silente doveva aver informato Severus del mio confronto con Potter, perché d’un tratto, mentre ero lì incapace di risolvermi, in piedi di fronte al diario distrutto di nuovo sulla mia scrivania, entrò silenziosamente nel mio studio.  
  
Sussultai quando sentii la sua mano sulla spalla. Un tocco che non aveva bisogno di parole.  
Deglutii saliva amarissima, lame di luce obliqua penetravano dalle veneziane abbassate, illuminando il volto contratto di Severus, la sua espressione indecifrabile di fronte alla mia disfatta.  
  
La schiena mi inviò una dolorosa fitta mentre mi voltavo lentamente verso di lui.  
  
Ci fissammo.  
I suoi occhi scuri vagarono lungo questo mio viso pallido, ancora stravolto, lo ricordo come se fosse ieri.  
  
“Io…”  
Non andai oltre. Severus mi aderì addosso, goffamente, a quel punto lo attirai a me, gli presi il volto tra le mani e seppellii il profilo contro quel suo collo scarno, nella sua nera tunica.  
  
Solo allora mi lasciai andare in un singhiozzo di puro sfinimento.  
  
  
* *  
  
Non ero più Consigliere, agli albori del terzo anno di Draco ad Hogwarts.  
Poco male, in fondo quell’incarico era una fonte di seccature.  
  
La cosa però aveva i suoi risvolti negativi. Mentre quella estate passava sonnacchiosa, Draco diventava uno smilzo tredicenne dall’affascinante, freddo sguardo verde e le sue divise si accorciavano di pari passo ai suoi abiti non mi sentivo tranquillo.  
Non mi andava di essere estromesso così.  
Non mi andava di essere cacciato con infamia, visto che alla fine quei vecchi tremebondi si erano lamentati delle mie pressioni. Non avevano esitato a vuotare il sacco quando la situazione si era fatta grave: il panico li aveva colti… Ginevra Weasley era del resto una Purosangue, ma era stata portata giù nella Camera dei Segreti.  
  
Insomma, si rivoltarono contro di me come tante vecchie serpi rugose ed astiose, venne alla luce che li avevo minacciati… arrivederci e grazie, signor Malfoy, non abbiamo più bisogno di lei.  
  
Ero riuscito a tranquillizzare le mie vecchie conoscenze in seno a quel Consiglio quel tanto che bastava, però: con loro non avevo mai avuto bisogno di calcare la mano. Frequentano ancora il mio salotto, come io frequentavo i loro.  
  
  
* *  
  
Non avevo più ricevuto nessun segno, nessun biglietto da parte di Albus Silente.  
Se Caramel di dimostrò contrariato da quanto il Preside gli riferì sul sottoscritto, riuscii a far cadere per così dire la frittata dalla parte giusta - che brutta, volgare espressione, ma passatemela. Caramel non si staccò da me - non poteva. Ormai non mi facevo vedere molto spesso al Ministero, non era prudente. Pensavo di gestire quanto dovevo a distanza, tra donazioni ed incontri privati… invece l’appartamento del Ministro mi era familiare fino alla nausea, mi erano familiari fino al vomito quelle sue mani sempre brutte, l’affrettata lussuria con cui teneva dietro all’orlo del mio mantello.  
  
Non avevo più sentito direttamente Silente, ma lui non se ne restava certo con le mani in mano.  
  
Avevo appreso del nuovo acquisto del corpo insegnanti da una lettera di Draco appena una settimana dopo l’inizio della scuola.  
Un non diplomato, probabilmente semi analfabeta, notoriamente gran pasticcione  come insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche.  
Mi ero limitato a sorridere tra me e me ed a rispondere pacatamente a mio figlio.  
Secondo la mia opinione, si sarebbe cacciato nei guai da solo senza alcun aiuto esterno.  
Avevo in parte ragione  
  
  
Era mattino presto, io mi trovavo disteso sul letto del Ministro in persona. Il giardino intorno alla casa stillava ancora rugiada, il cielo era sereno, l’acqua della doccia scrosciava nel muro alle mie spalle - lui era intento a lavarsi e canticchiava uno stonato motivetto. Alzai una stanca occhiata al Gufo che planò dalla finestra spalancata e mi lasciò cadere quella missiva in grembo senza aspettarmi minimamente ciò che avrei trovato al suo interno.  
  
Draco si era beccato una zampata da un maledetto Ippogrifo, ed era finito in infermeria. Quando? Ma durante Cura delle Creature Magiche, ovviamente.  
Mi imposi di respirare, mantenere la calma.  
Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
Per quanto ne sapevo io, individuo dalla dubbia ascendenza - troppo grosso per essere un semplice uomo: ma a quel tempo ancora la verità doveva venire fuori.  
  
Non mi faceva ne’ caldo ne’ freddo quell’Hagrid. Lo punzecchiavo, quando mi capitava semplicemente perché era il tirapiedi del Preside e tutti lo sapevano.  
Ma questo…!  
  
Accartocciai la lettera di Draco con un ringhio sordo, drizzandomi a sedere nudo com’ero, lunghe ciocche di capelli chiari atterrarono di fronte al mio viso, le scostai con rabbia.  
  
“Cosa succede?”  
  
Tubò Cornelius, che in quel momento era riemerso dal bagno e mi fissava interdetto, un asciugamano avvolto intorno ai grossi fianchi, la pancia che sporgeva rotonda e nuda al di sopra.  
Poi vide la mia espressione, il mio volto contratto dalla furia… avanzò di qualche passo nella mia direzione, cautamente, il suo grasso volto era distorto in una espressione di puro allarme, distinsi nitidamente l’odore della sua paura, era proprio come un vento.  
  
Paura e lussuria in parti uguali mentre mi scrutava interrogativo, le tozze mani a reggere l’asciugamano intorno alla vita.  
  
“Oh, Cornelius…”  
e la mia voce tremava davvero, in quel mattino placido, non dovevo nemmeno sforzarmi. Tremavo di collera, mi bastò abbassare gli occhi perché il Ministro leggesse prima di tutto la mia angoscia.  
  
“Il mio… il mio ragazzo, pare che sia rimasto ferito.”  
  
“Che cosa?! Niente di grave, spero…”  
  
Lo sentii prendere posto pesantemente sul letto sfatto - lasciai che quel suo goffo, grasso braccio sfiorasse il mio in una lenta e viscida carezza.  
  
“No… oh, é stato durante una di quelle lezioni di Cura delle Creature Magiche! Pare che il nuovo insegnante non sappia controllare, ecco le creature che porta a scuola…”  
  
Caramel emise un basso verso costernato. In realtà in quella faccenda Draco aveva torto marcio.  
Ecco, l’ho scritto nero su bianco. Torto marcio, figlio mio. Insultare un Ippogrifo… non so, cacceresti la bacchetta nell’occhio di un drago che dorme?  
  
Ma questo al Ministro non lo dissi, in quel momento e quel che é peggio non lo dissi in seguito neppure a Draco.  
  
La mia mente ed il mio stomaco vorticavano impazziti perché all’improvviso il ricordo di una cocente umiliazione si sovrapponeva a tutto il resto, riuscendo ad eclissare perfino la sensazione sgradevole del braccio di Cornelius intento a massaggiarmi viscidamente la schiena nuda.  
  
Silente mi aveva umiliato in quel modo… un anno prima, vero?  
Silente metteva ad insegnare uno zoticone a lui fedele.  
  
Silente avrebbe avuto una gran quantità di filo da torcere, garantiva Lucius Malfoy in persona.  
  
“Cornelius…”  
Mi voltai e quei suoi occhietti tremolarono nei miei. Senza speranza, senza appello, il suo volto si afflosciò in una specie di estasi rapita.  
Mi avvicinai come se intendessi baciarlo… lui emise una specie di sussulto quando gli sfiorai la guancia con le dita e, molto lentamente gli appoggiai la testa sulla spalla.  
  
“Su… ma insomma, che cosa si è fatto il ragazzo? Oh, è intollerabile! Glielo avevo detto, io glielo avevo detto! Ma credi che mi dia retta?” Continuava a farfugliare, come se non avesse abbastanza fiato per la collera.  
Inalai l’odore penetrante della colonia con cui si era sbarbato. Sussurrai nel suo orecchio: “ Ha dovuto fare visita all’Infermeria… e gli hanno bendato il braccio. Pare che abbia un bel graffio…”  
Questo mi aveva detto Draco.  
Conoscevo mio figlio - ed avrei saputo in seguito che la sua lesione non era niente di grave, dopo tutto - ma quella mattina la sola idea che fosse ferito, e lontano dal mio abbraccio, senza che io potessi asciugare le sue lacrime consolidava qualcosa di venefico in fondo al mio petto.  
Qualcosa che si andava articolando rapidamente in un proposito ben definito.  
  
“Oh…mi spiace…” Continuò ad accarezzarmi la schiena, scendendo appena verso il basso…conoscevo quel tocco sempre più insistente, quell’arsura.  
  
In uno sforzo epico gli avvolsi le dita intorno al collo e sfiorai il lobo ardente del suo orecchio con le labbra socchiuse.  
“Cornelius…” soffiai - “devi farmi un favore… un grosso favore. Bisogna che qualcuno faccia qualcosa. Ora, ad Hogwarts non mi vedono di buon occhio…”  
  
Lo udii mugolare qualcosa in risposta mentre con entrambe le mani mi abbarcava alla vita ed immergeva con foga il volto nel mio collo, prendendo a baciarmi convulsamente.  
  
Per fortuna fissavo dritto di fronte a me, e lui non poteva vedere lo schifo assoluto che esprimevano i miei lineamenti in quel momento.  
  
Feci in modo che non si riflettesse nelle mie morbide, accorate suppliche.  
  
“Quell’animale necessita provvedimenti… tremo al pensiero che possa fare del male a qualcun altro…”  
  
E Cornelius, la cui mente era ormai una unica fiamma di lussuria e follia affondò le dita tremanti nei miei capelli, portando quei suoi viscidi baci a divorare il mio algido profilo serrato.  
  
“Tutto quello che vuoi, tutto quello che vuoi…!”  
  
  
  
Due settimane più tardi circa avevo avviato l’istanza, e raccolto i necessari consensi.  
Avrei portato l’Ippogrifo ed il suo Padrone a giudizio. Ne avrei ottenuto, ovviamente una bella sentenza di morte.  
  
Ero calmo durante l’udienza, calmo di fronte a quell’Hagrid impacciato. Avevo evitato di guardarlo mentre parlavo. Dopo tutto avevo dalla mia una solida argomentazione, una bella solida arringa fondata su motivi inappellabili: era forze un Ippogrifo la creatura adatta a studenti del Terzo Anno?  
No, non lo era, tutti lo sapevano e nessuno mi diede torto.  
  
Passai tutta la giornata a Londra, rincasai al tramonto con il sorriso sulle labbra. Avevo ottenuto ciò che desideravo.  
Niente poteva turbarmi mentre prendevo posto mollemente nella mia poltrona di fronte al fuoco, nemmeno…. la lettera su cui cadde il mio sguardo.  
Era un cartiglio di pergamena arrotolato alla meno peggio.  
Contrariato, mi sporsi per vedere di cosa si trattasse. Non c’era nessuno in salotto. Stavo per chiamare un Elfo, volevo sapere quando era arrivata, intanto la aprivo… e la mia voce si bloccava di colpo. Rinunciavo a chiamare un servitore.  
  
  
_“Indisciplinato, cattivo ragazzo. Vuoi che ti riempia fino agli occhi?”_  
  
Non avevo bisogno di firma, non avevo bisogno di un manuale per interpretare quella grafia obliqua.  
Non pensai a conservare quel cartiglio, anche se con il senno di poi avrei potuto con facilità dimostrare chi ne fosse l’autore: la collera mi vinse, lo feci a pezzi, poi lo incenerii con la bacchetta.  
  
_Indisciplinato ragazzo._  
  
La schiena mi si era fatta rigida come un bastone di ferro, per di più era ferro incandescente.  
  
Avevo vinto l’appello.  
Che cosa diavolo aveva da dire?  
Si occupasse di quel Black piuttosto. Si, la comunità magica era sotto il terrore a causa sua, il pluriomicida a piede libero.  
Anche questo clima di terrore e sgomento per la fuga di Black aveva giocato a mio favore, del resto. Alla gente non piaceva avere bestie incontrollabili in giro  a piede libero, di quei tempi.  
  
Avevo vinto l’appello, cercai di rilassarmi. Fissai di malumore i resti bruciacchiati dell’insolente biglietto.  
Per fortuna la lettera di Draco arrivò poco dopo e mi tirò un po’ su di morale.  
Il suo braccio stava bene, per fortuna si era trattato solo di un graffio, e questo coronava perfettamente la mia vittoria. Ah!  
Si, tutto molto bello.  
Draco, figlio mio… ti prego, non tirare più la coda di proposito a creature pericolose.  
  
Probabilmente ti difenderei in ogni caso: ma se tu perdessi un braccio, temo che non potrei farci proprio nulla.


	18. 17

Pensavo che il motivo, pernicioso di quella rovina terribile si annidasse nell’intimo del mio nome.  
Malfoy non significa, dopo tutto cattiva sorte?  
Malafede. Maledizione. Fato avverso. Artigli di fameliche Arpie pronte a scavarti la carne, a rovesciarti proprio quando sei ad un passo dalla vittoria.  
  
Non lo pensavo razionalmente, era chiaro.  
Ma era ciò che il mio ventre sussurrava senza posa.  
  
L’Ippogrifo riuscì a fuggire. Secondo Severus c'era lo zampino di Potter. Tanto per cambiare. Lui era semplicemente furioso, perché a quanto pareva Sirius Black era sfuggito per un pelo al bacio dei Dissennatori quell’anno, proprio udite udite: grazie a quell’Ippogrifo.  
Black naturalmente era il padrino di Potter...secondo Severus, doveva averlo scoperto in qualche modo, ed architettato qualcosa per salvarlo, farlo sparire, lontano questa volta.   
  
Arrivò da me a tarda notte, stravolto, con una gran voglia di fare a pezzi qualcuno o qualcosa: ero il solo essere vivente in tutto il vasto universo in grado di far fronte alla collera di Severus.  
Me la affondai nel petto insieme ai residui di quella sua terribile bruciante rabbia che fiammeggiava umiliazione.  
  
Al di là della sua colpevolezza, o della sua innocenza, Severus odiava Black e lo voleva morto.  
Annegai nel mio petto il rancore che non si cancella, seppellendo per mille anni l’odio senza fine.  
  
Gli accarezzavo la testa nello studio buio, e mormoravo qualcosa, lo sguardo pallido fisso sull’elaborato fascicolo che riempiva quasi del tutto il mio scrittoio. Narcissa era andata a letto… Draco, esausto aveva finito per dimenticare il suo incidente, in fondo era un fatto di poca importanza, se l’era cavata a buon mercato. Non era riuscito a far buttar fuori Hagrid - questo gli premeva, a lui non importava mica di essere arrivato tanto così dal farsi staccare un braccio. Il Mondo Magico si dimenticava in fretta di Black, non così Severus.  
Le mie braccia massaggiarono la sua furia, fino a che questa stemperò nel desiderio.  
  
Distolsi lo sguardo dal mio lavoro, dalle ultime lettere, dall’Invito per un evento cui mancavano due mesi, che Cornelius era già ansioso di prenotare per me, perché mi voleva al suo fianco… condussi Severus fino alla stanza degli ospiti. Fiaccole morivano poco a poco lungo il mio sfarzoso corridoio centrale, la notte rotolava pigra sui resti della sua furia.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Entro la fine di luglio di quell’anno - Draco non stava più nella pelle - arrivò il mio invito ufficiale in tribuna d’onore, da parte del Ministro della Magia in persona. Tutta la mia famiglia era invitata, ovviamente ad assistere alla Finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, che si sarebbe svolta di lì a una settimana. Una sorridente Narcissa appoggiò la sua tazza sulla tovaglia, voltandosi verso di me. Il Gufo aveva recapitato anche a me quel foglietto bordato d’oro? Ma certo, ed era accompagnato dai biglietti, che erano un proforma necessaria.  
  
Il sole giocò sul pallido profilo radioso di mia moglie. “Aspetta che lo dica a Draco… tra poco scenderà a colazione.” Annuii, sorridendo a mia volta mentre le mie dita appoggiavano da parte l’invito, sopra il giornale appena sfogliato e vagliavano il resto della corrispondenza.  
Notifiche di tasse, resoconti ufficiali, la solita roba. Una o due missive da parte di qualche amico intimo. Ero quasi arrivato alla fine del mucchio quando le mie mani si strinsero intorno ad un pezzetto di carta più piccolo. Lo srotolai. Ne uscì quello che aveva in tutto e per tutto l’aspetto del verbale di un processo. Ma cosa…?  
“Cosa sucede, caro?”  
“Niente.”  
Afferrai in fretta quella pergamena bluastra, e per buona misura il giornale, che finsi di sfogliare ancora. Lo sguardo penetrante di Narcissa tornò ad occuparsi della sua tazza mattutina di caffè mentre il mio si faceva acuto, esaminatore.  
  
Il foglio era intestato ufficialmente con l’insegna del Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature pericolose… man mano che i miei occhi ne vagliavano il contenuto, sentii il mio viso perdere calore.  
Mi irrigidii sulla mia sedia, raggelato nonostante la calura del mattino. Il colletto della mia elegante camicia scura mi pareva di colpo stretto come un nodo scorsoio.  
Mossi il cucchiaio nella tazzina, più per dare l’impressione di far qualcosa, che andasse tutto bene, più che altro. Ma naturalmente non poteva andare tutto bene mentre leggevo:  
  
  
_Walden Macnair, Boia del Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature Magiche dovrà comparire  
il 28 Ottobre prossimo a giudizio. Il signor Macnair è indagato per concussione, appropriazione indebita di fondi pubblici, Corruzione della sua Carica Ufficiale e Mancata osservanza dei suoi doveri. Pare che nonostante le prove schiaccianti delle sue attività illecite il signor Macnair si rifiuti di dire chi abbia comprato i suoi favori negli ultimi quattro mesi, con il benestare del Capo dell’Ufficio a cui risponde il Comitato per la Soppressione._  
  
  
D’acccordo. Walden non avrebbe fiatato, non avrebbe… ma poi il cartiglio in cui era avvolto l’articolo scivolò beffardo accanto alla mia tazza vuota.  
  
Dentro c’era un numero, quattro semplici cifre in grado di gelarmi il midollo nelle ossa.  
  
Per non parlare delle poche parole in calce al foglietto.  
  
_5432  
  
Mio caro ragazzo, é meglio che ne parliamo di persona. Questo pomeriggio._  
  
  
Non accartocciare l’intera corrispondenza più il giornale mi costò un notevole sforzo.  
Narcissa era abituata a vedermi correre nel mio studio dopo la colazione, così non mi guardò, e se il mio passo quasi frenetico la insospettì, non me lo fece sapere.  
  
Il cuore mi tambureggiava in petto. Il soffitto mi si chiudeva sopra la testa, come una morsa inesorabile.  
  
Calmo, stai calmo.  
  
Giunto alla scrivania gettai tutto alla rinfusa, senza curarmi di dove finissero quei carteggi, poi estrassi un foglio di pergamena pulito - badavo a malapena al caos creato, io così preciso e meticoloso.  
Il numero del mio conto alla Gringott mi ballava ancora di fronte agli occhi.  
Come accidenti era riuscito a risalirvi?  
Perché era da lì, proprio da lì che partivano le somme di denaro destinate a ‘certi piccoli favori’. Protetto da un provvidenziale anonimato, attraverso abili stratagemmi che mio padre stesso aveva messo a punto, quel sistema aveva retto per quindici anni.  
Non anima viva conosceva quel numero di fatale importanza, attraverso il quale la legge tracciava ogni movimento finanziario.  
Mi tremava la mano, le tempie mi battevano, mi concessi due rapidi respiri che non servirono a calmarmi, ma resero la mia scrittura leggibile.  
  
Esitai, la piuma stretta tra le dita.  
Non era legale, quelle erano informazioni private.  
Ma non era legale neppure ciò che io avevo fatto.  
  
Dannazione, mille volte dannazione.  
  
  
“Tutto, ma non quello.”  
  
_Tutto ma non quello._  
  
Il gufo partì nella mattinata assolata, ignara, il cuore pompava veleno in tutto il mio corpo.  
  
_Tutto. Qualsiasi cosa._  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Non… non mi faccia male.”  
  
Il genere di cosa che dici ad occhi chiusi, con le braccia assicurate da morbidi lacci di cuoio alla testiera del letto di Albus Silente é proprio questa. Ti esce come una supplica, e tu ti odi più che mai. Perchè forse, a conti fatti _quello_ é più sopportabile di tutto ciò che potrebbe farti, di tutte le altre possibilità.  
  
Sapevo cosa era in grado di fare, tutto il Mondo Magico lo sapeva.  
Non avevo cercato di combattere, sarebbe stato folle.   
Io forse meglio di tutti, ad occhi serrati, la trapunta del suo letto contro la schiena nuda, alle sei meno un quarto di un maledetto giorno d’estate che era iniziato in modo egregio, e stava finendo… così, sapevo di cosa fosse capace Albus Silente.  
  
Lo sentii sbuffare, mentre si avvicinava piano alla sponda del suo letto. Poi, avvertii le sue dita sfiorarmi il profilo, ricadendo lentamente.  
  
“Ti pare che ti farei del male, Lucius? Che ti lascerei dei brutti segni?”  
  
Il suo tono era così pacato, amabile. Se avessi aperto gli occhi lo avrei scorto intento ad armeggiare con quel suo dannato affare, ma io non avevo la minima intenzione di aprire gli occhi.  
Come se captasse e capisse quella mia ostinazione Albus Silente scese con le sue lunghe, scarne dita sul mio ventre, tastandomi pigramente.  
  
Poi il palmo scivolò dolcemente nel mio interno coscia, si aggrappò delicatamente, in un muto, ma eloquente invito. Lasciai che insinuasse le dita sotto di me, poi sentii il metallo reso tiepido dal suo tocco tra le carni. Serrai i denti.  
Qualcosa mi sfiorò, mi raggiunse un odore muschiato, una nota di qualcosa di floreale. Era chino su di me, alla fine mi ero rassegnato ad aprire gli occhi.  
  
Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, Albus Silente.  
Io ero, dopo tutto dalla parte del torto. Sotto tutti i fronti.  
  
Lui era l’irreprensibile Albus Silente, il suo pupillo era niente di meno che San Potter.  
Lord Malfoy invece si era reso protagonista di una serie di imprese poco pulite… principalmente, negli ultimi due anni ne aveva fatte delle belle, fallendo certo ma poco importava.  
Lord Malfoy non era un tipo pulito: Albus Silente invece era incensato e riverito al pari di un vero eroe.  
  
Oh si. Non c’erano prove che ci fosse Lucius dietro l’incidente della Camera dei Segreti, tanto per essere più specifici ma forse c’erano prove ben peggiori, di più ampia portata…di molte altre cose.  
A volerle trovare, certo.  
  
Quattro numeri mi inchiodavano, lo confermavano. Quattro numeri dai quali si poteva risalire a qualsiasi cosa.   
Roba che risaliva all'ultima guerra anche, pensai con un brivido che non sfuggì a Silente.   
Ero nudo, la mia anca pallida sporgeva, mentre avvertivo il primo tiepido flusso e la mano scarna, lieve del Preside mi circondava il fianco in un gesto quasi amorevole.  
  
“Come ha fatto ad averlo? Andiamo.”  
  
Ma purtroppo contava che lo avesse, al momento.  
  
Silente, chino su di me, intento ad accarezzarmi un punto particolare sopra l’anca non mi rispose subito.  
Poi si voltò gravemente a fissarmi.  
“Ho i miei metodi, Lucius…metodi molto affidabili. Sai, mi hai sorpreso piacevolmente. Pensavo mi costringessi ad una sgradevole verifica… che negassi.”  
Mi contorsi, a disagio. Come potevo negare? Erano dati esatti, dannazione. Mio malgrado, anche se quella volta sentivo una pressione minore, il mio corpo stava reagendo.  
  
Silente sfiorò l’esordio di quella mia erezione involontaria, lambendo la peluria chiara del mio inguine.  
  
“Cosa ti costa assecondare le piccole, stravaganti  fantasie di un uomo della mia età che non può più… fare altro, Lucius?”  
Adesso le sue dita indugiavano in una lenta carezza circolare.  
“Ti suggerisco di rilassare la schiena…altrimenti potrebbe diventare sgradevole. Questo decotto fa molto bene ai cattivi ragazzi pieni di bollenti spiriti, che amano dare filo da torcere agli altri.” Sussurrò, mentre quelle sue dita rivelavano una straordinaria perizia di movimenti, di sicuro derivante da una lunga esperienza.  
  
“Il mio tocco ti infastidisce?”  
Voce roca, occhi famelici intenti a divorarmi, l’alta figura in tunica scura seguitava ad accarezzarmi e la lunga barba argentea, quella sua aria da venerabile vecchio saggio gli conferivano un che di incredibilmente sinistro, associati a quella sua voce tremante di eccitazione.  
  
“Non ti viene più duro, vero?” Sibilai, con scherno aggredendolo.  
  
“No.” Sospirò semplicemente lui, come se stessimo conversando amabilmente. Intanto, aveva avvolto le lunghe dita intorno alla mia erezione, fatto scivolare l’altra mano tra le mie pallide cosce arrese.  
  
“Sei così bello, Lucius… e mi dai così tanti fastidi di questi tempi. Non contrarre così i muscoli però... non voglio farti male, solo... _ripulirti_ , ecco. Penso che tu ne abbia bisogno, sai?”  
A quel punto, sull’onda di quella intollerabile voce pacata ed amabile, chiusi di nuovo gli occhi.  
  
“Per favore.” Esordii a denti stretti, con il sangue che iniziava a farmisi grave in petto, così pesante. “Non cerchi di farmi… venire.”  
  
Incredibilmente, lui mi ascoltò. Le sue dita non si sollevarono, ma svanì quel delicato movimento oscillatorio, si arrestò quella stretta intorno alla mia involontaria erezione. Si limitò a sfiorare il mio corpo in lungo ed in largo, a piacimento… bevendomi con quello sguardo azzurro, sovrastando la mia pallida figura riversa. Sembrava un estimatore di tesori, pensai, o un cacciatore.  
Si beava delle tenere carni dell’ultimo tesoro. La sua lingua mi lasciò più di una traccia umida addosso, specialmente tra le cosce e sul collo.  
  
Ad un tratto, si chinò contro il mio volto, voltando delicatamente il mio profilo cereo. “Credo che per oggi questa dose possa bastare, ragazzo…”  
  
Scattai.  
  
“Che cosa c’è in quell’arnese, tra parentesi?”  
“Oh, semplice camomilla. Lo scoprirai, penso.” Rideva, o almeno così mi parve. Sommessamente, ma rideva.  
Mi liberò le braccia, tra l’altro quei lacci erano stati lì per un suo puro capriccio, visto che non stringevano, non mi trattenevano affatto. Nessun incantesimo era stato gettato su di me, nessun sortilegio.  
  
“Piacevole, dopo tutto, non é vero?”  
Il suo sguardo mi si aggrappò addosso mentre attraversavo, nudo, la sua stanza da letto.  
“No.”  
Mi richiusi la porta del bagno alle spalle.  
Volevo andarmene al più presto.  
Volevo farmi una doccia.  
Volevo ficcarmi a letto e dimenticare.  
  
L’incorruttibile Albus Silente, il grande e nobile mago difensore dei più deboli distrutto da Rita Skeeter era questo.  
  
Quel libro potrà anche essere stato pieno di idiozie, di fandonie e di fatti abilmente rimaneggiati, almeno in parte. Potrà anche cavalcare i più biechi luoghi comuni del mondo magico, tuttavia ciò non cambia la sostanza delle cose.   
  
Lo incontrai, in tutto altre cinque volte.   
Dopo quel raggelante pomeriggio accantonò quel suo umiliante passa tempo, per passare ad altro.   
Mi faceva distendere, completamente nudo tra le coltri di quel suo letto, poi mi accarezzava, mi infilava le dita tra i capelli per lungo tempo.   
Non palrava mai, ne' lo facevo io.   
Piano piano, il Marchio all'interno del mio braccio sinistro mi pareva divenire più rosato. Da principio fu un fatto tracurabile. Posso dire, per mia fortuna che Albus Silente non arrivò mai a vederlo perfettamente a fuoco, nitido come sarebbe stato pochi mesi dopo quel terribile giorno in cui il segreto sul mio conto alla Gringott cadde.   
Feci tutto ciò che era in mio potere per risolvere la cosa, sparsi in giro un po' del mio oro, ma non potevo cambiare la mia camera blindata, che era assegnata alla mia famiglia da secoli ormai.   
  
Lui si distendeva principlamente dietro di me, avvolgendo con delicatezza le mani intorno al mio petto. Poi appoggiava il volto nell'incavo del mio collo ed iniziava a baciarlo, avendo cura di non lasciarmi mai dei segni, sebbene stringesse.   
Sentivo la sua impotenza raschiarmi come una terribile ansia in quei momenti, poteva solo premere il suo bacino contro le mie pallide natiche con ogni forza... aderiva forte al mio corpo, io avvertivo l'esordio di un debole turgore, solo questo.   
Con un lungo sospiro si staccava, e le sue braccia disserravano il mio petto, per scendere inevitabilmente tra le mie cosce.   
Tutto qui. Tutto qui? Gli ripetevo a volte, per puro scherno, mentre la disperazione si trasformava in tagliente ironia ed a suo modo mi salvava.   
Un paio di volte usò le sue lunghe dita per massaggiare l'interno del mio corpo, mentre con la mano libera mi accarezzava i capelli, ed in un paio di occasioni minacciò soavemente una _ripulita_ \- sua scelta di lessico, questa - ai miei danni, se continuavo a sibliare mellifluamente 'vecchio rudere impotente', ma non arrivò più a tanto.   
  
Di tanto in tanto afferrava le mie lunghe dita pallide, le dirigeva su di se'.   
Lo accarezzavo, lo sfioravo più che altro, fino a che lui non allontanava la mia mano.   
Non c'era eccitazione, non c'era erezione... solo quel suo ansito spezzato sul collo, quelle mani fameliche segnate dal tempo decise ad arrivarmi proprio dappertutto.   
"Vecchio rudere impotente, carcassa senza nerbo."   
Sibilava Lord Malfoy ad occhi chiusi, in trappola, mentre stringeva carne tiepida e morbida.   
  
Severus non ne sapeva assolutamente niente.   
Io non avrei saputo da che parte cominciare, se mai mi fosse venuto in mente di raccontarglielo.   
 


	19. 18

La tribuna d’onore era il posto ideale.  
Da lassù, la vista dello stadio era completa. Inoltre, rispetto agli altri spettatori, noi potevamo usufruire di un piccolo corridoio laterale coperto.  
  
Raggiunsi Cornelius intorno alle sette meno un quarto, solo per incontrare lo sguardo luccicante di Arthur Weasley. Sentii un sorrisetto allargarmisi in volto. I suoi occhi lampeggiarono. Mentre Draco e Narcissa occupavano i loro posti, a me toccò fare le presentazioni. Lo stomaco mi faceva leggermente male, e me lo sentivo pesante come un pezzo di piombo.  
  
Finalmente, dopo tredici lunghi anni di inattività, ci giungevano notizie fresche sull’Oscuro Signore.  
Una settimana prima di quell’evento i miei antichi compari si erano catapultati a casa mia.  
Avevo acconsentito a quella specie di riunione più perché volevo capire come stessero realmente le cose, che per altro.  
Ne erano saltate fuori delle belle. Notizie allarmanti, notizie esaltanti. Soprattutto sembrava che, dopo tutti quegli anni di oblio e silenzio lui in persona stesse per convocarci di nuovo.  
Si era bevuto, si era parlato a voce fin troppo alta al mio tavolo quella notte.  
Ricordavo il volto lucido e febbrile di Macnair, le dita di Nott strette convulsamente intorno al bicchiere.  
Lui stava per rinascere!  
_Ma come ci avrebbe accolti?_  
Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di chi non lo aveva cercato, in tutti quegli anni… senza essere finito ad Azkaban?  
  
Era la prima volta in assoluto che si parlava di venire convocati di nuovo. Avevo attinto ampiamente al mio bicchiere di brandy, più di quanto non avessi fatto in dodici lunghi anni. Mi ero procurato una sbronza colossale ed ero ancora leggermente appesantito sotto la volta scintillante dello stadio.  
Avevo pagato per non finire dentro.  
Avevo distrutto qualcosa che l’Oscuro Signore mi aveva ordinato di custodire.  
Parlammo anche di quelli che erano ancora tra le grinfie dei Dissennatori… io non potevo fare a meno di scorgere il riflesso di quelle considerazioni sul volto teso di Narcissa: Bellatrix, dopo tutto era sua sorella e per quanto ne sapevamo noi languiva ancora ad Azkaban.  
  
Sia Macnair, sia Mulciber avevano preso parte all’evento. Nel sedermi accanto al Ministro, i miei occhi si soffermarono sulla marea di spettatori, come se potessi realmente scorgere i miei antichi compagni in tutto quel marasma.  
  
Il fatto era che avevamo discusso anche di quell’evento. Arrivava a chiusura di una lunga serie di lodi e di celebrazioni per ‘i nuovi entusiasmanti progetti di legge sulla Protezione dei Babbani’.  
Perfino il Ministro vi accennò al suo ospite Bulgaro con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, accomodando le sue grasse terga nel sedile imbottito della tribuna.  
Io deglutivo saliva un tantino aspra, mentre la voce gentile di Narcissa spiegava a Draco che, più tardi sicuramente avrebbe avuto un modellino animato dei giocatori, non occorreva tanta fretta.  
“Santo cielo, che cos’hai dovuto vendere per avere i biglietti, Arthur? Di sicuro la tua casa non valeva tanto.”  
  
E sorridevo, stringendomi addosso il mantello contro il sottile, gelido vento che filtrava in tribuna dagli spalti. Cornelius si girava troppo tardi per scorgere il luccichio assassino negli occhi di Arthur, il suo ospite Bulgaro lo teneva molto impegnato, ci chiedeva se per caso ci conoscessimo, con tono gioviale ed ignaro.  
  
Si era fatto un gran parlare al mio tavolo di quell’evento, proprio un gran dispendio di rabbia e frustrazione, oh si.  
Severus aveva declinato il mio invito, così non si era goduto la rimpatriata a casa mia, ne’ c’era quella sera alla Coppa.  
  
Mi sentivo ancora le mani di Albus Silente addosso, a tre giorni dal nostro ultimo incontro.  
  
  
  
D’un tratto - mentre la mia attenzione vagava sulla massa degli spettatori - sentii qualcosa strizzarmi delicatamente il gluteo sinistro.  
Un tocco fugace, poco più di una strizzatina in effetti, ma ben percepibile attraverso la stoffa dei miei pantaloni… ben celata agli sguardi da alti schienali imbottiti, però.  
Mi voltai e vidi Cornelius alzarsi in piedi, i suoi occhi luccicarono un secondo sul mio volto - mi sfiorò quello sguardo, così come il suo tocco con un che di intollerabilmente eloquente.  
  
Poi lui si voltò, ed assunse l’aria più grave e concentrata del mondo, dandomi le spalle per amplificare la sua voce.  
  
Un attimo dopo, il Ministro della Magia aprì ufficialmente l’evento. Mentre lo stadio esplodeva in un boato di ovazioni ed applausi, improvvisamente il punto dove mi aveva sfiorato mi spedì un acuto fiotto di ribrezzo nel resto del corpo, come se da lì potessero dipanarsi tentacoli invisibili.  
A quella sensazione tattile si sovrappose il fantasma della voce di Silente nell’orecchio destro.  
  
_“Apri, apri bene…”_  
  
Ed improvvisamente decisi che avrei raggiunto i miei compagni, dopo la partita, avrei indossato il cappuccio, di nuovo.  
  
  
Oscillavo tra disgusto ed euforia con il cappuccio ancora una volta calcato sulla testa, forse era una follia correre tra le tende, incantare il proprietario Babbano del campeggio e la sua famiglia, esporli incoscienti e vorticanti. Le Grida di orrore accompagnavano i nostri movimenti, il frusciare delle nostre tuniche. Poi, mentre passavamo di fronte al gruppo più numeroso di tende la mano di Macnair schizzò veloce in aria… ed il fuoco divampò dalla tenda più vicina, ruggendo in alte lingue contro la notte.  
  
Ero lì con il cappuccio nero contro il respiro, ogni muscolo disciolto dalla furia.  
Loro galleggiavano in aria, il polso mi formicolava, mi pareva di sudare, i miei compagni - che lanciavano alte grida esponendo alla vista le pesanti mutande della moglie del Babbano - non potevano sapere che non mi aveva mai dato piacere fare determinate cose: forse non era neanche piacere quello che sentivo lì, con l’adrenalina a saturare ogni mia cellula e la consapevolezza di poter essere bloccato, arrestato da un momento all’altro. Non so cosa fosse.  
  
Ma c’era la scia del tocco lento ed indugiante di Silente contro le mie natiche nude, c’era il pizzicotto gentile di Caramel, pesavano nel mio ventre come un macigno e per qualche ragione ogni volta che i Babbani issati contro il cielo nero si muovevano, mi pareva che quel peso terribile si alleggerisse.  
Pensavo a Severus, mi pareva di vederlo come attraverso un vetro appannato, pensavo alla sua assenza, a ciò che io e soltanto io sapevo di lui, sebbene non mi avesse mai confidato apertamente il suo ruolo di spia.  
Pochi istanti prima dell’esplosione del Marchio Nero nel cielo c’era Severus nella mia mente: il braccio aveva iniziato a stancarsi, i piedi di Nott come in risposta si agitavano contro il terreno fangoso, avevamo una mezza idea di lasciare quella gente appesa in aria, solo  per il gusto di nasconderci ad osservare come se la sarebbe sbrigata il Ministero… fu una specie di grande onda di terrore. Prima ancora che finisse di levarsi alto nel buio, udii il primo sonoro schiocco al mio fianco.  
  
Nott non c’era più. Si era appena smaterializzato. Un gemito, forse l’inizio di una parola diretta a noi altri, ed anche Macnair era sparito. A quel punto - le urla si erano fatte assordanti e la nausea mi pervadeva, mista a paura - mi smaterializzai anche io. Mia moglie e mio figlio mi attendevano a casa da circa due ore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Lo ammetto, fu divertente godermi la vista del Ministero scioccato e confuso nei giorni che seguirono.  
Cercavano di capire chi fossimo, ma il clima si era riempito di panico, allo stato puro. Ah, il Marchio aveva sconvolto loro quanto noi… se non altro, potevamo rallegrarci di questo, mentre un imperativo ci martellava le tempie, con le voci via via più solide sul suo ritorno.  
  
Solo due settimane dopo la Coppa venni a sapere che ci sarebbe stata una spia ad Hogwarts quell’anno, un Mangiamorte che a quanto pareva faceva capo direttamente a lui.  
  
  
“Che cos’hai, Lucius?”  
  
Ero appena tornato a casa, pioveva. Dovevo essere più bianco del solito. Mi lasciai scivolare il cappuccio del mantello sulle spalle, fingendomi troppo occupato a dare spiegazioni all’Elfo per rispondere. Non resse, ovviamente. Severus non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
  
Ero appena stato ad Hogwarts.  
Il motivo di quella visita era noto solo a me… ed al Preside.  
  
Silente era assolutamente sicuro che ci fossi io, sotto uno di quei cappucci.  
  
Mi aveva accolto tranquillamente seduto, le luci nel suo studio erano basse. Nei suoi occhi un luccichio famelico che neppure le mie più scelte parole erano riuscite a cancellare.  
  
Quel mattino, a pochi giorni dall’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico mi ero svegliato sentendomi nelle ossa il presentimento di una convocazione. Non mi ero sbagliato: lo scarno biglietto del Preside mi era stato recapitato intorno alle tre del pomeriggio, mentre dalla cucina giungeva il rumore sommesso di molti Elfi al lavoro per lavare le pentole ed i piatti del pranzo.  
Ah, lo stomaco mi si era accartocciato, letteralmente: mi ero svegliato sorridendo, dopo aver discusso con Narcissa il fatto che nessuno pareva avere uno straccio di prova contro di noi. No, il Ministero non ci aveva neppure chiamati, neppure ci aveva scritto: l’anonimato ci avvolgeva proprio come una confortevole cappa tiepida.  
  
“Sto bene, Severus… sono stato a Londra, seccatura dell’ultimo momento…”  
  
Sentii la sua mano tiepida sfiorarmi il fianco.  
  
Non evitai il suo sguardo, non potevo. Per alcuni istanti ci fissammo lungamente, il camino che spandeva i suoi bagliori rossastri su entrambi.  
  
  
_“Per favore, basta…”_  
  
Aveva detto il navigato Lord Malfoy mentre lo schiaffo molle di Albus Silente centrava la sua natica nuda per la terza volta. Non riconosceva quasi la sua voce.  
Lui si era ritratto per sfiorargli la nuca con le dita, indugiando al centro della schiena. Lord Lucius Malfoy aveva continuato a tenere il volto affondato nel cuscino, respirando affannosamente.  
  
Potrebbe non sembrare niente di che, potrebbe sembrare addirittura che io fossi in un certo senso abituato. Solo che, normalmente sceglievo i beneficiari dei miei favori… per così dire.  
Cornelius era goffo e non sapeva quel che faceva, ma non mi aveva mai umiliato.  
Non mi aveva mai fatto del male.  
Neppure Albus Silente intendeva farmi del male, per lo meno a livello fisico, mentre dispensava quei colpi indolenti, carezzevoli.  
  
Ma erano settimane che lo stomaco non mi lasciava in pace, che la mia mente rigirava ossessiva lo stesso pensiero.  
Ci avrebbe perdonati oppure avremmo incontrato la morte, adesso che stava per tornare?  
Ci avrebbe riaccolti al suo fianco - lasciandoci vivere - oppure avrebbe condannato all’oblio i suoi antichi seguaci per ricominciare da capo, in qualche modo che noi non potevamo ancora immaginare?  
  
_“Basta, la prego…”_  
  
  
E la mia voce soffocava un po’ contro quella stoffa sfarzosa, ma lui la udiva nitidamente.  
  
  
La udiva e le dava la risposta più terribile.  
  
“Teso, Lucius? Non deve essere facile in questo periodo per te… per voi.”  
  
Non avevo replicato. Ignoravo quelle sue sfacciate allusioni, avevo scelto quella linea di condotta.  
  
“Va bene…”  
  
Le sue dita mi avevano lambito il solco tra le natiche per un secondo, prima di abbandonarmi del tutto.  
  
“D’accordo, rivestiti.”  
  
Era tutto per quel pomeriggio. Stringevo Severus contro il petto, eravamo soli. Mi sentivo in trappola più che mai, e furioso con me stesso per aver ceduto, mostrato che non ce la facevo più.  
  
  
  
 


	20. 19

L’Oscuro Signore ci risparmiò.  
  
L’aria di quel cimitero era fredda e stantia. Riverberava quella terra putrida, avvolta nell’oscurità, un po’ per le eco delle nostre voci, un po’ per le urla di Potter, un po’ per l’odore della Morte, di nuovo tra di noi.  
  
“Mi aspetto un servizio migliore da te in futuro…”  
  
Fu tutto ciò che l’Oscuro Signore mi disse quella notte.  
  
Sudavo, sotto il cappuccio.  
Potter urlava, da qualche parte alle mie spalle.  
Severus non c’era… non era corso da lui quando aveva sentito il Marchio bruciare.  
Il mio corpo invece si era smaterializzato non appena aveva avvertito quella pressione intollerabile… che era come un risucchio, come un imperativo: vieni a me, adesso, subito qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo può aspettare.  
  
Sudavo sotto il mio cappuccio mentre mi univo alle risa ed alle grida di scherno dei miei compagni, mentre la mia mente lavorava furiosa e gli occhi non volevano farmi spettatore della scena.  
Finalmente Potter fronteggiava l’Oscuro Signore e sembrava terrorizzato mentre lui gli diceva che era finita, che potevano riprendere da dove avevano lasciato tredici anni prima: non stavo per ammazzarti? Si, sei stato fortunato a sfuggire, c’entra anche la tua lurida madre Babbana… ma adesso é finita. Duelliamo, Potter. Vediamo chi é il più forte.  
  
Macnair alla mia sinistra dava in un grido roco, i miei sensi erano tutti per quel semicerchio di gente fremente, tutti per il nuovo, spettrale corpo così pallido del nuovo Oscuro Signore.  
  
Ma un nome mi echeggiava dentro… Severus.  
  
Due di noi erano ancora rinchiusi ad Azkaban, un altro ‘servo fedele’ era ad Hogwarts, uno era fuggito… avrebbe pagato.  
Io non dubitavo che così sarebbe stato.  
  
Il servo fedele non era quel giovane, ardente e sconsiderato Barty Crouch.  
Il servo fedele ancora ad Hogwarts era proprio Severus.  
  
In quel momento, con l’odore salmastro di quel cimitero che mi aggrediva anche attraverso il cappuccio, fissando Potter rotolare sulla terra viscida schivando l’ennesima maledizione senza perdono ne ebbi l’assoluta certezza.  
Severus era una spia.  
  
Sarebbe arrivato di lì a qualche ora, in realtà: ma niente mi toglieva dalla testa che dovesse andare per ordine di Silente, non per ordine dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Conoscevo troppo bene Severus, e questo rendeva la mia risata un po’ troppo stridula, come simulata, in quel cimitero  
“Mi aspetto un servizio migliore da te in futuro.”  
  
Mi pareva di avere serpi vive nello stomaco mentre seguivo quel duello.  
  
Nessuno di noi si aspettava che Potter se la cavasse quella volta: lui combatteva per uccidere.  
Invece, indovinate un po’: afferrò quella dannata Coppa, si trascinò dietro il cadavere inerte della prima nuova vittima dell’Oscuro Signore e riuscì a mettersi in salvo.  
  
* *  
  
Tornammo alle nostre dimore senza sapere bene cosa pensare: intontiti, saturi dell’urlo di pura frustrazione che l’Oscuro Signore aveva scagliato nella notte.  
  
Mi echeggiava nel ventre quell’urlo disumano, me lo sentivo riverberare nelle ossa, perfino la struttura della pallida mano intenta a sfilarmi stancamente il cappuccio dalla testa tremava ancora.  
  
Il salone principale della mia casa era deserto.  
Avevo pregato Narcissa di non attendermi in piedi, di riposare.  
  
Mentre mi sfilavo silenziosamente il resto della tunica e la appoggiavo distrattamente sullo schienale di una sedia mi sentivo troppo esausto per qualsiasi cosa, anche pensare.  
  
Severus doveva essere al suo cospetto a quell’ora: l’eco sbiadita del suo volto mi accompagnò fino in bagno.  
  
Feci una lunga doccia: mi sentivo ancora addosso quell’odore di salmastro.  
La notte era silenziosa, ignara ancora dell’enormità di quanto era avvenuto. L’acqua faceva aderire i miei capelli al collo, tenevo le palpebre serrate, come se quel flusso potesse fornire risposta alle mie domande.  
  
Come si sarebbe posto il resto del Mondo Magico di fronte al suo Ritorno?  
In quel preciso istante, ad Hogwarts la realtà si palesava in tutta la sua evidenza.  
  
Mentre chiudevo l’acqua e mi avvolgevo in uno dei miei morbidi accappatoi, una strana euforia mi colse, incurvandomi silenziosamente gli angoli delle labbra.  
  
Mi passavo l’asciugamano sulla testa, prima di asciugare tutti questi capelli con la bacchetta, e pensavo: adesso voglio proprio vedere come te la giochi, Silente.  
Oh si.  
Potter poteva essergli sfuggito… ma ancora una volta, era per via del fato: ci metteva lo zampino, decisamente quando si trattava di Potter: questa volta le ombre delle persone uccise dall’Oscuro Signore tanti anni prima avevano agevolato la sua fuga, frapponendosi tra noi e lui.  
  
Mi pareva di sentirle quelle dita spettrali attraversarmi il petto, quegli occhi glauchi passarmi attraverso.  
  
Che cosa avrebbe avuto a disposizione la prossima volta?  
Perché ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta, anche se lui non ci aveva ancora detto nulla in merito.  
Ormai assassinare Potter per lui era una questione della massima importanza, anzi forse la sola cosa che gli importasse davvero.  
  
Avevo una mezza idea di scrivere a Severus nonostante l’ora, sulla scia di questo pensieri mi ero voltato verso la scrivania, adocchiando piuma e calamaio… quando un rumore mi bloccò lì, in piedi.  
  
Mi voltai.  
La porta si era aperta e Narcissa stava scivolando nella stanza, pallida, i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle, la camicia da notte di seta che frusciava intorno ai suoi piedi.  
  
Le sorrisi.  
  
“Fa molto freddo ed é molto tardi…” furono le prime cose che mi vennero in mente da dire anche se probabilmente era lì per un motivo, no? Sapere che cosa ne fosse stato di Potter.  
  
Ma quando alzò gli occhi su di me, non mi parve questo il suo interesse. Mi osservò per un lungo istante, prima di avvicinarsi ancora un po’, lentamente.  
  
“Potter gli é sfuggito ancora.”  
  
Sussurrai infine a quel pallido volto incorniciato da capelli chiari.  
  
Un lampo attraversò il suo sguardo… emise un ‘oh’ di puro stupore.  
  
Ma si stava avvicinando, ancora ed i suoi occhi ardevano famelici, il resto delle mie parole morì nella mia gola.  
  
Poi, mi si avventò letteralmente addosso, se pure con estrema delicatezza.  
  
Sentii la sua mano sinistra farsi largo nel morbido tessuto dell’accappatoio.  
  
“Narcissa…”  
  
Le sue dita sottili si strinsero intorno all’asta del mio sesso, le afferrai piano il polso, più per lo shock che per altro: non avevamo contatti di quel genere da moltissimo tempo ormai… in effetti, riflettei improvvisamente, da quando io e Severus eravamo amanti.  
Quel pensiero mi colpì con la forza di una maledizione, mentre il suo volto si avvicinava ancora, un volto che pur morbido e languido non aveva perso la sua adamantina durezza.  
  
Poi quella mano strinse ancora un po’, gentilmente la presa ed io colsi il movimento repentino delle sue spalle. Si stava inginocchiando ai miei piedi… le afferrai entrambi i polsi, con fermezza, e nel farla rialzare inciampai: finimmo lunghi distesi sul letto. Non mi resi conto di averle bloccato le braccia contro la coperta in un primo momento: poi realizzai di essermi mosso alquanto bruscamente. Dovevo averla afferrata e sbattuta giù senza tanti complimenti. Ero molto teso quella notte, anche se non sembrava.  
Narcissa, sotto di me mi osservava.  
Aveva gli occhi sgranati, metà sorpresa metà trepidazione, mi si rovesciò addosso quella sua occhiata tumida, sospesa, ardente più che mai. C’era qualcosa in fondo a quello sguardo, qualcosa che prendeva forma nel ritmo stranamente accelerato del suo respiro.  
  
“Ma che cosa ti prende adesso?”  
  
Mormorai, iniziando ad allentare piano piano le dita… poi, lei mi sorprese definitivamente, lasciando fluire un piccolo gemito… ed io capii.  
Attraverso la stoffa della camicia da notte i suoi capezzoli erano duri, bucavano quel velo sottile.  
  
Il mio profilo doveva aver assunto un che di molto duro, guardingo… lei mi si contorse sotto mentre mi rialzavo lentamente, ed infine le lasciavo andare i polsi.  
  
“Fammi… sii, ecco...brusco. Fammi male. Voglio che tu mi faccia male…ma non... insomma non male sul serio, non come se ne soffrissi. Non so come spiegarlo meglio, ma l’ho capito, ormai. Io… io mi…”  
  
Oh Merlino potentissimo e Salazar benedetto.  
  
Non era un sogno.  
  
Narcissa era lì, sulla schiena, il guizzo che non si era mai degnato di comparire per anni nel suo sguardo pallido adesso mi divorava, le sue guance ardevano: il suo volto, sopra quei duri capezzoli celati dal velo di seta era sciolto dal desiderio.  
  
“Che diavolo stai dicendo?”  
“Sto dicendo che… devi afferrarmi per i capelli, e possibilmente rimetterti quel cappuccio, perché voglio che tu mi prenda così - con quel cappuccio addosso, io… io non lo so, ci penso spesso  ultimamente e… oh Lucius, agisci come se mi prendessi con la forza. Adesso, qui, appena tornato da quel Cimitero.”  
  
Me ne restai lì, immobile come un perfetto idiota mentre sentivo scorrere questo sconvolgente, esplicativo sussurro.  
  
Poi, mi schiarii rumorosamente la gola.  
  
Mi pareva di essere precipitato in una bizzarra, truce commedia degli equivoci. Leggeva il mio diniego adesso, quella donna alta e pallida e si alzava lentamente a sedere, ricomponendo la sua espressione di sempre… come se provasse un infinito, sconfinato imbarazzo ripensando agli ultimi cinque minuti della sua vita.  
  
Non parlavo.  
Dentro di me si contorceva qualcosa che urlava: no.  
Una strana insoddisfazione si faceva largo di pari passo, affiancando quella voce decisa: non é Severus.  
  
Narcissa era tornata a scrutarmi, interdetta, come in attesa, ancora pervasa dalle tracce di quella eccitazione tenace: attendeva una mia risposta.  
Tecnicamente, era mia moglie.  
Eppure, mi sentivo come durante certi miei incontri a tardo pomeriggio, come nel salotto di Caramel di fronte a lei. Non era una bella sensazione.  
  
Mi schiarii ancora una volta la voce, ed alzai senza una parola la mia bacchetta.  
  
La mia lunga, nera tunica sfrecciò silenziosamente attraverso la porta aperta, seguita dal mantello e dai guanti che avevo indossato quella sera.  
L’Elfo incaricato aveva provveduto a pulire tutto mentre facevo la doccia: ora quegli abiti non avevano odore.  
Impiegai quasi tre minuti per calzare i guanti… non indossai il cappuccio, però, ne’ la maschera.  
Mi ero vestito in una piccola pozza d’ombra a ridosso dell’armadio, in modo che lei dal letto non potesse scorgermi. Fu da quella piccola oscurità che uscii, rapido e silenzioso, piombandole addosso, afferrandola per i capelli e portando il suo lungo corpo a rovesciarsi definitivamente sulle coltri del letto ancora intonso, sotto il mio peso.  
Sentii le sue dita afferrarmi rapaci la mano nel lucido guanto nero, condurmi ad afferrare la labile stoffa della camicia da notte.  
“Strappa…”  
Esalò quella voce disciolta ad un centimetro dal mio orecchio.  
Strappai. Un suono alto e lacerante nel silenzio assoluto di quell’ora così tarda. Sotto quella camicia da notte lei era nuda.  
  
Le affondai la mano nei capelli, avendo cura di non tirare troppo: il suo lungo collo bianco si rovesciò, le sfuggì un sibilo acuto mentre con le ginocchia scattava introno ai miei fianchi.  
  
Il suo sesso era così umido, così pronto che lo sentii soltanto sfiorandola per slacciarmi seccamente la chiusura della tunica.  
  
“Le parole…le parole, Lucius…”  
  
Avevo le dita affondate nella massa serica dei suoi capelli, stavo per scivolarle dentro, una mano affondata nel suo fianco… ero pronto, ormai avevo recepito il messaggio, per quanto sorprendente e scioccante per me.  
  
_“Puttana…”_  
  
Le tenevo una mano sotto il mento, avvolgendole il collo. Stringevo la sua mascella, mentre affondavo e risalivo, affondavo e risalivo metodicamente in quel suo sconvolgente calore.  
Al suono di quel mio roco sussurro lei prese a gemere, gli occhi chiusi, le guance di porpora.  
  
Le aderii addosso con il torace, sollevandole ancora di più le ginocchia ormai nude, le mie labbra finirono molto vicine al suo orecchio, continuavo a tenerle il collo ed il mento forte tra le dita, le sue labbra erano molli, socchiuse, abbandonate, il respiro ne entrava con un rantolo e ne usciva con un sibilo di puro abbandono. Ogni mia fluida spinta le arruffava i biondi capelli intorno al volto…  
  
_“Puttana, con i Mangiamorte, vero te la fai con i Mangiamorte… troia, troia, troia…”_  
  
Avevo colto nel segno.  
  
La sentii emettere una serie di _‘ si_ ‘, sommessi ed euforici, da gola quasi completamente secca, la sentii perfino sussurrare _‘sono una cosa tua’_ , volevo farla finita il prima possibile, mi concentrai sulla sensazione tiepida di quei seni nudi, le piombai addosso seccamente, affondando interamente nel suo corpo.  
  
La sua schiena sobbalzò, inarcandosi.  
  
Si serrò contro di me in una serie di contrazioni che parvero immobilizzarla, per qualche istante mi si avvinghiò addosso, immobile finalmente.  
  
Poi ricadde, vinta, esausta, senza guardarmi. Mi rialzai senza aggiungere altro, uscendo lentamente da lei.  
  
  
Poi le dissi che non me la sentivo, che non mi piaceva quel gioco, insomma feci di tutto per evitare ogni contatto.  
  
Ma Narcissa aveva scoperto cosa le piaceva, alla fine… non so se abbia cercato nuovi, interessanti contatti altrove, non ne abbiamo mai parlato.  
  
Non avevo potuto fare a meno di pensare a Bellatrix, sua sorella mentre mi spogliavo di nuovo, e lei si rialzava, mi baciava sulla guancia ed infine mi augurava timidamente la buona notte. Non volle fermarsi a dormire, cosa che notai, ma non indagai. Lasciandola uscire, osservavo la sua nuca bionda e pensavo a sua sorella.  
  
Mi infilai a letto lasciando la tunica aggrovigliata nel guardaroba, pensando che avrei dovuto dire all’Elfo di recuperare la Maschera e riporre tutto insieme.  
  
Nonostante tutto avevo raggiunto il culmine, ed ero già abbastanza senza forze per quella notte: mi addormentai presto.  
 


	21. 20

Un mese dopo quella bizzarra notte accadde qualcosa che mi rese letteralmente euforico… restituendomi parte del buon umore che gli ultimi tempi avevano sepolto sotto una coltre grigia.  
Il primo di una lunga serie di articoli uscì in prima pagina, a caratteri cubitali, proprio nero su bianco con tanto di foto.  
  
Era un mattino caldissimo - di nuovo l’estate, sulle nostre teste, gravida di odori e di profumi - ricordo che aprii il giornale posato accanto al mio caffè… ed un lento sorriso mi si dipinse sul volto.  
  
Severus stava facendo colazione seduto di fronte a me - vedendomi sorridere senza staccare gli occhi dalla pagina alzò il suo volto scarno.  
Continuava a mescolare il suo caffè, fissandomi ansioso di sapere se per caso avessi letto qualcosa di interessante, i miei occhi scorrevano velocemente quell’articolo…  
  
“Qualcosa di interessante?”  
  
Appoggiò rumorosamente il cucchiaino dentro la tazza, io stavo per aprire bocca, esultante…successe in una frazione di secondo… il tempo di alzare il collo per guardarlo in volto.  
  
Mi ero dimenticato di che Occlumante straordinario fosse: in genere non frugava mai nella mia mente senza avermi interpellato prima - mai avevamo discusso l’argomento, in effetti e mai aveva frugato nella mia mente, per quanto ne sapevo- ma quelli che incontrai in quella frazione di secondo non erano occhi, erano maledizioni senza perdono allo stato puro.  
  
Severus si era immobilizzato con la mano scarna e sottile contratta, dimentico di avere la tazzina in mano.  
  
_“Starai scherzando, vero? Si sarà trattato di un incubo…vero?”_  
  
La sua voce era un sibilo basso, letale.  
  
“Ecco...”  
  
Ebbi uno scatto con il braccio,  appoggiai il giornale di fronte alla brocca del latte, perché potesse prenderlo. All’improvviso non tolleravo più di guardarlo direttamente.  
  
Il mio pensiero su Albus Silente doveva essere stato particolarmente forte, particolarmente intenso e fragrante, per così dire: a quanto pareva per via della sua straordinaria sensibilità, Severus non aveva nemmeno dovuto fare lo sforzo di addentrarsi in fondo alla mia mente… per scovarlo.  
  
L’articolo parlava del discredito che la società magica stava facendo piovere su Albus Silente, delle sue retrocessioni nell’ambito di molte cariche pubbliche, tutte cose causate dall’aver annunciato pubblicamente il ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Pareva che la società magica, il Ministero stesso avessero deciso di non credergli: Draco aveva riportato a casa la notizia di un annuncio ufficiale da parte del Preside, il quale aveva parlato di fronte a tutta la scolaresca… mi ero aspettato che anche questa volta l’incensato, osannato, riverito Silente li avesse tutti ai suoi piedi.  
  
Invece tutti gli davano addosso, non gli credevano, e consideravano Potter come un visionario esibizionista.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore non aveva ancora fatto nulla per palesare il suo ritorno, ed io già intuivo, quel mattino come la nuova situazione potesse renderlo estremamente felice. Era il terreno ideale per lavorare indisturbato.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto esserci questo, prima di tutto nella mia mente: invece erano solo immagini collaterali. Avevo avvertito nel ricordo il brivido di ripulsa causato dalle mani di quell’uomo, le sensazioni che provavo quando ero solo con lui… anzi, doveva essere stata colpa di una immagine in particolare.  
  
La sua voce rauca - “Sei un bravo ragazzo” - e quella figura addossata alla mia, esposta in modo tanto palese nell’intimità della stanza, il mio stomaco contratto di fronte a quel suo ineffabile sorrisetto.  
  
O era colpa di quella particolare immagine, che aveva dato tutto il suo sapore al mio attuale trionfo, oppure Severus mi era così vicino che avrebbe potuto tuffarsi in me solo con un fugace sguardo negli occhi, anche se non l’aveva mai fatto, oppure… entrambe le cose.  
  
“Quanto… da quanto va avanti?”  
  
Non riuscivo a stare fermo. Mi decisi ad alzare il volto, finalmente. Mescolavo con una certa solerzia il mio caffè.  
  
“Sono quasi tre anni ormai.”  
  
Il pugno di Severus fece sussultare violentemente l’argenteria sulla tavola.  
  
“Scusami.”  
  
Deglutì, si umettò le labbra. Era assolutamente sconvolto.  
Stavo per parlare ancora, ma lui mi anticipò. Le sue sopracciglia ora erano corrugate in una linea dura, quasi dolorosa.  
“Come accidenti é possibile… sempre lì a parlare di cose grandi, giuste, di coraggio… é inaudito. Semplicemente inaudito.”  
  
La mia mano salì, nervosa a spostarmi una ciocca di capelli dal volto.  
  
“Mi ha fatto solo spogliare, e beh… ecco, lui é completamente impotente. Si é limitato a farmi quello strano giochetto con…”  
  
“Con l’enema? Ho visto bene?”  
  
Nella sua voce qualcosa di pericoloso, come un vetro incrinato che più di tanto non regge.  
  
“Si… insomma, é riuscito ad avere il numero riservato della nostra Camera Blindata.”  
“ _Che... cosa?_ ”  
“Non so come abbia fatto, non sono ancora riuscito a capirlo. Da lì però può risalire ad ogni cosa, lo sai. Non mi ha mai fatto del male a livello fisico. Ogni tanto mi scrive, vuole vedermi. Mi tocca, mi fa… ma niente di più.”  
“Lurido vecchio pervertito schifoso… laido, putrido…”  
Ci fu una pausa.  
Poi, Severus disse una parolaccia.  
Prima che i miei occhi avessero il tempo di sgranarsi ne disse una ancora più grande, ed una più grande ancora. Per buona misura decuplicò il conto, assemblando quei vocaboli in nuove, ancora sconosciute combinazioni.  
  
Mi alzai in piedi di scatto. Girai intorno al tavolo, eravamo soli. Gli appoggiai dolcemente una mano sulla spalla… le sue mani, che armeggiavano tremanti con il caffè rischiando di farlo cadere furono ciò che mi sconvolse: Severus non perdeva quasi mai il controllo fino a quel punto… forse doveva aver fatto qualcosa del genere quando si era trattato di Sirius Black.  
  
“Va bene… Severus, guardami.”  
  
Al mio sommesso richiamo si voltò verso di me, con quel pallido profilo stravolto.  
In quella sala da pranzo i nostri volti erano più vicini di quanto fossero mai stati fuori dal mio studio o dalla sua camera da letto. I nostri nasi si sfioravano. Dalla cucina giunse un remoto fragore di stoviglie, misto alla voce querula di uno degli Elfi.  
  
“Le cose cambieranno, Severus. Leggi l’articolo. Per questo ridevo. Ah, il vento… il vento amico mio sta per mutare direzione.” Dissi lentamente.  
  
Lui mi fissò con l’espressione più strana che avesse mai avuto. Era un foglio di pergamena stropicciato.  
Adesso penso di saperla interpretare meglio. Ciò che aveva scoperto su Silente lo sconvolgeva in quel modo sia perché in realtà lui non era affatto fedele all’Oscuro Signore, sia perché era successo a me.  
Poi un guizzo liquido vinse quei suoi occhi scuri come tunnel immersi nel buio.  
  
“Non posso sopportarlo…”  
Mormorò, e mi si fece ancora più vicino. Portai le mie labbra ad aderire fugacemente contro il suo zigomo, poi la sua guancia.  
  
“Va tutto bene.”  
“No che non va…!”  
“Va tutto bene, vedrai, pagherà.”  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Non avevo idea che Draco avesse spiato quel nostro momento solitario, quella nostra conversazione. Invece il caso aveva voluto che fosse andata proprio così.  
L’occasione di parlare con mio figlio si presentò appena qualche mese dopo quel magnifico numero della Gazzetta, e per un motivo del tutto imprevisto.  
Ero appena tornato dal Ministero, ultimamente mi facevo vedere spesso lì in veste ufficiale.  
Sorridevo tra me e me, seduto alla scrivania: avevo appena incontrato un tesissimo Potter, proprio accanto ad una delle aule dove si tenevano i processi: a quanto pareva era lì per un caso di Magia Minorile. Lo avevano assolto, e se io pensavo che fosse indice dei tempi convocare una corte plenaria per un caso di Magia Minorile, non lo davo a vedere: Potter era accompagnato da Arthur Weasley, e la tentazione di sorridergli e vederlo illividire sovrastava ogni altra cosa.  
Lui, che si era schierato pubblicamente dalla parte di Silente non era più ben visto da Cornelius.  
  
No, nemmeno il Ministro che aveva voluto farmi inginocchiare non appena eravamo rimasti soli poteva guastare il mio buon umore quel giorno.  
  
Cornelius non mi aveva praticamente dato il tempo di girare l’angolo. Ci eravamo appena lasciati alle spalle Arthur e Potter, io avevo preso a trafficare con una tasca della veste, che tintinnava: ero sicuro che lo stesso tintinnio fosse risuonato nitidamente pochi istanti prima, la mia donazione all’Ospedale Magico era incastrata in fondo al giustacuore.  
“Dentro.”  
  
Aveva mormorato Cornelius in fretta e furia, con voce talmente satura di eccitazione da risultare stentorea. Il tempo di chiudere frettolosamente la porta dello studio alle sue spalle: sul suo viso molle e languido non c’era più traccia della freddezza sfoggiata pochi istanti prima.  
Aveva subito la straordinaria metamorfosi che io ben conoscevo.  
  
“Prendimelo in bocca. Qui, adesso, subito.”  
  
Ed aveva preso a slacciarsi in tutta fretta la tunica, quasi impigliandosi con i lacci.  
  
  
Quel pavimento era maledettamente duro - il tappeto mi era stato di poco aiuto - ed una volta a casa avevo dovuto cambiarmi la camicia.  
  
“Padre?”  
  
Mi voltai immediatamente, scorgendo un lampo fugace del mio riflesso nel grande specchio a parete vicino alla biblioteca.  
Draco se ne stava lì, le guance molto rosse, l’aria assolutamente sconvolta.  
  
“Ti disturbo…?”  
“No, ho quasi finito.”  
  
Appoggiai la piuma nel suo calamaio, osservando attentamente mio figlio entrare nello studio, chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Non mi guardava, sembrava vinto dall’imbarazzo.  
  
“C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere, Draco?”  
“No, no va tutto bene, almeno credo. Solo che…”  
“Solo che?”  
Silenzio. Giunsi le mani sulla scrivania, in attesa.  
  
Facevo sempre la stessa domanda, quando lui era lì lì per confessami di averne combinata una: ma più lo guardavo, più mi convincevo che questa volta si trattava di altro.  
Era venuto a domandarmi qualcosa, probabilmente non poteva parlarne con sua madre.  
  
Sorrisi appena, forse in modo appena tagliente: conoscevo quel genere di ‘domande’, Draco aveva iniziato a farmene dall’età di dodici anni.  
  
“Ebbene? Dai, parla. Non farmi impensierire…”  
  
intanto avevo preso a riordinare seccamente un fascio di pergamene, ficcandole con decisione nel cassetto.  
  
Draco mormorò qualcosa di indistinguibile in risposta.  
  
“Come? Draco, raddrizza le spalle, prendi fiato e guardami negli occhi.”  
  
E quel ragazzo, che era cresciuto ancora un po’ in altezza negli ultimi mesi, parve colpito da quelle parole: mi obbedì. Incontrai i suoi occhi, rendendomi conto appieno dell’insolito rossore sulle sue guance al solito esangui, proprio come le mie.  
  
“Insomma, mi sono fatto male.”  
“Dove?”  
Il mio tono aveva subito una brusca variazione: si era fatto duro, adesso ero piuttosto spaventato.  
  
“Non tanto e in un posto che… insomma, mi sono fatto male lì. Non posso certo andare a dirlo a mia madre. Stavo… insomma mi stavo lavando, d’un tratto mi é uscito un po’ di sangue. Adesso però si é fermato. Penso che…”  
  
  
Per fortuna riuscii a soffocare la mia risatina. Mi morsi le labbra, con violenza: Draco non poteva non essersi accorto che stavo per ridere, quando mi guardò il suo volto era confuso, e leggermente attonito. Mi schiarii rumorosamente la voce, aderendo allo schienale della mia comoda poltrona.  
  
Parlai con tutta la fermezza di cui ero capace, cacciando lontano ogni ilarità.  
  
“Penso di sapere a cosa ti riferisci. Può capitare, anzi ti dirò, mi é capitato. Lavati con dell’acqua fredda, e sii delicato.”  
  
“Va bene. Il fatto é che é successo all’improvviso, insomma é normale che sia un po’ indolenzito?”  
  
Qualcuno potrebbe trovare la cosa molto divertente, io per primo pochi istanti prima.  
  
Ma fu con espressione molto grave che scrutai il volto di mio figlio, lì in piedi nel suo completo estivo scuro.  
  
“Indolenzito in che senso?”  
  
“Beh…”  
  
Lanciai una mezza occhiata alla porta, che era rimasta socchiusa, poi tornai a guardarlo.  
  
“Fai vedere, forza…”  
  
Sussurrai un po’ sospirando, un po’ alzandomi in piedi. Draco schizzò in direzione della pesante, lucida porta di mogano e la chiuse con decisione. Nel tornare verso di me mi vide chiudere con un gesto secco le tende della finestra, e mi lanciò uno sguardo interdetto.  
  
“Che non ci vedano proprio tutti. Dai…”  
  
La sua testa bionda si abbassò, alcune ciocche chiare ricaddero sulla fronte. Poi, con movimenti piuttosto titubanti, Draco slacciò la chiusura dei suoi abiti, esponendo alla mia vista le sue smilze anche pallide, l’esordio delle cosce diafane.  
  
“Ecco, ehm…”  
“Solleva un po’. Ti spiace? Accidenti. Mettiti seduto… aspetta un attimo.”  
  
Mi seguì ansiosamente con lo sguardo mentre tornavo velocemente alla scrivania e ne estraevo una fiala rossa. Niente di straordinario: un cicatrizzante istantaneo.  
  
Tornai verso di lui a grandi passi, svitando la fiala.  
Mentre ne appoggiavo velocemente il tappo sul divano alzai lo sguardo.  
Sembrava più tranquillo, ma guardava di lato, verso la libreria e la porta, invece che verso il sottoscritto.  
  
“Senti, se non ti imbarazza la cosa usiamo questo. Dovrebbe cicatrizzare subito la zona…”  
“Ma figurati se mi imbarazza, padre.”  
  
Mormorò. Io, titubante presi posto accanto a lui, chinandomi verso quella tenera carne, su quel brutto graffio rosso. Mi versai qualche goccia di pozione sulle dita ed iniziai a coprire la zona interessata - come da etichetta - a malapena sfiorandola con i polpastrelli.  
  
Non potevo fare a meno di pensare, ancora una volta, che non si fosse affatto ferito lavandosi, e potevo ben immaginare come fosse accaduto, ne vedevo le tracce sotto i miei occhi.  
“Brucerà un po’… ecco, sparito.”  
Lavoravo in punta di dita.  
Quell’incidente doveva averlo interrotto sul più bello, però: pensai - erano pensieri asettici, i miei - a come mi fosse accaduta la stessa identica cosa alla tenera età di tredici anni. Io però non avevo avuto coraggio di correre da mio padre: invece ero corso in fretta e furia ad Orion Black, che mi aveva tranquillizzato anche per lettera, spiegandomi come dovessi fare perché la pozione cicatrizzante lavorasse bene.  
Avevo finito.  
  
Richiusi la fiala e mi voltai verso Draco per dire qualcosa: a quale ragazzo non é capitato? Pensa che io una volta…mi bloccai.  
  
I brevi sfioramenti di Orion non avevano risvegliato in me l’erezione che adesso Draco si sforzava di nascondere alla vista, rialzandosi velocemente in piedi.  
  
“Sono a posto. Non… non brucia più.”  
Mi dava le spalle, dirigendosi con una certa fretta verso la porta.  
Io ero ancora seduto, interdetto, cercando di non darlo a vedere, sentendomi dentro un misto inimmaginabile di sorpresa e sgomento.  
  
“Grazie, padre.”  
Stava aprendo rapidamente la porta, la sua mano era sulla maniglia…  
  
“Draco, non devi vergognarti. Davvero, é una reazione fisiologica. Insomma, quando un ragazzo viene toccato lì, a volte può capitare. Non darti pensiero… l’importante é che non ti fa più male.”  
  
Lui si bloccò, per una frazione di secondo… non si voltò a guardarmi, mentre cercava di comportarsi normalmente ed aprire normalmente la porta. Avevamo discusso di molte cose,  
ma mai mi ero ritrovato in una situazione tanto bizzarra.  
Proprio non mi ero aspettato quella reazione da parte sua: era giovane, forse aveva dovuto interrompere le sue solitarie carezze ed era ancora carico di eccitazione, fatto stava che ero io a sentirmi notevolmente scombussolato per aver sfiorato, d’un tratto carne dura al posto di carne morbida e rilassata. Per me non era molto diverso da quando pulivo la sua saliva e cambiavo le sue tutine, dopo tutto. Era Draco, il mio ragazzo dal volto affilato e la risata garrula e beffarda, Draco che era capace di lunghissimi, petulanti capricci inframmezzati da sorrisi e promesse per ottenere qualcosa.  
  
“Io… ho sentito quello che dicevate tu e Severus, quella volta in salotto.”  
Disse così, di punto in bianco.  
Per poco non mi cadde la pozione dalle mani: la afferrai appena in tempo.  
“Draco…”  
“Non sono più un bambino. Ormai so come vanno determinate cose.”  
Non fui capace di replicare: quel suo tono di voce, duro ed adulto eppure così tragicamente giovane mi aveva inaridito le parole in bocca.  
“Come… come vanno, Draco?”  
Non sapevo ciò che dicevo: faticavo a parlare, mi si era seccata la lingua contro il palato.  
“Ho sentito in giro che tu… ma comunque, sono abbastanza intelligente da capire, ormai e poi penso che non sia tutto vero quello che dicono.”  
Oh no. Oh no, no no: si stava mettendo male.  
  
“Potresti dirmi cosa hai sentito di preciso e da chi?”  
  
La mano con cui appoggiavo la fiala sul divano era insensibile, come addormentata. Draco continuava a darmi la nuca.  
Avevamo parlato sempre molto… ma questo, questo era oltre ogni previsione.  
  
“Oh, una stupida ragazza di Tassorosso… veramente una cretina. Sua zia lavora al Ministero, credo se me lo ricordo ti dico anche il cognome, adesso non mi viene. Le sono passato dietro l’ultima settimana di lezione, lei e gli altri parlavano di Potter, di Silente. Se dicevano o meno la verità. Poi lei ha fatto il tuo nome. Ed ha detto… ha detto una cosa, non la voglio ripetere però.”  
  
“Che genere di cosa?”  
  
Avevo un filo di voce, forse neppure quello: mi domandavo se Draco se ne fosse accorto. Se si fosse voltato, avrebbe visto che avevo il volto terreo, e cercavo di calmarmi in tutti i modi.  
Lo sentii prendere un profondo respiro.  
  
“Draco, che genere di cosa? Non mi arrabbierò, lo prometto.”  
“Va bene. Ha detto che tu sei quello che sua zia definisce… ‘poco di buono’, ma lo ha detto in un senso…ecco dopo ‘ poco di buono’ ha aggiunto puttana. Ha detto puttana, ruffiano, cortigiano e…marchettaro. Non mi ha visto, ero alle sue spalle… stavo per lanciarle una fattura, ero fuori di me. Poi però é arrivato Vitious.”  
  
Mi alzai così violentemente che le gambe mi inviarono una fitta, Draco adesso sembrava più rigido, lì impalato sulla porta… sentì che mi avvicinavo, si voltò appena, non tanto da potermi guardare direttamente in volto, e prima che potessi replicare: “Anche se é vero, non me ne importa.”  
A voce molto, molto sommessa.  
  
A quel punto allungai un braccio sfiorandogli piano la testa.  
  
“Non mi interessa quello che dicono, sono gli ultimi a poter parlare, sono solo feccia!”  
  
Quasi ringhiava, sputando le parole.  
Mi avvicinai ancora, lui reagì alzando gli occhi su di me. Lo guardavo nel modo in cui lo guardavo sempre quando era agitato o spaventato: funzionò.  
In quel momento la mia mente cercava di venire a patti con l’idea che anche dentro le mura di Hogwarts, tra i coetanei di Draco c’erano adulti che spargevano le loro congetture e le loro opinioni, non era una cosa facile: ma riuscii ad infondere in mio figlio la calma che stentavo a ritrovare.  
“Non pensare a lei, a loro… Draco. Solo, cerca di ricordare come si chiama. Perché se é vero che sua zia lavora al Ministero, beh…vedremo quanto durerà, no?”  
A quella mia venefica osservazione, il volto di Draco si aprì in un sorriso.  
  
  
  
“Ma certo. Deve essere una di quelle che pendono dalle labbra di Silente.”  
“Ci scommetterei.”  
Dissi con violenza.  
  
Draco si avviò in corridoio molto più calmo e rilassato, ora anche guarito da quello spiacevole incidente… si voltò solo per chiedermi se poteva invitare Goyle a cena, ed ascoltarmi rispondere ‘ assolutamente si’ prima di girare di nuovo la maniglia.  
 


	22. 21

“Dolores, ti presento Lord Malfoy.”  
“Molto lieto, signora Umbridge…”  
“Piacere mio…”  
Risatina leziosa, piccoli occhi sporgenti che indugiano aggrappandosi.  
La mia mano accolse quella piccola e rugosa, avvertendo la durezza dei molti vecchi anelli di cui era carica.  
Le otto meno un quarto, appena dieci minuti dopo cena, nel salotto di Cornelius: la luce pioveva su quella nostra piccola riunione dall’alto, i miei gemelli d’argento luccicavano ai polsi.  
Dolores Umbridge era il sottosegretario anziano del Ministro… e quella sera faceva finalmente la mia conoscenza dopo aver tanto sentito parlare di me.  
Cornelius prese pesantemente posto accanto al mio fianco stringendo cautamente il suo bicchiere di brandy, mentre la sua voce apriva per così dire le danze lo sguardo fosco di quella piccola, tozza zitella mi abbandonava riluttante per concentrarsi sulla conversazione.  
  
Cornelius l’aveva chiamata in causa: ecco che si arrivava al vivo della questione.  
Ah, se erano venti nuovi quelli, per Hogwarts e per il Ministero.  
  
“So già che tu Dolores con la tua abilità e la tua lunga esperienza saprai fare del tuo meglio quest’anno, e per tutti gli anni a venire.”  
  
Che risata acuta aveva quella donna. Sorseggiò il contenuto del suo bicchiere a labbra strette, evidentemente deliziata dalle lodi del Ministro; dunque si agitò nella sua poltrona di chintz. Indossava un abito rosa scuro che non era affatto clemente nei confronti della sua grassa e tozza figura, e per l’occasione doveva aver abbondato con il fard. Le sue pallide guance tremolavano quasi rubizze, sotto quella luce diretta.  
  
“Naturalmente Ministro, ho capito che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un aiuto da quando la situazione ha iniziato a sfuggire di mano, fin dall’estate scorsa. Oh, adesso ha veramente passato il segno…”  
  
Non avevo bisogno che dicesse altro, sapevo perfettamente a chi si riferiva, e lo sapeva anche Cornelius. Annuii, sorridendole appena, mentre al mio fianco Cornelius si scaldava quei lucidi occhietti da rospo tornarono a scrutarmi direttamente, con malcelato, vivido interesse.  
  
“Assolutamente! Inaudito, avete visto che razza di fandonie é stato capace di tirare fuori? Il ritorno di… giusto cielo, come se non avessimo avuto già abbastanza disordini, come se fosse necessario spaventare le persone, dopo questi ultimi anni di benedetta tranquillità. Per non parlare di quel dannato ragazzo… quel Potter, non c’è stato verso di farlo espellere, di chiudergli la bocca, niente. “  
  
Lo sfogo lugubre di Cornelius languì contro quella fredda faccia da rospo, che aveva annuito per tutto il tempo. Colsi l’occasione per sorridere, annuendo a mia volta con un cenno della mano: “Ah, il beniamino di Albus Silente… poteva forse non cavarsela?”  
Dolores Umbridge si dimenò, a disagio, Cornelius immerse il volto nel bicchiere con un grugnito. Poi, quel pesante volto da rospo si aprì in un sorrisetto venefico: “Mi assicurerò che il signor Potter abbia ciò che merita, pur restando ad Hogwarts. Molte cose cambieranno in quel posto… mi domando se ci sia un solo insegnante nel corpo docenti leale verso il Ministero!”  
“Oh si, signora Umbridge. Credo che l’attuale direttore della Casa Serpeverde, Severus Snape sia uno degli insegnanti più validi in assoluto, nonché uno dei Pozionisti più abili in circolazione. Come saprà, si contano sulla punta delle dita…”  
Drizzò di scatto la testa al suono della mia voce morbida, pacata, lo fece in modo buffo: era come un cobra che scatti quando sente le prime dolci note del flauto. Questa volta incollai il mio sguardo freddo su quella donna: sorrisi, lentamente. Dolores Umbridge ebbe una sorta di guizzo, precipitando senza appello verso di me.  
La sua faccia molle si aprì in un sorrisetto lezioso, deliziato, esitante.  
“Oh la prego, mi chiami pure Dolores…”  
A quel punto la guardai direttamente negli occhi ed annuendo appena  
con il capo ripetei: “D’accordo…Dolores.”  
“Cornelius mi dice che la sua f-famiglia é molto antica, ed ovviamente ho tanto sentito parlare di voi… mi spiace che sua moglie e suo figlio non siano presenti questa sera… ma naturalmente, se vorrete onorarmi della vostra presenza, una delle prossime sere…”  
Le dispiaceva, le dispiaceva moltissimo.  
  
Ah, Cornelius era troppo occupato a decidere se versarsi o meno altro brandy, ma se la sua attenzione fosse stata più desta non gli sarebbe sfuggito il vento morbido, carezzevole che come una misteriosa corrente disciolse in quel momento il volto sgraziato del suo sottosegretario anziano. Poi Dolores si affrettò a chinarsi sul tavolo, afferrando maldestra un piattino, e nel rialzarsi parve attraversata da altri pensieri, forse ben più pressanti dell’effetto innegabile che il sottoscritto stava avendo su di lei.  
  
“Ci sono moltissime cose che non vanno, in quella Scuola. A cominciare dal corpo docenti. Ora, io non sono molto addentro agli affari di Hogwarts… ma, Ministro, é vero che ha assunto a insegnare addirittura due ibridi, negli ultimi  quattro anni? E che… mi perdoni, una di quelle creature insegna tuttora?”  
  
Cornelius emise un gemito: “Purtroppo si, Dolores. A parte il lupo mannaro… ricordo lo scandalo che suscitò, ha un Mezzogigante come Insegnante di Cura delle Creature Magiche.”  
  
Ed al suono di quella rivelazione, Dolores Umbridge si lasciò sfuggire una bassa esclamazione di costernato raccapriccio. “Ma é inaudito! Aspetta, non sarà lo stesso Hagrid di cui si é parlato anche sulla Gazzetta, appena l’anno scorso…?”  
  
“Purtroppo si, mia cara. Insegna ancora, nonostante abbia causato il ferimento di uno studente durante una lezione… ma si - e Cornelius accennò a me con un gesto molle, sistemando la tunica impigliata in una piega del divano - proprio il figlio di Lucius. La cosa finì a giudizio, ma naturalmente se la cavarono: lui non fu condannato ne’ buttato fuori, quell’ippogrifo  invece sì, però riuscì a fuggire.”  
  
“Un incidente molto sgradevole.” Osservai con voce non interamente neutra, sentendomi addosso l’improvviso sguardo obliquo di Cornelius. Dolores Umbridge oscillò impercettibilmente verso di me, io mi voltai ancora una volta a scrutarla, cogliendo l’occasione per versarmi ancora un po’ di liquore. I suoi occhietti non potevano non incollarsi all’arco proteso della mia schiena, mi sogguardò sfacciatamente, ed in quel momento ne ebbi la certezza assoluta: proprio come se cercasse di indovinare il mio corpo sotto quella elegante camicia scura. L’impressione fu  così forte da farmi rabbrividire di disgusto, ma mi affrettai a dissimulare: “Si sarà resa conto, Dolores, che quando Albus Silente decide di prendere sotto la sua ala qualcuno, questi se la cava sempre anche nelle situazioni più assurde, anche quando ci sono prove contro di lui: guardi Potter, guardi appunto quell’Hagrid…”  
  
“Ibridi…”  
  
Si limitò a rispondere lei, con una smorfia di puro disgusto sulle brutte labbra. Poi, divenne particolarmente accorata, o almeno così mi parve. Prese a fissare intensamente Cornelius: “Ministro, anche questa faccenda é fuori controllo, non solo dentro le mura di Hogwarts. Fortunatamente il Progetto di Catalogazione inizierà presto! Quelle creature libere di andarsene in giro così, senza alcunché a contraddistinguerle, ad avvertire i maghi umani della loro venefica presenza!”  
  
Si riferiva alla marchiatura di Sirene e Tritoni: mi ricordai improvvisamente di quella proposta di legge che non aveva rivestito per me una particolare importanza, almeno fino a quel momento: mentre Cornelius prendeva a risponderle accoratamente la sensazione di disagio che mi sentivo serpeggiare dentro in sordina emerse finalmente alla luce.  
  
Forse era stato quel termine, usato con così tanto disprezzo, non era ben visto, molti lo consideravano offensivo come ‘Mezzosangue’… forse era stata l’altra parola, sempre scandita da quelle lingue taglienti: maghi umani.  
  
Improvvisamente, sopra la schiena protesa di Cornelius - si era sbilanciato verso Dolores, nell’impeto della  conversazione- mi affiorò dentro una voce.  
  
  
_Sento il suo odore… uno come noi, ma ‘caduto’._  
  
  
A pronunciare queste parole di fronte alla mia alta figura incappucciata era stata una Veela, una delle mascotte della Coppa del Mondo, tanti mesi prima.  
  
Le Veela avevano continuato ad aggirarsi nel campeggio anche dopo la partita, durante i festeggiamenti, ed in quel boschetto ce n’erano un paio. I loro capelli chiarissimi scintillavano cogliendo ogni singolo raggio di luna. Dall’accampamento venivano le prime urla di sorpresa, avevamo appena iniziato a girare tra le tende, diretti alla ricerca dei Babbani nei paraggi.  
  
Mi ero acquattato nelle ombre di quella radura, scegliendo di passare da dietro, aggirando il grosso dell’accampamento per raggiungere il resto dei miei compagni. Ad un tratto le avevo scorte, erano tre: tutte superbamente indifferenti al brusco cambio di atmosfera, alle grida della gente che giungevano fino alla radura dal campeggio. Erano sole in quel momento: sicuramente intorno a loro c’era stata una discreta folla di persone incantate dalla loro presenza; il fatto di essere sole non faceva loro ne’ caldo ne’ freddo. La più luminosa in assoluto delle tre discuteva pacatamente con le altre. Al mio passaggio, si bloccò. Il suo volto di una bellezza terribile si girò lentamente… guardò direttamente nel punto in cui mi trovavo, come se potesse vedermi nitidamente tra le ombre. Nel frattempo, dimentico del mio scopo, mi ero bloccato con i piedi immersi nelle sterpaglie. Lì per lì non mi mossi, quei rami scricchiolavano. Le parole di quella Veela mi avevano inchiodato letteralmente contro il tronco di quell’albero: forse perché alla loro presenza io non ero divorato dalla smania e dal desiderio come tutti gli altri uomini.  
  
Già, proprio così… le avevo guardate danzare ma non mi ero spenzolato già dalla tribuna, non avevo iniziato a rincorrerle offrendo loro la Luna, non avevo provato il folle desiderio di abbracciarne una. La loro danza aveva risvegliato in me una strana sensazione di familiarità, era come un ricordo, cercavo di nascondere quanto mi avesse spaventato : ero l’unico uomo ad aver contemplato senza battere ciglio lo spettacolo delle Mascotte, in quello stadio.  
  
“Hai ragione…”  
“Ehi! Mezzouomo?”  
“Mi pare che fosse quello che se ne stava tranquillo a guardarci ballare, prima…dalla tribuna d’onore”  
“Si, proprio così. Un maschio…”  
  
E le altre avevano emesso bassi sussurri a quell’ultima osservazione, mentre le parole di mio padre sul suo letto di morte assumevano finalmente il loro pieno significato.  
  
_Veela, tua madre era una Veela._  
  
“Uno come noi, ma caduto. Questo intendevi? Miseria, un maschio… dai, vieni fuori oppure continua a camminare. Non startene lì a fissarci così.”  
  
A quel punto mi sentii arrossire sotto il cappuccio: le altre due avevano reagito con piccole esclamazioni di diniego di fronte all’esortazione della Veela seduta; era chiaro che non gradivano la possibilità di un incontro ravvicinato con me… intanto i rumori del Campeggio erano cresciuti fino ad esplodere in un gran caos di urla e boati.  
Ricordai improvvisamente cosa fossi venuto a fare in quella radura, ricordai di essere solo di passaggio e mi mossi senza una parola: lo schiocco dei rametti nel sottobosco annunciò il mio passaggio veloce, la mia corsa verso gli altri.  
  
“Se ne va…”  
“Sì, se ne torna al Campeggio.”  
“Avrà il sangue trasparente come il nostro?”  
“Non credo…”  
“Ma gli altri umani non se ne accorgono?”  
“Oh no, ma li hai visti prima. Quel goffo ometto con il capello verde pende direttamente dalle sue labbra… deve avere lo Sguardo, se non ha il Tocco: di solito per i Mezzuomini é così.”  
“Un maschio…”  
  
Le loro voci fatate si perdevano, nella notte, il rombo cupo del terrore le sostituiva.  
  
Ai miei compagni raccontai di aver avuto in contrattempo con dei ficcanaso, non dissi mai ad anima viva la verità.  
  
Ma ora Dolores Umbridge e Caramel sibilavano con disprezzo ‘ ibridi’, ed io non potevo fare a meno di ripensare a quella notte, a quel ricordo sommerso.  
  
_Ibridi, Mezzosangue, Mezziuomini._  
  
“La sua famiglia é Purosangue, non é vero…?”  
“Oh si, da quasi otto generazioni.”  
E Dolores, esaurito l’argomento precedente tornava a scrutarmi con quei suoi occhietti famelici.  
   
_Come ti va, Mezzuomo? Vedrai, uno di questi giorni ti ritrovi un bel marchio su una chiappa, e Lord Malfoy diventerà ‘ Tu, ibrido.’_  
  
Sorrisi.  
  
“Sono assolutamente soddisfatto di questa ventata di aria fresca. Con i cambiamenti introdotti dal Ministero sono sicuro che quest’anno le cose saranno molto diverse… in senso decisamente positivo.”  
“Oh, signor Malfoy, detto da voi é un onore immenso!”  
  
Trillava quella voce, assolutamente gioiosa.  
  
_Buon pro ti faccia, Mezzuomo._  
 


	23. 22

Tornai a casa dall’aver conosciuto il Sottosegretario Anziano del Ministro - nonché futura insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, come avevo appreso - fisicamente e mentalmente esausto. Erano circa le undici, desideravo con tutto il cuore un bagno caldo e qualcosa di rinfrescante da bere. Severus quella notte si fermava ospite in casa mia - era divenuta una sua abitudine ormai da vari anni - ed io pensavo con sollievo al momento in cui avremmo potuto parlare nella pace del mio studio, oppure ( a volte ci arrischiavamo) della mia camera da letto.  
  
Era in salotto, quando il padrone di casa rientrò silenziosamente nei suoi domini.  
Se ne stava tranquillamente seduto di fronte al caminetto spento, nel mio enorme salone, solo. Alzò su di me quel suo magro volto olivastro, cercando subito il mio sguardo.  
  
Mi avvicinai stancamente alla poltrona vuota, lasciandomi cadere contro quel morbido sostegno.  
“Si, il Ministero é proprio intenzionato a muovere guerra alla Scuola.” Mi limitai a dire, con il collo che aderiva all’alto schienale, contraendo i muscoli della schiena al fine di sciogliermeli un po’.  
  
Severus aveva assunto un cipiglio alquanto cupo - prese senza guardarlo il bicchiere che il mio Elfo prontamente gli porgeva. Osservai quel suo scarno profilo sorseggiare appena il contenuto. Aveva un piccolo taglio sul palmo, in prossimità del mignolo. Indossava uno dei suoi solito completi neri, senza fronzoli. I miei occhi si aggrapparono al disegno impietoso di quel profilo, al delicato intrico di vene sul dorso della sua sinistra, un particolare che mi aveva sempre fatto impazzire.  
  
Respinsi con decisione il pensiero di Dolores Umbridge, la sensazione di trita e ritrita familiarità che quel suo sguardo avido mi aveva messo addosso, seguii con lo sguardo Severus appoggiare con calma il bicchiere.  
  
“Così, spirano venti di Riforma…”  
  
Sussurro giungendo le mani in grembo.  
  
“Proprio così. Non l’hanno detto esplicitamente, non hanno usato la parola ‘riforma’, ma penso che sia perché vogliono che lei lo annunci solo dopo aver compiuto il suo ingresso ad Hogwarts. Ho avuto la sensazione che ci siano molte cose in serbo, quest’anno. Se vuoi la mia, Hogwarts sarà sorvegliata come mai prima. Probabilmente nessuno avrà più un momento di privacy, tra qualche mese.”  
  
Lo avevo detto perché lo pensavo davvero. Severus mi guardava: io mi limitai ad un guizzo delle sopracciglia: avevo assunto una postura assolutamente rilassata, con le mani aggrappate ai braccioli e le gambe allungate sul tappeto. Eravamo soli, la notte era silenziosa.  
  
“Penso che Silente se lo aspetti già.”  
“Molto probabile, a giudicare da come Cornelius parla di lui. Direi che ormai é guerra aperta. Spero solo che Draco si faccia valere, che si ponga nella condizione di sfruttare il terreno che io sto preparando per lui…”  
  
Perché era questo che facevo, anche. Inutile negarlo. In qualunque modo lo facessi, quale che fosse la strada che usavo per arrivare ai miei scopi, Draco aveva una parte importante in quei cambiamenti. Da lì a qualche settimana la scuola sarebbe iniziata di nuovo… di lì a qualche settimana, forse l’Oscuro Signore ci avrebbe dato di nuovo sue notizie. L’unica cosa che ci aveva ordinato - senza convocarci  nemmeno di persona, ma attraverso quel repellente Minus come portavoce  - era mantenere un basso profilo, collaborare con il Ministero, proprio come se quella notte nel Cimitero non fosse mai esistita.  
  
“Sono già tutti a letto?”  
“Si. Draco e Narcissa si sono ritirati circa due ore fa nelle loro stanze.”  
  
Mi voltai di nuovo verso di lui, con un guizzo. Severus fece la stessa cosa, solo con quell’espressione molle, quasi remota che avevo ormai associato al suo desiderio.  
  
Quel contatto visivo fu breve, ma provocò un enorme cambiamento d’atmosfera in quel silenzioso, deserto salone.  
  
Lord Malfoy si alzò in tutta la sua dinoccolata imponenza - portandosi con due molli passi molti vicino alla poltrona del Potion Master con un sorrisetto sulle labbra sottili.  
  
“Saliamo al piano di sopra? Io dovrei fare un bagno…”  
  
Lui si alzò all’istante, come se fosse seduto sui carboni.  
  
  
  
  
La stanza da bagno principale era un ambiente circolare, piuttosto intimo, la cui porta si poteva chiudere con comodo.  
  
Feci scattare la serratura ed iniziai a slacciarmi la camicia. Ogni tanto gettavo una mezza occhiata in tralice a Severus. Adoravo il modo in cui quelle mani tremavano, nella luce bianca e tiepida di quel posto. Risaltava come una macchia scura contro quell’ambiente dominato dal bianco e dal verde pallido, e soprattutto non poteva nascondere una specie di innato imbarazzo, mentre armeggiava con i bottoni della tunica. Ho sempre trovato quell’imbarazzo molto seducente, quella sera lasciai che mi saturasse di anticipazione.  
  
I suoi occhi scuri sembrarono vincere quell’imbarazzo quando le mie mani abbassarono con decisione i boxer, l’ultima cosa che mi fosse rimasta addosso. Allora li vidi arrendersi, saettare su di me. Avevo una semi-erezione, al momento ballonzolava libera sotto il mio ventre. Severus incollò gli occhi al mio profilo, mentre mi chinavo per scivolare nell’enorme vasca di marmo.  
  
Con una certa fretta si liberò della camicia e della biancheria intima.  
Lo osservai scivolarmi molto vicino nell’acqua, lo sguardo basso, concentrato per centrare il sedile di marmo sotto tutto quel ribollire di schiuma.  
  
L’aroma del muschio e del benzoino cullava le mie narici, avevo negli occhi quel torace smilzo, quell’accenno di costole che si intravedeva in trasparenza, le macchie chiare dei capezzoli contro il pallore dell’incarnato e mi sentivo rompere del tutto gli argini di un desiderio possente, che vinceva anche la stanchezza.  
  
Severus si bagnava il volto, immergeva la testa nell’acqua per alcuni istanti, il suo viso si accartocciava brevemente, dunque lo vedevo allungare le gambe, affiancare quel suo smilzo torace al mio, più largo ed imponente, ed aderire alla parete della vasca.  
  
Lord Malfoy si mosse esattamente a quel punto, facendo un gesto che forse solo la madre di Severus aveva fatto, quando doveva avere all’incirca cinque o sei anni.  
  
Severus si voltò per esporgli la magra schiena, e Lucius Malfoy vi versò acqua profumata con la mano destra, le morbide dita aperte a saggiare l’epidermide.  
  
“Molto piacevole…”  
Dissi in quell’aria smussata, così tiepida ora.  
  
Severus si voltò di nuovo, lentamente, nel farlo mi si addossò parzialmente… ed io sentii la sua mano immersa nell’acqua  spostarsi, circondarmi dolcemente l’asta del pene ormai completamente eretto.  
  
La mia voce strascicata lasciò fluire un gemito sommesso.  
Indietreggiai contro il bordo di marmo arrotondato, per offrirmi completamente a quel tocco.  
Nel farlo mi aggrappai ad una spalla - tiepida e morbida sotto le mie dita come niente altro al mondo - e tirai a me il Potion Master con un imperiosità ruvida, quasi sbrigativa.  
  
Il suo sapore era aspro, quasi ferrigno, le sue labbra non avevano perso mai del tutto la loro iniziale durezza, era come se la sua mente non potesse mai venire completamente a patti con l’idea del bacio; constatarlo mi infiammò come non mai.  
  
Uscii a ritroso dall’acqua, puntellandomi sui gomiti, con uno sciabordio sonoro sollevai le mie lunghe cosce, avvolgendole intorno alla sua figura nervosa.  
  
Senza una sola parola, bruciando di desiderio allungai una mano alla cieca: trovai ciò che volevo, e glielo porsi velocemente.  
  
Le sue dita mi massaggiavano pigramente, lentamente adesso, stringendosi appena a coppa. Smise per togliere il tappo alla fiala… poi, mentre si versava il contenuto tra indice e pollice, sfregando dolcemente mi lanciò uno sguardo nero, disciolto, pura brace.  
Scottava.  
Ardeva.  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un suono sommesso, inarticolato, e lo attirai verso di me, quasi sbilanciandolo.  
  
“Preparami, presto… si, così…”  
Il mio collo era ricaduto indietro, Severus mi si faceva addosso, sentivo le sue dita esplorarmi, riscoprire cammini noti, scivolarmi dentro.  
  
Consumammo quell’umido amplesso relativamente in fretta. Quando lasciammo la stanza da bagno era quasi notte fonda, e la casa dormiva, spalancandosi muta di fronte a noi.  
  
Ci arrischiammo, quella notte. Invece di far finta di tornare nella mia stanza, andai direttamente nella sua. Ci godemmo lunghe, pacifiche ore di sonno, fin quasi all’alba.  
Mi addormentai come un sasso, al suo fianco. Severus dormiva sempre ad una certa distanza da me, diceva - ed era vero - perché nel sonno si agitava molto, e non voleva rischiare di prendermi a calci. Le mie membra erano piacevolmente tiepide e rilassate, la mente prodigiosamente svuotata.  
  
Il suo profilo si indovinava nel buio, una mano era abbandonata accanto al cuscino e quello fu forse il primo momento in assoluto in cui dissi, silenziosamente a me stesso: “Io lo amo.”  
  
Non era un pensiero che lasciasse spazio al pathos, neppure a smanie di altro genere, non mi vergognai delle parole che partorii, silenziosamente,accanto ad un Severus che scivolava nel sonno.  
  
Lord Malfoy appoggiava il suo profilo affilato contro il cuscino di seta  mentre la stanza si riempiva via via di morbide ombre, il suo respiro faceva eco  a quello di Severus, il quale scivolava rapidamente verso l’oblio, e all’improvviso Lucius faceva i conti con l’amore, un genere d’amore disperato, totale, terribile, perché la sola soluzione sarebbe stata divorarsi a vicenda, fino ad assorbirsi l’un l’altro.  
  
  
* *  
  
Le mie previsioni trovarono conferma prestissimo.  
  
Draco era piuttosto euforico per com’era iniziato quel nuovo anno: secondo lui Silente veniva finalmente ostacolato da qualcuno che gli teneva testa, in modo che non potesse sempre fare come gli pareva a piaceva. La sua prima lettera a casa - giunse a novembre inoltrato, fin troppo tardi come lo rimproverai - si lamentava del fatto che la Umbridge non faceva fare pratica durante le lezioni, cosa che però non lo impensieriva più di tanto, dal momento che aveva sempre pensato che le lezioni di Difesa fossero una barzelletta, e che fosse molto più utile apprendere direttamente le Arti Oscure…indovinate come si era fatto questa idea. Comunque - scorrevo velocemente la sua lettera, quel mattino avevo una certa fretta, ero già in mantello da viaggio - Draco era soddisfatto, quasi euforico.  
  
Le sue lettere erano così diverse da quelle di Severus, il quale riteneva che l’essere messo in verifica fosse un vero insulto.  
Si, Dolores Umbridge stava diventando una specie di dittatore, ben presto l’avevano elevata ben al di sopra dei suoi colleghi insegnanti. Adesso assegnava voti, richiedeva l’estromissione dei colleghi non ‘idonei’, e così via.  
  
Inquisitore Supremo, e con questo Cornelius mostrava fino in fondo quale fosse la sua linea di condotta.  
Favoriva alquanto sfacciatamente Draco, sembrava avercela in particolare modo con Potter.  
Oh, ma questo per me era assolutamente chiaro da tempo.  
  
La mia recente, ma già assidua frequentazione con Dolores Umbridge non aveva potuto evitare a Severus la verifica: quella leziosa donna mi aveva detto, con voce pigolante, che sarebbe sembrato strano se Snape fosse risultato l’unico insegnante non interessato dalla nuova procedura.  
  
Intascai con un sospiro la lettera di Draco… quel mattino dovevo vedermi con Mulciber e Nott.  
A quanto pareva, lui aveva intenzione di convocarci presto, forse l’indomani stesso.  
Un nuovo obbiettivo finalmente lo infiammava: aveva deciso come agire, sfruttare quel clima finalmente.  
  
  
Dolores Umbridge amava avere l’impressione di essere lei a dominare gli eventi.  
Era anche una zitella piuttosto vanitosa, con un carattere incline alla lusinga.  
  
Lord Malfoy non aveva potuto sbilanciarsi granché con lei, ma aveva dovuto fare di tutto per sfruttare al meglio le sue insopprimibili debolezze.  
  
Niente approcci diretti con lei, negli ultimi mesi: erano stati pieni di incontri e di cene, perfino al Manor, sotto lo sguardo di Narcissa. Dolores aveva riso, definendo ogni cosa ‘deliziosa’, ma in presenza di mia moglie non si era protesa verso di me, non aveva lanciato occhiaie e non aveva riso in modo civettuolo versandosi altro brandy.  
  
Non mi ci era voluto molto per arrivare a capire che desiderava essere coccolata, riverita, adulata in ogni modo possibile.  
  
Non azzardava mai un gesto tanto esplicito, che mi desse il pretesto per soddisfare la brama che leggevo nei suoi occhi: pareva intimidita, eppure quando eravamo soli letteralmente mi sbranava quel suo sguardo, diventava ancora più molle quella sua faccia da rospo.  
  
Per quanto mi riguardava, ero assolutamente felice che lei non si sbilanciasse: per lunghi mesi mi persuasi di essermela cavata con qualche sinuosa galanteria, con qualcuno dei miei sorrisetti taglienti, con quelle lunghe occhiate che le piantavo in volto, nei piccoli occhi sporgenti.  
  
Ma poi arrivò la Squadra Scelta, arrivarono tutti quei decreti didattici… e questi interessavano  
principalmente gli studenti. Iniziarono ad esserci dei privilegi, tra le mura di Hogwarts, e potevo leggere talvolta in quel freddo volto da rospo: chi non le dimostrava dedizione assoluta ed assoluta obbedienza veniva escluso da tali privilegi.  
  
Un mattino venni a sapere che Draco era parte della Squadra Scelta. Me lo comunicò lei in persona, su carta da lettere rosa. Aprendo con disgusto quella piccola pergamena - avevo appena fatto colazione, la mia testa era piena delle cose che l’Oscuro Signore mi aveva appena ordinato di fare, c’era un piano nell’aria finalmente, aveva deciso che voleva una cosa in particolare, assolutamente… una cosa che gli avrebbe permesso di trionfare su Potter. In più faceva un freddo incredibile. Tutte cose che non aiutavano.  
  
Ma la lettera di Dolores cantava di gioia, letteralmente… e lei coglieva la notizia per invitarmi a prendere il tè, quel fine settimana: non ad Hogwarts naturalmente, mi invitava da lei, nel suo salotto.  
  
Non c’era bisogno di altro:  a quel punto, il mio istinto infallibile mi diceva che saremmo stati solo io e lei, a quel tè.  
  
  
Dolores Umbridge fu la prima ed ultima persona in assoluto con la quale ebbi bisogno di un piccolo ‘aiuto’.  
  
Martedì pomeriggio alle cinque - mancava solo una settimana alle vacanze di Natale ormai - ingoiai l’intero contenuto di una certa fiala blu, che avevo sempre tenuto da parte ma mai pensato di utilizzare.  
  
Mentre occupavo una di quelle poltroncine rosa pallido - ed avevo avuto ragione, eravamo soli - sentivo il fluido colmarmi benevolo le vene, ottundere appena la coscienza. Lei non mi staccava praticamente gli occhi di dosso. Non doveva essere palese, il mio ricorso a quel filtro. Simulai perciò alla perfezione timidezza, imbarazzo, infine concupiscenza, mentre avevo cura di accavallare le gambe per nascondere una certa reazione… non certo causata dalla profonda scollatura che a malapena migliorava quel tozzo collo, quei seni quasi inesistenti nel vasto torace.  
Usai perfino i complimenti che quella donna continuava a fare su Draco.  
  
_Magnifico, uno studente superbo e come si impegna nel suo nuovo compito!  
Oh si Dolores, devo dire che ho fatto del mio meglio con quel ragazzo. Decisamente, ha delle buone virtù. Penso che sia provvisto - e non é prematuro dirlo - anche delle virtù più indecenti_.  
  
E così, via di seguito, sul filo del rasoio, mai troppo ne’ troppo poco, con il sangue che bolliva, le risatine di lei che si facevano via via più acute, più stridule e sature… mentre la stanza assumeva contorni sempre più smussati.  
  
_Virtù indecenti, lei dice?  
Assolutamente. Nell’accezione positiva del termine.  
Nell’accezione positiva?! E mi dica, da chi le avrebbe mai ereditate?  
Dolores, mia cara questo sta a te scoprirlo._  
Insomma, mi impegnai con tutte le mie forze… ed ho un ricordo molto preciso di quel volto pallido e squadrato chinarsi d’un tratto sul mio, non potendo più trattenere oltre la sua brama.  
  
Alla fine aveva capitolato: vedevo quella sua figura tozza curva su di me, ormai di fianco alla mia sedia… nemmeno il filtro più potente avrebbe potuto impedirmi di rabbrividire sotto la lenta scia di quella tozza mano coperta di anelli.  
  
Me ne restai praticamente immobile a farmi maneggiare: sembrerà brutale, detto così, ma quella donna doveva aver scambiato gli effetti della fiala blu per una passione invalidante. Non sarebbe poi così strano: era chiaro come il sole che mancava completamente di esperienza. Tremava la sua mano nel liberare la vistosa eccitazione prodotta dal filtro, arrossivano quelle guance tremolanti quando io simulavo certi sospiri gementi per un nonnulla, anche il minimo sfioramento.  
_Oh brucio d’amore, oh, Dolores… non hai idea di quanto mi ecciti il tuo potere Dolores…oh, vedi in che inconfessabile condizione mi riduce, puoi ben accorgertene da te… oh Dolores, dal primo momento che ti ho vista ho desiderato che tu mi toccassi, come ora. Oh Dolores non raccontare ad anima viva di questo…morirei di vergogna, oh si Dolores ti prego, toccami, non aspetto altro._  
E lei se le beveva, tutte: diventando via via più rossa in volto.  
  
Aveva impiegato una quantità di tempo intollerabile anche ad oltrepassare la chiusura dei miei pantaloni a vita alta. Fu solo quando circondò con la mano l’effetto di quel filtro rinvigorente esclamando di sorpresa che disse: “Non ho idea di come…oh, mi sento così sciocca.”  
“Gli anelli, Dolores. Meglio che te li tolga. Fanno male…”  
“Oh si. Mi perdoni…”  
  
Ricordo il suo peso addosso, il suo goffo ondeggiare. Ad un tratto avevo chiuso gli occhi, lasciato che la cosa facesse il suo corso. La sentivo gemere di tanto in tanto, sospirare, tendersi, ansimare con quella sua vocetta, resa quasi lacrimosa dall’estasi.  
  
Tornando a casa l’effetto del filtro svaniva. Mi abbandonò del tutto esattamente sulla porta del mio studio - ero arrivato fin lì ancora avvolto nel mio elegante completo da viaggio, lo stesso con il quale avevo fatto visita al salotto di velluto rosa- fu allora che lo sentii arrivare.  
  
Feci appena in tempo a raggiungere il bagno: appena dentro scalpicciai in tutta fretta verso il water, scivolai in ginocchio e manifestai tutta la mia _attrazione_ nei confronti di Dolores Umbridge.  
  
 


	24. 23

Così trascorse quell’anno… tra le notizie via via più interessanti che mi giungevano da Hogwarts, i piani dell’Oscuro Signore che finalmente si articolavano nitidamente… e, chiaramente il mio strenuo barcamenarmi tra Cornelius e Dolores.  
  
Quest’ultima era letteralmente impazzita - uso tranquillamente questa espressione - dopo quel fatidico, nauseante pomeriggio.  
Mi scriveva, mi invitava di continuo da lei… la invitai al castello solo due volte, perché dovevo, più che altro. Come mi ero aspettato di fronte a Narcissa il suo molle, vizzo volto dissimulava alquanto bene. Ma quando ci trovavamo soli… era una faccenda diversa.  
  
Arrivò ad essere molto indiscreta, decisamente: ad Hogwarts ormai spadroneggiava. Aveva instaurato una sorta di bizzarro regno del terrore. Nessuno poteva più muovere un passo senza essere intercettato e spiato dal Ministero. In quel clima riuscii a liberarmi di Albus Silente.   
Ecco cosa ne venne, di buono: non solo non poteva più chiamarmi a suo piacimento, ma finì con l'essere accusato di tramare contro l'Ordine. si tentò addirittura di arrestarlo, anche se senza successo. Sparì da Hogwarts, nessuno seppe mai dove si fosse nascosto anche se tra di noi si propendeva per l'Ordine della Fenice. Sicuramente quegli antichi oppositori del Signore Oscuro lo avevano aiutato, dopo tutto era lui il capo dei ribelli, no?  
L'assenza di Silente giocò a nostro favore.   
Vedete, era necessario attirare Potter fuori dalla Scuola, allontanarlo da ogni genere di protezione, trovare il modo di farlo volare fino all’Ufficio Misteri.  
Secondo l'Oscuro Signore se gli si dava un pretesto valido, un motivo concreto, per allontamarsi nemmeno ciò che avrebbe potuto dire Silente in persona gli avrebbe impedito di seguire il suo istinto.   
  
Rapirlo non era fattibile, grazie proprio alla sorveglianza di cui era oggetto il Castello.  
Alla fine, l’Oscuro Signore trovò l’idea giusta… e funzionò. Eccome, se funzionò.  
  
Dicevo, Dolores Umbridge diventava ogni giorno più vanitosa e saccente. Io non potevo ricorrere alla fiala blu di continuo - non fa affatto bene quella sostanza, logora a lungo andare, intossicando l’organismo - in più ero vinto da un irriducibile disgusto. Per essere franco: fiala o non fiala, rischiavo di vomitare sul suo elegante tappeto rosa. Così rimandai abilmente ogni contatto ad un ipotetico ‘dopo’, usando la scusa del profondo rimorso che provavo nei confronti di mia moglie.  
Si, esatto.  
Il profondo rimorso che provavo nei confronti di mia moglie.  
Per un po’ di tempo smise di invitarmi da solo nel suo salotto - recepì il messaggio potremmo dire. Mi disse, con aria molto impacciata e lo sguardo basso che mi capiva. Io potevo quasi sentire il suono degli ingranaggi del suo cervello al lavoro, ero certo che prima o poi avrebbe trovato il modo di aggirare quell’ostacolo.  
  
Ma giorno dopo giorno diventava sempre più sconsiderata, sempre già dispotica ed autoritaria, sempre più sicura del proprio potere.  
  
Diceva cose che non avrebbe dovuto dire, in poche parole non era capace di tenere a freno la lingua.  
Proprio di fronte a Severus, ed a una gran quantità di studenti si lasciò sfuggire che io “parlavo sempre molto bene dell’attuale Potion Master di Hogwarts”.  
_Oh, Dolores._  
  
Praticamente era come mettere un cartello, con su scritto a lettere cubitali: “Io quell’uomo lo conosco bene, più che bene.”  
  
Severus stranamente non mi parlò mai della faccenda. Forse a pensarci bene non ce ne fu il tempo materiale.  
  
Correvo incontro alla rovina, essa mi aspettava dietro l’angolo. Con il senno di poi, ripensare ai giorni che precedettero quella notte così tumultuosa mi fa rabbrividire. La notizia che Potter aveva abboccato e stava andando a salvare il suo padrino nell’ Ufficio Misteri, l’ordine di scaraventarci laggiù ad accoglierlo - visto che ormai sapevamo bene come entrare, con tutti i silenziosi Imperio che avevano preparato per noi il terreno… come facevo a non accorgermi della mano del destino pronta a giocarmi il più sporco dei suoi tiri?  
  
Alle undici virgola cinque mi calcavo il cappuccio nero sulla testa e mi smaterializzavo al fianco di una euforica Bellatrix - da quando era fuori non faceva che ridacchiare e fremere nell’attesa di colpire ancora - per raggiungere il Ministero deserto, Londra.  
  
Ricordo ancora gli occhi vigili, accorti di Narcissa, quel presentimento inarticolato ad irrigidirle il volto. La lasciai nel nostro salotto appena tirato a lucido dai nostri Elfi, con la promessa di tornare di lì a poco, forse con l’Oscuro Signore stesso.  
  
All’una meno un quarto giacevo riverso sul freddo pavimento di marmo della Camera della Morte, polvere sotto la guancia destra, frammenti di me stesso irrimediabilmente sparsi, calpestati…mentre le grida degli Auror si avvicinavano, ed i loro passi rimbombanti mi colmavano ogni vena del corpo di panico, doppiando il terrore causato dall’aver fallito la mia missione.  
  
All’una meno un quarto cercavo di non pensare che a contrariare l’Oscuro Signore, a deluderlo si muore.  
Bellatrix non era laggiù: lui l’aveva afferrata, un piano più in alto, per portarla via con se’. Non era insieme a Mulciber, Nott, Avery e me.  
  
Fissavo la porta, gli Auror ci tenevano sotto tiro, il mio naso sanguinava vistosamente. Non ci si poteva materializzare o smaterializzare nella Camera della Morte.  
Non combattevamo più, ormai.  
I passi rimbombavano fuori da quella porta, si facevano sempre più vicini.  
Minuti di interminabile terrore.  
Pensavo non é colpa mia. Non é colpa mia, mi sono caduti addosso, ho provato in tutti i modi, me l’hanno fatta rotolare via… non riuscivo a pensare a niente altro, se non a quella sfera che mi scivolava via dalle mani e diventava polvere ai miei piedi.  
  
Polvere che nessuno ascoltava, nel fragore della battaglia.  
  
Il pavimento era freddo sotto la mia guancia addormentata. Mi faceva male il collo.  
  
Poi, la porta si spalancò e quell’abbaiare di voci riempì il sotterraneo. Erano arrivate le guardie del Ministero, era arrivato Cornelius, solo che io non lo sapevo. Non guardavo verso la porta, ma mi avrebbero raccontato, in seguito che si era paralizzato lì, sulla soglia nel vedermi… per poi correre via a gambe levate, bianco come un cencio.  
In effetti, dopo quella notte non l’ho più sentito.  
  
Ad ogni modo gli Auror si voltarono verso i rinforzi, parlottando con loro… e mentre le guardie si avvicinavano, di colpo sentii la bacchetta volarmi di mano, sgusciando via nonostante la stringessi forte, subito dopo tutti i miei abiti scomparvero.  
  
Vedete, questa era la procedura di sicurezza, penso che lo sia tuttora. Io però ne avevo solo sentito parlare: non ero stato mai catturato, tredici anni prima, mai ero finito con le spalle al muro.  
  
Udii Mulciber e Nott imprecare e bestemmiare, alle mie spalle c’era un certo trambusto. Un uomo sulla quarantina con una larga faccia squadrata urlò loro in malo modo di alzare le braccia e di posizionarsi con la schiena aderente al muro di pietra… poi, si voltò anche verso di me.  
  
Mi stavo rialzando, con calma. I mie elegantissimi abiti erano scomparsi. Alzai cautamente il collo, deciso a rimanere impassibile. Mentre Nott e gli altri eseguivano gli ordini pungolati da vicino dalle guardie, io piantai il mio sguardo di ghiaccio dritto davanti a me.  
I capelli mi solleticavano le spalle nude, piovevano in parte sul mio volto.  
Il gelo mi pungeva le ossa.  
Rabbrividivo. La mente sibilava, torturata, divisa tra terrore e lo strano, struggente bisogno di vedere Severus, di saperlo vicino in quel momento.  
Mentre questo pensiero mi lambiva il fondo del cuore, quella guardia si voltò verso di me, passandomi lentamente accanto.  
Rimasi immobile, lì nudo.  
Il Mangiamorte catturato, l’altero Lord Malfoy, nudo e senza bacchetta, contro il nero di una uniforme ben stirata.  
  
“Bene bene bene… guarda chi c’è. Come va, Lord Malfoy? Passeggiata notturna? Strano posto per svagarsi un po’…”  
  
Oh, me lo aspettavo. Ero stato assolto, ma questo non voleva dire che non si fosse vociferato con insistenza alle mie spalle, per tutti quegli anni.  
  
Poi quella voce euforica mi crepitò contro un orecchio: “Io l’ho sempre saputo, che era vero ciò che diceva Silente… pazzo, visionario, come no. Lo dico da un anno che é tornato per davvero e che lui e Potter non mentono, e adesso… ah!”  
  
Continuai a guardare dritto davanti  a me, mentre con la coda dell’occhio coglievo un movimento fugace. Quell’uniforme mi era sempre più vicina, quasi mi sfiorava il braccio nudo e la cosa non mi piaceva: nel frattempo tutti ci guardavano. Nott e gli altri avevano deciso che era meglio obbedire, se ne stavano tranquilli contro il muro. Forse gli Auror si aspettavano che quell’uomo dalla larga faccia butterata mi ordinasse di raggiungerli, forse si stavano chiedendo perché non si sbrigasse.  
Lui mi girò intorno, di nuovo.  
Erano interdetti. Prima di tutto non arrivava nessuno, da quella porta spalancata.  
Non sapevo che Silente aveva appena fronteggiato Lord Voldemort in persona, affiancato niente di meno che da Potter e che in quel preciso istante era di sopra, a cercare di convincere uno stravolto Cornelius a scendere per fare il suo dovere di Ministro.  
Non avevo realizzato, non ancora che lui si era palesato, che la menzogna era finita, che ci avevano scoperti.  
  
Mi sentivo la gola come piena di ovatta, i suoni del mondo erano una eco lagnosa, distante. La sola cosa reale era il freddo intento a mordermi le visceri, l’ossessiva consapevolezza del fallimento e… Severus.  
  
Era lui che non smettevo di cercare, come se non averlo vicino potesse farmi del male fisico.  
  
“Che cosa siete venuti a fare qui?”  
  
Piano, quasi un sussurro, quella prima volta.  
  
“Che cosa siete venuti a fare qui? Rispondimi, _feccia_!”  
  
Un urlo investì il lato destro del mio volto, questa seconda volta, poi uno schiocco sonoro, ed il bruciore intollerabile.  
  
Non gli era permesso usare Maledizioni Senza Perdono su di noi, o incantesimi che potessero nuocerci, a meno che non dovessero difendersi. Potevano solo, per così dire metterci fuori combattimento.  
  
Non potendo usare la bacchetta la guardia aveva diretto quella piccola frusta di cui sono dotati a volte i corpi d’assalto speciali del Ministero sulle mie natiche nude.  
  
Mi morsi la lingua, forte.  
  
Quelle dannate fruste servono alle guardie del Ministero come gli sfollagente servono ai poliziotti Babbani, solo che quei ridicoli, rozzi bastoni non tagliano la carne ad ogni colpo, ne’ sono intrisi di sortilegi.  
  
Il mio collo tremò appena. Mi ero morso la lingua fin quasi a sentire il sapore del sangue. La mia mascella era serrata, ma per il resto continuavo a rimanere lì, ritto in piedi, nudo contro il freddo pavimento di pietra, dando le spalle a quel grande arco vuoto. Percepivo un rivoletto caldo scorrere nel mio interno coscia mentre lui muoveva qualche passo, senza perdermi d’occhio.  
  
“Te lo richiedo, _sporco pervertito…_ ”  
  
Avrete sentito parlare degli Auror che, a volte usano metodi straordinariamente simili a quelli dei Mangiamorte. Persone che nel loro ‘eccesso di zelo’ - chiamiamolo così - spesso si lasciano ‘trasportare’. Beh, adesso sapete a cosa ci si riferisce di preciso.  
  
“ _Allora? Depravato! Feccia! Lurido! Sporco cortigiano corrotto, marchettaro di quart'ordine, buono solo a succhiare i cazzi dell'intero Ministero! Quanti ne hai succhiati in tutti question anni,eh?!_ ”  
  
Bones. sono abbastanza sicuro che quel tipo si chiamasse Bones.  
_Guarda un po', Draco... non si chiamava Susan Bones quella ragazza?_  
  
Altri due sonori schiocchi liquidi e sonori, la mia schiena vacillò, il calore nell’interno coscia aumentò di intensità, mi faceva male la mascella a forza di serrare i denti mentre me ne stavo lì, muto ed immobile come una statua.  
  
Quando lo sentii di nuovo parlare, alle mie spalle la sua voce anelava un po’ per lo sforzo.  
Passarono alcuni brevi, attoniti secondi.  
  
“Qualcuno dovrà pur insegnare a quest’uomo la decenza…”  
  
Poi iniziò sul serio.  
Il suono era assordante contro quelle pareti di pietra. Un colpo dopo l’altro, schiocco dopo schiocco, non mi vergogno a dirlo: mi misi ad urlare a squarcia gola. D’un tratto oscillai, scattando di mezzo metro avanti, ripiegandomi, forse nello strenuo tentativo di sottrarmi o in quello disperato di fuggire… lui mi si fece addosso, colpendomi come un forsennato. Urlavo, urlavo ed urlavo come uno scolaretto nelle mani di un maestro molto sadico, ma quel paragone era così cupo, così sinistro in quel momento.  
  
Poi, proprio mentre ricadevo seduto, e scorgevo infine di aver macchiato di sangue quella pietra bianchissima, i miei occhi si riempirono del bagliore di un sortilegio.  
  
Distolsi a fatica lo sguardo dai miei piedi, dal sangue sotto le mie ginocchia reclinate.  
Alzai il collo dolorante.  
Albus Silente era di nuovo tra di noi… ed avanzava verso di me, fissandomi con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
  
Gli altri Auror, nonché le guardie presenti ebbero molto da fare per spiegarsi. Come mai non avevano fermato l’uomo che adesso giaceva tramortito, afflosciato contro la parete opposta?  
  
Ma come ho detto, circolano storielle bizzarre su molti Auror, e di sicuro quell’ultimo anno non aveva addolcito la loro disposizione nei nostri confronti. Oppure, quella notte ci avevano trovato proprio i più fedeli all’antico stampo di Crouch.  
  
“Povero…”  
  
Serrai le palpebre, deglutii.  
Silente era arrivato fino a me, vedevo le sue scarpe. Ero nudo, ai suoi piedi, con le terga massacrate e brucianti, la gola contratta in un nodo… odiandolo nonostante tutto più che mai.  
  
“Povero Lucius, io non ti ho mai fatto così tanto male…”  
  
Sibilava in un tono diverso, così diverso da quello imperioso che aveva usato per rimproverare gli Auror, e che spettacolo di pietà esemplare ed equilibrio doveva sembrare dall’esterno!  
  
Silente chino sul nudo, sanguinante ed umiliato Mangiamorte caduto, Silente che si opponeva alla brutalità del Ministero.  
  
Ormai quella stanza era parecchio movimentata: quasi tutti guardavano verso il fondo, dove molte persone scortavano Cornelius Caramell, il quale avrebbe dovuto presenziare all’arresto, viste le circostanze.  
  
“Povero culetto… ecco, adesso starai meglio…oh che brutte ferite… io non ti avrei mai fatto niente del genere, povero Lucius…”  
  
Ridacchiava, quella voce sommessa, satura di lussuria,  mentre le mie ferite sparivano, rimarginate per magia.  
Non così la mia umiliazione, non così il mio terrore.  
  
  
Nessuno notò niente di strano nel comportamento di Albus Silente.  
Erano tutti troppo occupati ad accorgersi di come avesse avuto fin dal principio, ragione e soltanto ragione.  
  
  
Ci risparmiarono come da procedura di dover comparire nudi - d’altronde una volta ultimata la perquisizione, ci concessero di nuovo di rivestirci - e poi ci scortarono ad Azkaban, per il processo.  
  
Severus, pensavo tutto il tempo.  
Severus, non ti ho mai nemmeno detto che ti amo.  
 


	25. 24

Gli interminabili resoconti che Bellatrix ci aveva fornito su quanto fosse sgradevole Azkaban… non mi prepararono affatto, al momento di varcare quel pesante portone permeato di magia.  
  
  
Lei, probabilmente sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare anche interminabili sessioni di tortura, le sarebbero scivolate via di dosso anche le umiliazioni più feroci: vedete, affrontava tutto con quel folle luccichio negli occhi, e non passava giorno senza ribadire: tutto per l’Oscuro Signore.   
  
Ma Lord Lucius Malfoy non era della stessa pasta.   
  
  
Io mi ero unito ai Mangiamorte principalmente per profitto personale, e perché pensavo che la mia famiglia avesse solo di che guadagnare da un eventuale ‘nuovo ordine’ che vedesse i Purosangue al dominio non solo della società magica, ma anche di quella dei Babbani.   
  
La sfilacciata uniforme da carcerato che mi avevano affibbiato era troppo larga, evidentemente appartenuta a qualcun altro prima di me.   
  
Di fronte al portone, con il mare grigio ferro alle spalle, d’un tratto il mio cervello esplose. Letteralmente. Quasi caddi in ginocchio, sopraffatto dall’azione di tutti quei Dissennatori.   
  
Nessuno di noi aveva più la sua bacchetta, nessuno di noi poteva difendersi, ovviamente: sentii Mulciber prendere a piagnucolare, Goyle invece ripeteva, con lo sguardo spiritato: ‘ non é stata colpa mia, non é stata colpa mia.’ I suoi occhi erano sbarrati, vacui, come se contemplassero una scena orribile, nota a lui solo.  
Una scena del passato, però… adesso potevo saperlo in prima persona, senza bisogno di intermediari.   
  
Mani forti ed asettiche mi afferrarono bruscamente per le spalle, tirandomi in piedi di forza, facendo sì che potessi riprendere il mio malfermo cammino.   
  
La mia mente era satura di due terribili, vorticanti immagini. Non doveva essere un ricordo, non era possibile. Non avevo idea di cosa fosse. _C’era una Veela, che partoriva da sola, in una radura baciata da sbiadita luce lunare.  
Partoriva dopo tre mesi di una gestazione che assomigliava solo lontanamente a quella umana.  
  
Poi si rialzava, imperturbabile come sempre, dal suo letto di aghi e foglie. Abbassava lo sguardo sul neonato, nudo sul letto di aghi di pino ai piedi di un grand albero solo per indirizzargli uno sguardo preoccupato e disgustato al tempo stesso. Indugiava qualche istante ancora… come se fosse incerta, ma di sicuro la sua incertezza non riguardava se prendere   
o meno in braccio il bambino urlante, ancora coperto di strano sangue traslucido, con il cordone ombelicale parzialmente avvolto intorno alla vita. Con il piccolo, aggraziato piede nudo smuoveva una manciata di aghi di pino in modo che coprisse completamente il piccolo essere urlante.   
  
Il bambino ne finiva immediatamente sommerso, il suo furioso pianto si arrestava un po’ per lo stupore… dunque ricominciava a muovere ansioso le braccia, visto che quella gran massa di terra e di vecchi aghi di pino lo avrebbe a lungo andare soffocato, oltre che coperto alla vista.   
  
Sua madre adesso lo fissava intensamente, però. I suoi strani occhi argentei si erano fatti penetranti nel volto… c’era in quei lineamenti un abbozzo di panico, e qualcosa di molto simile al pianto. Era un viso troppo familiare, là sopra c’erano tutte le caratteristiche che non avevo mai potuto riscontrare sul volto di mio padre, incise una per una dalla fredda, crudele luce di quel plenilunio.   
Poi, scattò. Con il piede destro disfò quando aveva fatto, in modo da permettere al neonato nudo di respirare, urlare, attirare l’attenzione.  
_ Il ricordo - qualunque cosa fosse, ricordo o incubo o paura - svaniva con lei che correva via frettolosamente, senza voltarsi un attimo… lasciandosi alle spalle il neonato urlante, sporco di terra, ma vivo.   
  
La seconda immagine mi mostrava un Severus intento a fissare con occhi ardenti Lily Evans… era un Severus molto più giovane, ma vederlo aveva il potere di corrodermi, farmi versare calde lacrime nel sonno.   
  
Poi c’era Draco, accerchiato da Mangiamorte, sbeffeggiato, solo, c’era sua madre che tentava invano di proteggerlo mentre una grande, nera ombra terrorizzante dai precisi contorni di Fenrir Greyback gli si avventava addosso, si precipitava con un balzo avido e smanioso tra le sue pallide ginocchia aperte di forza, Draco che urlava ed urlava fino a lacerarsi la gola,  
mentre Greyback sfogava su di lui ogni istinto avesse in serbo. Vedevo un rivoletto rosso serpeggiare lungo il suo intento coscia, fino al ginocchio tremante.   
  
Questa ultima visione, sogno, o paura o ricordo mi faceva urlare per ore, dovevano chiamare le guardie umane perché mi calmassero, o le mie urla, specie in piena notte avrebbero svegliato l’intera prigione.   
  
Più che altro, avrebbero disturbato il riposo dei pochi umani liberi entro quelle mura: i prigionieri, quando non erano preda di furiose crisi, languivano nelle loro celle in attesa della morte, facendosi prosciugare lentamente, giorno dopo giorno.   
  
I Dissennatori erano sotto il controllo dell’Oscuro Signore… ma questo non li rendeva meno terribili.  
  
Lui era furibondo con noi, specialmente con me: non ebbe bisogno di nessun riscontro per saperlo. Non venne a liberarci, ci lasciò semplicemente lì a marcire in quelle celle dalle altissime pareti di pietra, ad osservare l’alternarsi di giorno e notte solo grazie alla minuscola finestra in alto, vicino al tetto spiovente.  
  
Mi avevano inciso una piccola sequenza di numeri sul lato sinistro del collo. Era l’insulto finale, il suggello definitivo alla disgrazia. Non mi sarebbe più stato possibile coprire quel tatuaggio infamante, il mio numero di matricola in carcere, se non indossando costantemente colletti alti simili a quelli di Severus.  
  
  
Il corridoio centrale della prigione era umido e puzzolente.  
Due guardie umane mi spintonavano per farmi camminare, avevo la testa ancora piena delle visioni scatenate dai Dissennatori. Mi sentivo la lingua impastata, sentivo rivoli di un sudore freddo corrermi lungo il collo, giù per la brutta tunica da galeotto.   
Gli spessi muri di pietra ondeggiavano di fronte al mio sguardo senza stabilizzarsi mentre camminavo, ma non stavo _sognando_ quelle mani che sporgevano, cieche dall'apertura delle celle.   
Rabbrividii. Mani si tendevano cieche al mio passaggio, gli occupanti delle celle ridevano, sghignazzavano, emettevano grugniti rochi.   
Istintivamente barcollai verso il centro del corridoio, la guardia dietro di me ridacchiò e mi afferrò per un braccio prima che cadessi.   
  
"Si, hanno saputo della cattura di Lucius Malfoy... li vedi, signor Malfoy? Sono tutti _eccitati_ "   
Fissai le dita lerce, le unghie rotte che spuntavano dalla cella più vicina, la fessura era appena sufficiente per uno sguardo, eppure _quegli occhi mi scrutavano, mi seguivano, famelici._   
"... guardate quei _capelli..._ "   
" Ehi signor Malfoy... ehi... _vieni a succhiarci il cazzo_."   
  
  
"Andiamo, forza."   
  
* * *   
  
Inciampai, la rozza tunica da galeotto sbatacchiò contro le mie pallide ginocchia nude. Il collo mi bruciava ancora.   
Fissai i miei piedi nudi, le unghie ben curate contro il lercio ed umido pavimento della prigione.   
Eravamo entrati in una cella sulla destra che somigliava ad un ufficio.   
Tre maghi si voltarono a guardarci. La guardia chiuse la porta con un colpo di bacchetta.   
_Io ero stato privato di bacchetta ed abiti all'entrata._   
Il più anziano degli uomini - un Guaritore, lo riconobbi dalla lunga tunica azzurra - mi lanciò uno sguardo indifferente alzandosi in piedi.   
"Togliti tutto e stenditi."   
Mi ordinò seccamente, proprio come se fossi _l'ultimo dei suoi servi._   
  
Quell'uomo forse non mi conosceva - almeno io non ricordavo il suo volto - ma gli altri due uomini, il direttore del carcere e il responsabile sogghignarono e mi seguirono con gli occhi mentre obbedivo.   
Mi stesi rigidamente su quella specie di lettino grigio.   
Il guaritore appoggiò le lunghe dita ai lati del mio collo, indugiò per qualche istante sulla sequenza infammata che sanguinava un po', poi mi puntò la bacchetta addosso e la fece scorrere in silenzio.   
Evidentemente l'esame lo soddisfece, non vide nessun lampo rosso.   
  
"Si giri sul fianco ed allarghi un po' le ginocchia."   
" _Che cosa.. ehi!_ " A quelle parole il responsabile - un uomo con una larga faccia butterata e certe spalle enormi fasciate dalla divisa azzurrina delle guardie più alto in grado - si era avvicinato e senza tanti complimenti mi aveva afferrato per le cosce.   
"Oh, oh, stai calmo Malfoy... non sei più nel tuo castello... non sei più in mezzo alle tue ricchezze ed ai tuoi pavoni... non ci interessa niente dei tuoi soldi, qui dentro."   
  
Mi teneva saldamente per le cosce, io fumavo di collera nonostante quella presenza minacciosa addosso - anzi, proprio per via di questa. Quello spregevole Mezzosangue aveva parlato ad un centimetro dal mio orecchio.   
  
Vidi che il guaritore si stava avvicinando con le mani coperte da sottili guanti bianchi - era del tutto indifferente a quello scambio di battute, non guardò in faccia ne' il Mezzosangue sogghignante ne' il sottoscritto.   
  
Sentii il suo indice introdursi tra le natiche con decisione, sprofondarmi nel corpo.   
  
" _Ah!_ " Ringhiai senza potermi trattenere, sentendomi le guance in fiamme, odiandomi per questo, per non riuscire a mantenere il mio solito contegno, per non riuscire ad essere l'altero e sprezzante Lucius Malfoy di sempre e perché _li sentivo divertirsi un mondo proprio per quest'ultima cosa._   
  
Quanto meno le guardie e il direttore, che sghignazzavano apertamente.   
  
Mi morsi il labbro, sentendo la furia montare, rendendomi conto ogni istante di più _di essere inerme, disarmato_ .   
Quelle dita frugarono ancora un po' il mio corpo esposto, mi premettero gli inguini un paio di volte, saggiarono i miei testicoli, soppesandoli e scorrendoli, dunque sentii i guanti schioccare.   
  
"Può rivestirsi."   
  
" _Comunque, é vero ciò che si dice._ "   
"Ah si?!"   
  
"Si, ho voluto guardare apposta."   
  
"Razza di nobilastro depravato... gli sarà anche piaciuto, a questo."   
  
  
  
  
Ben presto persi ogni capacità di discernere tra incubo e realtà, tra sogno e terrore indotto. Le immagini che i Dissennatori portavano a galla potevano benissimo essere parti di ciò che avevo fatto il giorno prima, le poche cose che mi era concesso fare - come lavarmi, mettere un po’ di ordine, se ne avessi avuto la forza - assumevano contorni irreali, da incubo.   
  
Ci pensò proprio Albus Silente a fornirmi un aiuto, in quella condizione e nella forma più crudele.   
  
I prigionieri come noi non potevano ricevere visite, ma ultimamente c’erano stati cedimenti sulla corrispondenza. Severus mi aveva scritto… disperato, ogni lettera urlava e tremava tra le mie dita contratte. Narcissa mi aveva scritto… e poi, Silente stesso mi scrisse.   
  
La corrispondenza era ovviamente rigidamente controllata.   
  
Un giorno al lettera, già aperta ed ispezionata di Albus Silente venne lanciata attraverso una feritoia della porta di legno.   
  
Avevo preso a fare una cosa, per cercare di conservare un briciolo di ragione, per non soccombere a quella marea annichilente che portava via ogni forza o felicità. Rimanevo tutto il giorno, tutta la notte mollemente sdraiato sul mio pagliericcio, con una mano costantemente sotto la tunica.  
  
Sentivo quella parodia di eccitazione sessuale irrorare i miei dolenti vasi sanguigni, assaporavo certi orgasmi ripetuti, meccanici che tuttavia giungevano sempre con meno frequenza, anche se mi accarezzavo per ore ed ore. Invece di sfiancarmi definitivamente, quella attività mi salvò.  
  
Forse, uno di quei pazzi Babbani che tagliuzzano la gente avrebbe detto che il merito era del rilascio di Endorfine, del temporaneo picco di Adrenalina nel sangue… dopo tutto, la gente assumeva del cioccolato, dopo l’incontro con un Dissennatore no?  
  
Ad ogni modo, quando arrivò quella lettera mi accarezzavo stancamente da due lunghe ore.   
  
Mi precipitai subito a raccoglierla… la aprii… e il cuore iniziò a battermi furiosamente in petto, ostruendomi le vie respiratorie.  
  
Ora, non ho mai parlato della mia vicinanza con Fenrir Greyback, il Lupo Mannaro.  
Forse perché non era propriamente una grande amicizia, insomma non é che Greyback frequentasse i salotti bene, non é che io lo invitassi di continuo a casa mia - ci sarebbe mancato altro - neppure quell’uomo aveva il Marchio Nero. Non gli era stato permesso assumere il Marchio, però Greyback era dalla parte dell’Oscuro Signore e soprattutto… trascinava con se’ molti altri Lupi.  
Vivevano ai margini, rubando, uccidendo, cacciando in branco… insomma niente cenetta intima per Fenrir Greyback.   
Quell’uomo aveva comunque avuto dei contatti con me: in modo indiretto, mi era stato utile in un bel po’ di occasioni.   
Quell’uomo era rinomato perché prediligeva la carne di bambini ed adolescenti.   
Non era la grafia di Silente quella sul primo foglio che tenevo tra le dita, era qualcosa di molto, molto peggio. La parte peggiore della lettera era il frammento di un’altra lettera.  
  
  
_Cara Signora Budd. Nel 1894 un mio amico, John Davis, s'imbarcò come marinaio sulla Steamer Tacoma. La nave salpò da San Francisco per Hong Kong, Cina. Arrivati lui ed altri due sbarcarono e andarono a bere._  
Quando ritornarono la nave era partita.   
A quell'epoca c'era la carestia in Cina.   
La carne, di ogni tipo, andava da 1 a 3 dollari a libbra. Talmente era grande la sofferenza tra le persone molto povere che tutti i bambini sotto i dodici anni venivano venduti come cibo allo scopo di evitare di far morire di fame gli altri. Un ragazzo o una ragazza sotto i quattordici anni non era al sicuro per strada. Potevate andare in qualsiasi negozio e chiedere una bistecca, delle braciole o della carne stufata.   
  
Parti del corpo nudo di un ragazzo o di una ragazza sarebbero state tirate fuori e il pezzo che volevate sarebbe stato tagliato. Il posteriore di un ragazzo o di una ragazza, che è la parte più dolce del corpo, era venduta come costoletta di agnello e data via al prezzo più alto.   
John rimase lì così a lungo che prese ad apprezzare il gusto della carne umana. Al suo ritorno a N.Y. rapì due bambini, uno di 7 e l'altro di 11 anni. Li portò a casa sua, li spogliò e li legò nudi in un ripostiglio. 

__  
Poi bruciò ogni cosa avessero addosso. Molte volte, giorno e notte, li sculacciava e li torturava per rendere la loro carne buona e tenera. Per primo uccise il ragazzo di undici anni, perché aveva il culo più grasso e ovviamente più carne su di esso.  


_Ogni parte del suo corpo fu cucinata e mangiata eccetto la testa, le ossa e le budella. Fu arrostito nel forno (tutto il suo culo), bollito, grigliato, fritto e stufato. Il ragazzino più piccolo fu il prossimo, andò allo stesso modo. All'epoca, vivevo al 409 E 100 St., lato destro. Lui mi disse così spesso quanto era buona la carne umana che decisi di provarla._

_La domenica del 3 giugno 1928 vi chiamai al 406 W 15 St. Vi portai del formaggio fresco e delle fragole. Pranzammo. Grace si sedette sul mio grembo e mi baciò. Decisi che l'avrei mangiata._  
Con la scusa di portarla ad una festa. Diceste che sarebbe potuta venire.   
La portai in una casa vuota a Westchester che avevo già scelto. Quando arrivammo lì, le dissi di rimanere fuori. Si mise a raccogliere fiori di campo.  
Andai al piano di sopra e mi strappai tutti i vestiti di dosso. 

_Sapevo che se non l'avessi fatto si sarebbero macchiati del suo sangue.  
Quando tutto fu pronto andai alla finestra e la chiamai. Allora mi nascosi in un ripostiglio fino a che non fu nella stanza. Quando mi vide tutto nudo cominciò a piangere e provò a correre giù per le scale. _

_L'afferrai e lei disse che l'avrebbe detto alla sua mamma. Per prima cosa la spogliai. Lei scalciava, mordeva e graffiava._  
La soffocai fino ad ucciderla, poi la tagliai in piccoli pezzi così avrei potuto portare la mia carne a casa. La cucinai e la mangiai.  
Come era dolce e tenero il suo piccolo culo, arrostito nel forno. 

_Mi ci vollero nove giorni per mangiarne l'intero corpo. Non l'ho scopata anche se avrei potuto se lo avessi voluto. Morì vergine. »_   
  
  
Sotto questo orrore - Albus Silente aveva scritto di suo pugno, a chiare lettere: Albert Fish.  
  
Erano le imprese… di un Babbano pazzo… le imprese di un cannibale… le imprese di…  
  
  
“I Malfoy continuavo a far parlare di se’, la famiglia svela le sue frequentazioni ormai decennali con il noto Lupo Mannaro Fenrir Greyback, cadendo così in un ancor più scandaloso….”   
  
Questo invece era un trafiletto della Gazzetta del Profeta, tranciato a metà. Cadde da quella pesante busta e scivolò chissà dove, ma non prima che potessi leggerlo.   
  
Sul secondo foglio c’era la lettera vera e propria del Preside di Hogwarts - ormai il mio campo visivo era appannato, oscillavo inconsapevolmente avanti e indietro, gemendo sommessamente, le mani che a stento reggevano la pergamena.  
  
  
  
“ Lucius,  
ho inviato questa documentazione anche a tua moglie.  
  
Lo so che non é quanto ci si aspetta da me, e forse potrà sembrarti un gesto crudele da parte mia, ma quando ho letto determinate notizie sulla Gazzetta ho ripensato inevitabilmente a ciò che so da anni… sono abbastanza sicuro che la tua attuale sistemazione non é affatto definitiva: per ciò ti chiedo, a maggior ragione di essere preparato contro ciò che, nel frattempo si prepara per te là fuori. 

 

_Non puoi aver modo di sapere chi sia stato Albert Fish, tu che non ti interessi affatto delle cose dei Babbani, ma ritengo che fornirti un saggio di che genere di uomo fosse - un uomo, bada bene, non un Lupo Mannaro - possa aprirti almeno in parte gli occhi._

_Non ho nessun guadagno nel dirtelo._  
Temo che tu abbia sempre preso alla leggera la simpatia che la tua famiglia dimostra nei confronti di Fenrir Greyback.  
Per favore, rifletti attentamente su tutto questo.”  
  
La lettera non era firmata.   
Lessi a stento l’ultima riga, poi le mie mani si aprirono, lasciando andare l’intero involto, primo, secondo foglio e busta di pergamena.   
Silente mi aveva detto che secondo lui sarei stato liberato presto… ma questo era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri, l’ultimo dei miei interrogativi.

  
_Signor Malfoy,  
tuo figlio é una delizia. Per prima cosa l’ho spogliato. _

_Lui scalciava, mordeva e graffiava._

_Gli avevo tolto la bacchetta, l’ho disarmato in seguito ad un grande duello: dovresti essere fiero di lui. Poi l’ho soffocato fino ad ucciderlo, poi l’ho tagliato in piccoli pezzi. Come era dolce e tenero il suo piccolo culo…_   
Svenni.   
Misericordiosamente andai giù di colpo, crollando contro il freddo, viscido pavimento della mia cella.


	26. 25

_Sono profondamente pentito di ciò che ti ho fatto._  
  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy ricadeva contro il muro umido e freddo della sua cella, ridendo. La sua voce era uno stridore rauco, da ghiacciare il suo stesso sangue. Con ogni probabilità non riuscivano a sentirlo da fuori, oppure qualcuno avrebbe sicuramente gettato un occhio nella piccola apertura sulla porta, sicuro che fosse definitivamente impazzito.  
  
  
_Sono profondamente pentito di ciò che ti ho fatto._  
  
  
La seconda ed ultima lettera del preside di Hogwarts conteneva queste esatte parole.  
Quel mattino - o forse quella notte, non ero più sicuro di quanto i miei occhi mi mostravano - il riso era come qualcosa su cui non avevo più controllo.  
  
Andai avanti a sentirmi ridere per una buona decina di minuti, poi mi spaventai, deglutii e mi imposi di smettere.  
Abbassai uno sguardo velato di lacrime su quella seconda missiva. Non avevo bisogno di rileggerla. Quelle poche parole olezzavano già di morte. Era come un profumo sottile, letale di cui fosse imbevuta quella carta da lettere. Veniva da lui, da Silente.  
  
A pensarci bene adesso quello era forse un goffo, assurdo tentativo di scusarsi proprio in vista della morte. Buffo, no?  
  
_Sono profondamente pentito di ciò che ti ho fatto. Tu non volevi, ed era chiaro. Ti ho costretto, ricorrendo a mezzucci biechi pur di soddisfare questa mia brama, o mania come ti piace chiamarla.  
Adesso penso a ciò che ti ho fatto… forse la lontananza giova alla mente, dissipa i fumi dell’ossessione. Lucius, non trovo più niente di piacevole nel ricordo di te abbandonato impotente sotto le mie carezze, vedo solo quanto malessere devi aver provato._  
  
Lasciai che la pergamena scivolasse via dalle mie dita.  
  
Avevo conservato un minimo di lucidità.  
Mentre la mancanza di Severus mi rodeva le visceri come un veleno, mentre tutte le parole mi abbandonavano ogni volta che tentavo di usufruire del mio diritto di scrivere missive - se pure rigidamente controllate - continuavo ad alzarmi quando una guardia apriva la mia porta, per portarmi alle docce.  
  
Ero tutto sommato pulito, mi ero anche sbarbato, sotto stretta sorveglianza, attraverso una rozza lama tutt’altro che affilata. Avevo un aspetto presentabile, o almeno supponevo: l’unica volta che avevo intravisto il mio riflesso, nel muro di maioliche lucido d’acqua delle docce avevo faticato a riconoscere quel volto scavato, dagli occhi pieni di ombre, gli zigomi lividi. I capelli umidi che circondavano quel volto però erano ancora di quel biondo così vistoso, quasi bianco… anche se c’era qualcosa di tragicamente grottesco in quell’appariscenza, adesso.  
Mi sarebbe bastato solo uno di quegli attimi di lucidità, ne avrei approfittato come se ne andasse della mia vita.  
Ma ogni volta fissavo il foglio bianco, la piuma iniziava a tremarmi tra le dita e immancabilmente la lasciavo andare.  
Oh, non potevo chiedere notizie a Severus di quello che accadeva là fuori. Le lettere potevano essere intercettate. Così non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo a mio figlio mentre le mie giornate passavano immerse nella disperazione, forse era molto meglio così: avessi saputo del Marchio, del rischio che stava correndo, non so davvero come l’avrei presa.  
  
Così non riuscivo a scrivere due maledette parole a Severus, fosse anche stato il classico incipit, ‘caro’, e non riuscivo ad escogitare un modo per mettermi in comunicazione con lui senza svelare dettagli ulteriormente incriminanti.  
Eppure più di ogni altra cosa mi sarebbero bastate due semplici parole. Briciole del mio amore per lui, immenso.  
  
Forse mi intimidiva, se pure lontanamente l’idea che qualcuno avrebbe scandagliato con attenzione le mie parole. Non era proprio una paura dettata dalle condizioni precarie della mia mente, questa: in effetti la mia reputazione, e di conseguenza quella della mia famiglia avevano subito una tragica caduta. Me ne ero reso conto con estrema precisione poco dopo il mio ingresso in quella cella.  
  
  
* *  
  
Dovevano essere passati all’incirca quattro, al massimo cinque mesi.  
Mentre ero disteso sulla mia branda, una stanca mano immersa nella tunica, non mi importava niente di chi poteva osservarmi. Chi c’era lì dentro dopo tutto? Quando i Dissennatori circolavano per i corridoi, io mi univo alle urla ed ai pianti di tutti quelli che avevano ancora forza per urlare e piangere. Quanto alle guardie umane, di loro avevo visto al massimo una mano scarna intenta a spingere dentro la gattaiola i miei pasti, sentito il cigolio lontano di una serratura. Di tanto in tanto lo sportello metallico che celava l’unica apertura della porta scorreva e per qualche secondo un paio d’occhi spiava frettolosamente l’interno della cella. Tutto qui.  
  
Ma una sera - ero più presente a me stesso quel giorno - udii un lieve fruscio di passi e mi parve di cogliere qualche parola da dietro quella pesante porta. La mia attenzione non si sollevò e non si riscosse. Continuai a massaggiarmi distrattamente, debolmente.  
  
Poi lo sportello metallico che copriva le sbarre stridette forte e percepii la remota presenza di un Patronus. Apparteneva alle poche guardie umane ed era comunque troppo distante perché un prigioniero potesse beneficiarne.  
  
Ricambiai quello sguardo vivido, verde senza nemmeno smettere di fare ciò che stavo facendo.  
  
“Guardalo…”  
Sussurrò una voce oltre la pesante barriera di legno e metallo.  
  
“Lo vedo… sì, sì, Lucius Malfoy ha la nomina che ha ed a quanto vedo é decisamente meritata. Correvano anche certe voci, qualche mese fa... pare che ispezionandolo si siano accorti che é _più aperto di una mela aperta a metà..._ ”  
Sussurrò una voce più anziana, cavernosa in risposta.  
Poi gli occhi verdi si staccarono da me, la bocca che non potevo vedere sussurrò qualcosa che non udii.  
  
“Ma dai, sarà pieno di pidocchi!”  
“Lo sai che mettiamo il disinfettante apposta nelle docce.”  
“E con questo? Guardalo, é pallido come un morto…”  
“Non é ridotto male, però. Non come quell’altro… mamma mia quanto é brutto tra l’altro. Quel Goyle, mi pare.”  
“Va bene, lui é un po’ più in se’ degli altri. Ma non di molto secondo me. Non credo che si sia accorto di essere osservato.”  
“Oh, se ne è accorto, eccome. Ehi Malfoy!”  
 Non risposi. Gli occhi verdi presero a fissarmi intensamente, interdetti.  
  
Poi la voce più anziana e roca parve ridacchiare ed apparvero i suoi occhi nella feritoia. Erano scuri, molto vividi e colmi di avidità.  
  
“Vuoi un po’ di compagnia? Mh? Ti daremo del cibo in più… ti tratteremo bene…”  
“Hudson…”  
Ammonì la voce più giovane senza però aggiungere altro, a quel punto il mio braccio destro si levò stancamente. Sembrava pesare come fosse piombo, ma riuscii in un gesto eloquente se pure breve.  
‘ Accomodati’ dicevano quel gesto, quella mano che ricadde contro il pagliericcio.  
  
Immediatamente sentii la serratura cigolare. Poi la porta si aprì.  
  
L’uomo chiamato Hudson era decisamente grassoccio, l’uniforme nera si tendeva sul  suo stomaco. Aveva un volto largo e squadrato, perfettamente sbarbato. Avanzò puntandomi la bacchetta contro. Poi certe funi luminose mi si avvolsero intorno ai polsi, alle ginocchia. Non aveva dimenticato che genere di prigioniero occupava quella cella, a dispetto di quel luccichio famelico sul suo volto.   
  
Dopo tutto Lucius Malfoy era lì perché smascherato come Mangiamorte, no?   
  
Il ragazzo che lo seguiva invece aveva tutta l’aria di essere nuovo nel servizio. Entrò nella cella assicurandosi di richiudere subito la porta. Poi sincerandosi di essere entro il raggio d’azione del suo Patronus - sempre senza che io potessi beneficiarne - gettò una mezza occhiata titubante, desiderosa nella mia direzione.  
  
L’uomo chiamato Hudson era fermo alla sinistra del pagliericcio, contemplandomi. Io me ne stavo  lì immobile, indifferente alle funi. Avevo la schiena contro il freddo muro, le ginocchia ancora aperte.  
Hudson si infilò lentamente la bacchetta in tasca, senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso.  
  
“Allora, come ti va? Non é stato male fino ad ora, vero? Abbiamo fatto in modo che i tuoi turni alle docce venissero rispettati, che tu potessi avere sempre la tua razione di carne settimanale.   
C'è parecchia gente qui dentro, non é mica facile come sembra.   
Hai voglia? Bada bene di non fare scherzi, questo va da se’ no? Altrimenti chiamo subito un Dissennatore, lo lascio fuori dalla tua porta tutta la notte.”  
Annuii senza guardarlo, senza spendere una parola. Pensavo a Severus. Non me ne importava niente del cibo in più. Non me ne importava niente dei privilegi promessi. Ma ero ormai abbastanza scaltro da leggere oltre quel luccichio, quegli sguardi che andavano avanti e indietro sul mio corpo, soppesandomi. Se avessi mostrato un lato ‘poco collaborativo’, lo avrei scontato. Ero sicuro di questo. Non mi sorprese la minaccia sul Dissennatore perché sapevo che non era vuota.  
  
Hudson si mosse impaziente, scattò verso di me. “Adesso fammi un po' vedere…”  
  
Dita rozze, invadenti sul collo. Me lo girarono di lato con una certa delicatezza, poi le sentii avventurarsi tra i miei capelli, ricadere fino alla spalla.  
  
“Sì, sei pulito. Almeno per quanto vedo.”  
  
Mi mossi cautamente. Mi piantarono immediatamente gli occhi addosso, ma tutto ciò che volevo fare era liberarmi lentamente della tunica… e dei consunti slip che portavo sotto. Mi accorsi che faceva abbastanza freddo, ma non come ricordavo. Evidentemente, avevano gettato un incantesimo sul clima, per poter essere più a loro agio.  
  
La stessa mano tozza mi raggiunse l’anca con un basso fischio, me la strizzò appena, per quanto poteva strizzare.  
Lasciai che mi sfiorasse leggermente lì sotto, dove la mia erezione ormai languiva da tre lunghe ore.  
  
“Hai bisogno di mangiare un po’ di più. Non mi divertono i cadaveri…” borbottò.  
  
Poi sentii le mani dell’altro sulla schiena. Il suo tocco era più goffo e titubante , ma stava prendendo sicurezza alquanto rapidamente: “Vediamo sotto adesso, chinati.”  
  
Mi sentii afferrare i fianchi, assecondai quella pressione. Finii carponi sul pagliericcio, la tunica ormai mescolata alla rozza coperta. L’altro mi separò delicatamente le natiche, tirò la mia pelle, poi divaricò con forza ispezionandomi per qualche secondo.  
  
In quel momento Hudson mi girò intorno, lentamente, portandosi anche lui alle mie spalle. Abbassai la testa nascondendo il volto tra le coperte, lo sentii dire: “Condizioni decenti, più che decenti. Si lava ogni giorno, vero? Ottimo. Ehi, senti un po’ Malfoy. Come siamo messi a porcherie ed infezioni varie? Sai, le piattole vorrei evitarmele.”  
  
Risatine, quasi subito soffocate. Non era una osservazione che riguardasse il mio attuale soggiorno ad Azkaban, quella: non ero ancora così distrutto da non accorgermene.  
  
Non fossi stato interamente prosciugato e senza bacchetta, quel guizzo nel mio petto avrebbe incendiato la mia collera. Invece risposi piattamente: “Ho sempre usato tutte le precauzioni.”  
  
“Ma certo! Guarda, Buck che questo qui é ricco sfondato. Beh, più sfondato che ricco…”  
  
Risate più lunghe, per questa esilarante battuta. Poi il rumore metallico di qualcosa che scorre, una chiusura, stoffa che fruscia.  
“Ehi. Guarda un po’ qui…”  
  
Il mio volto si sollevò. Incontrai carne tiepida, ballonzolò contro il mio volto, premendosi sulla mia guancia. Hudson era di nuovo di fronte a me, a gambe leggermente divaricate, sorreggendo la sua vistosa erezione.  
  
Abbassai di scatto il volto, chiusi gli occhi. Iniziai a lavorarlo con meccanica alacrità, dentro e fuori. Repressi un singulto di disgusto, le sue dita questa volta mi affondarono rapaci tra i capelli - “Oh, si…” Inspirò bruscamente, l’aria sibilò tra i suoi denti. “Che cos’è… dio, ne avevi di successo eh? Così… bravo…”  
  
Intanto, dita morbide, giovani mi applicavano qualcosa lì in basso, qualcosa di tiepido. Udii incantesimi borbottati a bassa voce, percepii quelle dita approfondire le loro carezze.  
  
“Non fargli male… piano, piano. Com’è dentro?”  
“Morbido…molto morbido… si vede che fa quello che fa.”  
“Vacci piano però.”  
“S-si, Buck ma é stretto!”  
“Ah si? Ma non mi dire!”  
  
Avevano comunque usato un olio. Non roba come sapone, o un unguento specifico, proprio un olio.   
  
"Te lo stai prendendo proprio tutto... bravo..."   
Dita viscide mi scompigliarono i capelli con una risatina deliziata che era peggio di tutto il resto.   
  
"Non devi fare niente di particolare... puoi anche stare di spalle, non guardare. Ci assicureremo che usino sempre qualche cosa..."   
  
  
Mi usarono per ore.  
  
Continuarono a venire da me a cadenza settimanale, a spingere nella mia celle ciotole piene di cibo certamente migliore rispetto a quello che toccava ai miei compagni, cibo che comunque io non finivo mai. Sentivo i loro occhi scrutarmi penetranti, esaminare spesso i miei denti, lanciarmi lunghe occhiate indagatorie. Mangia un po’ di più, dai.  
  
Ne vennero altri. Almeno tre guardie che non avevo mai visto prima ed altri, molti altri di cui non ricordo nemmeno il nome, o il volto. Sembravano sapere perfettamente chi fossi: era come se non aspettassero altro che la mia attuale disgrazia per dimostrarmelo.  
  
“Vuoi fare qualche passo in cortile? Niente Dissennatori.”  
Era del cortile interno, riservato alle guardie che parlava, chiunque fosse: niente più di due neri stivali lucidati a puntino, calzati da un paio di piedi nervosi nel sostarmi davanti. Ero pressoché raggomitolato sul pagliericcio, pensando a Draco, a Severus, cercando di immaginarmi come stessero, aggrappandomi al ricordo dei loro volti come se ne andasse della mia vita.  
  
Anche perché ne andava della mia vita, in tutti i sensi.  
  
“Ehi…” mi sollevò il volto, sentii le dita scostare la tunica all’altezza della spalla, mi ero quasi dimenticato di quel livido. L’ultimo era stato violento, non vedeva l’ora di avere tra le mani proprio me. Insisteva, quest’altro uomo con i capelli color paglia per sapere il suo nome, voleva che glielo descrivessi se non lo ricordavo, lo avrebbero tenuto lontano: i lividi non gli piacevano, su questa mia pelle bianchissima.  
  
Una notte mi svegliai di soprassalto. Tutto d’un tratto avevo come l’impressione di tornare a respirare. Era stata proprio quella sensazione singolare a svegliarmi da quel sonno impastato di incubi a cui ormai avevo fatto l’abitudine. Mi ci vollero lunghi, sgomenti minuti per cercare di determinare cosa fosse, poi mi accorsi del silenzio.  
Un genere di silenzio assoluto, quasi elettrico e totale.  
  
I Dissennatori non erano più nelle vicinanze, avevano lasciato la prigione.  
  
Lo sentivo fisicamente, nelle ossa. Balzai in piedi con molta più velocità di quanto credessi, le mie gambe cedettero: barcollai, ed in quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto.  
  
Non c’erano occhi verdi, o neri o blu là dietro: quegli occhi erano _rossi._  
  
Lord Voldemort gettò una manciata di abiti ai miei piedi senza parlare, con solo un sorrisetto venefico ad incurvargli le labbra serpentine.  
  
Mi precipitai su di essi, strappandomi di dosso la tunica, desideroso di darla alle fiamme, dovendomi accontentare solo di lanciarla in un angolo assieme a quegli orribili consunti boxer.  
Ero troppo occupato ad infilarmi di nuovo quel costoso completo, non mi importava nemmeno che i pantaloni fossero senza piega, le mie dita tremavano nell’allacciarmeli di nuovo, volevo piangere, erano abiti che odoravano del mio Castello, del mio Armadio.  
Ero troppo occupato a sistemarmi di nuovo quella camicia, certo che fosse di nuovo qualche allucinazione - avevo anche sognato di essere ancora a casa e quanto erano crudeli quei sogni - per accorgermi della luce che animava quegli occhi rossi, intenti a scrutarmi in silenzio come se fossi stato un lauto pasto a lungo rimandato, una primizia conservata  proprio per chiudere in bellezza.  
  
_Eccoti, Lucius, finalmente._  
  
 


	27. 26

Più mi allontanavo da Azkaban,  più le mie gambe si facevano salde.  
Più mi allontanavo da quella prigione, capendo di non star sognando, più mi sembrava di essermi svegliato da un incubo. Lui camminava davanti a me a qualche passo di distanza, in silenzio.  
  
Non c’era più traccia di Dissennatori, la loro assenza era clamorosa. Quella nera fortezza alle mie spalle pareva corrosa dalla loro azione. Adesso abbandonata e vuota somigliava ad una gigantesca, sinistra tomba.  
Il cielo era livido e color ferro, la bacchetta mi pesava nella tasca sinistra.  
Non potevo tirare fuori la mano dalla tasca, lasciarla anche per un solo istante.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore me l’aveva ridata quando avevo indossato tutti gli abiti, senza dire niente.  
Mentre ci smaterializzavamo fui lì lì per chiedergli cosa ne fosse stato dei miei compagni, c’eravamo solo io e lui in quel fazzoletto di terra.  
Volevo chiedergli molte altre cose, ma avevo imparato da tempo che non era bene mostrare ansia o preoccupazione all’Oscuro Signore.  
Non era bene mostrargli qualsiasi tipo di sentimento, a pensarci.  
  
Scoprii molto presto dove fossero gli altri: nella mia casa, precisamente nel mio salotto.  
  
Non fu Draco a precipitarsi immediatamente su di me, non appena i miei incerti passi ebbero attraversato di nuovo quel lussuoso, enorme salone che mi ingoiava, dopo quasi un anno di angusta cella.  
Non fu nemmeno Narcissa.  
  
Fu Severus.  
Avevo appena messo piede nel ballatoio delle scale, ancora incerto, quasi smarrito nella mia stessa casa. I volti dei miei compagni erano lapidi fredde, mi avevano accolto con un cenno rigido del capo, e saluti incolori, che non mi avevano lasciato presagire niente di particolare se non la gioia indistinta di essere di nuovo liberi. Liberi, seduti alla mia tavola, nutriti del mio cibo e dissetati del mio vino: ma non era a questo che pensavo. Mi bloccai, su quel ballatoio, perché volevo cambiare strada, dirigermi verso il bagno. Avevo scoperto di desiderare ardentemente un lungo, lunghissimo bagno caldo.  
  
D’un tratto qualcosa di tiepido mi piombò addosso _e qualcosa di molto scuro offuscò il mio campo visivo._ Barcollai, ma mani che conoscevo bene mi sorressero.  
  
_Mani dal delicato intrico di vene in evidenza, mani dalle dita magre, affusolate._  
Affondai il volto in quel nero. Inalai l’odore della sua tunica, ebbi appena il tempo di sorprendermi per quello slancio così atipico, così assurdo, poi chiusi lentamente gli occhi.  
_Scivolai contro quella presenza che mi avvolse, mi colmò e mi dissetò più di qualsiasi cosa io abbia bevuto o mangiato, mi rallegrò più di qualsiasi pensiero felice, con la potenza di diecimila Patronus.  
_   
Serrai le palpebre e lentamente iniziai a piangere.  
  
Non so fare di meglio, veramente.  
Forse sarebbe necessario uno scrittore migliore… qui c’è solo Lord Lucius Malfoy, che non era un granché neppure ad eseguire gli ordini del suo Signore dell’epoca.  
  
“Severus” scandii lentamente, quasi sottovoce, senza nemmeno accorgermi di parlare.  
“Severus…” potevo solo dire. Restammo così, stretti, in quel ballatoio deserto, sbiaditi ritratti sonnecchiavano alle pareti, il fuoco delle fiaccole magiche rischiarava mogano lucido e sontuosi tappeti, ma non doveva essere il responsabile di quel tremolio rosso, oltre le mie palpebre serrate. Era la prima volta in assoluto che ci abbracciavamo in quel modo.  
  
La prima volta in assoluto.  
  
Poi _accadde._  
  
Le mie mani stringevano quella magra schiena, quel volto scarno era ancora seppellito senza vergogna nel mio collo, Lord Lucius Malfoy aprì lentamente la bocca e le parole uscirono da sole.  
  
_“Io ti amo.”  
_   
Lungo brivido da parte sua, silenzio.  
  
_Piccolo avvoltoio con la pellaccia dura… piccolo corvo che non sei altro, io ti amo come la mia stessa carne._  
  
  
Severus si staccò lentamente da me, forse stava per dire qualcosa… i suoi occhi luccicarono, poi una voce risuonò forte e chiara alle mie spalle: “Padre!”  
  
Mi voltai.  
  
Draco era lì, pallido, emaciato, con una strana ombra sofferente sotto gli occhi, quasi in lacrime: non arrivò ad abbracciarmi, sembrava inciampare nei suoi stessi passi. Quando mi si fece abbastanza vicino, gli circondai le spalle con il braccio, attirandolo a me. Narcissa lo seguiva, pallida a sua volta come un fantasma, gli occhi un po’ dilatati.  
  
“Bentornato.”  
  
Disse semplicemente, mentre Draco singhiozzava sulla mia spalla.  
_Bentornato._ Mi fissò con certi occhi colmi di angoscia, sollievo ed allarme.  
 


	28. 27

Mi faceva male il collo, ma era un genere di dolore piacevole.  
  
Alla fine ci avevano lasciato tutti, per quella notte. L’Oscuro Signore dopo tutto non ci aveva degnato della sua presenza, nonostante le suppliche accorate di Bellatrix. Gli altri - di nuovo liberi - avevano lasciato la mia casa alla spicciolata, dopo cena. Era stata una cena insolitamente mesta.  
  
Il cibo aveva un sapore paradisiaco.  
Le luci erano ammalianti, mi pareva di non aver mai visto ombre più sature, più belle. Perfino le posate che conoscevo da una vita avevano il potere di commuovermi, ogni cosa mi pareva bella, nuova e sorprendente. Questo era, almeno per me essermi liberato dei Dissennatori. Tuttavia c’era una insolita mestizia, come l’ombra di una sensazione insolitamente pesante quella sera. Non abbastanza forte da ledere il mio appetito, ma di certo sufficiente a rendere quella cena anormalmente silenziosa.  
  
Alla fine si erano congedati tutti…eccetto Severus.  
  
Era molto tardi. I nostri respiri ridiscendevano lentamente a ritmi più normali. Eravamo nella mia stanza, non nella solita stanza degli ospiti che Severus aveva sempre occupato. Verso le due e quarantacinque avevo sentito bussare piano… mi ero precipitato ad aprire.  
Ci eravamo scambiati un lungo, profondo bacio. Il mio letto, dopo il pagliericcio di Azkaban pareva ancora più morbido, ed addirittura era diventato enorme. Giacevo sulla schiena, assaporando l’insolita sensazione di perdermi in quel terreno conosciuto, fissando il soffitto buio. Il silenzio era assoluto, rotto solo dal suono affannoso dei nostri polmoni.  
  
Il punto sul collo che Severus aveva baciato violentemente poco prima bruciava, amavo ogni stilla di quel bruciore, ogni minuscola pulsazione. Stava già svanendo, ma se chiudevo gli occhi riuscivo a visualizzare i contorni della macchia scura che, lo sapevo avrei trovato all’indomani. Mi aveva sempre dato molto fastidio ritrovarmi quei segni addosso. Mi infuriavo, addirittura. Adesso chiudevo gli occhi, e il petto mi si contraeva ancora di desiderio, al ricordo delle sue labbra su di me.  
  
D’un tratto, sentii la coperta frusciare sonoramente. Capii che Severus si era mosso. Pochi istanti dopo parlò… e capii anche che doveva essersi voltato nella mia direzione, facendosi più vicino.  
  
“Senti…” iniziò quel sua voce pacata, sussurrante, nella serica intimità odorosa di benzoino della mia stanza. “Non dovrei dirtelo. Abbiamo ricevuto l’ordine di non farne parola. Dice che sarà lui, a dirtelo la prossima settimana, durante la prima riunione.”  
  
Mi voltai bruscamente nella direzione da cui proveniva il suo morbido sussurro.  
  
“Dirmi che cosa?”  
  
“Saprai certamente che Silente é… _morto_.”  
  
Ma certo che lo sapevo. Era stata la prima cosa che mi aveva detto Bellatrix, poco prima di quella rigida cena. Sai che finalmente ci siamo liberati di lui? Rendo a Severus il merito di averlo finito. Rividi di fronte a me quel volto dagli occhi lucidi, il sorriso largo e soddisfatto… aveva serrato di scatto le labbra, Bellatrix, su quel ‘ rendo a Severus il merito di averlo finito’. Proprio come… proprio come se si stesse trattenendo a fatica dall’aggiungere altro.  
  
“Ma certo che lo so. Lo hai ucciso tu, Severus.”  
  
Lui parve prendere fiato.  
  
“Beh, in realtà il compito era stato affidato a Draco.” Sciorinò così, tutto d’un fiato.  
  
“ _Eh?_ ”  
  
“Draco ha il Marchio, adesso. Ho stretto il voto infrangibile, per proteggerlo. Per aiutarlo.”  
  
  
Balzai seduto, il mio cuore aveva sicuramente perso un battito. Avevo mangiato per bene quella sera, mi sentivo più in forze di quanto non mi capitasse ormai da un anno… eppure, la testa mi girava, le labbra mi formicolavano.  
  
Severus allungò una mano, mi sentii sfiorare la coscia.  
  
“Ascolta, Lucius. La ragione per cui é stato impedito anche a tuo figlio di dirti alcunché… beh, penso tu possa immaginarla. Lui vuole dirti tutto di persona, alla presenza di tutti gli altri. Penso che voglia… godersi la tua reazione. Penso che ti interrogherà, dopo. Quindi per favore, comportati come se io non ti avessi detto niente di tutto ciò. Sarà molto meglio, credimi. Per favore, difendi i tuoi pensieri… difendili, sii impenetrabile. Ricordati… che io non ti ho detto niente. Narcissa lo sa, ovviamente. C’era lei al momento della decisione… anzi, dell’ordine.”  
  
La sua voce si era abbassata fino ad un sussurro… se il mio cervello non fosse stato spasmodicamente teso all’ascolto, non avrei distinto quel brusio.  
  
Ricaddi sul cuscino, lentamente.  
Potei solo fissare il soffitto buio, raggelato, sentendomi pervadere da ondate di calore e di gelo a correnti alternate.  
  
Questo era dunque, il motivo della strana atmosfera a cena.  
  
_Ti interrogherà._  
  
Ma certo. C’erano tante cose che voleva sapere, no? Tanto per iniziare, che ne era stato degli ultimi ordini che avevo ricevuto, quattordici anni prima. Li avevo eseguiti?  
_Dov’è il diario che ti ho affidato, Lucius?_  
  
_Già, Lucius, dov’è?  
Tuo figlio mi appartiene, Lucius.  
Tuo figlio_ … mi lasciai sfuggire un gemito.  
Draco, il suo braccio sinistro era stato segnato a mia insaputa… avrebbe dovuto rendermi orgoglioso! Mio figlio, il più giovane Mangiamorte di sempre. _Sua zia era euforica, lei si che capiva quando sentirsi onorata!_  
  
Mi portai le mani al volto, premendo forte.  
Ero lieto che l’oscurità fosse totale, che nessuno potesse vedermi, nemmeno Severus.  
Ero lieto che nessuno al mondo sapesse ciò che provavo in quel preciso momento… perché si trattava del desiderio folle, lancinante ed inconfessabile di afferrare la mia bacchetta, puntarmela all’interno del braccio per scagliare sulla pelle il più potente Incantesimo Tagliuzzante in mio possesso.  
Vedere quel Marchio scomparire una volta per tutte, via, via per sempre.  
  
“Grazie per avermelo detto.”  
  
Dissi alla fine, con quanta più calma mi riuscisse di racimolare… “Lucius!” Severus balzò contro di me, avvertii lo spostamento d’aria, poi mi serrò entrambe le mani intorno ai polsi. Adesso era così vicino che potevo sentirlo respirare sul mio volto.  
  
“Lucius, non ti azzardare a pensarlo giovedì prossimo alla sua presenza, hai capito non ti _azzardare_.”  
  
Sussurrò la sua voce bassa e mortifera, traboccante di panico.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Giovedì era una giornata grigia, uggiosa. Giovedì era un altro giorno della settimana pieno di lettere, di inviti, di spocchiose, melliflue raccomandazioni. Fingevo che tutto fosse come prima... ma non poteva esserci bugia più grande.  
  
La maggior parte di quegli ‘inviti’ e di quelle lettere non veniva dalla gente con la quale avevo intrattenuto rapporti di vario genere, la maggior parte di quelle persone pareva essersi volatilizzata nel nulla, di loro non c’era traccia al Ministero.  
Oppure erano ancora al loro posto… ma visto l’attuale clima politico alcuni se ne stavano zitti, buoni, cercando di dare nell’occhio il meno possibile...mentre alti facevano ciò che promettevano da sempre: appoggiare un regime finalmente _meno clemente_ verso tutta quella _feccia_. Un regime _molto meno clemente_.  
  
Un regime all'interno del quale si doveva dimostrare di essere maghi, e maghi voleva dire: purosangue.   
L'alternativa era finire in strada, privati della bacchetta, a mendicare.   
Un regime che aveva rastrellato molte prostitute di professione per spedirle ad Azkaban, o le aveva private della bacchetta con una scusa.   
Un regime che aveva messo al bando i matrimoni _misti_ , che puniva con il Bacio relazioni promiscue tra maghi e Babbani.   
Un brillante, austero nuovo ordine che prevedeva i tipi poco puliti - gli intriganti, i ladri, i Mezzosangue, i Babbanofili... i ragazzi ad ore, schedati proprio come qualsiasi altra categoria Indesiderabile.   
  
_Un elegante segnalino luminoso da appuntare sul tuo mantello di alta sartoria, Lord Malfoy e vedi di portarlo bene in vista: che si capisca subito quello che sei._   
  
  
Un mucchio di gente ricca, ricchissima si era vista confiscare tutto dall'oggi al domani, perché non in possesso di uno Stato di Sangue adeguato.   
  
  
_Per quelli come te, poi c'è comunque il marciapiedi, Lucius_.   
  
  
Quel giovedì la Commissione per il Censimento dei Nati Babbani - parte di un nuovo Ufficio a se’ - mi informava su carta bordata d’oro che la mia famiglia non sarebbe stata convocata per la Verifica dello Stato di Sangue. Ce n’erano molte, di missive con quel tono. _Ma certo signor Malfoy, lei é il benvenuto._  
  
Anche e soprattutto per via del fatto che l’Oscuro Signore é il benvenuto presso di lei.  
  
Non mi ero mai sentito meno incline a sorridere, ad intrecciare utili contatti in vita mia.  
  
Severus, tra l’altro era Preside di Hogwarts. Hogwarts era molto, molto diversa. Draco raccontava di urla laceranti nella notte, e frustate, ed incantesimi insonorizzanti gettati alle porte per non sentire quelle urla durante le lezioni… e di Maledizioni Senza Perdono sdoganate alla luce del sole per tutti i corridoi. Se era per via dei Dissennatori ormai liberi di circolare non lo so, ma neanche il mio grande, luminoso pavone era in grado di dissipare del tutto l’oppressione che sentivo in petto.  
  
Quella giornata iniziò veramente solo quando, verso le otto e un quarto Severus arrivò nel mio salotto.  
Si slacciò lentamente il soprabito bagnato di pioggia… in volto una espressione grave. Io pensavo a Draco. Aveva appena toccato la sua cena, che si era svolta sotto una luce livida e tesa. I pensieri di tutti noi erano volti alla riunione incipiente, il clima era elettrico, teso. Draco non aveva informato suo padre del Marchio nero, e questa per me era la conferma più terribile che potessi ricevere: aveva davvero ricevuto ordine di non dirmi niente. C’era davvero qualcosa in serbo per me. Altrimenti Draco non avrebbe evitato addirittura i miei occhi.  
  
“Non ce la faccio…”  
  
Severus, il volto pallido quasi spettrale alla luce tremula del fuoco esordì con queste esatte parole così a bassa voce che ebbi bisogno di avvicinarmi a lui. Lo feci precipitosamente, guardandomi automaticamente alle spalle. Indossavo il mio completo scuro, la mia camicia era pulita, ma l’avevo lasciata aperta sul collo. Mi erano passate di mente spille e bottoni e gemelli, cosa che la diceva lunga sul mio attuale umore.  
  
Eravamo momentaneamente soli.  
  
“Che succede?” Soffiai, contro quel profilo scarno. Severus non indossava ancora la maschera dell’abile Occlumante. Sembrava così stanco. Una ciocca di capelli scuri pendeva sulla sua fronte, se la ravviò con quello che mi parve un gesto così esausto.  
“Le loro urla… giorno e notte, notte e giorno. Devo usare la sferza. Capisci? La frusta di cuoio, e la paletta, una paletta di legno. Non risparmiano nemmeno il primo, il secondo anno. _Sanguinano_ … e non c’è niente che io possa fare.”  
  
Deglutii. Di lì ad una settimana, Draco sarebbe tornato ad Hogwarts: la prossima pausa lunga era prevista per Natale, cui mancavano circa tre mesi. Naturalmente mio figlio non era mai stato sfiorato a scuola, nemmeno con un dito: nessuno, naturalmente osava.  
  
“Ci sono notizie di… Potter?”  
  
Severus alzò di scatto il volto su di me. Adesso quegli occhi scintillavano, calmi.  
  
“No… no, ne’ lui ne’ gli altri due ragazzi che si pensa siano assieme a lui.”  
  
Annuii.  
_Fuggiaschi._  
Non si erano presentati ne’ a Giudizio, ne’ a Scuola. Avevano fatto perdere le loro tracce. Non erano gli unici ad essersi dati alla macchia, ma di sicuro erano i più famosi tra quelli che avevano fatto perdere le loro tracce.  
Ecco cos’erano…fuggitivi. Braccati dal Ministero. La ragazza era Mezzosangue - quella Hermione Granger, o come si chiamava. L’altro, il figlio di Arthur, il maschio più piccolo… Purosangue, ma traditore. Potter… beh, era Potter. Perché il nocciolo della faccenda dopo tutto era questo: ormai il Ministero era nostro.  
  
Potevamo servirci di qualsiasi scusa, per mettere le mani su Potter.  
L’Oscuro Signore lo voleva al punto da esserne ossessionato. Aveva già cercato di rapirlo, senza successo.  
  
“Severus…”  
La piega amara delle sue labbra sottili si attenuò appena. “Bevi qualcosa, stanno per arrivare gli altri…”  
  
Gli avevo circondato le spalle con il braccio. Ormai era l’unica cosa in grado di farmi sentire un po’ meglio. L’orologio sopra il caminetto batteva le nove.  
Ci siamo, pensai avvertendo un cupo rompo sorvolare il tetto della mia casa. Ci siamo.  
  
  
* *  
  
Risate cupe, tutto intorno a me. Non troppo prolungate, però: quando lui parlava, era meglio non interromperlo.  
  
“Così… mostraglielo, Draco.”  
  
Mi costrinsi ad alzare gli occhi. Sorrisi.  
  
Il Marchio nero era vivido, a fuoco, uno sfregio sulla sua carne bianca. Per ordine del mio Signore, Draco aveva tirato su la manica della veste, allungando verso suo padre l’intento del braccio sinistro.  
Chinai seccamente il capo.  
  
“Mi riempie di orgoglio, mio Signore. Non so esprimere quanto.”  
  
Le mie visceri si torcevano, sotto la luce fredda di quell’imponente lampadario. Occhi indagatori rivoltavano ogni mia espressione. Severus era impassibile, non mi guardava, il suo volto si era fatto fredda pietra. La mia mente, dietro lo schermo che la proteggeva urlava. Se i ritratti alle pareti avessero potuto rispecchiare le mie emozioni avremmo avuto una sequela di urla, mani intente a strapparsi i capelli, a torcere carni, e gemiti di dolore.  
  
Sentii una gocciolina di sudore scivolare sul mio labbro inferiore.  
  
“Che cosa della mia presenza in casa tua ti rende così insoddisfatto, Lucius?”  
  
“Oh no, mio Signore, niente…per me é un onore, un grande onore.”  
Poi Bellatrix mi venne in soccorso, per così dire. “Non c’è piacere più grande, mio Signore, che avervi nella casa di famiglia…”  
  
Rincarò quella sua voce bassa, febbrile di eccitazione. Il suo volto squadrato si tendeva verso di lui, verso quegli occhi rossi, frementi, come se intendesse berlo, saturarsene.  
  
“Così deve essere.” Rispose lui, asciutto e soddisfatto. “Ti ho dato la libertà, Lucius… immagino che si abbastanza.”  
  
“Assolutamente, mio signore.”  
  
Poi la sua attenzione si spostò… almeno momentaneamente. Non potevo togliermi di dosso quella terribile sensazione di pericolo, era come se le mura stesse della mia casa stillassero veleno.  
Che cos’era?  
  
Oh, lo avrei scoperto presto.  
  
“Bene…. veniamo all’argomento principale della riunione. Il mio ultimo tentativo di uccidere Potter.”  
  
La tavola fu percorsa da un insistente brusio. Molte paia di occhi si decisero ad abbandonarmi - era segno di qualcosa, la loro strana attenzione nei miei confronti, oh si.  
  
“Sfortunatamente pare esista un certo legame, tra la mia bacchetta e quella di Potter.”  
 Osservò qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio, come per sottolineare questa specie di rivelazione.  
Mi tornò in mente ciò che era accaduto anni prima, in quel Cimitero…un certo legame.  
  
Si era alzato in piedi. La sua tunica scura frusciava, quello era l’unico suono.  
  
“Questo legame fa sì che noi due possiamo duellare… ma non nuocerci fatalmente l’un l’altro. In altre parole, finché utilizzo questa bacchetta, che mi sta servendo egregiamente… per quanto non difformemente da qualsiasi altra potente, ma comune bacchetta...io non posso uccidere il ragazzo.”  
  
Il silenzio si tese, si tese e si allungò come una corda metallica molto tagliente.  
Presi a fissare il lucido piano di mogano del tavolo.  
  
Passi… i suoi, intenti a percorrere lentamente la tavola, a scandagliare uno per uno i nostri volti.  
  
“Ho bisogno di prendere in prestito un altra bacchetta. Da uno di voi, ovviamente.”  
  
Passi… si avvicinavano. Il lato sinistro del collo prese a bruciarmi.  
  
“Nessuno di voi desidera ricevere un tale onore?”  
  
Sussurrò dolcemente la sua voce… poi, il rumore di passi cessò.  
  
Quegli occhi rossi addosso erano come mille piccole dita gelide… alzai il votlo. Non potevo più rimandare quel momento, ormai.  
  
Sorrideva. Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, quel sorriso: stirava le sue labbra inesistenti, galleggiando sopra di me.  
Poi parlò… finalmente, aprì le danze.  
“Lucius, mio caro non vedo perché tu debba continuare a possedere una bacchetta.”  
Una specie di sussulto fece eco a queste sue parole, il resto dei presenti non si perdeva un solo istante di quella scena.  
  
Estrassi la mia bacchetta dalla tasca con mano tremante, gliela porsi senza una parola.  
  
“Percepisco dell’olmo. E… drago?”  
“Corda di cuore di drago…” sussurrai quasi automaticamente, concentrandomi solo su quel fatto, la mente ridotta ad una lapide fredda. Non so ancora perché la mano sinistra si allungò, ma fu dopo essersi rigirato a lungo la mia bacchetta tra le dita che L’Oscuro Signore la vide all’improvviso ed ammiccò, palesemente divertito.  
  
“Darti la mia bacchetta, Lucius? Di grazia, perché? Non mi risulta che per porgere le terga sia necessario alcun ricorso alle arti magiche.”  
  
E questa volta la risata osò palesarsi in un basso brusio, che durò fino a che i rossi occhi scandagliarono i presenti con evidente piacere, proprio assaporando il gusto di quelle parole.  
  
Narcissa, al mio fianco era rossa come un papavero.  
Draco aveva l’aria di aver appena trangugiato dell’acido… Severus, ne ero sicuro si era morso la lingua, almeno a giudicare dalla sua espressione un secondo prima. Il tempo di un secondo, ed il suo volto - che non rideva - era quello di sempre. Rigido, impassibile.  
  
“Sì…”  
  
Srotolò quella lenta voce fredda e divertita, beandosi dell’effetto che suscitava, nonché della piega dura che aveva assunto il mio volto.  
Fissavo il tavolo. Evitavo di cogliere il riflesso incerto di tutti quei volti sul legno lucido…  
  
“Mi risulta che tu, Lucius abbia resistito egregiamente alle privazioni che la tua prigionia ti ha imposto. Non é forse vero che l’andirivieni delle guardie di Azkaban nella tua cella era costante? Dimmi… ti servono dei lenoni, amico mio?”  
  
Lasciò che il brusio crescesse e crescesse minaccioso, ilare, io non potevo vedere quei volti, non volevo, da qualche parte Bellatrix ridacchiò seccamente, il mio salotto riverberava di quell’insulto, era come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, dato da una mano gelida - “Immagino che, come ogni prostituta di un certo rango, prima o poi ti serviranno.”  
  
Forse fu quell’ultima, definitiva allusione, così esplicita.  
  
“ _Sgualdrina_ …”  
  
Udii piano ma molto nitidamente, da qualche parte a destra.  
  
“ _Puttana!_ ”  
“ _Marchettaro_ , fatto e finito! Ci sarà passato mezzo carcere, tra quelle cosce…!”  
  
“No…” Esalai in fretta. Il mio polso destro, sotto il tavolo aveva avuto un brusco scatto, per afferrare prontamente quello di Narcissa. Per fortuna nessuno badava a lei… l’Oscuro Signore stava zittendo quella specie di marea con una fredda occhiata, e lentamente la calma tornava ad imporsi sui presenti. Narcissa si rilassò nuovamente, le guance molto rosse, le labbra serrate.  
  
Se Voldemort si era accorto dello scatto che avevo prontamente frenato, non lo diede a vedere. Aveva deciso di lasciarmi perdere, per il momento, e così il resto dei miei… _compagni._  
  
Tornai a fissare il tavolo, lasciando andare lentamente il polso di mia moglie.  
Non volevo guardare Severus, non volevo guardare nessuno. Il fuoco di fila di quegli sguardi era il mio massacro, quell’uomo dagli occhi rossi il mio carnefice.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Lo tengo giù, mio Signore?”  
“Non occorre, Macnair, non occorre…”  
  
Il mio collo era rovesciato, esposto, mi sentivo i polmoni esplodere in petto.  
La lingua sanguinava, me l’ero morsa.  
La mano tozza di Macnair mi pesava sul polso sinistro, di certo pronta a frenare un altro scatto.  
  
Lui mi fissava indolente, concedendosi forse qualche istante di pausa. Aveva in mano la mia bacchetta, si era servito di quella per interrogarmi.  
  
_Non aveva ancora finito con me._  
Lo sapevo, dopo tutto.  
  
Fissai il soffitto di quello stesso salotto dove un tempo io e Severus avevamo bevuto dopo cena, divorandoci con sguardi ardenti…  
  
“Il diario, Lucius. Voglio sapere che cosa ne é stato. Ti ho fatto una domanda e _desidero… una… risposta!_ ” La sua voce tremava di collera, fu quella terribile collera che d’un tratto mi si rovesciò addosso.  
“P…Potter lo ha distrutto!”  
Urlai, _guaii_ alla fine quella terribile verità contro il soffitto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, la gola satura di un retrogusto orribile.  
  
“Distrutto?”  
  
C’era in quella voce una certezza assoluta, mi investì in pieno.  
_Adesso mi ammazza._  
  
Così, puro e semplice.  
  
“Il… mio… diario… uno dei preziosi Horcrux di Lord Voldemort…. distrutto a causa dello stesso imbecille… che non é riuscito nemmeno a recuperare una piccola Profezia, quando gliel’ho chiesta…?”  
  
Un boato esplose fragoroso, qualcosa andava distrutto laddove io non potevo vedere, ebbi l’impressione che si trattasse del pesante tavolo di fronte al caminetto, la parola Horcrux aveva momentaneamente ridotto le mie visceri alle dimensioni di un Boccino da Quidditch… non avevo speranza di vincere quella partita, non l’avevo.  
_Adesso mi ammazza.  
Addio, Severus…amore mio._  
  
  
“Tu… tu, bastardo sudicio, schifoso inutile vanitoso sacco di stracci! _Buono a dare il culo! Buono a fottere signore! Questo sai fare, solo questo non é vero?_ ”  
  
O almeno così mi parve, non sono sicuro di aver sentito bene: mentre la sua voce ringhiava mi sentii afferrare per i capelli, forte, trascinare brevemente sul pavimento: rotolai ai suoi piedi - non potendo fare a meno  di urtare pesantemente la schiena contro il duro pavimento. Poi mi colpì con la punta della scarpa. La affondò letteralmente nel mio stomaco. Mi ripiegai con un guaito, subito dopo la stessa dura suola si abbatté contro il mio zigomo, forte.  
Era assolutamente fuori di se'.   
  
  
La sua scarpa scattò di nuovo, così la sua bacchetta. Il suo urlo si mescolò al dolore lancinante, intollerabile, che esplodeva in ogni nervo del mio corpo...  
  
" _Avrei... dovuto...farti fare...ciò che ti viene più naturale! Puttana! Puttana, sei solo una puttana! Troia, lurida troia, schifoso, invertito! Avrei dovuto lasciare che battessi ogni marciapiede di Londra! Sgualdrina! Non sei neppure degno di essere preso a schiaffi..._ "   
Andò avanti per un bel po'.   
Il mio corpo era una specie di dura palla di muscoli, accusavo ogni colpo, la Cruciatus mi aveva reso insensibile a quella pioggia di calci.   
Dopo, solo molto dopo mi sarei reso conto di avere un occhio chiuso e gonfio.   
Poi, miracolosamente… o forse per mia sventura, smise di colpirmi. Mi ero stretto le braccia intorno al corpo, i capelli coprivano del tutto la mia visuale.  
Riprendeva fiato.   
  
"Tirati su... tirati su."   
  
Lo sentii anelare leggermente… ora il suo respiro si era fatto molto più vicino. Potevo sentire la collera solo momentaneamente sopita, dentro quella voce satura di disprezzo.  
  
"Alzati, _sgualdrina_ , che io possa vederti in tutta la miserevole sporcizia..."   
  
Obbedii.   
Mi riuscì solo di alzarmi sulle ginocchia, da prima. Ogni singolo filamento del mio essere doleva, mi pareva di essere composto interamente di _dolore_.   
Lui comunque non attese di vedermi in piedi.   
Lo sentii muoversi, allontanandosi velocemente, passarmi accanto mentre ero lì, malfermo sulle gambe, tremante per lo sforzo di tenermi in piedi. Il battito del cuore riempiva ogni cellula del mio corpo. Forse si era fermato perché stava per ammazzarmi… forse… non mi riusciva di alzare il viso, il collo mi faceva un male d'inferno. Poi però sentii la sua voce, di nuovo. Ad occhio e croce era arrivato alla porta ed era stanco, immensamente stanco, nonché preso da ben altre preoccupazioni, decisamente più urgenti del sottoscritto.  
  
“Walden, vorrei che gli cacciassi dentro uno di quegli alari roventi, davvero. Poche cose mi darebbero più piacere in questo istante. Ma ti sconsiglio vivamente di farlo, per ora. Mi serve vivo, purtroppo. Per il resto… fatene un po’ quel che vi pare. Quanto a te... goditi il tuo giusto castigo, rifletti attentamente, Lucius. Mi auguro che questo periodo senza bacchetta possa insegnarti qualcosa. Sarà meglio... o tuo figlio e tua moglie avranno a pentirsene immediatamente dopo di te.   
Walden... qualunque cosa tu voglia farne, fai in modo da renderlo presentabile ai miei occhi, per quanto possibile quando sarò di nuovo qui.”  
  
_Fatene un po’ quel che vi pare._


	29. 28

“Ma che roba…”  
  
Borbottava qualcuno, probabilmente Walden Macnair.  
  
Dita grosse, ruvide ed incerte asciugavano sangue all’angolo delle mie labbra con qualcosa di umido.  
Ero di nuovo sull’ampia poltrona. Fissavo impassibile il fuoco.  
Lentamente, l’ombra della Cruciatus si dileguava, portandosi via il suo fuoco doloroso, e restava solo il dolore, sordo e pulsante laddove lui mi aveva colpito mentre ero a terra.  
  
Distinsi un lampo luminoso, qualcosa di azzurro.  
  
Lentamente, potei aprire l’occhio destro.  
  
Lasciai vagare lo sguardo su quella stanza deserta, sul caminetto in cui il fuoco scoppiettava. Alle pareti, ogni cornice era vuota, come se gli occupanti dei quadri avessero deciso di non assistere a quella scena. Walden Macnair continuò a lavorare frettolosamente, ed in silenzio. Non mi toccò più di quanto fosse necessario, e rimarginò quelle che a suo dire erano le lesioni più vistose, concentrandosi principalmente sul mio volto.  
  
Mi alzò piano il mento, con una strana titubanza.  
Le mie orecchie erano piene di un brusio indistinto, quando deglutivo lo stomaco mi sobbalzava dolorosamente dentro. Infine, abbassò la bacchetta.  
  
Silenzio. Mi fissava, forse soppesandomi, accertandosi di aver fatto un lavoro accettabile… io non mi muovevo, il silenzio era assoluto, innaturale, opprimente. All’improvviso mi rendevo conto che probabilmente ogni singola parola urlata dall’Oscuro Signore era stata udita anche nelle stanze adiacenti, e molto nitidamente.  
  
Tirai su con il naso. La mia gola era ancora piena di quel sapore orribile, amaro.  
Quel silenzio si protraeva snervante.  
In quella quiete, qualcosa di agitava come un noto, stanco presagio.   
_3...2...1, adesso dirà qualcosa, poi la sua voglia, l'odore della sua fregola addosso, assieme alle dita fameliche, lui é uno di quelli a cui non dispiace il suo stesso sesso e questo lo sai bene.  
  
_ Potevo immaginarmelo, d’altra parte avevo capito che genere di aria tirava per me, ormai.  
  
Già, proprio.  
Il suo atteggiamento non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro di così… forse neanche la suola della sua scarpa sul mio volto aveva avuto un impatto maggiore.  
  
Aderivo mollemente allo schienale della poltrona, la giacca che avevo indossato quel mattino pendeva un po’ storta, il mio collo, di nuovo senza un graffio spuntava quasi fino alle clavicole dal colletto della camicia, in mancanza di una spilla.  
  
Ma si, Walden… fallo se lo vuoi fare. Mi va bene, mi andrà bene esattamente come in carcere.  
_Neanche ti sento, mentre lo fai._  
  
Divertiti pure un po’, ho sempre saputo cosa c’era dietro le tue strane battute, gli strani guizzi dei tuoi occhi.  
  
_‘Ti piace la mia ascia, Lucius?’_  
E ridevi, e facevi andare sfacciatamente quel tuo sguardo duro avanti e indietro su di me…sempre a correre ad ogni mio minimo cenno, Boia del Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature Pericolose, mio vecchio amico… mio antico compagno. Forza, approfitta di questa opportunità. Non ci saranno sguardi sprezzanti, non ti terrò a distanza.  
  
_Se vuoi questo pezzo di carne… prenditelo._  
  
“Tu mi hai sempre fatto salire il fuoco, Lucius. Immagino che si sia capito…”  
  
Non era il suono dei miei pensieri, ma una voce reale. La voce roca, cavernosa di Macnair che mi parlava senza avvicinarsi di un solo passo.  
  
“Credevo di riuscire ad approfittare… insomma, quando lui mi ha detto se volevo aiutarlo a… interrogarti. Invece non ci riesco. So io se lo voglio, ma a vederti così proprio non ce la faccio. Mi sa che ha capito… quello che c’è nella mia testa.  
  
Dio mio Lucius, ti avrei scopato fuori dalla capanna del guardiacaccia, dentro quella dannata scuola, quattro anni fa. Volevo scoparti così tanto e così forte che mi tremavano le mani, non scherzo. Ma adesso…sento che non é giusto. Beh, me ne vado. Cerca… cerca di rigare dritto. E…infilati a letto, dormi un po’.”  
  
Aveva pronunciato questo discorso a voce molto bassa, quasi un sussurro cavernoso, mentre io non lo guardavo, fissavo le fiamme con il collo rigido.  
  
Poi si smaterializzò.  
  
E Lord Lucius Malfoy ebbe appena il tempo di sorridere alla stanza vuota, pensando: _che razza di elemento che sei, Walden_ … poi le fiamme del caminetto divennero di un verde smeraldo, e qualcuno si precipitò, avvolto dalle fiamme magiche, nella stanza con un gran rumore, spargendo cenere dappertutto.  
  
“Severus!”  
  
La voce mi usciva impastata, roca… Severus volò verso di me, mi circondò le spalle con tutte e due le braccia, scollandomi cautamente dallo schienale di velluto della poltrona.  
  
“Non… non dovevi venire, sei… la scuola!”  
  
Sentii un suono strano, soffocato. Ad occhio e croce un singhiozzo.  
  
“ _Zitto, sta zitto_ …”  
  
Poi, la sua mano tremante spuntò dal nero della tunica.  
  
Incantesimi, migliori, più forti portarono via tutto il dolore. Avvertii la mia schiena scricchiolare sinistramente, qualcosa rimettersi a posto da quelle parti… il mio respiro tornò normale, leggero.  
  
“Severus…”  
  
Ma mi aveva preso la testa, e se l’era premuta contro il petto.  
  
“Ehi… sto bene… stavi guardando? Dai, non…”  
  
“ _Anche io._ ”  
  
Indietreggiai un po’, cercando di guardarlo in volto. Ma non riuscii, lui non mi lasciava andare, mi teneva contro la sua veste.  
  
“...'Anche io' cosa?”  
  
“Hai capito. Quando sei tornato… non sono riuscito a dirti…te lo dico adesso. _Anche io_.”  
  
Qualcosa di molto grande, molto caldo si sciolse all’altezza del mio petto torturato, che solo qualche minuto prima doveva aver nascosto una costola incrinata.  
  
“Oh…”  
  
Fu l’unica cosa che mi riuscì di dire, e non era affatto un granché.  
  
Ma forse era sufficiente.  
Restammo così a lungo, il fuoco si ridusse a braci, le nostre braccia non si sciolsero fino a che non udimmo rumore di passi, in corridoio… ed io non mi resi conto che il cielo, fuori dalla finestra era passato dal blu all’indaco cupo del tramonto. _Anche io_. Non significava niente, significava tutto.  
  
_Prendetemi pure a calci, adesso non mi importa._


	30. 29

Non c’era motivo per me di recarmi al Ministero per condurre i miei soliti, dissimulati intrighi in quel periodo.  
Il tempo degli intrighi era finito, perché ormai quasi tutte le persone utili a Lord Voldemort erano in suo potere.  
Venivano direttamente a casa mia, potevo vederle sedute con cadenza ormai settimanale al mio grande tavolo del salotto.  
L’Oscuro Signore non amava le luci troppo violente… me ne resi conto una sera, vedendo Codaliscia - quel brutto, goffo ometto che lui continuava a chiamare apposta come lo chiamavano gli amici che aveva venduto e tradito - abbassare sfacciatamente una lampada con un colpo di bacchetta proprio davanti ai miei occhi.  
  
Il cielo era già color indaco, quella sera. Le ombre avanzavano divorando ogni cosa. Indossavo uno di quegli eleganti completi che riempivano il mio armadio in grandi quantità. Aveva visto giorni migliori, quella elegante giacca dal taglio austero, averla addosso sembrava sussurrarmi ricordi di quei giorni con una voce strana, sepolcrale. Echi smorti nella nebbia. Ricordo quella notte incipiente, cupa, una coltre di gelo e sussurri pronta a calare sul mondo intero. La nebbia premeva fuori dalle mie finestre, riempiendo il mio giardino fin quasi a togliere la visuale, sfocava i contorni. Non sembrava affatto che le vacanze di Natale fossero iniziate.  
Del resto Natale era trascorso da appena due giorni. Avevamo ancora il nostro grande albero, al centro del salotto. Scintillava cupo, come se non fosse in grado di far fronte al gelo incipiente.  
Draco aveva sorriso, si era sforzato in tutti i modi di farlo: quel sorriso mi faceva male.  
Aveva ricevuto la sua solita montagna di regali… come se questi potessero per un attimo allontanare da lui la realtà. Solo che non potevano, niente poteva.  
  
Quella sera mio figlio, il più giovane Mangiamorte di sempre sarebbe stato seduto a quel tavolo, non più nella sua stanza.  
  
Non avevo mai voluto che prendesse il Marchio.  
Alcuni potrebbero dire che lo educai proprio in quella direzione… la verità era che non avevo minimamente considerato l’eventualità, in passato e peggio ancora: adesso che quell’opzione non considerata era diventata realtà, non riuscivo ad accettarlo.  
  
Era questa la causa dei miei sonni agitati, di quelle occhiaie difficili da cancellare.  
Quando mi trovavo in casa, ogni volta che stava per iniziare una riunione, mi sembrava di svenire.  
_Il posto di Draco non era a quel tavolo._  
Il posto di Draco era al sicuro, nella sua stanza al piano superiore. Avrebbe dovuto tenermi il broncio, spedirmi lunghe occhiate penetranti, costringermi ad insonorizzare la porta - cosa che era già accaduta - e, a riunione finita tempestarmi di domande con la stessa luce negli occhi, profondamente rancoroso per non aver potuto assistere, sapere.  
Non sedere accanto a suo padre sforzandosi spasmodicamente di nascondere il suo terrore, gli occhi ridotti a glauchi specchi di vetro nel tentativo di nascondere efficacemente quel terrore al suo Signore.  
  
Non é forse vero? Tutti noi vogliamo proteggere ciò che é importante.  
  
I Mangiamorte morivano, si esponevano a rischi… i Mangiamorte potevano essere battuti furiosamente se il loro padrone necessitava di uno sfogo, potevano morire per un sì o per un no.  
  
Draco un Mangiamorte?  
  
Avrei dato il mio braccio destro perché non fosse mai, mai accaduto.  
  
  
Draco era a casa, ed io non potevo reprimere il sospetto che stesse per accadere qualcosa di molto, molto brutto.  
  
Soprattutto di fronte all’ultimo numero della Gazzetta del Profeta, i cui caratteri mi ballavano ancora in fondo agli occhi.  
  
Avevo regalato alle fiamme l’ultima, leziosa lettera di Dolores Umbridge, poi me n’ero stato ad osservarla scomparire lentamente.  
  
Era un cartoncino rosa, molto vezzoso, pieno di quella sua calligrafia puntigliosa e regolare.  
Ogni singola lettera mi dava la nausea.  
  
Si era ripresa molto bene dall’ultimo incidente che l’aveva messa fuori combattimento, quella donna. Dopo essere stata recuperata dalle grinfie di un branco di centauri, era tornata al Ministero.  
Vi era rientrata proprio in veste di Esaminatore. Teneva i processi per appurare lo Stato di Sangue.  
  
La sua vezzosa lettera trasudava una sorta di zelo euforico… misto a qualcosa di violentemente volgare che prima non c’era.  
  
Non mi ero affatto sbagliato. Il ‘nuovo ordine’ non era tollerante, non era accomodante… e non prevedeva sconti per quelli come me.  
  
Naturalmente, ed ironicamente aggiungerei quanto avevo fatto mi si era rivoltato contro in un modo quasi buffo… non fosse stata la situazione così seria.  
  
_Venga da me alle sette, signor Malfoy. Desidero cenare con lei. Può fermarsi da me, le preparo una stanza degli ospiti._  
  
Impudente, schifosa, lasciva, putrida zitella.  
Non un paravento, non una scusa, non un qualcosa che nascondesse le sue vere intenzioni.  
La mia rovina era così conosciuta che non c’era un solo usciere, in tutto il Ministero che non sapesse quanto la mia attuale posizione di potere fosse una farsa crudele.  
D’altra parte lui mi aveva insultato nel corso di una riunione al gran completo… e le riunioni dei Mangiamorte non erano più ‘segrete’, non é vero? Non nel senso strettamente tecnico del termine.  
Perché quando prendi il potere, quando al tuo tavolo siede l’attuale Ministro della Magia, abilmente stregato in modo da fare le veci di Lord Voldemort in persona… che significato ha più questo termine, ‘segreto’?  
  
Non c’era più bisogno di mantenere alcun ‘segreto’. Era finita, avevamo conquistato il potere.  
Schiacciavamo ribelli ogni giorno, i Ghermidori rastrellavano fuggiaschi e Mezzosangue, i processi erano spesso sommari.  
  
_Lord Lucius Malfoy é una puttana: non c’è alcun bisogno di tanti giri di parole, con una prostituta._  
Uno che paghi: con favori, con leggi ad hoc… con scambi di interessi, un tempo.  
Uno che si fa pagare: ci si sente liberi di spedirgli due righe, senza sprecarsi più di tanto perché _troia com’è, correrà._  
Non avevo la minima intenzione di rispondere a quel biglietto, ne’ di presentarmi a casa di quella donna per cena.  
  
* *  
  
La riunione di quella sera era permeata dal malcontento, ma tutto sommato una delle più tranquille. Potter continuava a sfuggire all’Oscuro Signore, nessuno sapeva dove si nascondesse.  
Severus aveva il volto teso come una maschera di legno, danzava in quella penombra, senza guardare niente. Lui, l’Oscuro Signore era sempre più nervoso e provato. Non era bene che fosse nervoso: qualcuno ne avrebbe fatto le spese. Era sempre stato così.  
  
Ormai ruotava tutto intorno a Potter, lui non parlava di altro. Si era perfino dimenticato di punzecchiarmi, di schernirmi, di farmi notare quanto fossi inerme, caduto, ormai, e quanto fosse magnanimo da parte sua reintegrarmi, consentirmi di vivere dopo i miei clamorosi fallimenti. Avesse saputo che Dolores Umbridge mi aveva invitato da lei, con ogni probabilità mi avrebbe costretto ad accettare quell’invito. Ma non lo sapeva, e io rimasi in silenzio per tutto il tempo.  
  
Volevo qualcosa di forte da bere, ne sentivo il bisogno. Volevo che Severus dormisse con me quella sera, ma non avevamo avuto neanche il beneficio di poterci scambiare uno sguardo. Non poteva trattenersi, non poteva fare niente alla presenza di tutti.  
  
Ero di sopra, la bottiglia in mano, non avevo acceso la luce quando accadde.  
  
Udii un gran baccano al piano terra. Voci, urla, scalpiccio di piedi… soprattutto, voci sconosciute. Echeggiarono improvvise, nel buio della sera, amplificate dai soffitti e dalle mura così alte.  
Per poco non lasciai cadere la bottiglia… la afferrai al volo, evitando di pensare a cosa facevo prima, quando possedevo una bacchetta… poi scesi a vedere con il bicchiere ancora in mano.  
  
Ma si, che cosa importava ormai. Mi avvicinai alla tomba delle scale… erano tutti lì, c’era perfino Bellatrix, in compagnia di un gruppo di cenciosi Ghermidori che berciavano e sospingevano avanti qualcuno. Poi distinsi un nome, che mi gelò il sangue.  
  
Potter.  
  
Il ragazzo con il volto tumefatto, irriconoscibile?  
Poteva essere Potter.  
Per poco non inciampai mentre scendevo, avvicinandomi al gruppetto teso, che non si voltò a guardarmi. Fissavo quel volto tumefatto, incapace di determinare se lui potesse vedermi o meno, aveva le palpebre gonfie e chiuse.  
  
“Chiamate Draco…”  
  
Non ero stato io a pronunciare queste parole, ma Bellatrix. Ultimamente spadroneggiava in casa mia. La vedevo, puntellarsi sul piede destro, il volto duro e ardente, la frusta stretta nella mano sinistra. Non riusciva a stare ferma. Potter, secondo loro quello era Potter!  
Ah, era stata raggiunta dalla mia rovina, immancabilmente. Anzi, dalla nostra rovina.  
  
Mi pareva di assistere alla prima di uno spettacolo teatrale mortalmente macabro. Io lì, in piedi in silenzio, cercato solo dallo sguardo di Draco, che mi si aggrappava in un lampo di subitanea disperazione entrando nel salone. Sua zia lo accolse con paroline leziose. Lei aveva già deciso. Secondo lei, la ragazza che si dibatteva nella stretta di uno dei Ghermidori era la nata Babbana che girava con Potter, l’altro era senza dubbio il ragazzo Weasley… e quel volto tumefatto, irriconoscibile apparteneva a Potter.  
  
Il mio stomaco si torse senza pietà, la mia gola si contrasse sotto il reflusso aspro di quel brandy.  
Mi sbarazzai del bicchiere, lasciandolo non so dove su un tavolino. Mi dava la nausea anche averlo in mano.  
  
“Portali nel sotterraneo, ho voglia di…”  
  
Oh, come si dava da fare. Il pericolo emanava da lei in ondate potenti, riempiva tutta la stanza.  
  
“Se non ti spiace, Bella, questa é casa mia. Tu non dai ordini in casa mia…” Narcissa non era persuasa di fronte a quella donna alta, sottile, che girava intorno a quei tre come una leonessa pronta al grande balzo. La guardò come se si fosse dimenticata di chi era, ossia sua sorella. Le rispose il latrato rabbioso di quella sorella: che non si discutesse con lei, la situazione era molto seria! Quando faceva così, non c’era verso di ragionare con lei. Ormai lo sapevamo. Negli ultimi tempi aveva fatto sua la febbrile inquietudine che aveva contagiato l’Oscuro Signore, al punto da ignorarci quasi completamente. D’altra parte, ci andava perfino a letto. Ah!  
  
Iniziarono a formicolarmi i piedi, le gambe. Avevo i muscoli rigidi e me ne stavo immobile a fissare Potter da troppo tempo.  
Mossi un passo verso mio figlio, raggiungendolo alle spalle. Sua zia lo aveva affiancato, le loro schiene nascondevano l’oggetto del loro esame… se questo è Potter, Draco, dobbiamo chiamare l’Oscuro Signore, ma se non é lui moriremo, tutti… dobbiamo essere sicuri tesoro, guardalo bene.  
  
Non mi piaceva che chiocciasse nell’orecchio di mio figlio con quella sua vocetta mielosa, ne’ che quasi gli sfiorasse la spalla con la mano scarna.  
Quando arrivai al fianco di Draco, però ebbi bisogno di mordermi la lingua, forte. Per fortuna nessuno se ne accorse.  
  
Era tutto nello sguardo di Draco, tutto lì.  
Lo fissava con occhi di pietra, contratto e pallido più che mai in quel suo completo così elegante.  
E Potter, da quel volto tumefatto ricambiava il suo sguardo silenzioso.  
Iniziò a bruciarmi lo stomaco.  
  
“Non… non lo so, non sono sicuro…”  
  
Draco non cambiò mai idea. Per lui, quello poteva essere Potter, poteva non esserlo. Eppure lo aveva riconosciuto. Glielo leggevo in faccia.  
  
Quella sera non potevo sopportarlo, ne’ accettarlo. Se glielo avessimo consegnato, lui avrebbe smesso di guardarmi in quel modo, di rivolgersi a me incurvando le labbra in un ineffabile sorriso beffardo. Non sarebbe più giunta alcuna lettera infamante, nessuna Dolore Umbridge mi avrebbe ordinato di entrare nel suo letto - senza neanche tanti giri di parole. Nessun marchio di infamia, nessun sussurro alle mie spalle, nessun… le parole rotolavano via dalle mie labbra, così simili a quelle di Bellatrix, dritte negli occhi confusi, terrorizzati di mio figlio.  
  
Ma nemmeno io potei persuaderlo a prendere una posizione.  
_Per lui, quello poteva anche non essere Potter._  
  
Evidentemente, Bellatrix non gradiva quel lungo, teso scambio di battute: mio figlio era molto vicino, mi ero appena deciso ad abbandonare quel suo sguardo terrorizzato... e _la vidi.  
_ Aveva arrotolato la manica della veste sul braccio, il pollice dell’altra mano diretto al Marchio Nero.  
  
Pensate quel che volete: mi lanciai letteralmente su di lei.  
  
“Lasciami, lasciami ho detto!”  
“Neanche per sogno, non possiamo chiamarlo se non siamo sicuri!”  
Mi si dibatteva addosso come una anguilla, cercando di vincere la stretta con cui le impedivo di avvicinare il braccio destro al sinistro.  
“Potter si trova in casa mia, sotto la mia autorità, non…”  
“Tu hai perso la tua autorità nel momento in cui hai perso la bacchetta! Lasciami!”  
Fu per via di quel latrato, quel suo riso pieno di feroce trionfo, sbattuto dritto in faccia.  
  
_Tu hai perso la tua autorità nel momento in cui…_  
  
La schiaffeggiai, forte.  
Potei sentire Narcissa trattenere il fiato, sull’ambiente calò un improvviso silenzio.  
Bellatrix mi fissava, gli occhi sbarrati, il volto un unico lampo attonito. Sembrava curva su se’ stessa,  in quel suo abito nero, i polsi di nuovo serrati nelle mie mani. Ero stato veloce, e lei d'altra parte era stata colta completamente alla sprovvista.   
Non se lo aspettava... non dal suo decaduto, biasimato, corrotto cognato, no?   
Per un istante rimase perfettamente, assolutamente immobile. Poi prese a strattonare forte i pugni, per cercare di farmi allentare la presa: nemmeno per idea.  
Vidi la sua bocca torcersi, amara: va detto che la collera non ha mai giovato al linguaggio di Bellatrix Lestrange. Così, lo riporto fedelmente.  
  
“ _Come hai osato…straccio ad ore che non sei altro, lasciami andare, tu sudicio rotto in culo, tu… puttana!_ ”  
  
Sogghignai.  
“Ce ne vuole una, per riconoscerne un’altra…”  
Bellatrix emise un ringhio ed iniziò a tentare di colpirmi alle caviglie.  
“Sì, vero Bella? Il numero dei cazzi che hai…”  
“ _Padre!_ ”  
“Lucius!”  
  
D’un tratto qualcuno ci separò, soltanto avvicinandosi: Narcissa.  
  
“Finitela.”  
  
Ci staccammo, lentamente. Bellatrix non tentò ancora di chiamarlo… mentre riprendeva fiato, ansante, stravolta dalla collera, capii che forse almeno un minimo di _paura_ doveva aver fatto breccia.  
Se non era Potter, se lo chiamavamo per nulla… ci avrebbe uccisi.  
  
“Va bene, bisogna essere sicuri…un momento. Dove… hai trovato quella spada?”  
  
Mi voltai così velocemente che la schiena mi scricchiolò. Dalla sudicia sacca di uno dei Ghermidori spuntava proprio la spada che era stata sottratta dalla camera blindata dei Lestrange, la notizia del furto era apparsa perfino sul giornale.  
  
Ah, Bellatrix si dimenticò completamente di me di fronte a quella scoperta.  
il Ghermidore, affiancato da Greyback - fremevo all’idea che quell’uomo fosse entrato in casa mia, ma a quanto pareva non avevo l’autorità per metterlo alla porta, non più rispose come non doveva: finì atterrato dalla frusta di Bellatrix.  
No, bisognava essere sicuri, prima di procedere, vero? Fece scortare Potter nel sotterraneo, a far compagnia a Luna Lovegood. Tenne la nata Babbana per ‘interrogarla’.  
Aveva intenzione di ‘interrogarla’ sul pavimento del salotto, ormai gli occhi le brillavano alla prospettiva. I pazzi sono così, dopo tutto: non guardava nessuno, neanche me, neanche sua sorella: si era lanciata sulla ragazza terrorizzata, ridendo delle sue suppliche. Era pronta  sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione su di lei.  
 


	31. 30

  
Giaceva esanime. Aveva pianto, aveva urlato, ripetuto più e più volte che avevano semplicemente trovato la spada, così per caso.  
  
Non avevo alcun desiderio di assistere, ne’ lo aveva Draco, ma eravamo rimasti nella stanza. Draco dando le spalle alla scena, le mani spasmodicamente serrate, io seduto nell’ampia poltrona di fronte al caminetto, concentrandomi su ogni dettaglio della tappezzeria, ignorando la figura di Bellatrix china su quella della ragazza, che urlava e si contorceva.  
Non potevo vedere Narcissa, scorgevo solo la sua ombra, dava la schiena al riverbero del fuoco.  
  
Volevo sentire cosa aveva da dire. Volevo capire se era Potter, se potevamo chiamarlo. Non ho mai goduto di quanto Bellatrix le stava facendo, sotto nessun punto di vista. Bellatrix probabilmente si stava divertendo molto - le sue guance erano arrossate e sulle sue labbra era affiorato il sorriso ferino che aveva sempre anche quando ricordava le imprese compiute in passato.  
  
 _“Bugiarda!”_  
  
Le gambe della ragazza scattarono, avvolte in quei sudici jeans, le sue volgari scarpe da tennis Babbane si agitarono con un tonfo, ricadendo, quasi ne perse una mentre il suo grido alto, penetrante mi lacerò gli orecchi: Bellatrix era accoccolata su di lei, armeggiava con il suo corto pugnale. La sentii ridacchiare brevemente per quel grido, poi capii che le stava incidendo qualcosa all’interno del braccio, e che almeno a suo dire le stava venendo bene. Quando si tirò di nuovo su rideva apertamente, gli occhi accesi da una luce folle… completamente. Non c’era traccia di ragione su quel volto squadrato, contorto dalla furia.  
  
“Non ti credo, non ti credo affatto… tuttavia ti darò una possibilità… se mi dici la verità, forse dirò a Greyback di non farti soffrire tanto, mentre ti divora dopo essersi divertito…”  
Lei riprese a singhiozzare, il suo collo ricadde di lato contro il freddo pavimento, c’erano vistosi, crudeli segni rossi sulle sue guance, dove le unghie di Bellatrix l’avevano raggiunta.  
Quelli per Bellatrix erano i giorni della furia. La sua schiena fremeva, il respiro le si era fatto anelante.  
“Allora?” Le ringhiò in un orecchio, stringendole forte la mano priva di pugnale sul collo.  
Lei tossì, boccheggiò, le serviva fiato per quel suo ultimo, accorato sussurro.  
  
“Non… per favore, ho detto la verità, non…”  
Questa volta Bellatrix agì senza preavviso: il suo pugnale scavò e scavò senza interruzione la pelle, ormai avevo capito che stava impegnandosi, scrivendo qualcosa, anche se non potevo capire di cosa si trattasse da quella distanza.  
L’odore aspro e ferrigno del sangue mi colpì improvvisamente come un pugno, si levò nitido e penetrante fino alla mia poltrona, saturava l’aria del salotto, scattai sulla mia poltrona, serrai forte le palpebre.  
Lei urlava, dal sotterraneo le rispondeva la voce di un ragazzo, accorata, in lacrime, Bellatrix rideva.  
  
“Ho capito… sei proprio ostinata. Guarda com’è venuto bene!”  
Lei urlò ancora, le rispose il riso sguaiato di Bellatrix.  
“L’hai trovata… d’accordo, hai trovato per puro caso una spada custodita da secoli nella mia camera blindata alla Gringott, che, sempre per puro caso é sparita qualche giorno fa. Che coincidenza interessante, no? Crucio!”  
  
Sentii la maledizione levarsi come un vento crudele, con gli occhi chiusi mi pareva di scorgerla lì, librata malefica nell’aria.  
  
Questa volta, la voce più giovane poté solo rantolare. Niente più di un tentativo di riprendere fiato.  
  
“Dove l’avete presa?”  
  
Poi, Bellatrix colpì ancora, senza aspettare risposta.  
  
Le urla della ragazza si sovrapposero alla sua risata, fino a che entrambe si spensero, Bellatrix emise una specie di grugnito: capii che si stava muovendo, forse si rialzava in piedi.  
  
“D’accordo. Lucius, chiama quelli di là. Voglio che le diano una bella ripassata collettiva. Se non ti fa troppo schifo, potresti partecipare…anche se capisco che…”  
 _“No, no per favore! No, la prego, la prego, no, noooo…”_  
  
Ma prima che io potessi rispondere a Bellatrix, aprendo gli occhi - giusto il tempo di vederla lì, in piedi di fronte alla mia poltrona con una mano su un fianco e le guance ancora rosse - dal soffitto pieno di ombre giunse un pesante, sinistro cigolio.  
  
Guardammo in alto.  
  
Aggrappato braccia e gambe al nostro pesante, imponente lampadario di cristallo c’era una mia vecchia conoscenza: Dobby, il nostro Elfo domestico di un tempo.  
Sapeva come svitare il pesante argano che teneva su quel lampadario: non lo aveva pulito centinaia di volte?  
  
*  
  
  
Bellatrix gemeva, raggomitolata poco distante da me. Lui l’aveva colpita forte al volto ed alla schiena. Piangeva, la sua voce era una supplica accorata che proseguì fino a che lui non la zittì con un altro calcio. Eravamo in corridoio, quando la sua collera ci aveva raggiunti, quando nel parapiglia generale qualcuno - la mia testa era troppo pesante al momento - aveva deciso di chiamarlo.  
Ah, ma non c’era più nessun Potter, ci era tragicamente sfuggito dalle mani.  
  
I cadaveri di tre Ghermidori erano riversi al suolo, vittime della collera dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Lui si aggirava tra di noi, Nagini banchettava a causa di quella improvvisa disponibilità di carne fresca, io cercavo di fingermi simile ad uno dei blocchi di pietra del caminetto. Freddo, inanimato.  
  
Durò qualche istante, quella quiete attonita. Poi, mentre il mio corpo smaltiva la maledizione che l’aveva raggiunto con certi crampi dolorosi, udii una voce che riconoscevo.  
  
“M-mio Signore… ecco…i-io…”  
  
Greyback, Fenrir Greyback che balbettava, che indugiava. Poteva essere possibile solo di fronte all’Oscuro Signore. Lui, però non lo lasciò finire, tagliò corto, interrompendo quel mormorio raposo, non lo uccise: certo Greyback aveva avuto un bel coraggio a comparirgli davanti. Doveva avere proprio un motivo valido, più che valido.  
  
 _“Prendi pure il ragazzo se lo vuoi, posso benissimo farne a meno...non é mai stato all'altezza dei compiti che gli ho assegnato. Consuma proprio qui però, di fronte ai suoi genitori, a sua zia. Che guardino, che imparino.”_  
  
  
  
* *  
  
“Ma che… ehi! Lasciami andare… e dai Lucius, lo sai che non…”  
  
Aveva ripreso un po’ di nerbo: adesso quella sua voce pesante, impastata era più ferma.  
Non appena l’Oscuro Signore aveva pronunciato quelle parole, la mia mente era diventata un foglio bianco. Lui si era smaterializzato con quell’ultimo, terribile ordine, con quell’ultima atroce confessione. Avevo avuto dieci secondi esatti per precipitarmi dietro Greyback, per abbrancare le sue tozze spalle, oltrepassando il disastro poco rischiarato di vetri rotti e corpi morti che un tempo era stato il mio salotto, abbrancare le gambe di quel tozzo ormone, premermi su di lui nel buio.  
Ero scattato in piedi quasi avessi le molle, arrivando prima della supplica di Narcissa, prima che Bellatrix si rendesse conto di cosa fosse accaduto, prima che potessero muovere un muscolo.  
Mi ero lasciato le loro grida alle spalle, ero aggrappato a quei pantaloni di fustagno, le mie dita armeggiavano con quella chiusura così rozza, liberavo quel turgore sfacciato, completo, mostruoso.  
Qualcosa che andava soddisfatto, qualcosa che andava fermato. Subito. Se non la fame, la sua estensione più evidente, in quella specie di parodia di uomo.  
Mi lanciai su di lui con foga, afferrandogli in fianchi, strattonandolo, affondandolo tutto nella gola con un unico,  fluido strattone.  
  
Lui uggiolò, l’ombra ci avvolgeva fittamente, non potevo vedere il suo volto, ma lo sentii bloccarsi, suo malgrado cedere, con quel verso impastato di stupore.  
  
Poi una mano pesante, dalle unghie lunghe e sporche atterrò sulla mia nuca, si aggrappò, premendo forte, mentre riprendevo fiato e lasciavo che la mia lingua si occupasse del tutto.  
  
 _“Continua, continua… mi fai impazzire, sarai anche carne morta, ma… uuuh…si, si così…”_  
  
Che mangiasse me, non mi importava. Che ci fosse la concreta possibilità di finire infettato, morso non era niente. Mi aggrappai a lui, lo cinsi con forza, le ginocchia sul duro pavimento iniziarono a dolermi, quasi persero sensibilità, non mi importava nemmeno di questo.  
  
Non sarebbe arrivato a Draco, non questa sera, se potevo impedirlo e quello era l’unico modo che ci fosse. ‘Carne morta’ significava che avevo passato da tempo l’età in cui potevo rappresentare per lui un lauto pasto. Forse non mi avrebbe nemmeno infettato: non prediligeva forse gli adolescenti, o i bambini?  
  
Forse mi avrebbe fatto a pezzi e basta, una volta che avessi finito.  
  
Le sue unghie mi affondarono con più decisione nei capelli, la sua mano strinse: mi tirò via, finendomi addosso con un pesante grugnito. Ormai dal salone eravamo forse visibili, ma il silenzio era assoluto, teso e totale, come se quella casa fosse vuota.  
  
 _“Di spalle… girati, contro la balaustra.”_  
 _“Sì… si, si me prendi me, prendi me…puniscimi…”_  
Mi rispose un basso gemito euforico, una esclamazione soffocata.  
Poi, quell’enorme schiena mi fu addosso, il suo fiato caldo e fetido mi lambì il collo.  
“Quanto _cazzo_ ti piace...”  
 _“M-muoviti, lascia perdere il resto…”_  
Ormai la sua voce era un impasto rauco, viscido, famelico.  
“Ah, credi che non abbia capito? Va bene, ci saranno altri ragazzi… tanti succulenti ragazzi là fuori…il tuo lo lascio stare… dopo tutto, non é più tanto _fresco_ ormai...neppure lo sei tu, per i miei gusti, ma visto che hai proprio una gran fregola… _e che il tuo bel didietro, si dice é molto appetibile…_ ”  
 _“Dai…per favore, per favore…sbrigati…tutto, fammelo sentire tutto…lo v-voglio perché é talmente enorme che fatico a t-tenerlo anche nella bocca… lo voglio dentro, fammelo sentire dentro..."_  
  
Sa come raggiungere lo scopo, Lord Lucius Malfoy. Altroché.  
  
Quest’ultima esortazione fu a tutti gli effetti il colpo di grazia: impresse un’altra di quelle spinte violente, mi aggrappai forte al legno lucido e scivoloso della balaustra delle scale. Ormai la sua attenzione era tutta per i miei abiti, li rimosse seccamente, quel tanto che bastava a scivolarmi dentro. Strinsi così forte i denti che mi stupisco di come rimasero tutti al loro posto, ancora oggi. Il mio collo era completamente teso, a causa di quella mano intenta ad artigliarmi forte, a tirarmi indietro la testa per i capelli. Iniziai a scuotere furiosamente i fianchi, le palpebre di nuovo serrate, cavalcando quell’invasione che sentivo profonda, inarrestabile, furiosa. Non c’era alcun aiuto, faceva male: lasciai che facesse male. La luna era quasi piena nel cielo, potevo vederla da una finestra adesso, le mie dita serravano forte una decorazione di legno rotonda, che mi forniva un certo appiglio, altrimenti quelle spinte brutali, da mozzare il respiro mi avrebbero fatto perdere l’equilibrio.  
  
Incredibilmente, ne uscii vivo.  
  
Non appena si liberò, con un grido rauco, mi lasciò andare. Ricaddi contro il primo scalino, la schiena mi faceva male, sedermi era un qualcosa che non volevo tentare, così mi tenni ritto sulle ginocchia rimanendo aggrappato con una mano.  
  
Non avrei abbassato la guardia senza la certezza che non pensava più a Draco.  
Il mio sangue gelò quando lo vidi indugiare, per una frazione di secondo… stava allontanandosi, vedevo quella sua enorme schiena adesso, ma riprese a camminare, momentaneamente placato.  
Aveva indugiato un secondo solo, perché io potessi sentirlo dire: “Sei una _scopata magnifica,_ Lucius. Quasi quasi lascio perdere la _carne fresca…_ ”  
  
Ma naturalmente, scherzava.  
Purtroppo.   


 


	32. 31

Spirali azzurrine, contro il marmo limpido.  
L’acqua vorticava intorno alle mie pallide gambe distese, dandomi l’aspetto di uno strano annegato, immerso completamente in un flusso tiepido, benefico anziché letale.  
L’acqua chiara andava colorandosi lentamente di rosso… il mio sangue, disciolto in quel bagno preparato con cura mischiò una piccola voluta scarlatta a tutto quel bianco.  
  
Mossi un piede, dissipai in fretta quella traccia, divenne invisibile. La mia stanza da bagno era completamente immersa in quel tepore, l’unico lusso che potessi ancora concedermi.  
  
Fissavo il soffitto affrescato. In un tempo più felice avevo spiegato a Draco cosa facessero quelle figure intente ad agitarsi, quali storie racchiudessero. Un sordo dolore andava svanendo nel mio inguine, annidandosi dolcemente in profondità prima di placarsi.  
Le pozioni mi stavano aiutando, il mio corpo stava tornando lentamente a posto.  
Ma a distanza di quasi una settimana, quelle piccole lesioni coloravano ancora l’acqua del mio bagno.  
  
Narcissa aveva visto e sentito ogni cosa… se n’era restata lì, impietrita dal terrore ad osservarmi dal salotto.  
  
Non appena Greyback aveva lasciato la nostra casa si era precipitata su di me, singhiozzando. Non l’avevo mai vista piangere. Mi aveva abbracciato, senza riuscire a mettere in fila due parole. Sua sorella invece non aveva voluto neanche incrociare il mio sguardo.  
Sembrava disgustata anche solo dall’avermi della stessa stanza, aveva evitato perfino di litigare con me, di punzecchiarmi, nonché di mangiare alla mia presenza. Ci avevo messo un po’ a capire il perché di questo nuovo, assurdo comportamento. Ma poi… poi ero giunto all’unica spiegazione plausibile.  
Avevo intrattenuto un rapporto _illecito_ con un lupo mannaro.  
Assurdo no?  
Eppure la motivazione era molto, molto più semplice di quanto immaginavo. Gli antichi rancori non c'entravano, neppure lo scambio di battute che avevamo avuto in occasione della cattura di Potter.  
  
_Impuro, corrotto, sudicio, al pari di chi si intrattiene con i Babbani ed i Mezzosangue._  
Pensava davvero che la mia sporcizia potesse contagiarla, che fossi un essere impuro.  
  
Ci credeva davvero ed a quei tempi ci credevo anche io. Ci avevo creduto così fermamente che questa ed altre mille convinzioni del genere mi avevano condotto dov'ero.  
Lord Voldemort avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo? Mi avrebbe consentito di rimanere ancora in vita dopo quanto era accaduto? Visto e considerato che mio figlio era ancora vivo, dopo tutto? Avrebbe ordinato direttamente la sua fine, visto che l’esortazione fatta a Greyback era stata dirottata proprio in extremis?  
  
Non avevo potuto fare altrimenti.  
Avevo ancora un vasto livido, alla fine della schiena, al momento stava sbiadendo lentamente. Avrei avuto bisogno di Severus, di una delle sue pozioni… ma l’Oscuro Signore lo teneva molto impegnato. In effetti, Severus doveva fronteggiare una aperta ribellione ad Hogwarts. A quanto pareva un gruppo di studenti si era sollevato, e si nascondeva chissà dove nel Castello, sfuggendo alla sua disciplina. Si trattava di una vera e propria rivolta interna, ma questa volta i giornali avevano evitato con cura di parlarne.  
  
Era l’attuale Preside a dover fare i conti con quel clima… a fare in modo che nessuno finisse ucciso.  
Ah, Severus.  
  
Praticamente mi avevi detto di essere una spia.  
_Non ce la faccio, Lucius._  
Quasi piangevi.  
Era stata la conferma _definitiva._  
  
Non potevi infierire su quei ragazzi, no? Non potevi essere felice di seguire i suoi ordini così alla lettera.  
Solo una spia poteva avere quel volto contratto dall’orrore e dall’angoscia, distrutto dai sensi di colpa.  
Era difficile tenere duro per te: immagino quanto devi aver sofferto, e che fortuna sia stata che la tua perfetta maschera da Occlumante abbia vacillato solo alla vigilia di quella tremenda prima riunione  che mi vedeva presente dopo tanto tempo ad Azkaban, di fronte a me. Solo io avevo visto il tuo volto, Severus. Solo io sapevo la verità.  
Eri proprio una spia, la realtà non aveva smentito questa mia intuizione, l’aveva confermata.  
Eri una spia ed io ti amavo.  
_Ed io ti amo._  
  
_Un Mangiamorte in grado di provare amore, innamorato di una spia che si fingeva Mangiamorte._  
Bel modo di correre incontro alla morte no? La morte ci sorrideva da così tanti anni, giocava con noi, ci irrideva addirittura.  
  
Chiunque altro avrebbe fatto salti di gioia, avrebbe evitato di sprecare anche la minima occasione per infierire, al posto tuo. Non avevo altro da fare che chiederlo ad uno qualsiasi dei miei compagni per esserne sicuro. Avessi parlato con loro di fronte ad un bicchiere di buon vino come un tempo, forse lo avrei anche tirato fuori quel particolare discorso. Tutti avrebbero sorrido all'idea, ne ero certo.   
Perfino Walden Macnair, forse lui per primo. Infierire su dei ragazzi inermi, indifesi. Togliere loro ogni dignità. Il tuo volto danzava nei riflessi dell’acqua, improvvisamente lo vedevo perfino nei volti degli affreschi in movimento del mio monumentale soffitto.  
  
  
  
Era notte fonda. I giorni si srotolavano tutti uguali… l’Oscuro Signore aveva saputo che Greyback aveva evitato di colpire Draco davanti ai nostri occhi, il fatto che non avesse espresso la sua opinione in merito non era rassicurante.  
Non prometteva nulla di buono.  
Draco era stato disarmato da Potter pochi giorni prima, il suo umore era strano in quei giorni. Si guardava continuamente alle spalle. Non sembrava felice di dover tornare a Scuola.  
  
Tirai su queste membra pallide e svuotai a mano la mia vasca, in un gesto così automatico da ferirmi. Non mi sarei mai abituato alla perdita della bacchetta. Mi avvolsi in un tiepido, morbido accappatoio senza percepire la minima fitta, il minimo dolore.  
Evitai di cogliere il mio riflesso nello specchio del mio enorme armadio, mentre mi cambiavo con gesti meccanici. Non volevo vedere il punto in cui Greyback aveva sbattuto così furiosamente i suoi lombi contro le mie terga da lasciare su questa pelle diafana due simmetrici lividi violacei.  
  
* *  
  
“Bella….” La voce di mia moglie colma di ansia, il suo braccio contro quelle spalle curve, gementi.  
“Cos’ha?”  
  
Era sera tardi, avevamo appena consumato una mesta, silenziosa cena. Draco era tornato ad Hogwarts con il gruppo di studenti delle undici del mattino, dopo frettolosi saluti. Pensavo al suo volto, pensavo al terrore in fondo a quegli occhi pallidi, l’ultimo sguardo di mio figlio tra le fiamme verdi.  
  
Bellatrix aveva cenato solo quando io mi ero infine deciso a lasciare quella cupa tavola troppo grande per due persone. La sentii gemere forte dall’anticamera del salotto: ormai ci ignoravamo a vicenda, avevamo raggiunto una sorta di placido accordo che Narcissa sembrava accettare.  
  
Feci capolino dall’arco di pietra che dava sulla sala da pranzo, e rimasi lì, con il bicchiere in mano, paralizzato.  
  
Narcissa la sorreggeva, pallidissima, il viso di solito impassibile sconvolto. Ai piedi di Bellatrix c’era una gran quantità di un liquido rosaceo, lei gemeva, piegata in due dal dolore.  
  
_“Le si sono rotte le acque!”_  
  
Non mi ero reso conto che fosse incinta. Non si vedeva nemmeno tanto, ma forse era lei che aveva abilmente nascosto la verità a tutti noi. Narcissa, a differenza mia sembrava al corrente della situazione. Mi sbarazzai del bicchiere, ed in un lampo mi precipitai verso il caminetto da cui, solo quel mattino era partito Draco.  
  
Gettai in fretta e furia una manciata di polvere tra le fiamme, poi chiamai l’unica persona che mi pareva in grado di far fronte alla situazione, chiedendomi se mi avrebbe mai risposto per una cosa del genere: Severus.  
  
  
* *  
  
L’orologio sopra il grande caminetto centrale ticchettava da secoli, ormai. Due lunghe ore si erano srotolate sotto i nostri piedi.  
Severus sedeva accanto a me, il volto cereo, segnato alla luce del caminetto.  
Alla fine era accorso, ed aveva fatto quel che andava fatto - quante conoscenze aveva quell’uomo - con le giuste Pozioni, i giusti rimedi. Narcissa era con lei, nella stanza accanto. Avevamo sistemato in fretta e furia il letto di una stanza degli ospiti, era meglio che Bellatrix non facesse le scale.  
Ne’ io ne’ Severus parlammo in un primo momento. Ci eravamo abbracciati, o meglio Severus mi aveva stretto forte tra le braccia senza una parola, rispondendo immediatamente al mio richiamo, emergendo nel giro di tre secondi dalle fiamme smeraldine.  
Io non sapevo bene come sentirmi. La notizia che Bellatrix fosse incinta mi aveva sorpreso, anche se non mi interessava più di tanto sapere chi fosse il padre.  
  
Ad un tratto sentimmo urlare.  
Un grido non di dolore, ma l’urlo inarticolato di una creatura molto piccola: un neonato.  
Echeggiò, rimbalzò aspro contro le mura di pietra, perdendosi per i corridoi muti.  
Severus si voltò a guardarmi.  
Io feci lo stesso, i nostri occhi si incrociarono.  
  
* *  
  
“Non é il marito. Non é Rodolphus…”  
Sussurrò Narcissa. Alla fine era uscita, lasciando sua sorella da sola con quel nuovo arrivato, la cui presenza incombeva come una gigantesca, strana mano protesa ma inerme, sul castello.  
Severus scrutava mia moglie, che si era lasciata stancamente sedere sulla poltrona di fianco. Narcissa era molto stanca, ma determinata a trascorrere la notte nella stanza di sua sorella. Era come se tra di loro ci fosse un improvviso, silenzioso e fortissimo filo: ci guardava a malapena, non perché fosse ostile a me o a Severus: semplicemente, la sua mente era altrove. Era altrove da chissà quanto tempo. Severus non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso, le labbra strette, le pallide mani strette ai braccioli della poltrona.  
“Rodolphus ha già accettato di prendersi cura del… della bambina, é una femmina.”  
  
A quel punto, con la testa che mi girava leggermente, mi decisi a rompere quel silenzio teso.  
Fino a quel momento non avevo aperto bocca, era stata mia moglie ad uscire in fretta da quella stanza con un ‘ tutto bene’.  
Non mi interessava il fatto che lo avesse tenuto nascosto a tutti, tranne sua sorella. Non in quel momento.  
“Chi é il padre…?”  
Sussurrai, mentre la mia mente, questa volta vivamente attonita forniva già una risposta al mio interrogativo.  
Narcissa fece una smorfia strana, metà sorriso, metà presagio di lacrime.  
“Beh… insomma…”  
“Lui?”  
Feci, a voce ancora più bassa.  
Narcissa si voltò di scatto verso il fuoco, non mi guardava, captò però lo sguardo di Severus… colsi un lampo di estemporaneo imbarazzo che non c’era mai stato nei confronti di quel vecchio amico di famiglia, Severus giunse le lunghe mani in grembo, ricambiando con calma quell’occhiata. Poi, Narcissa si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
“Non so, davvero se lui sia in grado di farlo. Lei asserisce che non può essere di nessun altro… ma davvero, Lucius, io ho i miei dubbi.”  
  
Il panico si impadroniva di quella voce, gli occhi chiari di mia moglie mi evitavano… all’improvviso fui colto da una sensazione molto sgradevole, come una gran secchiata di acqua gelida.  
“Ehi…” Dissi in un tono freddo, anche Severus alzò il volto, mi guardò.  
“Io non c’entro niente, che sia chiaro.”  
Severus emise uno sbuffo incredulo,  
Narcissa volse gli stanchi occhi al cielo, ma stanchi sorrisi si erano fatti largo, fugaci sui loro volti rischiarati ad intermittenza dalla luce del fuoco.  
  
“Oh, Lucius… ma come ti viene in mente, per l’amor del cielo, é ovvio che non puoi essere stato _tu!_ ”  
  
Mi dimenai nella mia poltrona, sorridendo a mia volta, sospendendo perfino me stesso.  
“Non si sa mai cosa può venire in mente alla gente… sempre meglio specificare.”  
Severus ora fissava me, gli occhi scuri come brace, sciolti dal lampo di una cupa dolcezza senza più alcun filtro.  
Mi trafissero quegli occhi, più tardi mi raggiunsero quelle mani scarne, nel silenzio del mio salotto, quando fummo di nuovo soli.  
Narcissa si era ritirata, come annunciato, nella stanza della neo-mamma.  
Severus rimandò di qualche istante il suo ingresso nelle verdi fiamme del caminetto, si precipitò verso di  me, annegandomi in quel suo sguardo liquido, accorato.  
  
Ne capii subito l’origine, mi bastarono quelle mani tremanti intorno al profilo appuntito del mento, delle guance.  
  
_“Che hai fatto… che hai fatto…”_  
Lo sapeva.  
Deglutii.  
Quando aprii bocca per parlare, mi sfiorò il labbro superiore con l’arco ardente del pollice, in una carezza quasi frenetica.  
“Non ho avuto scelta, voleva arrivare a Draco. Non avere paura, non rimarrò infettato…”  
Lui ringhiò, quasi, e mi attirò a se’.  
Ricordo il sapore ferrigno di quel bacio rubato, il colletto del suo abito contro il volto, poi quelle dita che mi stringevano come se potessero perdermi da un momento all’altro.  
  
“Mi basta che lui non decida ancora di fargli… di farci… mi basta, Severus. Dimmi, ha intenzione di esortare ancora Greyback? Tu devi saperlo. Oppure…”  
  
“Niente… no, no la situazione é grave, dentro la scuola. Pensa ad altro, soprattutto perché Potter é stato avvistato ad Hogsmeade, almeno così sembra, due giorni fa. Come sai, la sorveglianza é veramente stretta…”  
  
Trattenni il respiro.  
Gli strinsi le mani intorno ai polsi, lui lasciò lentamente andare il mio volto non senza una ultima, ruvida carezza.  
  
“Ad Hogsmeade? Pensi che voglia…”  
“Sono sicuro che cercherà di introdursi nella Scuola.”  
  
Ah si, quella sera fu davvero l’ultima delle conferme necessarie, il colpo di grazia.  
  
Due settimane più tardi, Potter si sarebbe effettivamente introdotto ad Hogwarts, e la Scuola si sarebbe ribellata al nostro dominio. Due settimane più tardi, avrebbe avuto inizio la Battaglia di Hogwarts.


	33. 32

Non era così che mi ero immaginato di combattere.  
Non era così che avevo immaginato quella guerra. Il Castello intero si rivoltò con un boato contro di noi, contro tutto ciò che l’Oscuro Signore aveva chiamato in suo aiuto. Lampi di incantesimi scagliati per uccidere fendevano la notte.  
  
Il mio volto era un amalgama di terrore e pianto, perché neanche la febbrile concentrazione dell’Oscuro Signore poteva distogliermi dal pensiero di mio figlio.  
  
Lì per lì, pareva che l’offensiva fosse destinata al successo. Avevamo sfondato le difese di Hogwarts, fatto già di per se’ significativo, irrompendo nella coorte, arrivando a mettere a ferro e fuoco la Sala Grande.  
Severus era stato cacciato dalla scuola: la vice preside, quella vecchia donna orgogliosa gli aveva dato del ‘vigliacco’.  
  
Severus si era unito prontamente ai miei ranghi, aveva avuto per me - e solo per me - uno sguardo liquido e sconvolto. La sua veste era lacera quasi quanto la mia, c’erano graffi sotto il suo occhio sinistro. Quanto a me, avevo di nuovo il volto tumefatto.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore non aveva gradito l’ansia che mi torceva lo stomaco, che mi impediva di tenere la schiena dritta.  
Lui voleva indurre Potter a mostrarsi, voleva combattere con lui e finalmente ucciderlo.  
  
Ricordo il suo volto, come uno scarabocchio osceno, un insulto insensato ed estremo. Non era provato, non come lo eravamo noi: mentre io faticavo a non afflosciarmi su quella rozza, viscida sedia, con l’odore salmastro del lago che mi pungeva le narici lui teneva i rossi occhi fissi all’orizzonte, come se vedesse avvicinarsi qualcosa che io, miseramente ignoravo.  
  
Quel secco colpo al viso me l’ero guadagnato la seconda volta in cui avevo cercato di racimolare l’ombra della mia antica diplomazia, per parlare indirettamente di mio figlio.  
  
Avevamo perso di vista Draco - che naturalmente era nel Castello, quando vi avevamo fatto irruzione. Evidentemente, la mia mente iniziava a vacillare, non era più in grado di parare i colpi.  
  
_Se tuo figlio é morto, non é colpa mia._  
  
Così, secco e duro. _Non tediarmi, sciocco, non ho tempo di occuparmi di te. Vigliacco schifoso, come puoi vivere con te stesso?_  
  
E poi: “Vai a prendere Severus. Portalo da me!”  
  
Quelle mani innaturalmente lunghe si torcevano contro la tunica nera. Voleva uccidere Potter ad ogni costo: ma in che modo Severus potesse essergli d’aiuto, proprio non riuscivo ad immaginarlo.  
  
Alzai uno sguardo velato su di lui, mentre qualcuno là fuori, qualcuno provvistoo di bacchetta lanciava un lungo urlo.   
Io avevo cercato a lungo mio figlio, disarmato com'ero, senza riuscire a trovarlo in quell'inferno.   
Mentre l’urlo si perdeva nella notte, la mia bocca impastata si aprì… dunque si richiuse. C’era qualcosa in quella voce fredda che mi aveva chiuso completamente le visceri. Qualcosa che mi aveva raggelato definitivamente.  
  
Voleva Severus.   
Non era il caso di farlo aspettare, oh no. Mi alzai, mentre una sensazione stranissima pungeva le mie reni: per un attimo, mi era parso che occhi invisibili fossero intenti a scrutare ogni nostro movimento, magari celati dall’ombra umida di quel molo pieno di alghe.  
  
Trovai Severus sul ballatoio mezzo distrutto di una torre.  
  
Non combatteva.  
Se ne stava lì, fissando la notte. L’orlo lacero del suo mantello si gonfiava sotto quel vento assassino, che portava fino a quella rovina la sua eco di morte.  
  
Quando oltrepassai anche l’ultimo gradino, quando misi piede su quel ballatoio distrutto, Severus si voltò come se fosse stato chiamato.  
  
Si precipitò contro Lord Malfoy, pallido e cereo nel suo abito un tempo così lussuoso.  
Volò nel suo mantello strappato ed impolverato contro questo pallido volto deturpato da un gonfiore violaceo, e lo strinse ancora, dolcemente con tutte e due le mani.  
  
Allora, mi si rovesciò lo stomaco.  
Una mano gigantesca mi strinse forte il cuore, rendendo faticoso il mio respiro.  
  
_“Ti ha… l’Oscuro Signore mi ha mandato a chiamarti.”_  
  
Esalai su quel volto i cui scuri occhi vagavano sui miei lineamenti provati come se intendessero berli, imprimersi ogni dettaglio a fondo, ricordare tutto, fermare tutto, assorbire e bere ogni cosa.  
  
E poi lui le disse, quelle terribili parole di conferma.  
  
_“Lo so.”_  
  
Un sussurro incolore, il suo.  
  
Poi quelle dita mi strinsero con più forza, imposero alla mia gola di smetterla con quel gemito inarticolato, pura sofferenza, spettro e presagio di morte.  
  
Mi attirò a se’ con violenza, gli circondai le spalle con tutte e due le braccia… sotto quel cielo livido e stravolto, contro il muro sfondato di quella torre mezzo distrutta ci baciammo.  
Fu il nostro bacio più lungo in assoluto, così lungo che il tempo si fermò, la battaglia, per un secondo precipitò nel silenzio, rotolò dimenticata nell’oblio. Chissà cosa deve aver pensato l’occasionale passante di questo miraggio nella notte, l’uomo dai capelli chiarissimi sporchi di polvere e sangue, l’altro chino su di lui, avvinto strettamente, con le mani che non smettevano di accarezzare un solo istante la pelle lacera, sporca e ferita.  
  
_“Lucius, per favore, ricorda che ti amo.”_  
“No… per favore, no…”  
_“Solo questo, in ogni istante… dopo… quando penserai a me, per favore, pensa che ti amo. Draco stava bene l’ultima volta che l’ho visto… non  é stato troppo tempo fa, appena mezz’ora. Lui é un ragazzo forte, ce la farà.”_  
Parlava con la fronte premuta contro la mia, le mani intorno al mio collo, gli occhi serrati, come se cercasse di raccogliere strenuamente le forze. Io non riuscivo a smettere di singhiozzare come un perfetto idiota.  
  
_“Non pensare… che le cose potevano andare diversamente… forse potevano, ma é inutile addolorarsi per come sono andate, adesso. Conoscerti, incontrarti quella mattina ad Hogwarts, sedermi accanto a te al tavolo della colazione é stata la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi, la cosa più bella in assoluto, perché mi ha portato te. Lucius, promettimi che morirai tra molti anni… nel tuo letto, con tuo figlio ed i tuoi nipoti, al sicuro, nel tuo letto caldo. Giurami che non mollerai. Non stanotte. Hai capito? Non qui.”_  
  
Non volevo lasciarlo andare, non ci riuscivo.  
Mi aggrappai, ancora una volta come un perfetto idiota alla sua tunica, lui si lasciò catturare ancora da un lungo bacio, lottava contro se’ stesso, lottava per scendere quelle scale, rispondere all’Ordine del suo Signore.  
  
  
  
Non ho seguito l’esortazione di Severus, comunque.  
Quelle che dovevano essere state le sue ultime volontà nei miei confronti. Mezz’ora dopo l’Oscuro Signore mi informava della sua morte, di averlo abbandonato alle ‘cure’ di Nagini, ed io lo provocavo, lo provocavo per essere ucciso.  
  
  
*  
  
Non pensavo di poter essere ancora felice, dopo.  
Invece arrivai molto, molto vicino alla felicità quando lui, sotto la furia di Potter esplose in un milione di piccoli pezzi.  
  
Eravamo nascosti nel castello, quando accadde, ad assistere assieme a tutti gli altri al combattimento finale.  
  
Potter non mollava mai, era proprio un osso duro: non avrei mai immaginato di rallegrarmi di questo fatto, proprio io.  
Non c’erano più Mangiamorte e nemici in quel castello. C’erano solo sopravvissuti, e gente ferita, e morti… e Draco, coperto di graffi e fuliggine che volava tra le mie braccia, sul mio cuore.  
  
Davvero, mi avessero detto qualche anno prima che avrei abbracciato Potter scoppiando a piangere come un idiota, tra le macerie di quel nuovo giorno, non solo non ci avrei creduto, ma ne avrei riso. Sei pazzo, avrei detto, chiunque tu sia. Abbracciare Potter? _Per conficcargli un coltello nella schiena, semmai._  
  
Ma fu proprio questo che feci: fissare quel ragazzo, lacero e sporco come tutti gli altri, incredulo di fronte all’enormità di quanto stava sussurrando, per poi accasciarmi, finire sorretto da lui per non crollare al suolo.  
  
Nei ricordi di Severus c’ero anche io.  
  
C’era così tanto di me, che Potter mi guardava con una strana espressione grave, assorta, mentre a bassa voce mormorava: “Lo hanno portato al San Mungo proprio adesso. Era ferito, era insieme a molta altra gente. Quelli dell’ospedale sono qui da mezz’ora anche mentre combattevo. O qualcuno deve averli chiamati, oppure hanno saputo cos’è successo e sono corsi qui di loro spontanea volontà. Comunque… ho sentito che devono togliere tutto il veleno, alla svelta. C’era tanto sangue e la sua gamba… beh, era messa male. Ma non può essere… morto, se lo hanno portato via, no?”  
  
  
No, non poteva essere morto, non poteva esserlo. Il suo corpo non era tra quelli disposti tra le macerie della Sala Grande. Quella Sala echeggiava ancora sinistramente ricordi che parevano lì, in attesa di sopraffarmi, mi avevano accecato quelle immagini, salendo tutte ad aggredirmi.  
  
Sedermi accanto a te, il Prefetto… _Severus che mi sorrideva appena, molto più giovane, corpi accatastati sul duro pavimento_ … Severus che non era tra di loro _e se esisti, destino, dio, o come ti fai chiamare, tendici una mano, ti prego_. Fu il mio ultimo pensiero, l’ultimo che mi senta di riportare. Potter, visibilmente imbarazzato mi sorresse tenendomi per le spalle, mentre nascondevo il volto tra le mani.  
Per chiudere in bellezza, Potter vide Lord Lucius Malfoy scoppiare in un pianto dirotto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Così l’ultima scena dei ricordi sulla guerra - su quanto la precedette - di quest’uomo finiscono qui, i conti con il passato sono chiusi. Adesso sapete cosa accadde… almeno, quanto io possa dire di saperne in merito.  
Il passato é arido e freddo, un guscio vuoto esplorato, spolpato per quanto possibile.  
Adesso veniamo al passato più recente, a questi ultimi giorni trascorsi nella corsia linda del San Mungo, a questa attesa che corrode, sul filo terribile di una delle crudeli signore del destino.  
  
Attendevo, il mio manoscritto, almeno la parte che riguardava il passato era finito.  
Quella parte era a posto, _é a posto._ Non intendo cambiarla di una virgola. Quello che viene dopo, invece, quel poco, fu scritto in circostanze un po' diverse.   
  
Sentivo di non aver niente da aggiungere sul pasato, così   
posai la penna una sera, mentre le luci della corsia si accendevano da sole, illuminando il mio stanco volto, il mio definitivo ritorno nel presente arido, sospeso.  
Ne’ Potter, ne’ Draco, ne’ Narcissa dissero niente. C’era qualcosa di definitivo in queste mie pallide mani tremanti, intente a raggruppare con piccoli colpi secchi tutta questa carta di pergamena.  
  
Ormai mi chiedevo se fosse davvero il caso di consegnare questa roba alle stampe.  
Insomma, voglio dire… le memorie di Lord Lucius Malfoy non erano proprio finite, no? Mancava l’ultima parte… il grande punto interrogativo. Alzai il mio sguardo pallido, finalmente. Per tutto quel tempo avevo evitato di guardare da quella parte… anche durante le pause. Mi pareva che tutto potesse crollare, se avessi osato guardare in quella direzione.  
Fissai la porta oltre la quale Severus giaceva placidamente incosciente, in un sonno mantenuto stabile da pozioni e ricostituenti, privo della gamba destra, tecnicamente in coma... ma… vivo.  
  
Mentre passi echeggiavano in lontananza, perdendosi lungo quel corridoio al momento deserto, a parte noi mi alzai lentamente in piedi.  
  
Forse Narcissa, o Potter si chiesero cosa stessi facendo… ma non mi interruppero, non mi chiesero cosa stessi facendo. Mancava l’ultima parte, la mano destra mi doleva, forse tutto era destinato a rimanere incompiuto, o a concludersi con poche, stanche parole.  
  
Non del tipo… _la guerra é finita, adesso va tutto bene._ No, non quel genere di parole.  
  
Mi avviai lentamente verso la porta della stanza di Severus, con il manoscritto stretto al fianco.


	34. 33

Avevo finito per assopirmi.  
La mano destra aveva smesso di dolermi, ma la sentivo strana. Realizzavo lentamente di aver scritto quasi ininterrottamente per due giorni e due notti solo in quel momento, dopo aver posato la penna.  
  
Severus era lì, sdraiato sulla schiena, il volto pallido e segnato pulito, i capelli neri come carbone contro il cuscino bianco.  
Molti congegni magici ticchettavano e ronzavano. Ogni mezz’ora circa un guaritore veniva a controllare come stesse la situazione, che era rimasta per lo più stabile.  
  
Entrando, avevo fissato a lungo quel volto, il profilo inclemente degli zigomi.  
  
Lentamente, molto lentamente mi ero lasciato cadere sulla sedia vuota di fianco al letto.  
Il suono del suo respiro era un monotono ronzio, una grande ampolla argentata, sospesa a mezz’aria, galleggiava sulla sua testa, sul suo volto placidamente addormentato. Fili argentati si inserivano nel naso, nella bocca, uno affondava nel braccio destro, saldato magicamente.  
Dentro, fuori, dentro fuori. Regolare, così, poteva continuare per sempre.  
Gli occhi di Severus, segnati da piccole rughe non erano strizzati, non c’erano rughe contratte a solcare quel volto, il suo sonno era completo.  
  
In quel silenzio attonito, di fronte a quel letto ordinato, al suo occupante la storia si concludeva, le mie stupide, stanche memorie arrivavano laddove tutto iniziava e finiva.  
  
Nel sedermi, avevo appoggiato senza accorgermene il manoscritto - in parte macchiato di inchiostro accanto alla mano destra di Severus.  
Il mio sguardo scivolò su quelle dita un po’ piegate, sul tenero disegno del pollice. Chiuso, abbandonato, come il pollice della mano di uno che sogni.  
  
La stanchezza mi aveva vinto a notte fonda - almeno, doveva essere notte fonda, ormai.  
Mi ero addormentato con il volto nascosto tra le braccia, la schiena piegata, in una posizione davvero scomoda. D’altra parte quel lato del letto era vuoto: laddove avrebbe dovuto esserci la gamba di Severus, il lenzuolo si tendeva senza pieghe, il volume del suo corpo terminava bruscamente molto più in alto.  
  
_“Se pubblichi questa roba, Lucius, ti ammazzo…”_  
  
Pensai che fosse un prodotto del mio sogno, quella voce.  
Lì per lì mi limitai a mugolare, infastidito, emergendo per metà da quel sonno di puro sfinimento.  
Poi la voce parlò ancora. Qualcosa, frusciando mi colpì leggermente la spalla.  
  
_“Ce l’ho con te, Lord Lucius Malfoy. Dico, ma hai riletto quello che hai scritto? Gli ho dato solo una scorsa veloce, verso l’inizio… Lucius, tu sei tutto matto.”_  
  
Spalancai di colpo gli occhi, li sbarrai. Come se il mio corpo fosse stato attraversato da invisibili fili, molto crudeli, paradisiaci, dolcissimi. Mi svegliai completamente, di colpo… giungendo un attimo prima della mia vista, che era ancora appannata, avvolta in una specie di alone.  
  
Alzai lentamente il collo dolorante… _Severus aveva gli occhi aperti, mi fissava, per metà ridacchiando, per metà sbattendo le palpebre._ La mano destra aveva abbastanza forza da stringere parte del mio manoscritto, che si era sparpagliato sulle lenzuola. Abbastanza forza da colpirmi con quel piccolo fascio di fogli sulla spalla e la testa.  
  
“Ehi…piano, mi raccomando…!”  
  
Ma facevo piano, _pianissimo_ , mentre mi chinavo su di lui, e gli appoggiavo le labbra sulla fronte. Nonostante tante stupide lacrime sulle guance, fui molto, molto delicato.  
Poi, persi ogni possibile parvenza di freddezza, pragmatismo, diplomazia e questa volta, irrimediabilmente, per sempre.  
“Bentornato.” Dissi mentre intanto Potter e Narcissa facevano capolino sulla soglia, vedevano quanto era accaduto e chiamavano a gran voce il medimago.  
“Cuore mio, vita mia, amore mio: bentornato.”  
  
  
 

_29 Giugno 1999_  
  
  
  
 

_FINE_


End file.
